Corazones De Cartón
by LunaticAgron
Summary: Cualquier corazón tiene la desdicha y oportunidad de poder romperse y repararse con inigualable flexibilidad.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

 **10 años antes.**

¿Es posible enamorarse a los 17 años?

"Lo siento, pero es lo mejor… Para ambas"

"Es lo mejor para ti, únicamente."

Resopla con aire ausente, no valía la pena otra discusión gracias a alguien con la cual estaba terminando, lo que sea que tuvieran, para no discutir ni atarse a nada

Ella tenía otros planes en la vida y estaba a seis meses de graduarse del instituto.

"Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de demostrarte que podemos estar juntas, esto podía funcionar" añade intercambiando su mirada entre sus manos entrelazadas en la mesa y los ojos de la otra chica.

No deseaba que la viera llorar entre su resignación.

"Solo comenzamos a vernos porque estábamos solas y nos gusto lo que experimentamos, no es como si yo fuera el amor de tu vida o tuviésemos una relación real"

¿Cómo lo sabía? Realmente la chica la había marcado y para ella si era una relación _completamente real_ porque no hacía con nadie lo que llego a hacer con ella

"Así no fue, para mí fue importante que-"

"Entiendo, mira… Eres una buena chica, pero no para mí, yo no te puedo dar lo que mereces ahora mismo", alza ligeramente los hombros y se levanta de la pequeña mesa de café en medio del centro comercial

Porque no hay mejor forma de terminar algo que esa, en medio de mucha gente en la víspera de navidad

Todo se sentía tan frío y nada tenía que ver con el invierno que azotaba las afueras.

"Adiós, Rachel"

"Adiós… Quinn", susurra con la mirada perdida en el café que nunca probo.

Para Rachel Berry era fácil sentirse nerviosa, pero ahora sentía un vacío extraño en el estomago que no lo sabía describir. No era algo que haya sentido antes, podía estar segura de eso.

Tal vez su relación con Quinn no fuera la más tradicional, ni siquiera la consideraban una relación romántica como tal, eran tan diferentes como jóvenes y todo para ellas fue raro y a la vez nuevo. No compartían amigos o actividades, pero una noche se besaron hasta el cansancio y luego no se pudieron despagar la una de la otra.

Quinn pasaba varias noches en la casa de Rachel ya que sus padres eran amigos de los suyos y se lo permitían sin excusas, pero esas noches de _películas_ solo se convertían en noches de besos y caricias nuevas.

Experimentaron su primera vez juntas, y luego lo hicieron muchas veces más. Hablaban de cada cosa que pasaba en el instituto y en su día, o más bien, Rachel escuchaba a Quinn hablar de cada cosa la mayoría de las veces, pero disfrutaba de su compañía sin lugar a dudas

No eran novias realmente, nunca se colocaron esa etiqueta porque su relación se basaba en besarse, hablar, reír e ignorar que algo se estaba formando entre ellas.

Quinn constantemente decía que no creía en los _'Felices por siempre'_ mientras Rachel soñaba con ese final

Lamentable, pero toda causa tiene un efecto y el desmoronamiento del corazón de cartón de Rachel Berry fue debido a Quinn Fabray.

Si, realmente es posible enamorarte a los 17 años.


	2. El mejor día de tu vida

**Capitulo 1**

" **El mejor día de tu vida"**

Mucha gente afirma que sabes cuándo será el mejor día de tu vida.

Que al despertar sientes una extraña energía caracterizada por una voz que te susurra al oído diciéndote _: 'Todo está bien, este día está hecho para que lo disfrutes'_

¡Una mierda!

Rachel Berry, jamás, ni estando drogada iba a imaginar que aquel día podía convertirse en uno de los más importantes de su vida.

Despertar media hora tarde; ducharse con agua fría gracias a que su amigo y compañero de piso, de nuevo, no arreglo el calentador; y para colmo… No tener ni un vaso de leche en la nevera aquella mañana, incrementaba a grandes medidas su mal humor

¿Podía irle peor? ¡Claro que sí! Las cosas _siempre_ pueden ir peor.

Ella trabajaba en un periódico importante de Los Ángeles y aunque su cargo no era tan relevante, no más que otros cientos de editores allí, debía entregar un resumen aquella misma mañana a su jefe, uno que iba a valer dos cosas:

Despido o seguir en su cubículo de dos por dos escribiendo sobre lo que a su jefe se le antojara.

Mayormente banalidades sin repercusión y ella se sentía como un maldito robot.

Ser nueva en uno de los diarios más importantes del país no era fácil. Muchos creían que llegabas a sentarte en una gran oficina con vista panorámica a la ciudad, solo porque te daban esa oportunidad, mientras escribías y hacías reportajes sobre lo que considerabas especial y extraordinario, pero era todo lo contrario…

Ser nueva y sin fama en un diario importante, equivalía a que te dieran un mísero espacio con un computador para trabajar en aquello que a tu editor jefe le diera la gana, cuando le diera la gana y como le diera la gana.

Porque al final, era _Los Ángeles Times_ y había que seguir ordenes a la más mínima escala o hacer algo realmente importante, algo que cambiara la forma en que la gente apreciara tu trabajo. Que por fin lo vieran.

Rachel Berry buscaba eso, que alguien apreciara su esfuerzo y talento. Trabajó por tres años en un pequeño periódico de Oregón y ahora había ido a las grandes ligas, a una gran ciudad para comerse el mundo…

Pero como le estaba costando…

"Sam, prometiste que esta vez sí ibas a arreglar el calentador, si no puedes al menos contrata a alguien, tú lo dañaste", le recrimina al chico que despertaba con el cabello hecho un lio y caminaba en calzoncillos

El se detiene en su andar y la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

Parecía un zombie, uno rubio y de gran boca

"Rachel, mi tiempo es limitado. Ayer llegue muy tarde, tocamos en un bar genial y conocimos a dos chicas, una de ellas quedo encantada conmigo", dice buscando algo de comer

Lo mira de reojo a través de sus grandes lentes de pasta gruesa y negra, mientras parada en la encimera de la cocina guarda en su bolso todo lo necesario para ir corriendo al trabajo

Realmente no le importaba a quien había conocido, solo quería bañarse con agua caliente

"No hay nada para el desayuno, si es lo que buscas", sentencia entre dientes

"¿Por qué no has comprado nada?"

¡Vaya descaro!

La morena lo ignora, ya mucho tenia con el retraso de aquella mañana y su potencial despido, como para ocuparse de su vago y despistado amigo

"Me tengo que ir Sam y ve al supemercado, por favor, que mi tiempo si es _realmente limitado_ "

Se despide de su perro y de su regordete gato para luego salir por la puerta ignorando de nuevo a su amigo

Sam la mira irse y rasca su melena camino a la ducha

"¡Odio el agua fría!", grito al abrir el grifo

Karma.

* * *

Si haber despertado tarde, ducharse con agua fría y no haber desayunado era algo que ya estaba jodiendo por completo su mañana…

Ni se imaginan lo que era que su auto no encendiera.

Aquel escarabajo amarillo y muy antiguo que la acompañaba desde sus días de universidad y que compro a una señora d 60 años, decidió no funcionar justo cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

 _El muchacho_ venia con nombre incluido, por si les interesa saber.

"Vamos, vamos, Chester no me falles ahora", intentaba encender el motor del vehículo y lo llama por su nombre, pero nada, "No puede ser… Este es el peor día de mi vida", derrotada apoya la cabeza en el volante

Resopla frustrada y luego de tomar una bocanada de aire toma sus cosas para ir en busca de un taxi

El clima estaba algo denso y caliente, al salir a la calle el viento golpeo sus mejillas

Muy mala elección haber decidido usar el suéter de lana negro con mangas largas.

Unos 20 minutos después se encontraba entrando al edifico donde laboraba y era recibida por la misma chica castaña y estirada de siempre. Es decir Ashley

"Llegas tarde"

"Sí, creo saberlo"

"Eso no le agradará nada a Nick, para hoy a las 9:00 am debía tener en su escritorio el reportaje sobre la casa de los famosos y son las 9:42 am"

"Si, también sé eso", ella tenía y usaba un reloj. Suspira cansada y camina seguida de la chica

¿Nunca se cansaba? ¿Existía la orden de alejamiento para compañeros de trabajo chismosos e intensos? Si existían que alguien le hiciera los tramites, por favor.

"Solo cumplo con recordarte, yo entregue el que me pidió", se alza de hombros humilde y va a su lugar

Rachel la mira irse y entrecierra los ojos. Como se había vuelto insoportable aquella mujer los últimos dos meses

Con un suspiro resignado de su fatal día, la morena camina decidida hasta la oficina de su Jefe y luego de dos toques espera una señal. Su secretaria solo la mira sin decir nada

La pared era totalmente de vidrio, no había mucha privacidad cuando las persianas estaban abiertas. Así que ella podía ver todo lo que el hombre hacia, y _no hacía_ , en ese momento.

Revisaba su teléfono y reía mientras ella esperaba entrar.

Maldito cretino.

Nick McMillan era un hombre de 32 años, atlético, de cabello castaño y con mirada de seductor barato, todo proporcional al dinero que gastaba en ropa y perfume marca: ' _Soy un patán'._

Se había convertido en uno de los editores jefes de Los Ángeles Times gracias a, únicamente, haber estudiando periodismo y ser hijo del mayor accionista del diario. Thomas McMillan, el _gran jefe_. Como a todos les gustaba llamarlo

Para la apreciación de Rachel, Nick McMillan no tenía mucho talento más que para ordenar que se hicieran cosas tan estúpidas como un reportaje de _'¿Cuantas casas compran los famosos en promedio por año en Los Ángeles?'_

Reportaje inservible que debió enviar por correo, como lo hace toda persona normal en el actual siglo, pero que su jefe por no tener directrices eficaces le hacía llevar en físico.

'Casas de famosos'.

¿Por qué a la gente le debe importar eso?

¿Por qué _a ella_ le debe importar eso?

Pero era su jefe y aunque deseaba ya salir de aquel departamento 'Celebrity' Le tocaba aguantarlo por ahora.

"Llegas tarde"

"He escuchado eso antes", murmura sin pensar. De tanto divagar comenzaba a pensar en voz alta

"No me gusta tu sarcasmo, Berry"

"Lo siento", oprime sus labios

La morena coloca sobre el escritorio una carpeta y un CD

"¿Esta todo aquí?"

"Si, los papeles son las firmas de las personas con las que hable para el departamento legal y en el CD esta el resumen"

El hombre se inclina levemente y mira todo por encima para luego acomodarse bien y mirarla

"Eres muy guapa"

La morena abre los ojos extrañada y mira a los lados algo confusa

¿A qué venía eso?

"Tu estilo es algo simple y recatado, pero eres guapa"

"¿Gracias?", acomoda sus lentes, era lo que hacía cuando no sabía que hacer o decir

"Pero no pareces feliz con tu trabajo"

"Soy feliz", miente

"No lo eres"

Era cierto

"Amo el periodismo"

"Cuando alguien es feliz en su trabajo hace todo bien y tu siempre pareces distraída de lo que se te pide y suceden cosas como estas", señala los papeles sobre la mesa, "No creo que ames el periodismo"

"Lo siento, no volverá a pasar", se limita a decir mirándolo directamente.

"No sé si esto llegue temprano a corrección", hace un chasquido con la boca

"Lo puedo llevar yo misma", hace el intento de sostener lo que dejo en el escritorio, pero el otro la detiene tomándolo antes

"No, ya mi secretaria lo llevara, pero te digo algo, Berry", se inclina y la mira como si le fuera a comentar algo muy secreto, "Si esto no llega a salir para mañana estas fuera", termina y hace una mueca de lamento e hipocresía

Rachel asiente y muerde con fuerza el interior de su mejilla.

Como odiaba a ese tipo. Como odiaba su estúpida arrogancia, como odiaba ese departamento, como odiaba a Ashley, como odiaba a Sam por no hacer nada de lo que prometía, como estaba odiando su día.

Una vez sentada en aquel cubículo deprimente atiende su teléfono.

Era su madre, Shelby, como cada mañana.

"Hola, mama"

" _Hasta que por fin atiendes",_ canturrea del otro lado

"No ha sido una mañana muy buena, ¿Qué sucede?"

" _Es tu padre, insiste en que te recuerde cada día que ya casi es Noviembre"_

"Sé en qué fecha estamos", al parecer alguien más pensaba que ella no tenía idea de donde estaba parada, "No sé si pueda viajar a Ohio en Noviembre, faltan cuatro meses y tengo muchos planes con el trabajo"

Mentira

" _Hija, sabes lo importante que es esto para nosotros y tu hermano-"_

"¡Lo sé mama!", la interrumpe

" _Inténtalo, al menos por tu padre"_

"Aun falta mucho, pero lo hare", cierra los ojos

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Si, te amo y me tengo que ir, dile a papa que lo amo también, adiós"

Cuelga y retoma su trabajo.

Su madre la llamaba cada mañana a las 10:00 am aproximadamente, hora de L.A, para dos cosas:

Desearle buen día y preguntarle qué haría el resto del día.

Siempre hablaban un rato en donde ella le contaba su aburrida vida y su madre le comentaba cualquier cosa que estuviese cocinando o que su padre hiciera, sin embargo, aquella mañana fue más cortante y no quiso escuchar ni hablar mucho. Primero por su mal humor y segundo porque sus padres ya le comenzaban a recordar una fecha que ella no deseaba recordar, siempre que faltaban tres o cuatro meses comenzaba el conteo y el constante recordatorio a la cita que, a su parecer, no se debería de dar cada año.

Esa fecha debía estar borrada de su memoria, pero el universo se empañaba en recordársela cada vez mas.

Para ella _esa_ fecha no solo significo dolor si no que marco su forma de ser en cierto modo

"¡Berry a mi oficina!"

De nuevo su _querido_ jefe y esta vez parecía alterado

"Creo que alguien está en problemas…", canturrea Ashley

Rachel se muerde el labio inferior obstinada y se acerca al escritorio de la chica

"Si tan solo te ocuparas de tu trabajo y me dejaras en paz, este lugar serie la fábrica de Willy Wonka, Ashley", espeta con calma pero firme y la chica la mira muy sorprendida

Insoportable, muy insoportable, casi tanto como su jefe

"Dime", cierra la puerta de la oficina de Nick

"Siéntate"

El hombre parecía algo mortificado, probablemente no encontraba los pasos correctos para despedirla o tal vez alguna de sus novias lo termino por mensaje de texto, cualquier cosa que era catastrófica en el pequeño mundo de Nick

"¿Sucede algo con el reportaje?", Indaga ya sentada

Estaba nerviosa, no lo iba a negar. A pesar de que odiaba el trabajo que se le estaba asignando, al final _Los Ángeles Times_ era mejor que muchos periódicos de ese país y una vez dentro podía tener otras oportunidades.

Mueve sus manos de arriba hasta abajo sobre sus muslos y rasgando ligeramente su jean. Acomoda sus lentes cada dos segundos. Evidente signo de ansiedad y nerviosismo

Nick se levanta y carraspea un poco su garganta sosteniendo un sobre rojo de mediano tamaño

¿Su carta de despido?

¿Las cartas de despidos venían en colores como el rojo?, Pensaba Rachel

El hombre le tiende el sobre y ella lo toma con algo de dudas. Toma una gran bocanada de aire esperando leer las primeras líneas de su despido.

¡Adiós sueño americano!

Iba a vivir debajo de un puente con su perro y su gato mientras era recordada por desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa.

¡Basta, Rachel! Se dijo a si misma cuando ya estaba comenzando a leer.

Mientras más avanzaba su lectura, más confusa se volvía. Y eso que no era más que un párrafo

"No comprendo", negaba con la cabeza y la boca entreabierta

"Al parecer algunos te consideran importante, incluido mi padre", espeta entre dientes

"Pero… Esto es un Pulitzer"

Tenía que ser imposible, había caído en el agujero tele transportador de los pitufos aquella mañana y probablemente no se había dado cuenta.

¿Por eso todos le recordaban la hora y la fecha?

"Lo sé, el mismo premio que he buscado durante años, es tuyo, felicidades, ahora puedes ir a tu trabajo", le hace una seña para que dejara el lugar

Se levanta consternada, sin creerlo, sin asimilarlo y mordiendo su labio hasta dejarlo rojo, como el sobre que llevaba en sus manos

Camina ignorando las miradas alrededor. ¿A caso ellos lo sabían? Estaba paranoica

"Felicidades", le susurra al pasar la secretaria de Nick

Llega de nuevo a su escritorio con miradas curiosas y vuelve a releer aquella elegante y roja, _muy roja,_ tarjeta:

 _La asociación de Periodistas de la Universidad de Columbia en conjunto con el comité de Comunicación social del país, se complace en anunciar que la Periodista Rachel Barbra Berry, egresada de la Universidad de Harvard y actual editora de Los Ángeles Times, ha sido galardonada por el premio Pulitzer Prizes, mención Reportaje Divulgativo y Servicio Público, debido a su excelente labor periodística en el reportaje de 'Una mirada a los olvidados' realizada en varios países del continente Africano_

¡Lo había hecho, Rachel Berry lo había hecho!

"Siiiiii", grita alzando sus brazos y girando la silla en una vuelta completa.

Tropezó con el divisor del cubículo y capto más aun la atención, pero no le importo

Ya lo había asimilado, tenía talento, no era cualquier editora, ella era especial y tenía un puto Premio Pulitzer, uno de los más respetados en el periodismo, prácticamente en sus manos, lo podía acariciar en su mente.

Era la gloria.

"¿Por qué gritas?

"Porque soy genial, mira", le muestra la tarjeta a Ashley

"No puede ser…", abre los ojos al máximo

"Si, si puede ser, soy la ganadora de la categoría este año"

Su sonrisa no cabía en su cara. Si fuera un virus y se contagiara, ahora mismo todo el lugar estuviera repleto de sonrisas. Hasta Nick tendría una

Al diablo el agua fría, su auto viejo, su jefe idiota e incluso Ashley.

¡Ella estaba siendo galardonada a los 27 años con un premio que todos sueñan a lo largo de su vida!

"Felicidades, supongo… yo-"

"Lo siento, Ashley debo llamar a mi madre", la corta

Le da la espalda a la chica y le arrebata de las manos la tarjeta con el sobre rojo que iba a enmarcar.

Por fin tenía algo bueno que contar

Llamo primero a sus padres y les comento cada detalle, ellos en realidad no sabían que era un Pulitzer, pero ella tenia todooooooo el tiempo y el humor para explicarles aquella mañana.

Luego llamo a Sam, quien grito y dijo que esa noche celebrarían a lo grande junto con su nueva novia. También llamo a Tina, la chica que era como su hermana, la única amiga que le quedaba del instituto y que ahora vivía en San Diego. Esta le pregunto de todo e incluso dijo que tenían que ir de compras por el vestido para el día de la entrega

No llamo a nadie más, porque no tenía a nadie más a quien llamar, pero era tan feliz que incluso miradas como las de Ashley le hacían gracia y felicidad.

Pasadas unas horas "Me voy, adiós y felicidades de nuevo", dice su compañera antes de irse colocándose el abrigo

"Gracias, Ashley", fue sincera

La otra no voltea, solo asiente y sigue caminando.

Rachel recoge sus cosas rápidamente. Su día había comenzado como una mierda al despertar, pero a las 5:00 Pm estaba siendo maravilloso.

Camina sonriente por las afueras del diario. Disfrutando de la gran noticia y ansiosa por sentarse en el taxi para leer por decima vez la carta.

"Soy dueña de un Pulitzer, soy genial", sonreía mirando su teléfono, debía escribirlo en Twitter.

"Hablar sola no es normal, aunque siendo Rachel Berry no sé cómo considerarlo"

Escucho a su espalda una voz algo ronca y divertida

"¿Qué…?"

Se quedo sin palabras. ¿En serio todo aquello estaba sucediendo en un solo día? Aunque esto precisamente no sabía si tomarlo como algo favorable

"¿Cómo estás, Rachel?"

"No lo puedo creer… ¿Quinn Fabray?"

* * *

Ashley = Leighton Meester


	3. Encuentros de otra dimensión

**Capitulo 2**

" **Encuentros de otra dimensión"**

"No tenía idea de que trabajaras en Los Ángeles, jamás pensé encontrarme contigo", la rubia reía mientras buscaba una mesa con la mirada

"Si, es una sorpresa, luego de…"

"Diez años", termina la frase

 _Luego de que me dejaras un día de invierno…_ Hubiese sido una frase más acorde a los pensamientos de Rachel, pero sonríe de forma nerviosa

Quinn siempre la ponía nerviosa.

"¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?"

"Dos años apenas"

Ambas ya sentadas en la mesa se miran

Rachel realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar o comportarse. Pero la amabilidad siempre era su prioridad, no importa quién estuviera en frente

"Que bien, yo llevo meses, es muy poco pero me he adaptado"

La rubia parecía relajada, nada era forzado en su hablar, Rachel solo se debía hacer la idea de que en realidad la tenía en frente

La morena no sabía si calificar aquello como interesante o extraño. Nunca tuvo contacto con Quinn luego de graduarse y en lo que quedo del tiempo en que vivieron en Ohio nunca volvieron a verse o cruzar palabras más allá de un "buenos días" o "permiso" que a la rubia no parecía importarle y a la morena le dolía

Ahora estaba sentada con nada más y nada menos que Quinn Fabray en un pequeño restaurant a cinco cuadras del edificio de Los Ángeles Times. Luego de que la misma rubia le pidiera que hablaran y tomaran algo rápido, si es que tenía el tiempo.

Ni siquiera sabía como había aceptado aquello porque no asimilaba tenerla en frente y después de todo ¿Ir a tomar algo como amigas de toda la vida? También era extraño el simple hecho de que Quinn la hubiese invitado. ¿Invita a tomar algo a todo aquel que no ha visto en diez años?

Era tan surrealista… Tanto como Sam teniendo una novia por más de un mes.

Tal vez era porque paso muchos años de su vida imaginando que un día se la podía encontrar por la calle. No lo iba a negar, era así de tonta

Incluso se imaginaba varios escenarios dignos de una novela de bajo presupuesto, pero ninguno parecía tan extraño hasta ese día donde la mujer de ojos avellana, impecablemente arreglada; con un vestido de flores estampado, muy veraniego, sentada con sus impolutos zapatos de tacón alto y piernas perfectamente cruzadas, le comentaba que estaba haciendo aquel día en el periódico donde ella trabajaba.

"¿Estuviste en la oficina de Nick? No te vi"

"¿El señor McMillan?", Rachel asiente, "Se ofreció para hacer el reportaje sobre la reapertura de nuestra empresa y nuestro primer evento aquí, fue muy amable. Santana trabajo con él en New York una vez"

"¿Y a que te dedicas precisamente? ¿De que tratan esos eventos?", inquiere curiosa

"Organizadora de eventos y Relaciones Publicas. Decidí intentarlo con Santana y resulto, en las grandes ciudades es un buen negocio", sonaba como una empresaria

"¿Qué tipo de eventos?"

"Todo tipo de eventos, desfiles, cenas, fiestas de gala e incluso cumpleaños de gente muy famosa. Tenemos un buen equipo"

Parecía complacida con lo que decía y en lo que trabajaba

"Me alegra mucho", se limita a comentar y rebotaba levemente su pie en el suelo, acomodando sin necesidad de vez en cuando sus lentes.

Pasados los minutos ya no se sentía tan cómoda, volvió a caer en el agujero de los Pitufos. Había viajado a otra dimensión y si no es porque jamás olvidaría la cara de esa chica, ahora mismo pensaría que estaba en otra vida, como cuando le entregaron el sobre rojo

Quinn toma un sorbo de su taza de Té y la mira fijamente a través de sus ojos avellana, parecía analizarla con mucho cuidado y sin tapujos

Bueno, habían pasado diez años después de todo y tal vez tenía ciertos cambios

Rachel se pierde por un instante en esa mirada que antes la cegaba y ahora, con el paso del tempo, parecía más penetrante y sexy que nunca

¿Estaría Quinn casada? De repente se pregunto eso porque la rubia siempre parecía ser ese tipo de chicas que buscan el éxito de la mano de un príncipe azul.

Aunque si estuviera casada se lo hubiese dicho… ¿O no? Ya estaba comenzando a divagar, así que trata de alejar los pensamientos que no iban al caso…

Que día tan extraño, jamás se imagino que terminaría de esa forma. Un premio y Quinn Fabray frente a ella.

Espera… ¡Había ganado un Pulitzer!

"¿Y qué tal tu familia?", trata de retomar la conversación luego de relamer sus labios por el sabor de la bebida

"! Oh, Sam!" , se da un pequeño y gracioso golpe en la frente al recordar

"¿Quién es Sam?"

"Mi mejor amigo", teclea algo rápido en su teléfono, "le prometí que nos íbamos a ver en un rato para celebrar y lo olvide completamente"

"No sabía que tenias compromisos", se lamenta y la mira curiosa "¿Y qué tienes que celebrar?"

Rachel suspira y sonríe. Volvieron a ella todos los fuegos artificiales que llevaba en su cabeza desde la noticia.

"Gane un premio de periodismo", su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande

"¿En serio?", alza las cejas sorprendida y sonriendo levemente

"Si, uno muy importante por un trabajo que publique a inicios de año", volvió a Rachel la gran sonrisa contagiosa

"Wow, eso es magnífico Rachel", la mira divertida por la emoción contenida de la morena.

Quinn la mira con dudas y hace el amago de levantarse, pero se detiene, dos segundos después... Lo hace

Esperen. ¡Qué piernas! ¿Qué tipo de crema hidratante usaba? ¿Y su perfume…Que delicia

Ya, concéntrate Rachel. No tienes 17 años

Quinn le da un medio abrazo de forma muy fugaz y regresa a su asiento

"Muchas gracias", evidentemente nerviosa Rachel correspondió el rápido gesto de cariño.

Eso lo hizo todo más extraño, pero lo disfruto.

La Quinn Fabray que conocía no solía ser de esa manera tan espontanea. A menos que estuvieran encerradas en su habitación y sin embargo en aquella época, aun dentro de la habitación todo parecía distante la mayoría del tiempo.

Rachel soñaba con cambiarlo pero no pudo… Eso era evidente

"¿Y vas a celebrarlo dijiste?", interesada Quinn pregunta a una pensativa morena

Rachel por un momento se recordo que tenia a Quinn en frente y dejo de _pensar en Quinn_

"Si, con Sam", reacciona nerviosa como si la rubia se hubiese dado cuenta de sus pensamientos

"¿Solo con Sam?", alza una ceja

"Si, es mi mejor amigo y Tina no viene hasta el fin de Semana"

"¿Y no tienes novio o novia? ¿Tina es la misma Tina Cohen del instituto?"

Quinn parecía ahora mas interesada de lo que una vez fue

"No me gustan los chicos y si, es esa misma Tina", dijo sin más probando su Té

"Entonces tienes novia", Quinn se divertía

Nunca borraba su sonrisa, parecía extremadamente feliz y eso a Rachel le alegraba en la misma proporción que le incomodaba.

Era difícil leerla cuando era así, aunque para ella las personas que reían al extremo y todo el tiempo sin razón aparente, resultaban ser poco felices. Una teoría algo perturbadora, pero lo seguiría creyendo

Pensaba en los payasos, pintados y vivaces, actuando y viviendo de sonrisas pero no siempre felices al fin y al cabo

"No, no tengo ninguna pareja", mira la taza casi completa sobre la mesa.

Parece que cuando Quinn estaba cerca a ella se le cerraba la garganta.

Pero técnicamente no era así, no solo por la chica. Cuando ella estaba nerviosa _en general_ se le cerraba la garganta, no comía ni bebía mucho de nada. En consecuencia, en su vida era algo común y específicamente desde los 13 años comenzó a ser _común_

"Entiendo… Mira, te quería preguntar algo", la morena alza la vista interesada e incitándola a continuar, "es sobre el reportaje, me gustaría que lo hicieras tú, si es posible", muerde su labio esperando la reacción de Rachel

"Si Nick, es decir… El señor McMillan te dijo que él lo haría, es probable que lo haga."

"Si, pero creo que estuvo más pendiente de mis piernas que de lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo", arruga la nariz

Rachel se sonroja por sus pensamientos porque en su lugar también lo hubiese hecho, al menos disimuladamente. Ya había mirado mucho las piernas de Quinn, así que no tenía nada que decir el respecto.

Pero era Nick y era un idiota

"Es un cretino, pero es mi Jefe y es quien dirige ese departamento, no creo que me de ese labor si se ofreció él mismo"

"Pero podemos hablarlo con él, además ahora tienes un premio, deberían considerarlo", bromea

"¿Por qué quieres que lo haga yo? ¿Por el premio?", trata de bromear también, aunque si tenía curiosidad de saber si era por ese detalle

"Porque te conozco desde hace tiempo y sería bueno que trabajáramos en algo, además puedes ver a Santana"

No, no quería ver a Santana, absolutamente no.

"Está bien", pero acepto

"Perfecto", Y ahí estaba de nuevo la sonrisa que nunca apartaba de su rostro.

Ellas eran tan diferentes que causaba gracia.

Quinn siempre con aquella elegancia que más de una vez le otorgo ser la reina del baile en McKinley, mientras que ella era torpe y algo descuidada en su andar

Quinn solía usar ropa de última moda y ella era feliz con sus Jeans y su suéter de dibujos, a rayas o unicolor. _Amaba los suéter_

Quinn siempre había tenido cientos de _amigos_ y ella podía contar los suyos con una mano, sobrando incluso dedos.

Quinn generalmente era muy segura de sí misma, hablaba sin titubeos y sonreía con aparente placer, pero ella no, ella era insegura de joven y muy reservada de adulta. Aunque su autoestima había aumentado con el paso de los años, nunca se considero tan sexy como para poder conquistar a alguien como Quinn o incluso como Sam, su mejor amigo.

Pero era por eso que justamente una vez se llego a quedar enganchada de la rubia, por sus contrastes y diferentes formas de ser.

A su apreciación, si cabe destacar, jamás la conquisto y la ruptura sin anestesia de Quinn lo dejo en claro

Luego del adiós todo fue oscuro para la pequeña morena, termino el resto del día llorando en su habitación mientras escuchaba el disco completo de la banda Queen. Porque Freddie Mercury _siempre_ era una buena opción para sus oídos

Incluso en eso eran diferentes porque Quinn lo odiaba.

Ya estaban fuera del lugar, dos tazas de Té para Quinn y media para Rachel fueron la excusa de aquel improvisado y extraño encuentro

"Me alegró mucho poder hablar contigo, Rachel", sonaba sincera, pero la morena no sabía si para ella era algo placentero o un intervalo fugaz de aquel confuso e interesante día

Maldita sea, era extraño, no sabía cómo tratarla y no sabía que sentía al respecto de su sonrisa que no parecía cambiar nunca

"Si, fue bueno verte", murmura y mira sus pies fugazmente

"Sigues siendo tan… Tú", mueve la cabeza de lado a lado y juega con el teléfono en sus manos

"¿Eso qué quiere decir?"

"Tímida y extraña"

Quinn soltó una pequeña risa irónica como si estuviera recordando algo y eso a Rachel no le termino de agradar

"Bien", acomoda levemente su cabello detrás de la oreja y oprime sus labios

"No es nada malo, es solo que…", mueve la cabeza de nuevo riendo, como buscando palabras, "Olvídalo, gracias por darme tu numero"

Rachel asiente tranquila, pero no sonríe

"Espero hablemos pronto, te llamare para saber que te dijo tu Jefe y yo igualmente pediré otra cita"

"Yo hablare con él mañana"

"Adiós, Rachel", se acerca únicamente para darle un leve apretón en el hombro.

La morena se limita a sonreír solo por amabilidad y la saluda con la mano a lo que la otra se aleja para subir a su auto

Un Mercedes color blanco, en el cual tuvo el placer de sentarse para dirigirse al restaurant en ese extraño trayecto.

"¡¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve?!"

Quinn ya en el vehículo alza la voz.

"No, gracias, estoy bien", afirma para luego ver como la otra le daba una última mirada entendiendo y se alejaba

Como había cambiado su día.

"Tina no me creerá nada de esto", se dice a si misma

* * *

"Eso quiere decir que eres como una celebridad en el periodismo"

"No Sam, solo tengo un reconocimiento, muchos lo tienen", trataba de convencerlo

"¡Pero es un premio importante!"

"¡Lo sé y me abrirá puertas!, pero no soy una celebridad", reía divertida

Sam insistía en que debían darle un asenso al siguiente día, que la entrega de los premios debía ser como los Oscars o los Grammy, porque ese tipo de galas eran cosas importantes.

Rachel solo lo escuchaba y jugaba con la servilleta sobre la mesa. También veía en su teléfono los comentarios en instagram. Había subido una foto del sobre y muchos amigos de las redes ya la felicitaban

Al final convenció a Sam de que una cena y algunos tragos en un bar era mejor que una disco.

A ella no le gustaban esas cosas, el ruido, la gente desconocida cerca de su cuerpo y las luces que siempre parecían penetrar en la piel

Tampoco era muy buena bailarina, se defendía y a su consideración tenia buen ritmo, pero no le encontraba lo divertido a menos que estuviera con varias copas de mas y eso era poco común en su vida.

"Creo que Sam esta en lo cierto, mereces algo mas"

"Mi chica si que sabe", la besa

Y esa fue Kitty, la nueva novia de Sam, la había conocido una noche antes cuando tocaba en un bar con su banda y ya se trataban como de _toda la vida,_ eso era muy común en su amigo, aun así no podía negar que esta chica rubia y de grandes ojos le caía mejor que las anteriores

"Debo ser paciente, tal vez me consideren ahora que tengo el Pulitzer... Pero no sera mañana"

"Lo harán, te lo aseguro", Sam y su costumbre de siempre hablar con la boca llena

Tanto Kitty como Rachel hacen una mueca de asco.

La rubia se disculpo y fue al baño mientras ella se quedo en la mesa con Sam que no paraba de comer todos los pasa bocas.

Uno detrás de otro, ventajas de su gran boca.

De repente su teléfono vibra y sonrió pensando que era Tina. La chica llevaba enviándole mensajes desde temprano mientras bromeaba sobre el premio.

 _Este es mi número. Yo te llamare pronto – Quinn Fabray_

Eso no se lo esperaba, no tan pronto.

Y sonrió.

"¿Por qué te ríes? Ganar un premio te está haciendo loca", Sam lo dice mas para él mismo

Rachel efectivamente estaba sonriendo y decide responder

 _Guardado. –RB_

Minutos después

 _Fue bueno verte, Berry y felicidades por tu premio, una vez mas –QF_

Y Rachel volvió a sonreír mientras su amigo se burlaba, Kitty preguntaba que sucedía y estaba recibiendo la 6ta llamada de su madre aquel día.

¡Todo era extraño! Pero se sentía tan maravilloso...

* * *

" _Ella llego aquel día y me sonrió dándome la excusa perfecta para olvidar el tiempo"_


	4. Noche estrellada de sonrisas fugaces

**Capitulo 3**

" **Noche estrellada de sonrisas fugaces"**

Cuando trabajas en lo que amas, _nunca trabajas_ realmente…

Esa frase la dicen muchas personas y es completamente cierto.

Rachel estaba dentro de su campo, ella pertenecía a un periódico y era periodista ¡Todo encajaba!, no obstante, como le encantaría desarrollar sus habilidades en las áreas que más le gustaban, en temas que para ella eran realmente importantes, temas como los que toco en su documental y que ahora le había valido nada más y nada menos que el Pulitzer Prizes. Porque lo debía decir… Confiaba en su talento, pero no se lo esperaba.

Y una de las mejores cosas fue la cara de Nick al darle la noticia ¡Fue de envidia total!

Podía guardar ese recuerdo en su mente y archivarlo en la sección de: _Gente a la que le di una patada en el culo_

Y sin haberlo tocado.

La morena pasaba mucho tiempo de ocio frente al computador redactando diversas cosas y soñando con algún día hacerlo en _Los Ángeles Times._ Dar una visión de lo que para ella era importante.

A la mierda las celebridades que se la pasan gastando millones en cirugías llenando de plástico sus cuerpos y así para cuando lleguen a los 70 años tengan todo caído y el ombligo en la frente.

Muchos debían tener cerebro de plástico también como para gastar una fortuna en hacer su cuerpo artificial.

¡Horribles, simplemente horribles!

Pero le tocaba de vez en cuando hablar sobre ciertos famosos y sus vidas si Nick así lo pedía, no obstante… En la deliciosa comodidad de su casa eso no ocurría.

Como ahora.

Sam no estaba y ella aprovecho el total silencio para sentarse en la pequeña terraza de su departamento; un jueves a las 8 de la noche y en pijama de dinosaurios. Disfrutaba del clima refrescante y de la noche que con amabilidad le regalaba estrellas fugaces

Siempre le gustaron las estrellas fugaces, pero al parecer su vista y mente eran muy lentas como para pedir un deseo en el segundo que el viaje del astro le permitía disfrutar de su presencia. Eso era lo especial en las estrellas fugaces que no se quedaban por mucho tiempo

Picasso, su perro amarillo Golden Retriever, estaba sentado a sus pies, justo al lado del pequeño sofá de jardín que tenía en el lugar. Mientras que Dalí, su gato regordete y también amarillo como el sol, estaba _encima_ de Picasso

Rachel los mira divertida, sobre todo al gato. A veces le gustaría ser uno, todos ellos tienen una extrema confianza en cada cosa que hacen y es envidiable. Es como si no les importara nada ni nadie

Porque tú no eres dueño de tu gato, tu gato es _dueño de ti._ Deberían saberlo

Rasca rápido la cabeza del felino y suspira para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Tenía la computadora portátil en sus piernas, el cabello recogido con una cola muy alta y sus acostumbrados lentes dándole la comodidad visual que a esa hora necesitaba

 _Las mejores cosas de la vida llegan de improviso, sin ser acarreadas o esperadas. No llegan cuando estas sentada en casa esperándolas y mirando el reloj mientras sueñas con que el tiempo se pase rápido yendo a tu favor. Solo corriendo por ti._

 _Yo al igual que muchos en mi subconsciente tengo sueños que aun no he visualizado claramente, materializado ni buscado, sin embargo soy joven y no me dejo de sorprender por como la vida te envuelve en ellos y es entonces cuando te das cuenta que siempre han estado contigo aunque no lo grites a todo pulmón._

 _Hace pocos días, incluso puedo y quiero decir, horas, porque suena más insignificante… Llego a mis manos algo que nunca hubiese esperando en este momento de mi vida, con solo 27 años y aun en el inicio de mi carrera como profesional del periodismo._

 _Trabaje duro, muy duro, para realizar el proyecto que me hizo la ganadora de nada más y nada menos (Y aun me cuesta decirlo) que de un ¡Premio Pulitzer!_

 _Estoy orgullosa de mi misma aunque la frase suena a cliché ególatra, pero estoy orgullosa de lo que hice y de lo que hoy he ganado. Sin haberlo siquiera buscado…_

 _No esperaba este premio, solo esperaba que alguien me notara, que viera que había alguien allí haciendo un trabajo para ser recordado, al menos por una persona… Y hoy la vida me sorprende diciéndome a la cara que todo llega para quien sabe esperar, sin embargo, yo soy ansiosa e impaciente y es por eso que el tiempo de luz y gratitud se me hace eterno muchas veces. De nuevo, hablo de esperar porque esperaba muchas cosas menos esta, pero como ha llegado y tengo el tiempo… Me gustaría dar infinitas gracias a aquellos que lo han apreciado. A la organización de periodistas, a la Universidad de Columbia, al comité de los Pulitzer Prizes y a mis padres que aunque no entiendan algunas veces de que tratan mis motivos de felicidad… Siempre están allí para decir que soy la mejor en lo que hago, no por ser importante o la mas grande periodista, simplemente por ser su hija._

 _Gracias a todos los que me leen a través de este medio, gracias por apoyar mi trabajo de hormiga y apoyar 'Una Mirada A Los Olvidados', estoy segura que ellos se lo agradecen mejor que yo._

 _Un abrazo._

 _Rachel Barbra Berry._

Sonríe y le da _enviar_ para que de inmediato se publicara aquella nota de agradecimiento en su blog personal.

No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerlo ni dar la noticia por allí, así que aprovecho aquella noche.

En su personalidad no estaba el afán de llamar la atención y de hecho eso no lo hacía con tal intención, pero era un premio importante y la felicidad era desbordante porque al fin desde que se egreso de Harvard sentía que había hecho algo significativo en su labor.

"Mucha gente me ha felicitado, Picasso", murmura leyendo los comentarios en su cuenta de twitter.

El perro ladea la cabeza y la mira como si de verdad entendiera

"Si Sam ve esto va a creer que de verdad soy famosa…", ríe negando con la cabeza y Picasso decide volver a bajar su vista porque nada importante estaba pasando en su mundo.

Para él Rachel siempre hablaba sola cuando movía su manos y usaba ese aparato con luz.

Cuando la morena compartía algunos links en su cuenta, recibe una notificación de Skype.

Abre la ventaba y era su madre. ¿Qué hacia conectada a esa hora?

Acepta la llamada y a los segundos se vio claramente como Shelby miraba la pantalla

"¡Holaaaaa Hija!", saluda casi gritando

 _Siempre_ hacia eso

"Hola, mama ¿Qué haces en Skype?", le pregunta curiosa porque siempre que quería hablar con ella la llamaba antes

"Investigando algunas cosas"

"¿Cómo cuales?", alza las cejas

"Cosas de cocina"

"¿A esta hora? Deberías esperar mañana en la mañana, en Ohio es tarde"

"No, es que también estaba hablando con Margot, mi amiga casi Italiana de California. ¿La recuerdas"

No, no la recordaba, pero no se lo dijo porque su madre luego le redactaba toda una biografía de la mujer

"¿Y qué sucede con ella?"

"Nada, solo hablábamos…"

"Mama…", la presiona

La mujer suspira "Es que…", mira hacia los lados y Rachel frunce el ceño

"¿Qué pasa, mama?"

"Estoy pensando en retomar el negocio y ella tiene recetas nuevas que me gustaría experimentar", se muestra emocionada

"¿Ella?"

"¡Margot!", grita lo obvio

"¿Lo hablaste con papa?"

"No", se limita a decir y Rachel lo suponía…

"Sabes que él te pidió dejar eso por tus problemas de presión arterial, no puedes estresarte tanto porque luego terminan estresados los dos y termino estresada yo y-"

"Bueno ya", la interrumpe moviendo las manos, "Aun soy joven, Rachel y me aburro estando en casa mientras él se va por ahí a salvar animales"

"Es veterinario… Es su trabajo", rueda los ojos

"Como sea"

"Debes decirle"

"No se lo digo porque no va a querer, así que no se lo digas tú tampoco", señala con un dedo la pantalla

"¿No crees que se dará cuenta de todas formas?"

"Si, pero será muy tarde y ya no podrá hacer nada", sonreía con maldad

La madre de Rachel era un tanto _especial._ Si la mirabas a simple vista podrías suponer que era idéntica a Rachel en 30 años más, sin embargo, solo con hablar cinco minutos con ella te dabas cuenta de que eran agua y aceite.

Shelby siempre hablaba sin parar, sobre todo de comida porque amaba cocinar y trabajo como chef profesional en su juventud. Era amante de los musicales, de bailar y de las telenovelas que casi nadie parecía ver

Una mujer extraordinaria que dedico su vida a su esposo e hija dejando su trabajo en una época complicada para la familia, pero que ahora al parecer… Había decidido volver a sus andanzas.

Rachel en el fondo la entendía, no era tan mayor como para quedarse en casa sin hacer nada.

"Solo trata de hacer las cosas bien para que no se enoje", le dice despacio

"Si, no te preocupes por eso," le resta importancia con la mano, "Todo estará bien. ¿Qué haces ahora mismo?", pregunta y por la cámara Rachel podía ver como hacia algo en el computador. Siempre que hablaba con ella por ese medio terminaba entrando donde no debía por indagar o simplemente le colgaba la video llamada sin saber

"Solo revisaba algunas cosas en mi blog"

"Mi chiquita es alguien importante ahora", sonríe juntando ambas manos

"No lo soy…"

"Si lo eres y-", Se interrumpe a si misma y mira hacia la puerta de la habitación, "¡Me tengo que ir!, te amo", cierra de repente y Rachel ni siquiera se pregunta por qué.

Era su madre y mejor no indagar.

Rachel intenta levantarse, pero otra notificación llega resonando su espacio. Arruga la nariz por el fuerte sonido

Dalí y Picasso la miran de repente y ella baja el volumen de su portátil.

"Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gustan los sonidos de las notificaciones", les dice

Era Tina en Skype.

Acepta la llamada y espera a que la chica se acomode en la silla porque no paraba de moverse

"Hola Rachel. Tanto tiempo"

"Hablamos por teléfono hace un rato, Tina", entrecierra los ojos

"Me gusta fingir que tengo tiempo que no se de ti y de esa forma al ver tu cara y escucharte puedo fingir emoción"

"Idiota…"

"No me insultes"

"¿Qué haces?"

"Entre para hablar con un amigo de Florida", Rachel frunce los labios sin interés por lo que decía la chica

Minimiza la ventana de la video llamada y solo escucha el sonido leve de la voz de su amiga

Observa en su correo algunas cosas y borra otras mientras la chica no paraba de hablar sobre un tal Edward

"¡Racheeeel!", escucha el grito _digital_ y abre la ventana, "No me estas mirando"

"¿Por qué te tengo que mirar?"

"¡Porque es una video llamada!", alza los brazos

"Pero eso no es necesario además en dos segundos me dejas por ir a hablar con ese Edgardo"

"Edward", la corrige

"Como sea ya te dije que-"

"Me tengo que ir", la corta y cierra la video llamada

"Bueno… Eso parece ser menos de dos segundos. Ya ni se despiden", dice porque su madre la corto de la misma forma

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Ya tenía suficiente tiempo revisando su vida en las redes sociales

Porque es irónico, las personas ahora parecen tener dos realidades. La virtual y la física. Una parece más falsa que la otra, pero a decir verdad… Es difícil saberlo.

De repente recuerda el encuentro que tuvo con Quinn hace pocos días. El mismo día de su gran noticia.

Fue verdaderamente extraño hablar con ella e ir incluso a tomar Té.

"Quinn Fabray", murmura mirando aun el cielo.

Baja la mirada de nuevo al portátil y teclea algo en Google. El nombre de la rubia.

De inmediato se mostraron algunos resultados y el principal era un artículo de un evento el año pasado en New York.

Lo abre y salen imágenes de una fiesta de navidad que al parecer pertenecía a alguien muy famoso, más abajo sale Quinn con todo un equipo.

El pie de la foto describía a la rubia y Santana como las organizadoras de aquello y Rachel recordó que la chica le había hablado un poco de su trabajo.

Cerro la pagina y verifico otro enlace. Era una cuenta de instagram publica que al abrirla mostro fotos de paisajes, decoraciones y por supuesto, de Quinn.

Debía ser de ella y tuvo la intención de seguirla, pero se retracto.

¿Y si pensaba que la estaba stalkeando?

¡Dios, si la estaba stalkeando!, pero aun así no la siguió. No lo quería hacer evidente

Vio en la cuenta una foto en especifico que mostraba a la rubia con un chico alto y moreno, entonces recordó que se pregunto a si misma cuando hablaba con ella hace unos días si estaría casada.

La foto no decía nada especial, tal vez era solo un amigo pero tenía curiosidad, aunque de llegar a ser su esposo tendría más fotos de él ¿Cierto?

También habían fotos con chicas que, suponía, eran sus amigas, aunque tal vez salía con mujeres a pesar de que en el instituto mostrara más interés por chicos. Ella había sido la excepción en aquel tiempo

Baja y encuentra otra en donde el chico que vio antes se ve sosteniendo una copa y ella besando su mejilla. Le descripción de la foto decía: "Te quiero", solo eso y podía significar muchas cosas

Rachel suspira… No sabía nada de Quinn, diez años y una conversación de una hora no le decían nada y la verdad no estaba segura de querer investigar más

Tal vez la iba a ver de nuevo por el diario ya que la rubia le dijo que desearía que ella hiciera su reportaje y también le pidió su número, pero si no sucedía… Simplemente lo iba a dejar pasar.

Antes de cerrar la cuenta observa una foto de Quinn sentada en un lugar que no lograba descifrar, parecía la preparación de un evento o algo parecido porque al fondo había gente sosteniendo cosas

La rubia sonreía sin mirar a la cámara y _sonreía de verdad_ , no era la sonrisa que hacía para posar, ni la sonrisa fría que le daba a los que le caían mal, ni mucho menos la sonrisa de postal inquietante que Rachel vio varias veces cuando tomaban el té.

Esta vez era una sonrisa serena, una especial y sin intensión de no ser más que ella misma.

No las daba siempre, eran fugaces como las estrellas que en ese momento pasaban muy por encima de su cabeza, sin embargo, era hermosa…

Entonces Rachel sonrió… Y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Porque podrían pasar mil años, incluso enamorarse de alguien más y esa sonrisa sincera siempre le iba a quitar el aliento…


	5. Una amistad que nunca sucedió

**Capitulo** **4**

" **Una amistad que nunca sucedió"**

Era viernes y eso siempre era buena noticia pero Rachel en realidad había estado de buen humor el resto de la semana y lo seguiría estando si todo continuaba a su favor.

Le podía añadir también que los viernes su inepto jefe, por alguna razón, llegaba tarde y aquella mañana Ashley no la estaba molestando… De hecho la ignoraba y eso era algo que agradecía

Cuando Rachel llego a la oficina aquel día se encontró con un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas sobre su cubículo, no era muy grande, pero si estaban perfectamente acomodadas y con una tarjeta que decía:

' _Para nuestra editora estrella'_

¿Era en serio? ¿Editora estrella y solo le daban un mísero cubículo y la oportunidad de escribir sobre _Casas de famosos_?

Que hipócritas e interesados

El reportaje sobre _'Una Mirada A Los Olvidados'_ había sido algo completamente independiente de su labor en Los Ángeles Times. Viajo a inicios del año anterior, gracias a sus ahorros, por varios países de África y documento cosas increíbles, luego una vez en Los Ángeles lo público en su blog personal y el _gran jefe_ decidió que debía ser publicado por el diario en su edición dominical lo cual, sin duda, logro más auge ayudando a que los críticos y publico vieran aquel trabajo en el que se aventuro y tanto le costo

Pero, no fue por motivación de nadie allí dentro, aun no la apreciaban, aun no le daban su lugar.

Hasta ahora.

"Pasa Rachel, que gusto verte", dice el señor Thomas McMillan, padre de Nick y un hombre más agraciado que su ególatra hijo.

Su cabello totalmente blanco y ojos azules resultaban reconfortantes, daba a todos siempre un aire paternal

"Recibí su correo anoche, ¿Para quería verme?"

"¿Y recibiste las flores?", pregunta incitándole a sentarse con una sonrisa amable

"Si, muchas gracias. No sabía que las había enviado usted"

"Es de parte de la junta, mi secretaria sugirió los colores y todos estuvimos de acuerdo, nos alegra mucho tu reconocimiento y mas siendo parte de los nuestros"

 _Los nuestros_. Se escuchaba muy bieny por primera vez la hacían parte de todo aquello

"Muchas gracias, fue un trabajo difícil, pero valió la pena"

Rachel peina su cabello suavemente, no estaba nerviosa como de costumbre o molesta como cuando entraba a la oficina de Nick, esta vez el ambiente era cálido y sumando a su alegría desde hace días, nada le afectaba.

"Te cite porque te quiero ofrecer algo, bueno la junta quiere hacerlo, pero no queríamos esperar la próxima reunión de editores para hablar contigo"

El hombre se quita unos pequeños lentes y la mira con calidez

"Se trata de un cambio de puesto, ¿Te gustaría formar parte de la dirección de crónica y humanidades?"

"¿Me cambiara de departamento?", abre la boca con asombro y el movimiento rápido hace que sus lentes se rueden. Los sube con un dedo aun con la mirada fija y sin parpadear

"Queremos que seas la directora de la sección de crónicas y humanidades. También dirigir algunos documentales, ya no mas celebridades o reportajes que casi nadie lee y que creo que a ti no te importan mucho", ríe divertido, "Esto obviamente te hará parte de la junta de editores"

¿Saben que es desear un delicioso _brownie_ y de repente te regalen una caja llena e ilimitada de ellos?

¡El cielo! Y Rachel estaba sintiendo el dulce sabor en su boca acompañado de cantos de ángeles en sus oídos. Todo muy imaginario, pero el sentimiento era real, _muy real_

"Yo… Yo… No sé que-", al diablo las palabras, no tenía las suficientes para expresar su alegría ante tantas buenas noticias en una sola semana

"No tienes que responder algo, lo puedes pensar y darnos la respuesta el lunes, pero de verdad nos encantaría que te unieras, es una gran oportunidad"

¿Qué si la era? Pff, claro que la era y ella no iba a esperar hasta el lunes

"Acepto, quiero estar en esa sección del diario"

"¡Que bien!", da un pequeño y gracioso salto en su asiento

"Muchas gracias Sr McMillan, de verdad", la morena se levanta, le tiende la mano y el hombre la envuelve sonriendo

"Gracias a ti, harás un gran trabajo"

"Sin duda lo hare, es algo muy importante para mi"

"Bueno, ahora ve y recoge tus cosas, ya no formas parte de esa sección, el lunes tendrás una nueva oficina para trabajar a tu gusto"

 _Nueva oficina,_ sonaba a algo con espacio, paredes y sin Ashley.

Nada podía ser mejor.

"Gracias de verdad, muchas gracias"

No se iba a cansar de agradecer, otra buena noticia en menos de una semana.

¡La vida era bella y ella la estaba viviendo!

Deseaba que estuviera lloviendo y salir con un paraguas dando vueltas, tal y como en los musicales de Broadway que su madre veía los domingos por la noche

Llamo a Tina porque tenía dos mensajes de voz, luego llamo a su madre porque ella _siempre_ tenía mensajes de su madre y por ultimo, cuando iba a llamar a su mejor amigo para dar las buenas nuevas… Alguien la interrumpe

"Hola, Rachel Berry"

Voltea despacio y allí estaba Quinn…

Esta chica últimamente aparecía como un espejismo y cuando se marchaba dejaba la misma sensación

"Hola, Quinn…", sonríe con calma, de alguna forma ocultando su sorpresa al ver aquellos inquietantes ojos avellana y sonrisa de comercial

"Vine a ver a tu jefe", señala al otro extremo del pasillo y observa como Rachel guardaba una computadora portátil, una cámara y varios documentos en un bolso, "¿Ya te vas?"

"Si, es que… Bueno ya Nick no es mi jefe", sonríe satisfecha

"¿Te despidieron?", pregunta alarmada

"No, todo lo contrario, me ascendieron. Ahora estaré en otra sección, una mejor", da la noticia mostrando todos sus dientes y estirando su suéter.

Parecía una niña con energía acumulada. Una niña _muy feliz_ y con energía acumulada.

De repente hasta hacía calor, era la emoción aun en su pequeño cuerpo. Muchas en muy pocos días

"Me alegra mucho, pero eso quiere decir que no podrás trabajar en lo que te dije ¿O si puedes?"

"Cierto, el reportaje de tu empresa", murmura pensativa

"No, pero está bien", le resta importancia moviendo la mano, "Yo hablare con el Sr McMillan, le comente por teléfono que si podías ser tú y quedamos en vernos hoy, supongo que al final será él", termina con desgano

¿Quinn estaba triste porque ella no sería su reportera?

¿Cuándo se habían cambiado los papeles y era la rubia quien añoraba algo de ella?

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con el mundo?

Saben… Todo era raro, pero luego recordaba que con la rubia nunca había sido nada completamente normal.

"Bueno, si quieres puedo sugerir esto como mi último trabajo en esta sección mientras me adapto al nuevo departamento, al final es algo aislado y soy parte del diario"

Eso salió sin pensarlo.

De hecho medito varias veces lo positivo y negativo de trabajar en algo con Quinn y era más cómodo el no hacerlo.

A pesar de que habían pasado diez años, ambas eran adultas y obviamente no parecían llevárselas tan mal en ese nuevo encuentro, no estaba tan entusiasmada. Tal vez por el _magnífico_ hecho de que Santana era su socia o por querer dejar el pasado donde estaba.

Pero ya lo había sugerido y no se podía retractar, menos con el pequeño salto que dio la rubia al escuchar aquellas palabras

"Entonces hagámoslo, ¿Me acompañas a la oficina del Sr McMillan?"

"Claro, vamos", deja su bolso al lado de las flores en el cubículo y la acompaña.

Ambas caminaron juntas y de lejos Ashley las miraba con interés. No se perdió ningún detalle de la conversación y por una extraña razón no se entrometió

No era común en ella, siempre, pero _siempre,_ encontraba algo que decirle a la morena estando incluso acompañada.

"¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?"

"Me informaron abajo, te quise buscar antes de ir con tu jefe, bueno _ex jefe_ ", sonríe

"Bien, espera", Llama a la puerta y le hace una seña al hombre ya que su secretaria ni siquiera estaba cerca

Ambas entraron, pero él solo miro a Quinn

"Buenas tardes, ¿Señorita Fabray, como se encuentra?"

Aquella voz de patán seductor le salía tan natural que era escalofriante, pensó Rachel.

"Sr McMillan vine a hablar con usted sobre el reportaje de mi empresa"

Ambas estaban sentadas frente al hombre. Rachel lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados porque este la estaba ignorando solo por coquetear con Quinn, quien en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, pero si le hablaba interesada en sus asuntos

"¡Claro, la reapertura!, será magnifico. Haremos un gran reportaje sobre eso… será una gran bienvenida para ti y tu socia aquí en Los Ángeles"

Parecía muy entusiasmado por todo aquello, más de lo normal. Sentado a la orilla de su escritorio, justo en medio de ambas y con una sonrisa que resultaba asquerosa para la morena

"Si, bueno… De eso quería hablarle, Sr McMillan"

"Llámame Nick, por favor"

Rachel rueda los ojos, Quinn solo sigue

"Rachel y yo nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo y quisiera que ella trabajara para el reportaje de mi empresa"

El hombre por primera vez mira a la morena que detrás de sus gafas esta vez no desviaba la mirada.

El asenso la había hecho sentir más segura en aquella oficina.

"¿Rachel?; pero si ella ni siquiera trabaja ya en este departamento", ríe con ironía

"Es cierto, pero le comentaba a Quinn que podía trabajar en su reportaje mientras me adaptaba a mi nuevo puesto, además no será mucho tiempo"

"Eso es imposible, yo coordinare todo y tú no estás incluida, tendrás otras ocupaciones", se negaba abrochándose el botón que su saco llevaba abierto y decide dar la vuelta al escritorio

"Pero yo quiero que sea ella"

La voz de Quinn no fue autoritaria, pero si firme, incluso Rachel pudo apreciar un desdén de capricho en ella

"Lo siento señorita Fabray, pero no será posible"

Quinn se muerde el labio algo frustrada y mira a Rachel quien solo le hace una mueca de lamento

"Esta bien, de todas formas si llega a ser posible me encantaría"

"Cualquier cosa le estaré informando"

La rubia se levanta seguida por la mirada del chico y a su vez Rachel siguiendo la mirada de él

Antes de salir él mira a la morena con una expresión neutral y le dice en murmullo "Los convenciste", refiriéndose a la junta

"Si, hago un buen trabajo, porque _amo mi trabajo_ ", cierra la puerta detrás de ella

¡Eso se sintió tan bien!

Quinn estaba de espaldas hablando por teléfono, iba a esperar a que terminara para despedirse y una vez que lo hizo se acerco.

"Bueno, parece que no es posible"

"Así es, pero seguro él hará un buen trabajo, es un idiota, pero llevara gente capaz, al final pasa por muchas manos antes de ser publicado, cualquier cosa… yo igual en lo que pueda te ayudare si gustas"

Quinn asiente

"Me hubiese gustado que fueras tú, pero si no queda de otra…"

La chica más baja la mira sin decir nada, la detallo sin nerviosismo por primera vez

"¿Qué sucede?", pregunta Quinn al sentir la mirada fija de ojos chocolate sobre ella

"¿Por qué insistes tanto en que sea yo?"

"Porque a ti te conozco y éramos…"

Deja las palabras en al aire

"¿Qué éramos, Quinn?"

"¿Amigas?"

"Claro…"

"Mira, Rachel, sé que no hemos tenido mucho contacto, pero de alguna forma el verte aquel día fuera del edificio me emociono mucho y no sé porque… Solo quería tal vez… Poder restablecer nuestra amistad"

La morena asiente y le sonríe, pero recuerda algo curioso… Ella y Quinn nunca fueron realmente amigas

"Podemos ser amigas aunque no trabajemos juntas en algo", se encoje levemente de hombros y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

"Si, eso estaría bien"

Quinn se muerde el labio algo pensativa, pero no dice nada, le sonríe a la morena y con un fugaz beso de despedida se marcha informando que tenía cosas que hacer

Rachel va por las cosas que ya tenía recogidas para marcharse. Incluyendo el ramo de rosas

"¿Quién era ella?", pregunta Ashley de la nada, incluso la asusto un poco

"Una vieja compañera del instituto"

"Parece algo estirada", se burla

¿Quién era ella para decir aquello si era la más estirada de todo el lugar?

"No la conoces", es todo lo que dijo caminando hasta el ascensor

Una vez abajo piensa en Quinn de nuevo.

Quería ser su amiga y no sabía porque, pero por primera vez no sentía que era tan malo todo aquello, incluso pensó en invitarla a tomar un café en ese mismo instante, pero la chica estaba con prisa

Caminando unos pasos mas allá del edifico la vio en su auto hablando por teléfono y decidió acercarse en un impulso repentino.

Rachel se veía algo graciosa, el bolso colgado en su hombro pesaba considerablemente y el ramo de rosas casi le tapaba por completo la cara

Cuando la rubia la vio dejo el aparato y sonrió ante la imagen

"Hola, de nuevo", dice Quinn sin perder la sonrisa, "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Hola… Eh…No, estoy bien", mueve un poco la cabeza para que las rosas la dejaran ver mejor, "Me preguntaba si querías tomar algo esta noche o tal vez mañana y así nos ponemos al día"

En su cabeza la proposición no sonaba tan torpe, pero una vez dicha le pareció tonta. ¿Ponernos al día? ¿Ella y Quinn?

"¿Esta noche?", Piensa y hace una mueca de lamento con la boca, "Para hoy tengo planes, pero ¿Qué tal mañana en la noche?"

"Por mi está bien", se encoge de hombros. No salió tan mal después de todo, "Yo te enviare un mensaje con el lugar ¿Te parece?"

"Si, me parece perfecto, se coloca los elegantes lentes de sol, "Se me hace algo tarde y tengo una reunión"

"Claro, nos vemos"

Agita la mano como puede despidiéndola y la rubia solo le sonríe antes de marcharse.

 _Tengo una cita con Quinn Fabray… o Algo así_

Fue el mensaje que le envió a Tina.

* * *

" _En ese momento yo no lo sabía, pero decidí vestir mi ilusión de gala por segunda vez"_


	6. La cita de Rachel Berry

**Capitulo 5**

 **"La cita de Rachel Berry"**

Había llegado el sábado y Rachel esos días acostumbraba salir a caminar temprano. Era recomendación de su médico para liberar la ansiedad que constantemente la visitaba y Picasso era el acompañante casi siempre mientras que Dalí dormía hasta tarde, igual que Sam.

Al llegar generalmente los encontraba _aun durmiendo_ y ella luego de una ducha y un buen desayuno se dedicaba a escribir lo que sea que tuviera pendiente del trabajo o a escribir en general, porque Rachel Berry realmente disfrutaba aquello. Plasmar letras en un papel digital o físico eran sus actividades favoritas.

Cuando era adolescente, su madre la encontraba hablando o riendo sola cada vez que escribía y le decía que un día se iba a volver loca burlándose de su actitud, pero Rachel en realidad jamás presto atención.

¿Por qué dejar de hacerlo y sentir magnífico placer de registrar maravillosas palabras?

Aquel día no fue la excepción, luego de una larga caminata se sentó a revisar su correo y redactar algunas cosas que tenía pendientes con mucho entusiasmo; llamo a su madre quien le hablo sobre una especie de manada de pájaros de sur América que había llevado su papa a casa y en lo cual gastaba todo el tiempo.

"Trajo mas jaulas y pájaros ¡Esto es un zoológico de alas", expreso Shelby alarmada y Rachel sabía que su padre amaba a los animales, sobre todo a los pájaros y que su madre al final se terminaba de acostumbrar a ellos, así que le resto importancia al berrinche.

Tuvo una siesta con sus mascotas en el sofá grande de la sala antes de irse a duchar para su salida aquella noche de sábado

Rachel llevaba media hora mirando su cabello con detalle, no se veía tan mal, pero tampoco muy diferente a como lo llevaba cada día para el trabajo.

Largo, liso y algo ondulado en las puntas.

Se resigno en buscar un estilo diferente y comenzó a maquillarse.

Nunca había sido buena en eso del maquillaje, de hecho siempre terminaba en una pelea con su delineador o con el ojo rojo, totalmente irritado producto de la brocha para pestañas, sin embargo, con paciencia otra vez lo estaba intentando.

Esperaba no verse como un demonio al terminar y no es que quisiera verse como nunca antes para conquistar a Quinn o lo que sea, _no era una cita_ , no en sentido romántico pero si quería verse bien en general.

Le había comentado a Sam sobre la salida con la rubia y este él había sugerido que fueran al bar donde el tocaba aquella noche.

Rachel lo conocía, había buen ambiente y no era tan ruidoso como otros. La gente iba tranquila a escuchar música en vivo

Era una ventaja porque tener a Sam cerca siempre era bueno a pesar de que el chico la molestara _mucho_ con el tema de Quinn, a quien no conocía, pero se hacia una idea de que era importante para su amiga, de alguna forma.

Aun la morena no sabía cómo tratar ciertos temas con la rubia. Años atrás tampoco lo sabía y se limitaba a besarla sin parar, ahora esa no era una opción y sentía que por primera vez la conocía de otro modo

Media hora más tardo Rachel en terminarse y estuvo lista para irse.

Un sencillo vestido azul oscuro por encima de las rodillas y una chaqueta de cuero sintético al ras de su cintura eran el atuendo escogido.

El cabello estaba sobre sus hombros, como siempre y tenía que admitir que se veía bien con el resto de su estilo.

Los lentes decidió dejarlos en casa y colocarse los de contacto que poco usaba, solo en ocasiones donde estorbaban a su imagen.

¿Se estaba arreglando mucho solo para ir a tomar algo con Quinn?

Tal vez. Ella no solía tardar tanto ni pensar mucho en que ponerse por una salida como esa, pero no le importo

Se alejo de esos pensamientos, si seguía divagando terminaría cambiándose o sintiéndose insegura

"Picasso, no te comas toda la comida de Dalí, por favor", hablaba con sus mascotas, su perro y su gato respectivamente

El perro solo olfateo su vestido mientras Dalí, su gato, se metía entre sus piernas

"Nos vemos luego, pórtense bien y no hagan nada indebido", señalándolos con un dedo se aleja

Había hablado tanto con sus animales que ya no sentía raro aquello.

Dos besos y bajo en busca de su escarabajo amarillo. Tal vez con su nuevo puesto se iba a permitir algo mejor.

Eso esperaba.

Llego sin prisa al lugar, eran las 7:40 de la noche y quedo con Quinn a las 8:00 así que esperaría mientras la banda de Sam probaba el sonido.

En silencio se sienta en una de las mesas cerca de la gran ventana, evitando el bullicio de un grupo de universitarios en el centro.

Deja el pequeño bolso a un lado y acomoda su cabello detrás la oreja. Sam ya la había visto y estaba haciendo muecas en el escenario. Ella sonrojada trato de ignorarlo

"The Players" eran cuatro, y Sam era vocalista y guitarrista. Aunque parecía muy distraído y nada serio, era bueno en lo que hacía. Podía dedicarse el resto de su vida a la música.

El rubio nunca hizo una carrera universitaria como tal, pero lo conoció en la universidad cuando entro a la facultad de periodismo. Su promedio no era suficiente así que sus padres pagaron por Harvard, lo cual no sirvió de nada porque _ese_ no era su lugar.

Venia de una familia económicamente bastante estable, pero que nunca lo apoyaron como músico.

Rachel y Sam solían reunirse a estudiar cuando el chico intentaba genuinamente aplicarse en la carrera del periodismo. La morena lo ayudaba, pero era en vano, ella también sabia que eso no era para él.

Una noche le dijo "Sam, ve toma tu guitarra y ve a una audición, tengo que estudiar y haces mucho ruido"

El chico solo sonrió y ceso de tocar dejándola sola en aquel pequeño cuarto cerca del campus.

Siempre se habían apoyado en todo y poco a poco formaron una amistad incondicional. Jamás se vieron como otra cosa más que amigos e incluso hermanos, él y Tina eran las personas en las que más confiaba Rachel y aunque fueran unos tontos inmaduros muchas veces, no los cambiaba por nada del mundo.

"Hola, pequeña", habla bromeando en tono seductor

"Hola, Sam", le sonríe tranquila

"Luces muy hermosa, esa tal Quinn se quedara Uff…", mueve las manos en señal de _'Estas que arde'_

"No me vestí así por Quinn", ni ella se creyó eso

"Igual estas muy linda", se sienta en frente, "¿Ya ordenaste?", la morena niega, "en una hora comenzamos a tocar, espero tu amiga llegue y nos vea, Kitty está en camino"

"No sabía que venía, me sorprende que ya lleven una semana"

"Muy graciosa", ríe con ironía

"No estoy bromeando", permanece seria y él cambia su gesto

"Como sea", mueve las manos, "¿Sabes que me dijo anoche? Que si quería que-"

"Rachel Berry", alguien lo interrumpe

Era nada más y nada menos que Santana López. La chica que siempre molestaba a Rachel en su adolescencia.

Con un ajustado vestido negro y labios rojos, _muy rojos_ le sonríe a la morena y esta con cierta inseguridad le devuelve el gesto

Era intimidante, incluso Sam lo percibió de ese modo

"Hola, Santana…", se limita a decir

"¿No te alegra verme? ¿Y él quien es?", señala a Sam con el dedo y este solo la mira de arriba abajo

"Es mi mejor amigo, Sam ella es Santana", señala a ambos y el chico intenta estrechar su mano, pero la otra solo se sienta ignorándolo

"Quinn esta estacionando, ya viene", añade y toma su teléfono apoyando las manos sobre la mesa

"Esta bien…", la morena confundida mira al rubio que se encoge de hombros

"Iré con los chicos, nos vemos ahora", se despide y al estar en la espalda de Santana hace un gesto de remolinos en sus oídos en señal de que estaba loca.

Rachel sonríe apenada y rogando porque esta no lo notara

Pero después de todo ¿Qué hacia Santana allí?

Nunca fueron amigas ni nada parecido a eso y si bien de Quinn tampoco lo era, por lo menos tuvo mucho más acercamiento que con la chica de origen Latino.

Santana siempre vivía de la desdicha de los demás aprovechando su estatus de alguien muy popular y Rachel con 15 años no era ni popular ni la más impopular, pero tampoco hacía nada por resaltar, básicamente era invisible… Hasta que una vez llego Quinn Fabray, la chica nueva y recientemente la más popular junto con Santana, y decidió hablarle.

Eso fue una cachetada para la otra, quien no concebía que alguien como ellas tuvieran que hablarle a alguien como Rachel.

Un escalón menos en la pirámide social

Puede que hayan sido tonterías de niñas inmaduras, ya hace diez años que se habían graduado del instituto y sin embargo, Rachel no se sentía nada cómoda con la otra morena allí.

Si Quinn algunas veces la incómoda, Santana hacia que sus nervios estallaran y de una forma muy diferente a los nervios que le sacaba Quinn.

"Pensé que te habías regresado, Fabray", habla Santana al instante en que sintió a Qinn llegar y aun tecleando en su teléfono

"Hola, Rachel ¿Cómo estás?", sonríe tan brillante como siempre y la morena sonríe de vuelta.

Ignoro a la otra por el bien de todos.

"Me alegra que vinieras, la banda de mi amigo toca hoy"

"¿Si? ¿Quién es tu amigo?", ojea hacia el escenario

"Un rubio con boca enorme, si lo vieras", se burla la Latina y Rachel frunce un poco los labios

"No seas pesada, Santana", mira a Rachel en señal de disculpa y esta le hace una señal para restarle importancia

"Entonces, Berry… Quinn me ha dicho que trabajas en un periódico", deja el teléfono y se cruza de brazos y piernas interesada

"Así es"

"Y que ganaste un premio y vas a hacer nuestro reportaje"

"No he dicho eso, Santana", le recrimina la rubia, "le comente sobre tu premio y sobre tu trabajo en el diario, pero le dije también que ya no ibas a poder hacer nuestro reportaje", comenta esta vez mirando a Rachel

"Si, bueno… Nick se ofreció primero así que debe estar interesado y es el jefe del departamento que enviara el reportaje del evento a edición final"

"¿Y Nick tiene un premio?", pregunta la Latina colocando una mano en su barbilla y el codo en la mesa

"No"

"Entonces deberías hacerlo tú"

"No es algo tan grande como para que ella lo haga, deja de molestar, vinimos a divertirnos"

La chica resopla y mira al escenario. Rachel solo mira incomoda a Quinn, quien a esa altura estaba lamentándose a la presencia de su amiga

"Voy a la barra, aquí nadie viene a ofrecer tragos", espeta en voz alta para luego levantarse

Quinn mira a Rachel pidiendo disculpas una vez mas y la morena le sonríe

¡Aleluya! Dice Rachel interiormente cuando la Latina se encontraba lejos y la rubia parece leerla

"Siento mucho haberla traído, estaba sola y básicamente se auto invito", Quinn alzaba las cejas en lamento

"No te preocupes"

"Es muy pesada"

"No tanto"

"No mientas, Rachel"

La morena ríe casi a carcajadas por la cara seria y a la vez divertida de la rubia

"Lo siento"

"No te disculpes por reír, está bien"

Y allí estaba de nuevo aquella mirada penetrante. Los ojos de Quinn Fabray deberían ser ilegales

Carraspea un poco su garganta para que la voz no saliera tan ronca, "¿Quieres algo de tomar?", pregunta cuando ve a la mesera caminando hacia ellas

"Buenas noches, aquí tienen la carta de hoy", tiende dos tablones con diferentes bebidas y pasa bocas y platos dentro del menú, "Estaré cerca", Se aleja

"¿Qué me recomiendas?", pregunta Quinn dejando el menú a un lado

"Yo… No soy muy buena con las bebidas, pero…"

"¿Has venido antes a este bar?"

"Si, Sam toca mucho aquí y he venido varias veces a verlo"

"¿Qué has tomado?"

"Cerveza"

"Entonces tomemos cerveza", se recuesta sobre el espaldar en su silla y le guiña un ojo a la morena

Rachel humedece sus labios y se pasa ligeramente las manos sobre los muslos algo descubiertos

Sus lentes hubiesen sido víctimas de su nerviosismo en ese momento, pero los dejos en casa. Así que solo movía las manos ansiosa por no saber que decir

"Sabes, he pensando en hablar con el señor Thomas… El director del diario, para lo de tu reportaje. A pesar de estar en otra sección tal vez me deje hacerlo porque no es algo que lleve tanto tiempo"

"No importa, Rachel"

"Es que estuve pensando y Nick es un idiota, tiene mucho tiempo que no cubre o edita algo por sí solo, envía gente en realidad y creo que lo quiere hacer ahora solo porque le gustas"

"Eso es evidente", dice la rubia sin señal de asombro

"¿Lo habías notado?", alza ambas cejas

"Es fácil notar para mí cuando le gusto a alguien", añade y tal vez para la imaginación de Rachel eso había sonado mas como una indirecta que como cualquier otra cosa

"Supongo…"

" _¡Buenas noches, preparados para escuchar a ¿The Players?!"_

Ya la banda estaba en el escenario y la rubia aparto su mirada de la morena para indagar.

Rachel lo agradeció, su sonrojo a pesar de su tez algo morena la delataba constantemente.

Esa noche iba a ser larga si seguía de la misma forma

Santana llego cuando la banda comenzó a tocar y se santo con cuatro chupitos de tequila traídos de la barra mientras que ellas ya tenían dos cervezas en la mesa

"Ya habíamos ordenado, Santana"

"No son para ustedes, son para mí"

"El tequila no te cae bien"

"No importa, lo necesito, estoy despechada"

"¿Por qué?", Rachel inquiere curiosa

"Cosas de la vida, Berry"

"No le creas", Quinn dice rodando los ojos, "Llamo a una chica hoy y no quiso salir con ella, esa es su gran tragedia"

"Cállate, Fabray", Santana tome dos chupitos de tequila de un solo golpe y sacude todo su cuerpo

Rachel la mira divertida y Quinn solo negaba con la cabeza

En el fondo la banda de Sam tocaba y la gente aplaudía entretenida

"Respira, Santana", Quinn le pide al verla limpiar su boca con el tequila sobrante

"Estoy bien, estoy bien"

"Holaaaa, buenas noches"

Kitty llegaba con una sonrisa directo a Rachel quien con cariño le devuelve el gesto y se levanta para darle un corto abrazo

La latina la inspecciona de arriba abajo y susurra para sí misma, "Interesante"

La rubia recién llegada se sentó y luego de una fugaz presentación auspiciada por Rachel, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Santana la invito a la barra

"¿A dónde vas si acabas de tomarte todo el tequila?, no pensaras ir a tomar mas", Quinn le recrimina

"No seas pesada Fabray, voy con mi nueva amiga a buscar algo para ella"

Kitty solo le sonríe a las otras dos en la mesa

"Aparte, quédate con Berry hablando, tal como en los viejos tiempos", se aleja riéndose y Kitty le pregunta algo que las otras no lograron entender

Ambas se miran en la mesa sin decir nada

Sam a través del micrófono envió un saludo a Rachel

"Quiero saludar y dedicar la siguiente canción a mi mejor amiga, Rachel Berry", Habla y la mira sin señalar, al notar a Quinn también añade "También para su cita"

La rubia alza ambas cejas y mira a la morena

Rachel deseo en ese momento que la tierra se la tragara y la escupiera del otro lado del mundo…


	7. Las copas de mas siempre sobran

**Capitulo 6**

" **Las copas de mas siempre sobran"**

Luego de la gran vergüenza que Sam le hizo pasar llamando a su salida con Quinn _cita,_ la morena decidió levantarse y así evitar un poco el tema.

La rubia iba a creer que ella le había dicho a su amigo que tenían una cita romántica o algo parecido, así que balbuceo negando con la cabeza y tomando casi toda su cerveza. De hecho casi se ahoga por lo rápido que tomo todo el liquido

Cuando la banda comenzó a tocar de nuevo ella se levanto para verlos mejor aunque solo era una excusa para aprovechar de esquivar un poco la mirada de Quinn y centrarla en fulminar a su amigo…

La rubia no había visto a Rachel claramente cuando llego, pero la morena estaba muy hermosa

Los años le habían sentado bien aunque siempre fue atractiva a su parecer

La nariz algo Judia y su piel casi bronceada eran algo que le llamaron la atención desde el primer momento que la vio. Le parecía sexy, muy sexy. No era la belleza convencional, pero sin duda era linda.

Nunca mostro mucho interés por las mujeres, pero desde el primer día que vio a Rachel siendo incluso solo una niña de 15 años en los pasillos de McKinley… Sintió una extraña atracción y lo extraño era porque justamente nunca beso a una chica o deseo tener otro contacto más allá de lo amigable.

Hasta ese momento.

Ahora que estaba parada con ella, Santana y Kitty cerca de la barra para ver más cerca del pequeño escenario, pudo notar aquel vestido que le hacía resaltar las perfectas y largas piernas a pesar de su tamaño. Consideraba que su cabello con ondas y ligero maquillaje le daban un aire incluso más juvenil que lo termino de añadir cuando se quito la chaqueta que llevaba

Muy hermosa sin duda...

Rachel también había notado el look de Quinn, Rachel siempre notaba _eso_ en Quinn y la rubia por su parte llevaba un vestido, igualmente negro como Santana, pero más largo y menos ajustado

No importaba cuanto mostrara Quinn Fabray, siempre iba a resaltar por encima de los demás. Eso consideraba Rachel

Luego de que Kitty se alejara, Santana le sonreía a su amiga con picardía y esta no sabía porque

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Creo que esa chica está loca por mí, ya casi la conquisto…", parecía más bien que divagaba en sus pensamientos en voz alta

"¿Cuál? si has estado todo el tiempo aquí"

"Hablo de la amiga de Berry", Señala a Kitty y tanto Rachel como Quinn miran

"Ella es la novia de Sam", informa Rachel esperando que Santana dejara sus planes de conquista

"¿Y que con eso?", se muestra altanera

"Tiene novio, Santana", es Quinn la que rueda los ojos y añade lo obvio

"Eso no es impedimento para Santana Lopez, además le estuve coqueteando y no se quejo", alza los hombros y voltea para tomar otro tequila con limón

"Tal vez lo hizo por cortesía", Rachel mira a la Latina con los ojos entrecerrados

¿Cómo alguien podía ingerir tanto alcohol en tan poco tiempo?

Según Santana era por su sangre Mexicana.

"Tú no sabes de conquistar, Berry, me parece que eres muy mala en eso", espeta intercambiando su mirada entre ella y Quinn

Rachel aparta la vista incomoda

"No molestes, Santana, la chica tiene novio y es amigo de Rachel"

"Holaaa, bellas damas", saluda Sam canturreando detrás de la Latina quien voltea con la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo y ajusta su mirada sexy al ver a Kitty al lado del chico

"Hola de nuevo", saluda solo a la rubia de ojos grandes que con descaro le sonríe guiñando un ojo

Esta vez es Rachel la que mira con detalle la interacción de ambas mientras Quinn reía por lo bajo

Sam no se daba cuenta de nada, él _nunca_ se daba cuenta de nada.

"¿Qué les pareció la presentación?", pregunta haciendo señas al chico de la barra para que le diera una cerveza

"Estuvo muy bien, te felicito", Rachel lo abraza rápidamente. Siempre lo felicitaba luego de cada presentación a la cual tenía la oportunidad de asistir

Aunque lo quisiera matar a veces, lo quería y si su familia no apreciaba su talento, ella iba apreciarlo el doble si era posible

"Si, al parecer a la gente le gusto mucho", sonríe con su gran boca ya sosteniendo una jarra de cerveza

"Son muy buenos", afirma Quinn

"Gracias, se hace lo que se puede", alza una ceja bromeando

"No me gusto tanto"

Si, esa era Santana obviamente

"¿Por qué?", Es Kitty la que pregunta con sinceridad

"Soy más fan de la música electrónica, ya sabes para mover el cuerpo", sube y baja las cejas con sugerencia mientras sacude los hombros

Rachel toma de su trago, Sam ríe y Quinn abre la boca con sorpresa y vergüenza

¿En serio Santana conquistaba así a las mujeres?

"¡Amo la música electrónica!", Kitty expresa sonriente y jalando levemente el cabello de su novio

"Entonces deberíamos ir mañana, Quinn y yo vamos siempre a una disco cerca de West Hollywood, es la onda"

"No sé si podamos", Sam es quien responde, "Es Domingo y tenemos algunas cosas que hacer"

"No te estoy invitando ti", lo mira con burla

"Santana, es su novio", Quinn le recuerda y Sam sujeta a Kitty por la cintura.

Rachel veía la interacción sin decir mucho, ya suficiente vergüenzas pasaba por si misma como para entrometerse en un lio ajeno

"Como sea, si decides ir un día me avisas", Guiña el ojo a Kitty y va por otro chupito

A ese paso Quinn la iba a tener que llevar cargada

La rubia más baja se queda mirando todos los movimientos de la Latina

"Si que es lanzada", murmura Rachel muy cerca del oído de Quinn cuando Sam y Kitty estaban hablando entre ellos y la Latina le gritaba algo al barman

"Si es un dolor de cabeza a veces y evito ir a ciertas fiestas con ella", mentía por vergüenza, ella siempre iba a fiestas con Santana

"¿Te gustan mucho las fiestas?"

La morena pregunta esperando una respuesta negativa, no recordaba a una Quinn en discotecas de joven, pero después de todo la conoció a los 15 años y la dejo de ver a los 17, casi 18, eso era algo que obviamente pudo cambiar

Y todo parecía indicar que así era

"Si me gusta ir a bailar los fines de semana, realmente lo disfruto y la disco que dijo Santana debo admitir que es muy buena", Sonríe

Rachel asiente con una sonrisa forzada. Ella odiaba todo eso y era otra cosa más para añadir en su lista de contrastes con Quinn Fabray

"Voy con los chicos un momento, ya vuelvo" Sam besa a Kitty antes de irse

"Yo voy a…." Señala a la nada y simplemente se va

Quinn y Rachel la ven algo confusas pero deciden ignorarla por el bien de todos ya que Santana hizo el amago de seguirla

"¿Y que me dices de ti?"

Rachel que miraba a un grupo de chicos haciendo competencia de tragos, voltea a verla rápidamente

"¿Qué dices?"

"Que si vas mucho de fiesta", mueve la cabeza y las manos en señal de celebración

"No realmente… Suelo aprovechar mi tiempo libre para escribir"

"Interesante"

"Nadie considera eso interesante", frunce los labios

"Si lo disfrutas entonces está bien", se encoje de hombros

La morena sonríe. Se estaba sintiendo cómoda con Quinn cerca, apenas llevaba dos días viéndola y era agradable, mucho más de lo que fue alguna vez.

Antes Quinn poco le preguntaba por sus cosas o le respondía sobre las propias. Sus conversaciones eran mayormente sobre banalidades y terceros antes de ir por una sesión de besos en su habitación

"¡Me largo de este sitio, no vuelvo más!" Sam llegaba enojado minutos después con la guitarra colgando en el hombro

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Kitty que hablaba con Santana más alejada y al verlo caminar corre hasta él dejando a la Latina en la barra

"Esa chica será para mí", dice Santana por lo bajo al barman

El chico la mira con el ceño fruncido y se va

"No nos quieren pagar y eso que hemos llenado el lugar"

"¿Pero porque?, Pregunta Quinn

"No lo sé, son unos idiotas, dicen que teníamos que tocar media hora más y es mentira"

"Tal vez a ellos no les gusto", Comenta la Latina a lo lejos y esta vez es Rachel quien la fulmina con la mirada.

No le importaba lo que le fuera a decir, tenía que dejar de meterse con su amigo.

"Como sea, no lo digo por mi, pero los chicos necesitan el dinero, me da mucha rabia. ¡Idiotas!", termina gritando al encargado del lugar

"Creo que es mejor que nos vamos" Sugiere Rachel incomoda por las miradas y la discusión que estaba sosteniendo el gerente con el resto de la banda

"No, Rachel, tú quédate con tus amigas"

"Sam, eres mi amigo, no me quedare aquí", espeto firme

"Que lastima", Murmura Quinn a la morena que le hace una mueca de lamento

Sam sale primero con Kitty

"Siento mucho que tengamos que irnos tan pronto, pero-"

"No te preocupes, comprendo que es tu amigo y me parece muy mal lo que le hicieron los encargados del bar", dice la rubia con sinceridad

Santana se deja llevar, aunque se negó en un inicio a irse solo por el amigo de Rachel, pero la mirada molesta de Quinn la hizo pararse al instante

Todos pagan, toman sus cosas y se dirigen a la salida sin decir nada, incluso la Latina que iba bailando un poco por lo _entonada_ que la habían dejado los tequilas

"¿Que tal si vamos a nuestro departamento?", sugiere el chico rubio

Cuando vio a Rachel algo distante y pensativa se sintió muy culpable por terminar tan rápido la salida de su amiga con su _viejo amor_

Rachel lo mira sin decir nada, pero… Espera ¿Qué dijo? ¿A su departamento? Es decir él que compartía con ella…

Este tipo de cosas Sam se las debía preguntar antes y alejado de la gente.

"No quiero ir a tu departamento", Santana lo mira de arriba abajo

"Es mi departamento con Rachel, pero si no quieres no importa, lo digo por tu amiga Quinn y nosotros"

"Cuidado como me hablas boca de pez",

"Santana deberías callarte un poco", Quinn le habla entre dientes y sujetando su brazo

Ya se estaba tambaleando

"¿Compartes casa con Berry?", La latina pregunta graciosa y señalando a la morena más baja con un dedo

"Te dije que era mi mejor amigo"

"Yo no comparto casa con Quinn y es mi mejor amiga"

"Ya, Santana si no quieres ir no vayas, pero no seas tan revoltosa"

La latina frunce el ceño ¿Qué significaba revoltosa después de todo?

"¡Si, vamos!, Sam hace unos bocadillos deliciosos", Kitty sugiere y a Qunn y Rachel les pareció que estaba mirando a la Latina únicamente

De nuevo todos parecían notar ese detalle menos Sam

"Está bien, vamos" Alza los brazos y finge derrota

"Si está bien por ti…", Quinn mira a Rachel que nerviosamente se muerde el labio inferior tratando de llamar la atención de Sam, pero este solo alza a Kitty para darle vueltas en el aire

Lo iba a matar por no preguntarle.

"No hay problema", Sonríe derrotada y la rubia asiente

Una vez que todos fueron a sus autos, Rachel logra llamar a Sam y le recrimina la idea.

"Debiste preguntarme antes", espeta entre dientes para que Kitty no escuchara

"Rachel… Solo te estoy ayudando", la abraza por los hombros y le deja un beso encima de la cabeza

"¿Ayudando a qué? si se puede saber. ¡Estas llevando a Quinn a mi casa y no tenemos nada preparado!", se altera un poco

"Yo me encargo de todo, no te preocupes", hace gestos de disparos con sus manos, se aleja rápidamente y se sube a la motocicleta en la que iba a trasladarse con Kitty

Rachel resopla y sube al escarabajo. Enciende el reproductor en volumen medio y Bohemian Rhapsody fue el soundtrack hasta llegar a casa

Porque todo lo que se necesita es _Queen_

Un mensaje con la dirección fue lo que necesitaron Quinn y una casi ebria Santana para llegar.

Ambos autos llegaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo, solo fueron 2 minutos de diferencia.

Sam en cambio no aparecía y Rachel y las otras dos chicas ya estaban entrando al edificio de seis pisos

"Bonito lugar, Berry", El tono de Santana no era irónico, lo cual fue agradecido en silencio por Rachel

El departamento de Rachel no era muy grande. Contaba con dos habitaciones, un baño. Una sala principal y un comedor que terminaba justo donde comenzaba la barra de la cocina.

Quinn pudo notar que la decoración era sencilla pero agradable, paredes color blanco y algunos cuadros solo con marcos negros y rojos que parecían ser fotografías de paisajes. En uno incluso vio a Rachel rodeada de niños que no estaba segura si eran de África, pero si le recordó mucho a lo que solía ver en televisión y el efecto blanco y negro le dio un toque muy hermoso.

También había libros en una esquina del salón, justo al lado de la lámpara que seguro alguien uso para leer. Rachel probablemente.

"Disculpen por no tener nada preparado, si no les ofreciera algo pero ya Sam traerá algunas cosas", dice Rachel algo apenada

"No te preocupes, ¿Tienes mascotas?", Pregunta la rubia con la ceja alzada y una mirada forzada hacia el regordete gato y el gran perro que recibían a Rachel

"Si, son Picasso", Señala al Golden, "Y él es Dalí", luego al gato

Quinn sonríe aun con más esfuerzo, pero sin lograr mucho. Rachel vio la evidente incomodidad en su cara

"Espera…", La latina humedece sus labios y con los ojos entrecerrados señala al perro y al gato que estaban al lado de Rachel, "¿Tienes un perro y un gato?"

"Eso es evidente Santana", dice Quinn. Definitivamente le iba a prohibir el alcohol si salía con ella

"Pero eso es anti natural, ¿Quién tiene un perro y un gato? O tienes a un perro o a un gato…No se la llevan bien nunca"

"Muchas personas tienen diferentes animales como mascotas, ellos solo se odian si se les enseña a eso"

"Mentira, su naturaleza es odiarse", Afirma la latina algo desafiante solo por querer ganar

"Si es por eso entonces los homosexuales no deberían casarse, todos dicen que es anti natural porque son personas del mismo sexo… Creo que todo el que piense eso vive en la sociedad equivocada, porque en la correcta eso debe ser posible. Igual que es posible tener un perro y un gato en casa", Sentencia Rachel bastante seria y mirando fijamente a la latina

Solo faltaba mover ciertos botones para que Rachel dejara los nervios. Lo que dijo la Latina basto y sobro para eso.

 _Anti-Natural_ ¿Quién se creía?

Santana ríe y asiente con la cabeza, por alguna razón no refuto lo dicho por la otra morena y deja una caricia encima de Picasso antes de ir a sentarse sin invitación, en uno de los muebles.

"En serio no te gustan", dice Rachel refiriéndose a los animales

"No"

"No te lo pregunto, te lo digo, es solo que pensé que había cambiado un poco", mira como Quinn se alejaba mas y mas de Picasso que no paraba de olerla

"Nunca me han gustado y creo que seguirá así por siempre", arruga la nariz y camina detrás de la morena que llevaba consigo al gato ronroneando, "Pero debo admitir que los tuyos tienen un nombre muy original, bastante…", Mueve las manos buscando adjetivos, "Artísticos…"

"Hay una anécdota detrás de Picasso y el otro nombre solo vino solo", Rachel trataba de alejar a Dalí que insistía en subirse en las piernas de Quinn. El gato tenía esa costumbre porque a la gente en realidad le agradaba su imagen regordeta y siempre lo acariciaban

Picasso se llamaba de esa forma porque cuando Rachel lo llevo a casa como un regalo de navidad de parte de su padre, el perro lo primero que hizo fue ir detrás de la pintura que estaba guardada en la pequeña terraza con balcón.

Un día cuando fue al trabajo lo encontró en el mueble con las patas blancas y azules de pintura a base de agua que Sam había comprado para su habitación, desde ese entonces decidió llamarlo Picasso y no _Mercury_ como le había colocado inicialmente. Aunque al final termino llamándose Picasso Mercury, así decía su placa oficial.

A Dalí solo lo llamo de esa forma por ser el compañero de Picasso.

Pasados algunos minutos la rubia aun miraba a los animales con fastidio.

"Los llevare al balcón si quieres" Rachel se intenta levantar

"Déjalos por mi está bien", es Santana la que responde, "Si soporta a Devon debería soportar a un par de animales", suelta una carcajada que solo reflejo sus copas de más y Quinn la observa molesta

"Cállate, Santana"

Rachel las mira curiosa y se atreve a preguntar

"¿Quién es Devon?" Dice mientras acariciaba distraídamente el estomago del gato casi dormido en sus piernas

"El novio de Quinn"

* * *

" _Una mirada resignada, una sonrisa prestada y una suposición realmente triste es lo único que te puede obsequiar"_


	8. Suspiros que consumen el tiempo

**Capitulo 7**

" **Suspiros que consumen el tiempo"**

Era casi una ley, Rachel no era la mejor para las reuniones sociales, ni las relaciones sociales ni lo que sea que involucrase mucha interacción social. Lo cual es raro en una periodista, pero tal vez aquello se debía a que era más observadora que una buena habladora, por algo había escogido un trabajo que requería escribir y poco hablar la mayoría del tiempo.

Pero en conclusión, no le gustaban las multitudes, las aborrecía, la hacían sentir nerviosa, estaba en su personalidad y en un hecho que ocurrió hace muchos años y que a decir verdad… Desearía olvidar.

Volviendo a su presente, en esta ocasión la pequeña reunión improvisada en su casa tampoco le estaba favoreciendo. No es que quisiera o estuviera ante una estrategia para conquistar a Quinn, pero no iba a negar que la invitación para tomar algo aquel día era justamente para poder estar un momento más a solas con ella.

No pretendía mucho, pero tampoco estaba pasando nada. Una vez la rubia la dejo con el corazón roto a los 17 años y eso no lo iba a olvidar, pero decidió dejar el rencor a un lado sabiendo que eran tan solo unas niñas.

Ahora que eran adultas y Quinn había vuelto con su inquietante sonrisa, ya no le dolía tanto como le dolió una vez, sin embargo… Aunque le cueste admitir, la rubia seguía siendo un punto débil para ella y ofrecerle ser su amiga era tan de cuidado como tentador.

Al menos era algo y esta vez podía proteger su _corazón de cartón_ basándose en los antecedentes.

Quinn en su adolescencia fue aquello que veía como imposible y que pensó que tuvo por un momento.

Si este encuentro se hubiese dado años atrás, era probable que no la quisiera ver, en algún punto de su vida como estudiante universitaria se planteo no darle importancia a personas que quisieran jugar con sus sentimientos, tal como hizo Hanna, la pelirroja que le pidió unas cuantas citas solo para que su novio la celara. No era amor, pero estaban jugando con ella y eso le enfureció.

Con Quinn no fue molestia, con Quinn fue tristeza y dolor.

Su madre le dijo aquella tarde cuando escuchaba a la banda _Queen_ en su habitación: "Tienes 17 años, no sabes si estas enamorada" y Rachel pensó que tal vez tenía razón, pero ahora tenía 27 y ya lo podía asegurar.

Ella si se enamoro una vez de Quinn Fabray, tal vez no fue un enamoramiento duradero, debido a los evidentes acontecimientos, pero si fue muy intenso. Porque ella era nerviosa, introvertida y callada, pero sus sentimientos eran tan intensos como todas las estupideces que estaba diciendo Sam ahora mismo.

"Te lo juro, Rachel es la mejor editora de ese diario, las chicas la deben amar pero es muy humilde como para admitir eso", Comentaba el rubio sentado en el piso y con las manos en la pequeña mesa del centro de los muebles. Las chicas reían por sus ocurrencias.

Bueno, Kitty y Quinn lo hacían. Santana solo estaba pendiente de los pechos de la novia de Sam y de vez en cuando de su teléfono.

Rachel por su parte estaba en uno de los muebles individuales y miraba al chico con algo de fastidio. No le gustaba que Sam dijera tantas tonterías que resultaban falsas ya que él _siempre_ lo hacía para hacer reír a los demás o para dejarla a ella bien.

Entendía su intención, pero no la compartía

A su parecer estaba lejos de ser la mejor editora de ese diario y mucho menos tenía mujeres detrás de ella.

"No soy la mejor editora y ¿Por qué iba a tener mujeres detrás de mí?", hace la pregunta inquieta

"Porque las chicas en esta ciudad aman a los triunfadores"

"Estoy de acuerdo", Santana y su evidente estado de alcohol alzan la mano

Rachel niega con la cabeza "Eso no tiene nada que ver"

"Eres la dueña de un premio Rachel, uno importante, seguro tendrás a varias chica detrás de ti", Kitty le habla con una sonrisa y Rachel se sonroja por aquello

Quinn solo la mira en silencio, no se notaba molesta pero tampoco muy agraciada por una _Rachel mujeriega_

En ninguna dimensión Rachel era mujeriega, no más de dos novias había tenido y ni siquiera tenía una buena marca en cuanto a citas.

"¿Quieren probar mi trago explosivo?" Sam ofrece levantándose

"No, Sam con estas cervezas estamos bien", Rachel frunce el ceño ante la intención del chico en ir a la cocina

"Pero traje muchas cosas"

"¿Qué lleva ese trago?" Kitty se interesa y el resto mira al rubio

"Es un secreto", dice él moviendo las cejas

"Solo es un Martini, realmente no sabe hacer tragos y si me permiten decirles… No le queda bien", Rachel sentencia moviendo las manos en negación

"¡Es que no tenía todos los ingredientes!"

"Eres un fracaso como barman o lo que sea, Sam", La morena le dice seria

"Yo puedo hacer algo ¿Qué compraste?", Quinn se ofrece levantándose decidida y dejando en la mesa la cerveza que hasta ahora tomaba

"Traje de todo un poco", Sonríe con su gran boca

"Eres un alcohólico", murmura Rachel y el otro alcanza a oír

"No, solo quería probar otros tragos, he estado viendo por internet"

"No vas a experimentar con nosotros", La Latina no se quería arriesgar, como si pudiera tomar mucho mas, "Que lo prepare Quinn, le quedan deliciosos", pasa su lengua vulgarmente por sus labios y Kitty ríe

"¿Sabes preparar tragos?"

La rubia asiente ante la pregunta de la novia de Sam

"¿Dónde aprendiste?", Rachel se interesa

"También es mi secreto", guiña un ojo y la morena parpadea algo sonrojada

Nunca sabía como responder ante aquellos gestos por muchos que los viera. Otro prueba de que no era tan buena con las chicas.

Incluso con aquellas a las cuales ya había conocido _tan bien_ como Quinn

"Ven, acompáñame, te enseñare", Quinn le extiende la mano a Rachel para que se levante y le hace una señal a Sam para que se quedara donde estaba

"Pero yo te iba a ayudar", se siente algo abandonado el rubio

"No, luego te robas mis secretos, ve y busca en internet", Le dice con gracia

El chico resopla y vuelve a su lugar

"¡Por lo menos haz algo bueno¡"

Quinn lo ignora

"¿Qué vas a hacer?", ya en la cocina Rachel curiosa mira como Quinn leía todas las botellas que había llevado Sam

"Tragos"

"¿Qué tragos?"

"Quiero ver que trajo para saber qué puedo hacer", Frunce los labios al ver una bebida de procedencia dudosa

"No creo que haya lo suficiente para hacer algo bueno", mira todo con detalle, ella no sabía mucho de bebidas, pero Sam tampoco y él las había comprado

"Eso pensaba hasta que comencé a hacerlas, siempre se puede hacer algo con una buena y una sencilla combinación"

La rubia mira a los lados en busca de algo

"¿Quieres vasos?", sin esperar respuesta Rachel los busca y se los acerca a la mesa

De inmediato Quinn comienza a hacer algunas mezclas

"¿Tienes fruta?"

"Solo naranja"

"Tráela ¿Y nada de jugos?"

La morena busca rápidamente en el refrigerador y agradece haber ido al supermercado hace dos días "Hay jugo de fresa y manzana"

"Eso sirve", Quinn inspecciona el envase y lo toma cuando la morena lo coloca encima de la mesa

Parecía desenvolverse muy bien en aquello.

Rachel curiosa observa cada movimiento, el cabello rubio color oro por encima de sus hombros y un leve flequillo que caía en su cara la hacían ver adorable ahora que estaba concentrada

"¿Dónde aprendiste todo esto?" Decide preguntar y Quinn sonríe de medio lado

"Recuerda que soy coordinadora de eventos"

"¿Y trabajas en eso en cada evento?", alza las cejas y Quinn la mira soltando una leve carcajada

"No, Rachel, pero he visto mucho y una vez decidí probar, un amigo me enseño"

La morena solo asiente y se acomoda frente a Quinn en una pequeña silla sobre el desayunador en que la rubia estaba haciendo todo

"Ya casi esta"

Bastante rápido, pensó Rachel

"¿Es un trago fuerte?", arruga la nariz

"No, el jugo hace que todo sea menos fuerte", Le sonríe y le tiende un vaso, "Por eso Santana esta noche solo tomara jugo, pero no le digas nada"

Amas ríen por lo bajo luego la morena toma el vaso que le extendió y prueba

Fueron solo dos segundos los que bastaron para que sus ojos se humedecieran y su garganta ardiera

"¡Diablooos Quinn!"

"¡¿Qué sucede allá?!", Sam curioso alza la cabeza e intenta mirar

Quinn no paraba de reír por la cara de Rachel

"¡Esto es horrible!", una mueca de asco y dolor se asomo

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos humedecidos y su cara era de terror. Busco agua lo más pronto posible para intentar pasar aquel sabor, pero parecía inútil

Una vez que la rubia paro de reír la miro con diversión y aun con un aire de gracia alza una ceja

"Lo siento, solo ligue algunos tragos fuertes para ver tu cara"

Rachel estaba aun tomando agua y suspirando

Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a tomar aquellas cosas

"No lo vuelvas a hacer, no sé si quiera tomar de lo que vas a preparar" mira todo sobre la mesa, pero esta vez con más desconfianza

"Lo siento…", dice sincera al ver la cara algo enojada de la morena

"Está bien", vuelve a tomar agua

"No te preocupes, Rachel, ahora si hare un trago de verdad", Aun divertida sigue en lo suyo hasta que Picasso aparece a sus pies y ella da un pequeño salto con temor

Rachel se levanta y lo sujeta por el collar, "Lo siento, el siempre me acompañada en la cocina", se disculpa arrastrando al animal hasta que Sam lo toma entre sus piernas

Quinn mira todo aliviada y ya tenía los tragos listos

Rachel la ayuda a llevarlos

"Pruébalo, no pasara lo mismo", Guiña un ojo de nuevo para darle confianza a la morena que era la única que no lo había probado

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese gesto y solo le sonrió de vuelta

Sabia bien, realmente bien, no era fuerte ni tampoco tan suave o dulce, tenía un toque de naranja a su apreciación y algo de vodkad probablemente, pero Quinn no quiso decir exactamente la mezcla. Ella la vio echar muchas cosas y no estaba segura de cuales eran

Minutos después la rubia se disculpo y fue a atender el teléfono en la pequeña terraza, Santana murmuro que era probablemente el tal Devon que antes afirmo era el novio de Quinn y cuando lo dijo inicialmente la rubia comenzó a pelear con su ebria amiga… Entonces ella prefirió no peguntar y fue a recibir a Sam que llegaba en ese momento con las bebidas

Decidió no pensarlo mucho tampoco, al final no era su problema aunque le causaba algo de curiosidad saber porque Quinn le había mentido al decir que no tenia novio el día que se encontraron.

Vio a través de la ventana como la rubia había dejado de hablar y miraba el paisaje.

Consistía en realidad de un edificio más al frente, pero era su vista de todos los días cuando se sentaba a escribir. Algunas veces imaginaba la vida de cada persona allí dentro

Decide acercarse con temor de que esta se incomodara al invadir su pequeño momento.

"¿Todo bien?"

La otra voltea y solo sonríe para luego volver su vista al frente

"Santana y Kitty se la están llevando muy bien y Sam no se da cuenta"

"Tal vez sea gay", Quinn ríe, "Y tu amigo parece no darse cuenta de nada, nunca"

Sí, eso era cierto. Pensó Rachel

"Es un buen chico, no siempre es tan… Despistado"

"Supongo que es buen chico… Aunque es más despistado que cualquier otra cosa", Mira hacia adentro donde se encontraban los demás

Rachel ríe y mueve un poco su trago

"Dicen que los amigos son la familia que uno escoge y el mío no es tan perfecto, pero no lo quiero cambiar", Mira como el rubio hacia sus imitaciones aburridas mientras Kitty reía y Santana lo miraba seria

"Entiendo a que te refieres, piensas que puedes escoger algo mejor, pero resulta que te toca otra cosa", ella mira a Santana que se quejaba en ese momento de que su bebida sabia _únicamente_ a jugo de naranja y fresa

Ríen casi a carcajadas y luego de un rato ya calmadas se miran. Esta vez es Quinn la que extrañamente baja la mirada a su vestido

"¿Hablabas con tu novio?", inquiere de repente la morena. No sabía porque lo dijo, pero lo dijo al fin y al cabo para luego mirar a otro lado por su estupidez

"No tengo novio"

"Pero Santana-"

"Ella dice muchas tonterías, no deberías hacerle caso, además esta borracha"

La morena mira sus pies y asiente.

"¿Hace cuanto que no tienes novia?", Rachel mira hacia el cielo y Quinn ríe "Al parecer fue hace mucho tiempo"

"Dos meses"

"¿En serio?, fue hace poco"

"Si, ella se volvió algo… Complicada"

"No entiendo"

Rachel se encoge de hombros y piensa las palabras correctas "Era muy celosa y controladora", termina de decir y oprima sus labios

"Devon, el chico del que hablaba Santana", arrastra sus palabras y Rachel la mira atenta, "Es solo un amigo. Si hubo algo, pero solo era sexo… Es decir, salíamos y compartíamos momentos, pero no éramos novios"

Está bien, lo entendía. Eran adultas

"¿Ya no tienes nada con él?", Quinn mueve un poco la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos, "¿Si estas con él?"

"No, él vive en New York, pero te repito… No éramos novios, solo compartíamos cierto rato juntos y desde que llegue aquí solo lo he visto una vez, así que no tengo nada con él"

"¿Nada, nada?", Quería estar segura por alguna razón y sonó muy graciosa

"Nada de nada", repite la rubia

"Que bien", Murmura antes de probar de nuevo el trago que tenía en la mano haciendo sonreír a Quinn

Era una noche fresca y el viento estaba a favor de Rachel. Su cabello se movía hacia atrás apartándolo ligeramente de sus hombros, estaba sin chaqueta lo que hacía que aquello se viera totalmente sexy a los ojos de Quinn

La rubia humedece sus labios y mira a la morena fijamente. Rachel esta vez la mira sin nervios hasta que recibe una pregunta

"¿Por qué te gusta que no tenga novio?", La sentencia salió con una risa picara y totalmente intencionada para hacer que Rachel se pusiera nerviosa

Era natural en Rachel estar nerviosa y Quinn parecía disfrutarlo a veces

"Eh… Solo…", mueve la boca sin decir mucho

"Eso fue lo que me gusto de ti", La morena ladea la cabeza sin entender, "Siempre eres tímida de una forma adorable"

Vaya, nunca lo vio de esa forma. Ella siempre se veía a si misma como una persona tímida de una forma estúpida.

Aquello la hizo sonrojar, era inevitable porque Quinn ni en su adolescencia le había dicho eso

"¿Ves? A eso me refiero", dice tocando levemente su mejilla, "Tal como hace diez años"

Rachel traga grueso ante el roce y sonríe tratando de relajarse

Se estaba comportando como una niña últimamente solo por la presencia de Quinn y eso tenía que cambiar, necesitaba que cambiara.

Ya no tenia 17, se lo recordaba a si misma constantemente desde los últimos días en que la vio de nuevo.

"Muchas cosas cambian en diez años, de todas formas…", Trato en un suspiro que su voz saliera firme y segura y al parecer lo había logrado porque Quinn cambia el gesto

"No todas… Pero la idea es que cambien", suspira también

La rubia con semblante serio pierde su mirada en la boca de la morena que al identificar la intención de la otra traga saliva y humedece sus carnosos e irresistibles labios.

* * *

" _Hay cientos de historias detrás de un solo recuerdo que el corazón decide no cambiar"_


	9. Visitas con sorpresas impresentables

**Capitulo 8**

" **Visitas con sorpresas impresentables"**

Hay muchas circunstancias que practicas en tu mente, como las situaciones de peligro en donde crees que vas a salir corriendo y salvar tu vida o puedes ser el héroe que rescata al gato del edifico en llamas… Simplemente porque _siempre_ vas a estar preparado para todo, si lo piensas antes.

Existen los momentos en los cuales imaginas que si llegan a plantearte ciertas cosas vas a reaccionar de una manera acertada, pero eso es totalmente falso.

En la vida nos encontramos la mayoría de las veces con situaciones ordinarias y extraordinarias que nos controlan como una fuerza superior.

Y ni siquiera nos damos cuenta…

Eso estaba experimentando Rachel Berry y no es que Quinn Fabray fuera una fuerza sobrenatural, pero una vez que la tuvo en frente, con esa mirada penetrante y en un aire de deseo, no se pudo controlar… Simplemente se dejo llevar

Esta no era una situación en la cual hubiese pensado y tampoco iba a estar preparada para una reacción premeditada, pero ya hace muchos años que lo había experimentado y aunque sabemos el final de aquella historia adolescente, ahora mismo su mente solo pensaba en una cosa..

Los gruesos, deliciosos y color rosa, labios de Quinn Fabray

La rubia luego de varios segundos de observar los labios de Rachel se acerca un poco más y sonríe de medio lado. Sugerente y segura… La morena no parpadea simplemente lleva su mirada hasta intercambiarla entre los labios y los ojos de Quinn.

Aun con el vaso sostenido como si su vida dependiera de ese agarre… El corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensaba que podía saltar de su pecho y caer en sus pies.

Bastante extremista el pensamiento, cabe destacar.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de la más pequeña cuando la otra rozo su mano en la cintura y por fin unieron sus labios

¿A dónde se había ido la brisa fresca de aquel balcón? De repente había tanto calor como un horno con pastel dentro.

Quinn aferra mas su agarre de la cintura de Rachel cuando esta lleva su mano libre cerca del pecho, casi al hombro y arrugando levemente la tela de su vestido. Era un movimiento algo torpe, pero no les importo a ninguna.

Movieron sus bocas en un ritmo bastante suave, saboreando algo que ya habían probado, pero que ahora resultaba más delicioso por alguna razón.

Quinn dio un pequeño mordisco al labio inferior de la morena y luego paso su lengua para calmar el leve ardor. Rachel ante esto soltó un suspiro y Quinn sonrió sobre sus labios…

Rachel se sonrojo, pero no se aparto. El calor y las ganas incontrolables eran más grandes que sus nervios

¿Estaría algún sádico desde el otro edificio viendo lo que ellas hacían? Rachel pensaba que el hombre de la tercera ventana a la derecha lo era porque siempre estaba con binoculares mirando los martes en la noche hacia todos lados.

Pero no le importo si alguien miraba…

Siguieron besándose ajenas a cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando dentro y cuando pretendían intensificar el beso patrocinado por la lengua de la morena que salió levemente a rozar la de Quinn…

"¡Racheeel,", Sam grita haciendo que ambas se separaran.

Rachel aun con los ojos cerrados, pero esta vez lamentándose suspira y mira un alboroto dentro

Quinn solo se relamía los labios y la miraba tranquila

"¿Qué sucede Sam?", Pregunta la morena cuando el chico se había colado al balcón

Al parece nadie había visto nada.

"Tú amiga es una depravada", señala a Santana que con brazos cruzados le hacia burlas con la boca

Kitty se veía nerviosa detrás del rubio

"¿Qué hiciste, Santana?", Quinn se adentro a la sala y la latina se encoge de hombros dando una señal de inocencia

"No te hagas la tonta, le tocaste las tetas a mi novia"

¿Qué?... Rachel deja el vaso que fue víctima de su fuerza durante el beso y trata de relajarse para procesar todo.

"Sam, fue un accidente", Kitty lo sostenía por la chaqueta

"¡Que accidente ni que nada, ella te estaba tocando y te dejaste!"

"¡Pero esta borracha!", Eso era evidente

"No lo puedo creer", Quinn le espeta entre dientes a su amiga un poco más alejada

La latina no hablaba solo reía y miraba todo con mucha maldad

Rachel no sabia que hacer…Trataba de calmar a Sam, pero este solo alzaba los brazos discutiendo con Kitty

Quinn intento convencer a una latina muy borracha para que se disculpara por el atrevimiento

"No me voy a disculpar", negaba con la cabeza y miraba como el gato de Rachel se estaba tomando las sobras de alcohol en los vasos sobre la mesa de café frene al sofá, "Me cae bien ese animal", murmura

La chica de ojos avellana solo resopla pesadamente, una Santana Lopez sin alcohol era testaruda, pero una Santana Lopez borracha era imposible de tratar

Sam y Kitty se quedan en el balcón, ella le explicaba que solo estaban probando unos pasos de baile y Santana se cayó justamente con las manos sobre sus pechos

El rubio no se creyó mucho el cuento, pero ya se había calmado.

Cuando él volvió del baño las encontró en el mueble casi acostadas, la latina tenía ambas manos en los pechos de Kitty y una gran sonrisa en su cara

¡Que descaro!

Quinn creía la versión de Sam aunque no lo conociera, pero conocía a la Latina y eso era más que suficiente para creer en la teoría del chico

"Lo siento mucho, Rachel, Santana definitivamente no puede tomar", se disculpa con la morena mientras que Santana invitaba a Dalí a salir un fin de semana.

Tal vez en su universo de ebriedad el gato era un humano tan amante de la bebida como ella

"No es tu culpa"

"Pero yo la traje, así que me disculpo y me marcho", alza las manos mirando de reojo a Santana que seguía en su plática extraña

Rachel solo mira sus movimientos.

Quinn busca su bolso y pide a la Latina con algo de molestia que se levante

"¿Por qué nos vamos si la estamos pasando bien?", balbucea la chica

"Porque estas borracha y lo has arruinado, te dejare en casa", Quinn la miraba con fastidio y con las llaves del auto en las manos

"No, yo me quiero quedar con Berry y sus amigos"

La rubia cierra los ojos en frustración y mira a Rachel que le hace una mueca de lamento

Ambas ríen por la estúpida situación

"Te ayudare", Rachel recoge el bolso de la Latina cuando ya la rubia la había convencido de irse.

No le gustaba acarrear con personas ebrias, pero lo iba a hacer por Quinn y después de todo no quería mas peleas con Santana y Sam

"¡Nos vemos preciosa, llámame!", grita antes de salir arrastrada por Quinn y Rachel

Kitty no dice nada y Sam solo la fulmina con la mirada

Una vez dentro del ascensor la latina queda en medio de ambas y las mira moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado en un gesto torpe e infantil

"Todo esto es culpa de ustedes", recrimina y las otras se miran sin entender, "No se hagan las idiotas, las vi besarse y toquetearse. Debo admitir que fue sexy y me provoco con la rubia, tiene buenas tetas", balbuceo todo aquello y termino moviendo sus manos ejemplificando como había tocado los pechos de Kitty

Rachel abre los ojos como platos y mira al frente sonrojada mientras que Quinn con la boca entreabierta miraba a su amiga pervertida y muy borracha

Salieron del asesor sin decir nada y Rachel ayudo a que Santana se acomodara en su lugar porque al parecer el viaje de bajada le afecto más de lo normal. Estaba casi dormida

"Definitivamente el tequila la mata", murmura Quinn

"¿Cómo harás para dejarla en su casa?"

"No la llevare, será imposible bajarla, iré a mi casa y que duerma en el auto hasta mañana, ella se lo busco", se cruza de brazos viendo de soslayo a la otra que parecía buscar acomodo en el asiento trasero

"Conduce con cuidado", le pide Rachel cuando la rubia abría la puerta del conductor

"Gracias por invitarme Rachel"

"Técnicamente fue Sam, pero no hay de qué", ríe y se lamenta por lo dicho

La rubia la mira con detalle, "Entonces gracias por el beso, fue lo mejor de toda la noche", dice sonriendo para luego entrar al auto

Rachel no dice nada, solo la mira con los ojos algo brillantes y una sonrisa que apenas hacia asomar sus dientes mientras Quinn encendía el motor

La despide con la mano ya cerca del portal del edificio.

Al subir tuvo ganas de cantar en todo el camino, se sentía como una niña comiendo chocolate. Enérgica y de buen humor, con el corazón aun bombeando de emoción.

Fue un gran beso sin duda.

Recogió todo sobre la mesa e ignoro los ruidos en la habitación de Sam. Picasso y Dalí la acompañaron al balcón cuando decidió sentarse en el pequeño mueble playero que adornaba el sitio y ya con un abrigo debido a la brisa más fría, simplemente se dedico a pensar en lo ocurrido mientras se tocaba los labios…

Pero por un momento, eso no se sintió tan bien.

Al penar con cabeza fría, ella recordó a quien había besado… Era Quinn Fabray y la rubia de ojos color avellanas y mirada irresistible ya había logrado eso en ella, desestabilizarla, provocarla y luego dejarla… Sobre todo _dejarla._

En un tiempo fue su montaña rusa particular. La hacía subir y bajar cuando se le antojaba y por un momento sintió el temor de dejarse llevar para luego tener que volver a reconstruir su deteriorado corazón de cartón.

No sabía si Fabray estaba jugando una vez mas o en realidad lo hacía porque se dejo llevar igual que ella, pero de cualquier modo no iba a dar nada a nadie sin recibir, mucho menos a Quinn…

No de nuevo.

* * *

Un cómodo escritorio; una gran ventana con vista a la calle; era el 4to así que se veía bastante bien.

Un simple sofá en una esquina y cuadros de viejas ediciones de periódico. Todas eran de grandes acontecimientos históricos publicados por Los Ángeles Times

Las paredes eran blancas y en frente se veía la pared de vidrio a la mitad, igual que en la oficina de Nick.

Ya no veía a la irritante de Ashley a su izquierda ni al frente a Brian el chico de cabello lleno de gel que siempre le miraba el trasero

Este era el nuevo lugar de trabajo de Rachel, donde se sentiría a poner en practica su talento en aquel diario y aunque no era un lugar tan lujoso ni amplio, era mucho más cómodo y perfecto para la nueva directora y editora en la sección de crónica y humanidades.

Ya no tenia un jefe inepto, estaba al nivel de varios periodistas y redactores importantes allí dentro, incluso era parte de la junta de editores y lo único que quedaba por encima de ella era Thomas McMillan por ser el _gran jefe_ , pero ya no tenia que presentar estúpidos informes a nadie, ella era quien los iba a sugerir y a redactar si así se le antojaba. Estaba más inspirada que nunca

Un sueño hecho realidad.

Alguien toca la puerta, era Marley una joven que estaba a prueba y ahora le servía como asistente.

La chica entra junto con Ashley. ¿Qué hacia Ashley allí? ¿Nunca se iba a librar de ella?

"Bonito lugar", junta sus labios y alzar la barbilla en gesto de aprobación, "nada mal"

"Señorita Berry, el señor McMillan me dijo que le entregara esto y que no se puede retractar porque ya mucho lo han molestado", Marley le entrega un papel a Rachel y la morena la mira con las cejas juntas, "Lo digo tal como me lo dijo, lo siento", se disculpa por las palabras algo golpeadas

"Si, gracias paloma mensajera", Era Ashley quien la despedía de la oficina

"No, espera, Marley, ¿Para qué es esto?", alza la hoja que aun no había leído, "Ya no trabajo para Nick"

"Es por tu amiguita, Berry", Ashley espeta sentada en una de las sillas del frente.

Marley simplemente se va y Rachel comienza a leer

"¿Por qué no trabajara en lo del evento de Quinn?"

"Al parecer ahora tiene mejores cosas que hacer, él y otros desde que vieron que te ganaste el premio han deicidio ponerse a trabajar realmente y creo que el señor Thomas tuvo que ver", Explica la chica con los brazos apoyados en el escritorio

"¿Qué le dijo?"

"No lo sé, pero se escucha que lo amenazo con colocar a otro jefe en su departamento si no se hacía más responsable"

Rachel no dice nada, mira de nuevo la hoja en el escritorio

En el papel estaba escrita la cita confirmada para ir al lugar acordado con Quinn aquella misma tarde y comenzar toda la plática referente a la apertura de la nueva agencia que la rubia y Santana estaban inaugurando dentro de muy poco.

Ya el nombre de Nick no aparecía como representante de Los Angeles Times. Salía el de Rachel Berry y Ashley Jenner

El papel era simple protocolo para que el diario autorizara publicar la nota extensa de la empresa y aquel evento que iba a favorecer a Quinn y Santana. También para que el periodista encargado lo programara.

Rachel ahora no pertenecía a ese departamento, pero supuso que Nick dio su nombre porque ella se ofreció y le pareció sensato aunque no todo era color de rosas. Trabajar con Ashley no le emocionaba mucho

"Vamos a trabajar juntas, ¿No es lindo?, ¿A qué hora nos vamos?"

"Acá dice que a las dos de la tarde, luego de almuerzo entonces, debo organizar algunas cosas aun por aquí", hace una señal sobre su escritorio, apenas estaba personalizándolo y adaptándose

"Ok, te espero a las dos, no por ser ahora una directora te vas a hacer la diva", Rachel rueda los ojos y ve como la chica sale sin decir nada mas

No sabia si aquello terminaría siendo un regalo o una maldad.

Deja el papel a un lado y piensa en la rubia. Luego del beso del sábado no hablaron y ya era martes, pero decidió no darle importancia al asunto, no quería hacerse un lio ella sola, además… No tenían nada y sentía que eran amigas a medias porque ese nuevo reencuentro fue simplemente extraño.

Por otro lado ¿Sabría Quinn que ella era quien trabajaría para su reportaje?, sintió el impulso de llamarla, pero se detuvo, una sorpresa sería mejor.

Se dedico a ordenar algunas cosas que ahora le competían mas, como los conflictos del medio oriente y la visión de los políticos ante las plantas nucleares que afectaban la vida de mucha gente.

Amaba su nuevo cargo. Tenía muchas cosas que proponer en la junta de la próxima semana.

* * *

Rachel llego junto con Ashley a un gran salón de techo alto donde se veía a personas subidas en escaleras, algunas cargando cosas, arreglando luces e incluso lo que parecía ser un arquitecto midiendo una larga pared.

Había mucha gente y todos parecían muy ocupados.

Inspecciono para ver si veía a la rubia o a la Latina hasta que un chico bastante afeminado, con pantalones apretados, una camiseta floreada y un pañuelo en el cuello las saluda.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarles?"; mira a las otras dos de arriba abajo.

Llevaba una especie de micrófono que colgaba desde su oído y terminaba casi en su boca.

"Soy Rachel Berry y ella Ashley Jenner, somos de Los Angeles Times, vinimos a ver a las señoritas Fabray y Lopez"

"Ahh… Si déjame ver la lista de citas para hoy", observa una libreta electrónica, "No, acá no hay ninguna Rachel Berry ni Ashley Jenner, lo siento", anuncia y se da la vuelta para ordenar casi a gritos que bajaran las lámparas porque estaban horribles

Ashley se reía de todo mientras Rachel seguía buscando a sus amigas ya que probablemente en la agenda del chico mal educado saliera solo el nombre de Nick

"¡Berry!", Santana llega a su espalda con grandes lentes de sol y una sonrisa

"Hola, Santana", sonríe tranquila y la Latina le da un superficial beso en la mejilla

"¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Viniste por Quinn?", hace un gesto sugerente con las cejas

Ashley se acerca viendo la interacción

"Al final si trabajare en el reportaje", da la noticia ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos y dejando que sus hombros sostuvieran el bolso con sus cosas de trabajo

"Eso es fantástico, merecemos a alguien con un Puli…Puli…"

"Pulitzer", termina Rachel

"Claro, con eso", le resta importancia

"Ella trabajara conmigo", señala a Ashley que solo mueve la cabeza y la Latina la mira fugazmente sin decir nada,

"¿Y dónde está Quinn?", decide preguntar por su socia

"No lo sé, un chico me dijo que no la podía ver porque no estaba en la lista de hoy"

Quinn debía estar siempre muy ocupada como para tener una lista por día.

"Estúpido cara de porcelana, vengan conmigo", camina cual reina del mundo aun con los lentes de sol puestos y un vestido probablemente muy costoso.

La gente solo la saluda y Rachel creyó ver cara de pánico en algunos

Santana siempre había sido así y ahora siendo alguien con un negocio exitoso era obvio que su ego aumentaría incrementando su escancia intimidante

La morena y Ashley pasan detrás de Santana y son seguidas por la mirada de Kurt que no objetó porque la Latina era quien las llevaba

Llegaron hasta el final de aquel gran salón y allí estaba Quinn… Con unos Jeans y un sencillo, pero hermoso suéter de lana blanco

La rubia le dice algo a Santana y de inmediato ve a ambas chicas detrás, ignorando monumentalmente a Ashley va directo a Rachel

"Rachel ¿Qué haces aquí?", pregunta despacio, pero sin perder la sonrisa

"Voy a ayudarte un poco", es lo que dice devolviendo el gesto y Quinn con evidente emoción la envuelve en un corto abrazo

La morena aspira sin timidez el perfume de la rubia

Al separase ambas se miran aun con cara de fascinación. La rubia toma la mano de Rachel y la sacude un poco divertida.

La morena ya se iba acostumbrando a esa nueva _amistad_ y las muestras de afecto eran recibidas con menos nervios que de costumbre

Después de semejante beso la otra noche, un abrazo y algunas sonrisas no le podían afectar tanto

Ashley mira todo desde cerca, Quinn la había ignorado de una forma muy obvia y no dejaba de sonreírle a Rachel, incluso aun tenía su mano sujetada

"Hola, Soy Ashley", se mete casi en medio de ambas y le tiende una mano a la chica de ojos color avellana

La rubia la mira algo confundida, pero decide sonreír con amabilidad

"¿Eres amiga de Rachel?"

"Soy su compañera de trabajo y mas que amiga… Ex novia"


	10. Momentos que traen preguntas necesarias

**Capitulo 9**

" **Momentos que traen preguntas necesarias"**

Rachel por más que quisiera asesinar allí mismo a Ashley, no podía hacerlo por muchas razones… Y lo principal era que la chica no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto.

Habían salido por más de seis meses. Al inicio congeniaron muy bien, todo ocurrió luego de conocerse en el periódico pero a poco más de dos meses… Rachel sentía que la relación se llego a basar únicamente en sexo.

La chica era la ex pareja que Rachel le había mencionado a Quinn y con la cual termino hace dos meses atrás.

¿La razón? Es simple, Rachel era una persona tranquila, siempre queriendo evitar el estrés en su vida, en cambio Ashley era explosiva y dramática, mucho más que Quinn, casi tanto como Santana y aunque al inicio lo opuesto resulto ser atractivo, pero duro muy poco el canto… Al pasar los mees la morena no la soportaba y tampoco deseaba estar con la chica solo para acostarse con alguien.

Así que decidió terminar todo esperando que la castaña se lo tomara con madurez… Pero fue muy ilusa ya que Ashley desde el día que rompieron se dedico a torturar su paz… Por lo menos en la oficina.

Ahora lo había vuelto a hacer… Le dijo a Quinn que era su ex novia solo por buscar algún punto de drama. Lo sabía y al ver la cara y sonrisa sádica de la chica se volvió a preguntar qué pasaba por su cabeza cuando decidió tener algo con ella, pero era un tema el cual ya no quería ni pensar. Ya mucho hacia con verle la cara en el periódico y aguantar sus tonterías luego de haber terminado.

Rachel miraba la expresión neutral de la rubia que luego de lo dicho por Ashley solo la observaba de pies a cabeza.

No le dio la mano cuando se la castaña se la extendió, solo asintió y se disculpo un momento para ir a atender a alguien ya que detrás la estaban llamando desde hace un rato

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?", Pregunta Rachel con mirada sospechosa hacia su compañera

"¿Qué hice?", se hacia la desentendida

"Decirle que eres mi ex novia"

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Ella me pregunto si era tu amiga y en realidad no, solo somos compañeras de trabajo y ex novias", estaba en lo cierto

"Si, pero lo dijiste de una forma incomoda… No lo sé, con otra intensión", se acomoda los lentes con ansiedad, Ashley la sacaba de sus casillas fácilmente

"No le veo la incomodidad a nada de esto, ¿A caso a ella le tiene que molestar?", Se cruza de brazos y alza la barbilla

Quinn hablaba algo alejada con el chico que las recibió y Santana, pero miraba de reojo la interacción de las otras dos

"Olvídalo, Ashley… Solo vamos a hacer lo que vinimos a hacer"

"Si, como digas", hace una señal de mando llevando su mano a la frente y rodando los ojos con burla en el movimiento

Tanto Santana como Quinn y el chico se acercan

"Berry y compañía, él es Kurt, nuestro decorador y amigo", La latina lo presenta

El muchacho algo sonrojado se acerca y le da un pequeño abrazo muy superficial a la morena y luego hace lo mismo con Ashley

"De verdad siento mucho lo de hace un rato, no sabía que eran amigas de Quinn y Santana", mira a ambas con verdadera vergüenza y una sonrisa inmensa pidiendo disculpas

"Solo Rachel es nuestra amiga", Interviene Quinn mirando a la castaña que de inmediato le devuelve una mirada desafiante

Santana observa todo con atención y mucho análisis

"Muy bien… ¿Cuándo comenzaremos con el reportaje?", La latina trata de romper un poco la tensión

"Eso es lo que le quería preguntar a Quinn, si desean comenzar con algo hoy o en dos días que estoy disponible nuevamente"

"Creo que lo mejor es hacer algo hoy porque no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Rachel", Ashley explica sacando una cámara

"Rachel, si vamos a hacer esto de prisa es mejor que lo haga otra persona", Quinn algo obstinada movía las manos en rechazo por la prisa

"No te preocupes, vamos a hacerlo con calma", le sonríe levemente y mira a Ashley para que dejara de ser tan idiota. No es como si estuviera muy ocupada en otros reportajes

Aunque la idiotez no es fácil de superar una vez crecidas las personas

"¡Por favor hablan sobre mis decoraciones de cristal y los banquetes con postres Italianos que servimos para la fiesta de la hija de Madonna!", Kurt muy emocionado da un pequeño salto

Rachel sonríe por lo excesivamente afeminado que era el chico. Le estaba cayendo bien de cualquier forma

"Realmente me tengo que ir, así que… Berry ¿Por qué no vas y hablas un poco con Quinn y cuadramos una cita para algunas fotos y concretar el reportaje?

"Me parece una buena idea"

"A mí no tanto", Ashley de nuevo

"Nadie te está preguntando", Quinn, por supuesto

Rachel suspira con estrés y tanto Santana como Kurt miran a las otras dos curiosos.

"Como sea…", arrastra las palabras, "Nos vemos luego", La latina se despide con un simple movimiento en la mano y sigue su camino de pasarela imaginaria

"Kurt, ve con los técnicos que yo hablare con Rachel", la rubia le deja una especie de tabla con datos en la mano y él va dispuesto a dar ciertas ordenes

"¿Quieres que tomemos algunos datos hoy o-", La morena trataba de sacar algo del bolso

"No, vamos a la oficina y programamos una cita, es importante que este Santana", la incita a caminar

Un grito espantoso de Kurt se escucho a lo lejos

"Déjalo, probablemente alguien movió una de sus decoraciones", comenta Quinn riendo y restando importancia al grito

Rachel la sigue y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás. Ashley iba detrás de ella con cara de pocos amigos

Quinn guía a las reporteras hasta un pequeño espacio que estaba usando como oficina

"Disculpen si ven algo de desorden, es una oficina improvisada mientras estoy aquí con los preparativos", se sienta en un sofá e invita a las otras a hacer lo mismo

"No te preocupes", la morena se sienta a un costado de la la rubia y la otra chica en una esquina mas al frente, "¿Tienes otra oficina?", pregunta curiosa

"Si, pero mientras hacemos los preparativos de algunos eventos generalmente usamos espacios como este para ordenar ciertas cosas. En un rato debo ir a la otra oficina, la oficial…", Sonríe y Rachel hace lo mismo

Ashley no le encontraba la gracia a esa banalidad

"Entonces ¿Quieres que hagamos fotos del lugar o fuera de aquí?", con impaciencia pregunta al ver a las otras dos hablar sin progreso

"Me gustaría que tomaran algo de lo que estamos haciendo, pero lo importante es que sacaran la nota sobre la reapertura de la agencia", responde esto a Rachel a pesar de que la otra fue quien le pregunto

"No hay problema, esta semana podemos vernos de nuevo y hacer algunas fotos, también hablar un poco sobre como iniciaron el negocio y yo me encargo de hacer la edición para que salga la próxima semana",

"Perfecto…", sonríe de nuevo y mira por primera vez a la chica castaña del otro lado, "¿Y tú que harás?

"Seré quien tome las fotos…"

"Pensé que Rachel podía hacer eso también", se encoge de hombros y mira esta vez a la morena

"Somos un equipo"

Volvía de nuevo el ambiente tenso y del cual Rachel estaba loca por escapar. La rubia tampoco ayudaba con su comportamiento

A esa altura se hizo una nota mental de evitar cualquier reunión que involucrara a Quinn y Ashley juntas aunque probablemente le quedara una mas

"Quinn, recuerda que ahora soy de otro departamento, por eso Ashley vino conmigo, ella pertenece aun al de sociedad y celebridades", sentencia explicando la presencia de su compañera aunque en el fondo también pensaba que era innecesaria

"Como digas, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos esta noche en mi casa?", sonríe como solo ella lo sabía hacer

Elegante y perfectamente inquietante.

"No puedo esta noche, lo siento", Ashley hace una mueca y Quinn voltea con el ceño fruncido

"No te lo pregunte a ti…"

"¿No te quedo claro que somos un equipo?", dice levantándose, pero sin perder la sonrisa falsa

"No estoy invitando a Rachel por trabajo, es algo personal"

La morena que ya no sabía cómo acomodar sus lentes debido a la incomodidad. Decide quitárselos y limpiar el cristal con su suéter antes de hablarle a Quinn

"¿Esta noche?, no sé donde es tu casa y además-"

"Si esta noche, yo te digo donde es", la interrumpe

"Pero-"

"Disculpa, Rachel, debo ir a ver que está haciendo Kurt, desde acá escucho sus gritos", se excusa levantándose y sin esperar a que la morena dijera algo más. Fue totalmente intencional.

Ashley estaba que quemaba con la mirada, se podía incluso notar el trabajo de su respiración pesada ante los desaires mal educados de la rubia

Rachel por su parte solo siguió a Quinn hasta la salida y con su bolso en el hombro esquivaba la mirada de fastidio y molestia de Ashley

"¡Recuerda, esta noche!", dice la rubia y señala el teléfono de la morena

Rachel lo revisa y había un mensaje de la chica con la dirección. La mira por última vez y sale del lugar con su compañera

"Que mujer tan estúpida y arrogante", espeta entre dientes la castaña

Rachel enciende el motor y suspira

"Tú igual o peor a veces…"

"¿Cómo nos puedes comparar, no ves como me trato?", la mira indignada

"Ambas se comportaron muy…", niega con la cabeza, "Simplemente fue incomodo"

"¿Te gusta esa chica?", pregunta mirándola directamente.

"¿Importa eso?"

"No, es solo curiosidad….", Voltea a la ventana una vez que el auto estaba andando

"Si… Si me gusta"

* * *

Rachel mira por última vez la dirección en su teléfono y sube la vista hasta la fachada de la casa que tenía en frente.

Debía ser la correcta ya que tenían el mismo número. Guarda el aparato en su bolso y se dispone a llamar a la puerta.

Pensó en llamar a Quinn antes, pero hace más de una hora le envió un mensaje diciendo que la esperaba a las 8:00 pm y le recordó de nuevo la dirección, así que debía estar allí.

"Nos vemos Chester", se despide al cerrar el auto y ríe sola por lo gracioso que siempre sonaba eso.

Hablar con sus mascotas era una cosa, pero hablar con el auto era otra

Llamo por un intercomunicador y una voz que debió ser Quinn le dijo que ya le abriría. A los segundos la puerta sonó y efectivamente tenía la entrada

La casa, una vez dentro justo en el jardín y antes de la puerta de entrada, se veía bastante grande, no tan grande como las del reportaje de famosos que había hecho para Nick, pero si lo suficientemente grande como para que viviera una familia con hijos bien acomodada

Cuando llego a la puerta que la llevaría al interior, Quinn la abrió y mostro su acostumbrada sonrisa

"Bienvenida", le da un beso en la mejilla y Rachel solo sonríe tranquila, "¿Te costo llegar?",

"Llegue a la primera"

"Perfecto, ¿Vamos?", le dice haciendo que la siguiera, "Hace rato se fue una amiga"

"¿Qué amiga?"

"Ex compañera de la universidad, ahora vive aquí", explica sin mucha importancia

"¿Vives sola?", pregunta curiosa

"Si, ¿Con quién mas iba a vivir? Aunque alguien ayuda con la limpieza y siempre tengo visitas… Prácticamente no estoy sola", se encoge de hombros

Rachel tuvo curiosidad por saber si vivía con alguien, a pesar de que le dijo que no tenía novio… Se imagino a una amiga o familiar ya que el lugar de verdad era grande para una persona y si por fuera la casa era hermosa, por dentro lo era mucho más.

De entrada se encontraba una sala con chimenea, todo era con un estilo bastante antiguo y elegante; el comedor tenia encima lámparas de araña que parecían salida de películas de época, pero que combinado con los muebles les daba un toque bastante moderno

Quinn sin duda tenía buen gusto.

"Tienes una casa hermosa", dice impresionada

"Gracias, Kurt me ayudo a decorar, siéntate", le ofrece una vez que estaban en la sala principal.

"¿Cuándo compraste esta casa?"

"Vine hace un poco más de seis meses y rente una más pequeña, pero luego cuando ya era definitivo nuestro traslado, decidí buscar una propia. Esta estuvo a buen precio y resulto mejor que a done vivía antes", explica parada frente a la morena

"Es realmente grande y hermosa"

"Eres bienvenida cuando quieras"

Rachel solo la mira y asiente, quería preguntar para que exactamente la cito, si deseaba programar la fecha para el reportaje o hablar directamente de él, pero cuando lo iba hacer la rubia hablo

"¿Quieres vino?"

"No, gracias"

"Vamos Rachel… No puedes ser tan reacia al alcohol, es solo vino", la mira divertida

"No es eso, es que… Bueno digamos que si veo a Santana entonces si me da mucho miedo el alcohol", dice con los ojos muy abiertos

Que bueno que la Latina no estaba allí para escuchar eso.

Quinn suelta una carcajada y camina en busca de algo que resultaron ser dos copas.

Rachel decide preguntar sobre otra cosa

"Entonces… ¿Para qué deseabas que nos viéramos hoy mismo?", sujeta con duda la copa que le tiende la otra

"Para hablar… "

Sí, eso era obvio

"¿Sobre el reportaje?", ¿Sobre qué otra cosa iba a ser?

"Claro… Eh…", peina su cabello hacia atrás de una forma que Rachel considero muy sexy, "Esa chica… La que te acompaño, ¿Siempre trabaja contigo?"

"¿Ashley?, no", niega con la cabeza, Dios la libre, "Ella era de la misma sección para la cual yo trabajaba antes y la que se ocupa realmente de reportajes como el tuyo"

"Eso quiere decir que estará contigo en esto", Rachel asiente aunque fue una afirmación más que una pregunta de parte de Quinn

"Son cosas del diario"

Quinn no dice nada, solo toma de su copa de vino tinto

"Otra pregunta, ¿De qué trata el reportaje que hizo que ganaras el premio? Me gustaría verlo", inquiere después

"Te lo enviare", la morena saca su teléfono del bolsillo y teclea algo rápido, al momento Quinn recibe una notificación con un link que al abrirlo la envía al blog personal de Rachel, "Entra arriba, en la primera pestaña", se acerca más a la chica y le señala con el dedo

La rubia la mira de reojo por la proximidad. Podía sentir incluso su cálido aliento

"Una Mirada A Los Olvidados", lee en voz alta, "Excelente nombre… Explícame tú de qué trata y lo leeré esta noche antes de dormir", deja el teléfono en sus piernas y la mira a los ojos

Aun estaban muy cerca una de la otra y Rachel parece notar eso muy tarde, así que se separa disimuladamente pero de una forma muy graciosa haciendo que Quinn se mordiera el labio inferior evitando reír

"Viaje por cuatro meses a varios países Africanos. Níger, Etiopia, Malí y Guinea" comienza explicando y pasando sus manos por los mulsos algo emocionada

"¿Qué descubriste en ellos?"

"Muchas cosas, tienen una cultura muy arraigada y con creencias maravillosas, a pesar de la extrema pobreza en la que viven. Hay mucha gente que sufre en esos países"

"Debe ser asombroso y a la vez triste ver eso tan de cerca"

"Lo es, hubieron momentos en los que tuve que contener las lagrimas y otros en los que no pude ocultarlas, vi cosas que nunca pensé ver, como niños muriendo literalmente de hambre y tomando agua con desesperación… Luego de eso siento que mi visión por todo cambio.", suspira con pesar, "Nos quejamos siempre de problemas absurdos, como no tener agua caliente para la ducha", Niega con la cabeza al recordar su caso, "Y ellos incluso sueñan con tener un poco de agua disponible. Nuestros problemas no son problemas para ellos y lo triste es que poca gente los conoce y aquellos que una vez lo vieron lo olvidan, porque parece que no tienen voz, porque no son potencias mundiales que salen en televisión hablando de política o celebridades. Una pena que más personas no ayuden ni documenten algo tan importante como lo que sucede allá"

"Bueno… Tú lo hiciste y lo difundiste"

"Siento que fue muy poco lo que pude expresar a comparación con todo lo que vi, ojala más personas lo hagan. Hay países Africanos que están creciendo mucho económicamente y es fabuloso, pero los 10 piases más pobres del mundo se encuentran allí y cuando digo pobres es que literalmente no tienen ni para sobrevivir", se notaba emocional

"Esta misma noche revisare tu reportaje", sonríe mirando fugazmente el blog de la morena desde su teléfono

"Sabes, gaste mis ahorros de toda la vida, prácticamente, pero estoy muy orgullosa de haber realizado ese viaje. Si no me hubieran dado el premio igual hubiese valido la pena"

"Y yo estoy orgullosa de ti…", besa su mejilla y deja un roce al separarse

La morena suspira y la mira encantada

"¿Quieres cenar?", pregunta Quinn viendo que Rachel no planeaba hablar mucho mas luego del gesto de cariño

"No, no te molestes"

"No es molestia, prepare algo", coloca su mano sobre la pierna de la morena, pero la retira rápidamente, "Vamos, sígueme…"

Quinn la lleva a la cocina, que termino siendo tan hermosa como el resto de la casa.

Había preparado una especie de lasaña con vegetales que se veía muy deliciosa. La ayudo a llevar las cosas a la mesa y una vez sentada miro las grandes lámparas

Quinn solo la observa divertida mientras le servía algo de comida

"Esta delicioso…", la morena se relame los labios al probar minutos después

"Me alegra que te guste", Hace el ya acostumbrado guiño del ojo

Rachel sigue degustando todo callada y Quinn hacia lo mismo pero mirando de vez en cuando a la otra

"¿Cómo están tus padres?", pregunta la rubia para romper el silencio

"Muy bien, papa llevo mas pájaros a casa y mama está algo molesta por eso"

"Me gustaría verlos algún día", dice riendo

"Yo tal vez los vea en Noviembre... Tenemos la acostumbrada reunión", se expresa incomoda

"Ohh… Entiendo… Es complicado"

"Si, es… Incomodo todavía, pero ellos siempre me lo recuerdan, parece que no podre escapar de esa fecha", se lamenta y toma un sorbo del vino recién servido, sonando sus dientes al final

Quinn la mira detenidamente por un rato, pero no le dice nada.

"¿Y los tuyos como están?", es Rachel la que pregunta

"Viviendo en New York, luego de salir del instituto querían volver, papa encontró un buen trabajo en una clínica ortopédica"

"Me alegra… Nunca supe nada de ellos y mis padres tampoco, ya sabes, solían reunirse a veces"

"Creo que mi madre aun habla con tu madre", dice insegura

"Mama nunca me dijo nada…",

"Tal vez se le olvido", Quinn le resta importancia y Rachel en el momento decide hacerlo también

Sin embargo… ¿Por qué le había ocultado que hablaba con la señora Fabray? Ella muchas veces le pregunto ya que ambas eran amigas desde que la familia de Quinn llego a Ohio y Shelby le decía que no tenía idea de Quinn o de sus padres

Decidió no pensar o indagar más, tal vez ni Quinn sabia aquello de todas formas

Minutos después terminan de comer y caminan a un pequeño living ubicado justo al salir de la cocina y que daba una vista hacia la parte trasera de la casa mediante un ventanal que dejaba ver una piscina. También había un gran televisor allí cerca

"¡Tienes piscina!"

"Si, es una de las cosas más atractivas de la casa", la rubia se sienta en el sofá mirando como la morena detallaba todo.

Se veía adorable, como una niña curiosa, una niña de grandes lentes y hermosa

Rachel arrastra los ojos hasta una repisa que contenía fotos familiares y antiguas. Había del instituto, la universidad, con sus padres, con amigos que obviamente no conocía y otras más…

"No puedo creerlo...", toma un retrato entre sus manos y permanece con la boca abierta ante el asombro

Quinn se levanta y se coloca detrás inclinando la cabeza para observar mejor

"Fue para tu cumpleaños...", murmura cerca de su oído

Rachel se estremece ligeramente por el acercamiento, pero decide concentrar su mirada en la fotografía

"Jamás… Jamás imagine que guardarías una foto nuestra"

"Tus lentes eran diferentes, más pequeños", señala y Rachel hace un resoplido gracioso

En la foto ambas estaban detrás del mostrador de la cocina de la casa de la morena y en medio de ellas había un pastel con la cara de Freddie Mercury y notas musicales saliendo de su boca. Arriba decía muy en grande _"Feliz cumpleaños, Rachel"_

Era una imagen graciosa ya que la morena cerró los ojos por el flash y Quinn tenía la boca totalmente abierta

"No salí muy guapa, pero me gusta porque es divertida"

"Tu siempre estas guapa y eras la más guapa de todo el instituto", Rachel la mira conectando sus ojos chocolate con los intensos ojos avellana y entonces Quinn no puede evitar desviar su mirada hasta aquellos suaves y carnosos labios que recientemente volvió a probar

"Tú… Tú también, eras y aun eres hermosa", Rachel niega bajando la cabeza, "Te lo digo en serio…", le sujeta la mano

"¿Entonces porque me dejaste hace diez años?", pregunta volviendo a mirar los ojos de la chica

* * *

" _No me digas lo que sabes mentir ni lo que me gusta escuchar, solo dime la verdad real"_


	11. Amores e ilusiones en frágiles cofres

**Capitulo 10**

" **Amores e ilusiones en frágiles cofres"**

"Entonces porque me dejaste hace diez años?", pregunta volviendo a mirar los ojos de la chica

Quinn la mira por unos segundos hasta que suelta su mano para sentarse en el mueble contiguo

La morena se maldice por lo dicho, siempre le sucedía eso y sin pensar preguntaba cosas incomodas… Aunque en el fondo si quería saber la respuesta

Era parte de su _adorable torpeza_

"Olvídalo... No… no", niega con la cabeza dejando la fotografía en su lugar y sintiéndose más torpe de lo normal

Se sienta en el mueble con distancia y observa como Quinn mantenía la vista fija en la ventana. Estaba tranquila. Rachel busco un destello de molestia en su cara pero no logro descifrar nada…

"No te preocupes, supuse que ibas a tener esa curiosidad…", habla segundos después

"Sí, bueno…", acomoda sus lentes, "Nunca hablamos mucho luego de eso, pero no importa"

"Éramos unas niñas, no teníamos experiencia de nada, Rachel"

"Eso no evito que doliera…", susurra sin apartar la mirada de la rubia y esta por primera vez la mira a la cara

Quinn se soba las manos y humedece sus labios mientras baja fugazmente la cabeza

"Lo siento yo… Realmente no tenía claro nada, me gustaba estar contigo, pero tenía mido de una relación como tal, no sabía lo que significaba amor o lo que sea, yo solo quería estar con mis amigos sin pensar en que hacia algo bueno o malo", alza un poco las manos

"No había nada malo en eso…"

"Ahora lo sé, pero aun así no te voy a engañar… Yo no creo haber estado enamorada de ti, o no lo sé", niega confundida, ni siquiera tenía mucha coherencia lo que decía, "No puedo darle un nombre a lo que sucedía entre nosotras, eran demasiadas cosas las que pasaban por mi cabeza y mi cuerpo como para saberlo…"

"Tampoco me querías como amiga", su voz salió algo recriminadora o tal vez con dolor

Ni en mil años se imagino estar teniendo esta conversación con Quinn. Pensaba que el pasado a veces solo servía para dedicarse a estancaba a las personas, pero también dicen que es donde descubres lo que realmente pasa en tu presente o el 'Por que" de muchas cosas…

"Me disculpo por eso, era una tonta…", Quinn muerde su labio apenada y de repente toma la mano de la morena acercándose un poco más, "Creo que eres adorable, eres alguien especial e incluso extraña, pero ya sabes… Como ese tipo de personas especialmente extrañas que resultan atrayentes"

"No comprendo", mira su mano encima de su propio muslo siendo tocada por la rubia

"Eres tímida, nerviosa y muy reservada, algunas veces se te deben incitar a que hables…"

"Soy mejor escribiendo que hablando", afirma segura

"Exacto, pero es… No es algo malo, solo eres tú, es tu forma de ser y también eres hermosa"

"No lo creo", niega

"Claro que si, Rachel, eres muy hermosa, cualquier chica o chico puede quedar encantado contigo"

"No creo ser fea o lo que sea, pero sin duda no me puedo igualar contigo, eres impresionante… Todo de ti lo es",

Rachel la mira a los ojos, sin nervios, sin vergüenza, sin ganas de apartar la mirada

Quinn por su parte sonríe de medio lado y detallada los ojos chocolate, grandes y vivaces de la morena. Los mismos que tal vez se sabían expresar mejor que sus palabras al hablar…

Los ojos de Rachel siempre que estaba nerviosa se volvían más oscuros, lo que hacía que realmente estuvieran oscuros muchas veces pero en ese momento los encontró sereno y calmados, eso le encantaba. Siempre le encanto de joven y le fascina ahora.

Tener se punto de calma en la mirada de Rachel le fascinaba de forma descomunal y a decir verdad… No sabía cómo manejarlo.

El otro día en el balcón del departamento de la morena, ese había sido una de las razones por las cuales su cabeza dio vueltas y ocurrió el beso. Su mirada… Sus ojos brillando y su aire de sencillez la envolvieron sin ganas de querer escapar

Después de todo no solo Quinn Fabray podía lograr cosas extraordinarias en Rachel Berry, la diferencia era la que rubia aun no sabía que significaban todas esas señales.

Ahora ni siquiera lo tenía que meditar, lo quería y lo iba a hacer una vez más.

Termina de acortar el espacio que quedaba entre ellas y sujeta suavemente el mentón de la morena. Acariciándolo despacio con el dorso de su mano

Rachel también sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no la detiene ni pierde la compostura.

Un suspiro suave sale de la boca de Quinn cuando Rachel relame sus labios.

¡Como le encantaban esos labios!

La rubia se acerca intercambiando su vista entre la boca de la morena y los ojos que la miraban con intensidad y un brillo sincero

Al inicio fue un roce suave con un suspiro entrecortado por el deseo del momento, tenían ganas, muchas ganas, sin embargo… Se quedaron quietas disfrutando en un ritmo muy despacio

Pero no por mucho tiempo…

Rachel tomo con ambas manos la cara de Quinn y atrapo su boca por completo. Fueron exactamente diez segundos en los cuales respiraban agitadamente y sin mover los labios hasta que poco a poco se separan y aflojan la unión moviendo sus bocas de forma deliciosa

Quinn sabía que Rachel siempre había sido una buena besadora, de adolescente se lo demostró aun cuando era inexperta, hace uno días lo pudo volver a comprobar y ahora la estaba volviendo completamente loca…

La morena mordisqueaba los labios de la otra sin ningún rastro de timidez, se atrevió a colar poco a poco su lengua y Quinn con gusto la recibió. El beso estaba cada vez más pasional.

La chica de ojos avellana tomo a la morena por el largo suéter a rayas, justo apretando al final de su cintura mientras la otra chica aun estaba sujetado su rostro de lado a lado

Se estaban devorando los labios literalmente y siguieron así hasta que el aire fue necesario…

Se separaron lo suficiente para inhalar oxigeno e hicieron un fuerte sonido cuando sus bocas se despegaron. Fue incluso excitante

Quinn deja dos cortos besos en los labios que tanto la volvían loca para luego notar que Rachel aun tenía los ojos cerrados y esta vez las manos a cada lado de su propio cuerpo

Ríe despacio y da un toque gracioso en su nariz.

"Despierta…", bromea y Rachel niega con la cabeza, "¿Por qué?"

"Siento que si abro los ojos ya no estarás en frente de mi, como hace diez años"

"No digas eso", se separa un poco mas y Rachel lentamente abre un ojo, "Tonta", le dice cuando la inspeccionaba

"Es verdad… ", relame sus labios esta vez con ambos ojos atentos

"Eres excelente besando… Y todo fue real, muy real", le asegura alzando una ceja

"No lo pude evitar... El impulso de-"

"Yo también lo quería, tanto o más que la otra noche"

"Me dejaste bastante confusa de todas formas… La otra noche"

"¿Por qué?"

"Contigo todo es difícil de leer, no pensé que al poco tiempo de verte ibas a intentar besarme, solo… solo fue extraño"

"Disculpa… Si no te gusto"

"Si me gusto", aclara con rapidez, "Pero no lo esperaba… Ni siquiera esperaba verte luego de tanto tiempo y que me hablaras como si nada, cuando antes me ignorabas en el instituto", cierra los ojos intentado aclararse, "Se que eras una niña, que lo éramos, pero no dejo de ser extraño y complicado"

"Ya te lo dije, Rachel, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía", suspira y se levanta, "antes de verte en el diario no pensaba en ese encuentro o lo que sea", mueve las manos caminando, "Ni siquiera sabía que estabas en Los Ángeles, pero cuando te vi me emocione y no lo pude evitar"

Quinn camina un poco y se alejada hasta perderse en la cocina luego de hacer una señala con la mano a la morena.

Rachel la sigue con la mirada esperando, cuando por fin apareció con una copa de vino llena.

"¿Quieres?", ofrece y la otra niega

"Ya no importa, pero fue extraño de todas formas", insistía y Quinn la mira sin entender, "Lo de vernos de nuevo y hablar como viejas amigas"

"Bueno… Tal vez tengas razón, pero no fue mi intención incomodarte", se sienta de nuevo a su lado,

"Me alegra volver a verte, fue confuso, pero está bien… Ahora puedo ayudarte en tu reportaje y pude ver como es tu vida"

Quinn asiente y luego toma un sorbo de vino sin apartar la vista de Rachel

Se quedan en un extraño silencio hasta que Quinn lo rompe

"Sabes… hasta hace poco tiempo pensé que todo se manejaba así, alejarse de las personas y de las cosas para buscar cosas nuevas", habla con la mirada algo perdida esta vez

"¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta que estaba mal?"

"Creo que cuando te volví a ver…", sonríe de medio lado

"No ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso", afirma con un tono de humor

"No soy buena expresando ni exponiendo mis sentimientos, generalmente los oculto y me dejo llevar por otras cosas, me distraigo fácilmente de lo importante… Pero no la he pasado mal disfrutando ciertas cosas"

"Siempre sonríes", afirma recordando como la rubia era experta en mostrar sus dientes en una sonrisa difícil de describir cuando hablaba con los demás

"Algunas veces sonreír es necesario para ocular muchas cosas"

Rachel frunce el ceño levemente en una mirada confusa, pero no inquiere nada,

Las sonrisas de Quinn siempre habían sido digas de estudio cuando era más joven y ahora mismo no había cambiado mucho. No sabía con exactitud el propósito de las mismas, pero Quinn tenía esa característica particular, sonreír y sonreír como si nada le afectara y ante cualquier situación.

Eso atormentaba a Rachel en cierto modo, pocas veces vio sonrisas sinceras en Quinn, como aquella que pudo notar en la foto cuando encontró su cuenta de Instagram y tal vez sea una alucinación, pero exceptuando de esa… Las pocas que había visto eran un regalo a su nombre

"Te confesare algo…", Dice la rubia de repente, "Cuando estábamos en aquella mesa del centro comercial de Lima, en ese preciso momento, aquella Quinn de 17 años soñaba con buscar y encontrar el amor de mi vida, la persona perfecta luego de graduarme del instituto, tal vez fuera un compañero de estudios", alza los hombros, "Buscaba tener una gran boda; en un gran y lujoso salón de Paris con toda mi familia y cientos de invitados importantes…", ríe con ironía y lleva su cabello detrás de la oreja derecha, luego mira a Rachel, "En diez años no he estado ni cerca de encontrar a esa persona perfecta para mi, aunque de vez en cuando piense y trate de seguir imaginándolo"

"Ya comenzaste por los lujos…Por lo menos", vaga un poco los ojos por la decoración y resalta la acotación

"Digamos que… Me siento bien con lo que he logrado, pero no ha sido nada parecido a lo que tenía planeado en mi cabeza, los lujos siempre te distraen de todas formas"

A Rachel no le gustaban los lujos, los famosos o las cosas muy llamativas pero comprendía que era simplemente la personalidad de Quinn.

Chicas como ella o Santana disfrutaban de esas comodidades extras de espacio, tanto como ella disfrutaba de los Brownies de chocolate, de escribir, leer un buen libro o ver películas de comedia los días lluviosos

Una dicha completa en su pequeño y especial mundo.

"Ya encontraras algo o alguien que te haga sentir que puedes vivir feliz por siempre"

"No creo en los _felices por siempre_ , la vida no es un cuento", frunce las cejas y toma de su copa

"Yo no creo que si existan justamente los finales felices… No como en los cuentos, pero sucede que la felicidad no siempre se ve de la misma forma en los ojos de todos", Rachel jugaba con sus manos mientras hablaba algo pensativa

"Puede ser… Pero es mejor ir con cuidado, abrir tu corazón a todos puede ser peligroso, las ilusiones son dañinas"

Rachel no estaba tan de acuerdo con eso, no era tan soñadora como para vivir en un mundo de fantasía, pero le gustaba soñar… Después de todo ¿En eso no se basaba la vida? Soñar y luchar por tus sueños. Es cliché porque justamente con el paso del tiempo no hace más que afirmarse. Las ilusiones mantienen vivas a las personas.

Si te rompen el corazón, al menos que sea por algo que hayas intentado

"A todos nos pueden romper el corazón", sentencia la morena

"No si te cuidas de eso", aclara muy segura

Rachel rasca su mejilla y sube sus lentes.

¿Por qué siempre resbalaban por su nariz cuando debía quedarse tranquila?

"No importa cuánto huyas o te niegues a algo, todos son frágiles como el cartón", susurra su teoría

"¿Corazones de cartón?, dice graciosa por el termino y Rachel asiente

"Si… Porque tal vez los sentimientos no sean diluidos fácilmente, pero están esos corazones que lo dan todo y los rompen muy fácil, arrugados, desgarrados a la mitad, hecho pedazos tal como un simple papel", Quinn seguía sus palabras muy atenta y mirando su perfil mientras Rachel tenia la vista al frente, "y están los otros…", esta vez si la mira a la cara, "Los que parecen fuertes como el mismo cartón, pero los puedes destruir en un instante, son una falsa imagen de fuerza"

"Eso resulta triste, ¿Crees que todos pueden vivir con eso? ¿A todos les pueden romper el corazón?", la rubia no sabía si estar de acuerdo con eso

"Muchos viven con eso, y si, todos tienen la misma oportunidad de romperse, es una dolorosa flexibilidad", Suspira, "Somos muy frágiles y creo que las personas que mas ocultan sus sentimientos o se hacen las más fuertes, son las más vulnerables"

"De todas formas…", carraspea aclarándose la garganta. "La gente vive hablando del amor yo prefiero no pensar mucho en eso"

"¿No te has enamorado nunca?"

"No lo sé…Te digo que no se mucho sobre el tema, tu pareces mas experta ahora"

"Ya no tienes 17 años, Quinn", sentencia con seriedad

Porque después de todo ¿Ese era su problema, no? No saber que sentía cuando la dejo porque era _muy joven…_

"Lo sé, pero… Creo que no, después de todo ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?", ríe con algo de ironía, "Tengo 27, pero no se definir eso aun, no se definir que es estar enamorada o ilusionada con algo, es confuso", hablaba con frustración

"Creo saberlo"

"¿Cómo es para ti? A ver si eres experta en el tema", pregunta desafiante

"Yo creo que…", mueve las manos sobando sus mulso mientras piensa en sus palabras, "Creo que es cuando esa persona te hace feliz solo con estar allí, cuando te importa lo que a ella le importa, te duele lo que a ella le duele o te preocupan las cosas pequeñas, es, es… Como algo incondicional, no siempre te deben dar lo que das para sentirte especial, feliz o simplemente para enamorarte como tal"

Quinn de repente sonríe con los ojos brillantes y atentos mientras Rachel continua

"También creo que es cuando te sientes emocionada o nerviosa…En el buen sentido", aclara al ver la risa de Quinn por mencionar nervios, ella era experta en nervios descontrolados, "Es decir, cuando te sonríe sientes que todo va bien y sientes un remolino en tu pecho que solo sale sonriendo de vuelta o corriendo de felicidad", frunce el ceño al decir eso porque recuerda como Picasso solía correr de un lado a otro cuando ella llegaba del trabajo y le daba las galletas para perros

Agita su cabeza alejando ese extraño y desubicado pensamiento

"¿Cómo hacer siempre lo que te gusta?", inquiere la rubia

"Es como si todos los días fueran la mañana de navidad con esa persona", sentencia mirándola a los ojos, "Solo con esa persona…"

La rubia traga grueso y teme preguntar lo que está pensando, pero lo hace de todos modos

"Sentiste eso por esa chica… ¿Ashley?"

"No, eso lo sentí por ti…"

* * *

" _El amor puede ser la idea errónea de lo que vale la pena y la excusa exacta para vivir gracias a eso"_


	12. Incendios sin llamas

**Capitulo 11**

 **"Incendios sin llamas"**

¿Sabes cuál es ese momento en el que te preguntan algo sumamente importante en un examen y no tienes ni la menor idea de que responder mientras el reloj está a punto de llegar al tiempo límite? O incluso cuanto tu jefe te lanza un acertijo solo para saber que tan capacitado estas y aunque antes te sentías suficiente, en ese momento todo se evapora...

Te quedas quieto, congelado y procesando toda la información, pero por más que intentes expresar algo no puedes, simplemente no tienes ni puta idea de que decir porque no te esperabas aquello o peor aun… Porque no sabes absolutamente nada.

Algo parecido le pasaba Quinn.

Rachel le explico de una forma sumamente maravillosa que era el amor para ella y cuando le pregunto si lo sintió con su anterior pareja le dijo que no, que lo había sentido con ella. Si… Con Quinn Fabray

La rubia la miraba, abriendo y cerrando la boca como tonta porque a decir verdad no se esperaba aquello… El corazón le palpitaba de forma descontrolada.

Rachel ante el silencio incomodo se levanta y se disculpa por lo bajo

"Me tengo que ir, creo que es algo tarde"

Quinn solo la sigue con la mirada y se levanta tras ella

"Rachel yo… yo-", aun seguía aturdida por el golpe informativo

"Gracias por la cena Quinn, estuvo deliciosa"

La otra seguía muda. Solo movía la cabeza como alguien con ciertos problemas psicomotores

Rachel decide caminar hasta la salida mientras era seguida de cerca por Quinn

"Espera, Rachel", la sujeta del brazo, "¿Cuándo nos reuniremos para el reportaje? Debo decirla Santana", de repente recupera la capacidad de habla

"Pasado mañana está bien para mi"

"Pasado mañana, si… Está bien por mi también, ¿Programamos la hora luego?", dice soltando su brazo lentamente y dejándola libre. La morena está de acuerdo

Rachel sin esperar abre la puerta y Quinn la guía incluso hasta la entrada más lejana, donde estaba la pared que dividía la casa con la calle

La rubia se sentía estúpida, deseaba decirle algo más por la confesión de la chica o incluso por el maravilloso beso compartido hace rato, pero no pudo, no sabía que decir.

Por primera vez era ella quien se quedaba sin palabras…

"¿Es tu auto?", Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar al ver el escarabajo amarillo

"Si, es Chester", sonreía débilmente

"¿Chester?, no entiendo", la mira confusa y Rachel ríe para sí misma un poco mas alto

"Cuando lo compre ya tenía nombre, incluso esta en sus papeles aunque no sabía que eso se podía hacer. La señora que me lo vendió me dijo que se llamaba Chester en honor a su primera mascota y que el auto estuvo con ella casi toda su vida, así que en su honor lo sigo llamando de esa forma", se balanceaba sobre sus pies de forma infantil

"Muy lindo de tu parte, ¿En honor a la mascota o a la señora?"

"Ambos", alza los hombros y mira el auto estacionado

Quinn apretó sus labios para no reír, aunque en el fondo solo le causaba ternura porque Rachel miraba el auto como si fuera una mascota o tal vez ya estaba aluciando al saber que tenia nombre

"Adiós, Quinn", insegura le da un corto abrazo y la rubia la detiene antes de que se alejara para hacer algo mejor

"Adiós, Rachel", sujetándola de los hombros deja un sonoro beso en su mejilla

Hubiese preferido dejarlo en otro lado, pero no se atrevió al momento. Tal vez luego tendría más tiempo porque ganas le sobraban…

* * *

Jueves, cuatro de la tarde. Hora acordada para reunión en la casa de Quinn.

Faltaba muy poco y la rubia ya se encontraba esperando con Santana y Kurt.

El chico hizo un espacio con algunas flores en la sala principal de la elegante casa de la rubia. Ese espacio serviría para algunas fotos del reportaje, tal como lo hacían en las revistas de celebridades.

"Quinn, crees que si le digo a Berry que saque una foto mía a cuerpo completo y muy en grande ¿se podrá?", Santana llegaba al frente de su amiga y daba vuelta sobre si misma viendo el vestido que llevaba

"No fastidies con tus exigencias, lo importante es la información, no es la revista People donde sacan fotos de famosos, ubícate", La rubia la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba de una taza de té

"Que amargada eres, igual le diré de cualquier forma... Berry es fácil de convencer", se limpia algo inexistente del impoluto vestido violeta

"No digas eso y no vayas a molestar a Rachel, con lo del numerito en su casa fue suficiente. No quiero que se sienta incomoda", pronunciaba cada palabra con mucha seriedad y en tono amenazante

Santana se sienta al lado de su amiga parar mirarla sin decir nada

Quinn sabía que le quería preguntar algo, pero decide ignorarla. Era Santana y era justamente chismosa, solo cuestión de segundos bastaban para que soltara algo…

Kurt pululaba alrededor dando órdenes a una chica que trabajaba en casa de la rubia y cuando ambos se alejan la Latina habla.

"¿Qué te traes con Berry que de repente la defiendes tanto y la citas para habar contigo?"

"Vamos a hacer el reportaje, Santana"

"No me refiero a eso, Quinn", la mira alzando las cejas y dando a entender todo, "Incluso pude detectar algo parecido a los celos el otro día cuando fue con la otra periodista"

"Esa idiota es su ex"

"¿Entonces está pasando algo entre ustedes?", entrecierra los ojos

Quinn suspira y deja la taza en la mesa frente a ellas.

A Santana no le podía ocultar nada y cuando decía nada, era _nada_ porque cuando la chica tenia curiosidad por algo o se lo decían o su tercer ojo psíquico Mexicano lo descubría y siendo su mejor amiga incrementaba su _poder_ ante la percepción

"Yo… No lo sé, la verdad es que últimamente he actuado por impulso frente a ella"

"¿Quién inicio el beso en su casa?"

"¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Estaba borracha no loca", rueda los ojos, "Si sientes algo por ella está bien, pero jamás lo imagine… Digo, tú la dejaste una vez"

Santana estaba al tanto de lo ocurrió entre ambas. Si bien no era amiga de Rachel, siempre lo fue de Quinn desde el primer día en que piso McKinley a los 15 años y aunque la rubia y la otra no hubiesen tenido una relación como tal, ella se daba cuenta de todo sumando a lo poco que Quinn le comentaba en aquel entonces y tiempo después, llego a saber sobre la historia entre ambas chicas.

La Latina también había estado con chicas, de hecho era homosexual abiertamente desde muy joven. Su primera novia fue Brittany S Pierce, una rubia que formaba parte del grupo de baile del instituto y Quinn lo sabía, por eso Santana fue la persona en quien más confió para hablar sobre Rachel en algún momento.

Sabía que no se iba a escandalizar y era justamente lo que quería en medio de su confusión… Discreción.

"No pensé que al ver a Rachel iba a sentir esto", la expresión de su cara era confusa

"¿Estas enamorada?", la mira horrorizada

"No me mires así… No he dicho que estoy enamorada, pero me gusta"

"Te dije que ibas a volver a estar con una mujer alguna vez, pero… Si no tienes nada con Rachel mejor"

"¿Qué tiene de malo Rachel? Y yo nunca me he cerrado a eso…"

"¿A volver con ella?", hablaba negando con la cabeza

"A salir con chicas… Luego de mi primera experiencia con ella solo estuve con Chloe en algunas fiestas de la facultad y no paso nada importante"

"Con los chicos que has estado tampoco paso nada importante", se cruza de piernas tomando una revista que estaba sobre la mesa

"¿Cómo sabes que no paso nada importante?", alza el mentón

"Por favor, Quinn… Han sido todos unos idiotas, clones de Devon… Además a ti eso de las relaciones nunca te ha gustado"

La rubia no dijo nada, porque la otra estaba en lo cierto, salió con varios chicos solo por divertirse y la mayoría de ellos estaban más interesados en su propia imagen que en la misma Quinn

"Nos besamos", sentencia de repente

"Si, yo lo vi ¿Recuerdas?", la Latina no aparta los ojos de la revista

"Me refiero a que lo hicimos de nuevo… Nos besamos la otra noche aquí", muerde su labio inferior al pensar en aquel momento

Santana por fin le presta verdadera atención y deja lo que tenía en las manos

"Ohh… Quinn, ¡Es Rachel!", parecía escandalizada de repente, como si recordara algo importante

"¿Y qué sucede? Rachel es muy hermosa y no quiero que-"

"No, no, no", movía las manos, "No puedes volver a hacerle eso, no puedes jugar de nuevo con ella", su tono salía serio y preocupado haciendo enfadar a Quinn

"¿Qué dices?", Se levanta molesta y estira su falda, "¿Por qué querría jugar con Rachel?"

"Una vez lo hiciste...", sentencia muy despacio, había despertado la ira de su mejor amiga

"¡Yo nunca jugué con ella!"

"¡La dejaste!"

"Éramos unas niñas y no éramos novias como tal, tú más que nadie conoces nuestra historia"

"Por eso lo digo, la dejaste y estaba enamorada, ahora de repente vienes y te acercas de esa forma a ella, le puedes hacer daño aunque no tengan diecisiete"

¿Qué había dicho? Maldita latina y su intuición

"¿Por qué crees que Rachel estaba enamorada de mi?", Pregunta despacio y sentándose de nuevo

"Porque era obvio, todo el que le prestara solo un poco de atención cuando estabas con ella sabía que estaba enamorada de ti", Si, todos excepto la propia Quinn, "Además, cuando de repente le dejaste de hablar ella estaba más triste de lo normal, hasta yo que la atormentaba la deje tranquila por eso"

La rubia de repente se sintió mal, muy mal… Era como un golpe en el estomago

¿Se puede ser tan idiota cuando eres adolescente? Tal vez era posible, pero Rachel nunca le hizo nada en comparación con lo que ella le hizo sufrir y hasta ahora se da cuenta…

Había roto su _corazón de cartón,_ como la morena lo llamaba.

"Rachel me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí y yo no sabía si eso era posible porque… Técnicamente fui la primera y supongo que ha estado con más personas aparte de mi que le pudieron hacer sentir algo mas real…"

"Si te lo dijo ha de ser verdad… Por lo menos antes se le notaba, pudo conocer a más personas pero no significa que no se haya enamorado de ti"

"Fui tan tonta… "

"Nadie manda en los sentimientos, si no la correspondes no es tu culpa, yo salgo con muchas chicas y no me enamoro de ninguna"

"No se trata de eso, es que pude tener más tacto", se lamenta suspirando y mirando su teléfono. Ya era algo tarde y Rachel no llegaba

"Mira, Quinn… Si te gusta ve por ella, pero déjale las cosas en claro, así no le rompes el corazón dos veces"

Parecía increíble, pero era Santana López quien dijo aquellas palabras

De repente el timbre suena y es Kurt quien corre para abrir la puerta.

Quinn se levanta esperando ver a Rachel entrar, pero quien entra es Kitty

"Hola, ¿Cómo están?", saluda la chica

"Hola, ¿viniste con Rachel?", la rubia de ojos color avellana no entendía

"No, ella vino por mí", Santana se levanta y le da un abrazo e incluso Quinn pudo ver un beso en la comisura de los labios, pero decidió ignorar ese detalle

"Esta todo muy hermoso, ¿Rachel viene hoy?", inquiere la rubia recién llegada

"Si, debe estar por llegar"

Santana arrastra a la chica con ella y Quinn las deja ir.

"¿Nueva novia?", pregunta Kurt curioso viendo como Santana se dirigía al área de la piscina con Kitty

"Realmente estoy confundida…"

A los pocos minutos entra Rachel acompañada de la empleada de Quinn y Ashley llegaba con ella, por supuesto.

¿A caso esa mujer no tendría su propio auto o se podía ir por separado? ¿Por qué la tenía que llevar Rachel?, pensó Quinn al dar por hecho que llegaron en el mismo vehículo, pero luego recordó que trabajaban en el mismo lugar y que Rachel era quien sabia su dirección… Entonces se sintió tonta.

Celos, eso había dicho Santana y al parecer era cierto.

"Hola, queridas", es Kurt quien las saluda, "¿Les gusta la decoración?", pregunta extendiendo su brazo

"No está nada mal", Ashley se limita a decir

Quinn se acerca a la morena que había permanecido hasta el momento en silencio

"¿Cómo estás?", deja un beso en su mejilla y Rachel le regala una sonrisa

"Muy bien…"

"¿Comenzamos?", Ashley apresuraba las cosas y sacaba una cámara para probar

"Ella tomara las fotos", dice Rachel, "Yo redactare todo así que… Traje algo para anotar y grabar"

"Perfecto, queremos que Kurt este en la foto", anuncia Quinn y el chico guiña un ojo emocionado, "Es parte importante del equipo"

Por eso iba vestido con un traje blanco y corbatín fucsia.

"Berry, que bueno verte...", Santana llegaba canturreando y detrás de ella venia Kitty

Rachel primero corresponde el saludo de la Latina con un beso en la mejilla y luego se percata de la presencia de la otra

"Kitty… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hola, Rachel", le da un beso, "Yo… Santana me invito"

La morena seguía mirándola confundida.

"Si bueno, ¿Comenzamos?", Ashley de nuevo

"¿Puedes esperar un poco?", Rachel la mira regañándola con la mirada y la otra rueda los ojos

"¿Quieren algo de tomar? ¿Bocadillos?", Kurt ofrecía llamando con la mano a la chica que lo ayudo a decorar y es Ashley y Kitty quienes toman algunos bocadillos

A los pocos minutos Santana, Kurt y Quinn se sientan en el gran mueble del living y Rachel justo en el mueble individual del frente.

La morena coloca su teléfono para grabar en medio de la mesa de café que dividía el espacio

"Es para que no se me escape nada", explica refiriéndose al teléfono y acomodando como de costumbre sus lentes

Quinn consideraba eso como un gesto adorable

Se sienta mejor en su lugar y toma una libreta en donde al parecer tenia anotada ciertas cosas.

Ashley tomaba fotos al azar, solo esperando a que hicieran esa parte

"Háblenme sobre el inicio del negocio", pregunta Rachel y es Quinn quien sonríe para luego iniciar la historia

La empresa de eventos de las chicas comenzó incluso antes de que ambas se graduaran de la universidad de New York. Estudiaron Publicidad y la Latina en su época de estudiante trabajo con una empresa de eventos de moda.

Poco antes de que ambas se graduaran, formaron parte del equipo de una empresa de banquetes para bodas y fiestas de alta categoría. De allí surgió la idea de algo propio

Los padres de Quinn y los de la Latina les prestaron el capital inicial y con una pequeña oficina recibieron a varios clientes de eventos pequeños en la gran manzana.

Una vez graduadas y con ahorros del negocio anterior, abrieron algo más grande y pagaron para hacer publicidad. De inmediato recibieron muchos clientes, añadieron música en vivo, se extendieron desde cumpleaños, bodas, eventos de moda y galas benéficas hasta enviar banquetes al presidente a la misma Casa Blanca en dos ocasiones el mismo año como parte de un regalo del alcalde de New York City. Estaban en una buena racha que comenzó a los 20 años. Ahora con 27 y casi por cumplir 28, se mudaron a Los Ángeles juntas una vez mas y con varios contactos hechos desde New York, deciden reinaugurar la empresa.

Aun tenían muchos clientes en New York, pero no se iban a dedicar a realizar eventos allá, solo ciertas cosas si estaban a su alcance porque una sucursal por el momento era mucho trabajo… En un futuro tal vez.

A pesar de que la gran Manzana era un lugar donde la gente parece nunca dormir… Los Ángeles era la cuna de los actores y la gente adicta a la ropa de diseñador. Modelos, famosos, cantantes, productores, Todos hacían fiesta prácticamente a diario y tanto Quinn como Santana llegaron dispuestas a triunfan en aquella ciudad.

El éxito se veía por encima, tenían un equipo de técnicos, personal de banquetes, decoradores liderados por Kurt y ellas a la cabeza como gerentes de algo muy productivo y que si duda les estaba dando ganancias por montón

"Aquí trabajaremos con muchos más famosos que en New York, será una explosión", la latina abría los brazos mientras Rachel escuchaba, anotaba algo y el resto se grababa.

"También se viene la semana de la moda aquí en Los Ángeles, una buena coincidencia para nosotros", Comenta Quinn

"Si te cuento, Valentino quedo encantado cuando organizamos la fiesta de su hermana, lleve una cristalería antigua preciosa y ni te imaginas como quedo la cara de Lea Michele cuando le organizamos la fiesta de disfraces que mando a hacer para su novia Dianna", Kurt comenta fascinado

Rachel solo asiente algo confundida.

"¿No sabes de quienes hablábamos?", Quinn pregunta divertida

"No… La verdad no me gustan mucho los famosos o ese medio", arruga la nariz

"¿Pero si sabes quién es Valentino?", Rachel niega y Kurt trata de ocular una expresión de horror.

"¿Terminamos?", llega Ashley que hasta los últimos minutos estuvo tomando té y comiéndose casi todos los bocadillos junto a Kitty

Una vez que Rachel tomo todos los datos necesario y hablaron un poco más sobre la empresa de eventos, la castaña tomo fotos de cada uno, de forma individual, parados y sentados en el sofá y cerca de las flores. Otra de Quinn y Santana juntas y una última de Quinn y Santana sentadas en medio del sofá y Kurt parado.

"Muchas gracias por todo, Rachel", La rubia se acerca regalándole una sonrisa amable

"No te preocupes, ha sido un gusto"

"¿Para cuando sale?", curiosea Kurt

"Este fin de semana lo editare, el próximo domingo se publica en primera plana de sociales"

"¡Genial! Eso será pronto", salta y camina a contarle a Santana que reía con Kitty sobre algo

"Hablare con Mark, un ex compañero del diario, el ahora trabaja para una revista de famosos, no sé bien cuál es, pero puede publicar allí parte de esto"

"No te molestes Rachel", le dice la rubia

"No es molestia, realmente para él es fácil, una vez que nosotros publiquemos esto se puede extender"

"Muchas gracias", la abraza con fuerza y la morena disfruta del contacto

"¡Rachel, por favor!", Ashley de mala gana grita cerca de la puerta

La morena voltea y alza la mano

"Me tengo que ir"

"¿Por qué ella dice o porque tienes prisa?", Pregunta sin intención de guardarse para si misma los celos.

"Le prometí que la llevaría luego a su casa, ya es tarde para ir a la oficina de todos modos y no trajo auto",

"Vamos, te acompaño", se limita a decir entre dientes y camina hasta la salida seguida por las otras

Una vez fuera, Ashley le da una sonrisa llena de hipocresía y entra al auto amarillo de Rachel

"¿Nos vemos luego?", pregunta Quinn

"Claro, Tina llena pronto, ¿Recuerdas? la de McKinley… Por si la quieres ver", estira su suéter un poco y le sonríe

"¡Rachel, vamos que se hace tarde!", La castaña gritaba desde su lugar

Quinn la mira con recelo y molestia. Le caía mal, muy mal

Entonces… Sin pensarlo mucho, jala a Rachel hasta ella y le planta un beso en la boca.

Fue corto, pero algo intenso y al separarse la morena la mira entre confundida y fascinada

"Que…Que-", quedo atontada mientras su boca se negaba a cerrarse

"No es a Tina a quien me interesa ver", murmura con voz ronca, "Te llamo pronto", guiña un ojo y le sonríe incluso a Ashley que estaba echando fuego por la boca

Que alguien llame a los bomberos porque Quinn Fabray quiere formar un incendio de dos maneras diferentes.


	13. Pizza, pelicula y sofá

**Capitulo 12**

" **Pizza, película y sofá"**

"No lo puedo creer", Tina tenia la boca completamente abierta y déjenme decirles que en este caso era totalmente asqueroso porque estaban en medio de la cena

Así era Tina Cohen Chang y por si no lo sabían… La mejor amiga de Rachel Berry desde que piso el colegio.

El primer día de clases, más o menos a los 7 años, Tina lloro toda la mañana porque los niños se burlaban de la forma de sus ojos y fue Rachel, únicamente ella, quien se acerco y le dio parte de su desayuno para que se sintiera mejor.

La pequeña Berry le dijo algo muy particular que tal vez no iba a hacer sentir mejor a Tina hoy en día, pero a los 7 años eran palabras sabias…

"No te preocupes, tus ojos serán tan grandes como los del resto", explica una pequeña morena comiendo sus galletas de avena y tendiéndole una a su nueva compañera

"¿Cómo sabes que serán grandes como los del resto?", Pregunta la pequeña asiática aceptando el alimento

"Porque a algunos niños nos crecen ciertas cosas más tarde, como yo, soy la más pequeña siempre, pero mis papas dicen que luego creceré", se encoge de hombros y Tina asiente convencida de que ese era su caso.

Esa conversación fue la que comenzó una amistad a lo largo de la escuela, durante la universidad y que ha perdurado hasta hoy en día.

Tina era gerente de la tienda de deportes de su padre en San Diego y viajaba de vez en cuando a visitar a Rachel en Los Ángeles.

A pesar de mantener una amistad desde la infancia, ambas eran ciertamente diferentes

Parecía de hecho que todo el mundo era diferente a Rachel Berry.

Tina casi siempre parecía un cachorro feliz y era divertida con su esencia extrovertida, también amaba hablaba, _hablaba mucho,_ a veces incluso sin pensar, tal como Sam, y esto era muy extraño porque eran los mejores amigos de una chica que poco hablaba.

Rachel los adoraba, aunque en este momento solo quisiera golpear a Tina por gritar cada vez que le contaba algo de sus encuentros con Quinn; o porque casi deja caer sobre la mesa parte de la Pizza que estaba comiendo

"¿Puedes simplemente tragar y luego hablar?", le pide casi en suplica y mirándola con asco

Tina mastica rápido y traga como puede, incluso tuvo que ayudarse con un poco de agua

Rachel solo rueda los ojos. Le recordaba a Picasso comiéndose la comida de Dalí a escondidas.

"¿En serio Quinn te beso?", pregunta la asiática una vez mas

"Nos besamos tres veces, ya te dije, aunque el último fue bastante sorpresivo", entrecierra los ojos

"No lo puedo creer…", Negaba con la cabeza y tomaba otro trozo de Pizza. "¿Entonces están saliendo?"

"Claro que no, solo nos besamos y bueno…", Se rasca el cuello

"¿Bueno que?", De nuevo la boca llena

"Me gusto… Mucho"

Tina traga y coloca ambas manos sobre la mesa. Mira a Rachel directamente a los ojos para luego levantarse con un gesto amenazante

"No puedes hacerlo, Rachel Barbra Berry", La apunta con un trozo de pizza

Rachel la mira por encima de sus lentes. ¿Qué le echaban al agua en San Diego?

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"¡No puedes salir con Qunn!, es decir… ¡Es Quinn Fabray y ella te dejo!", Alzaba los brazos aun con el trozo de pizza en la mano

Algo de salsa de tomate cayó y Dalí fue el encargado de no dejar rastro

"Deja de comportarte como una loca, yo no estoy saliendo con Quinn, ya te lo dije"

"Pero dices que te gusto y tuviste una cita con ella, eso me dijiste en un mensaje, que ibas a una _cita_ ", remarca la última palabra

"Pero eso no significa que este saliendo con ella y ni siquiera era una cita, había mucha gente… Fue una salida de amigos", balbucea

"Yo te conozco… Vas a volver a caer", Negaba con gesto de decepción

"Primero que todo", se acomoda los lentes y cruza los brazos sobre la mesa luego de mover su plato, "Solo han sido besos, segundo…", alza el dedo cuando Tina tiene la intensión de hablar, "Ambas somos adultas. Tercero y ultimo, no han habido señas por parte de Quinn de querer salir conmigo", termina y ahora si toma otro trozo de pizza

"Eres tan ingenua…", entrecierra los ojos, "Además… Me preocupa tu obsesión por los rubios"

"¿De que hablas?", frunce el ceño

"Tu compañero de piso es Rubio…", Comienza a mencionar y enumerar con los dedos, "Tu gato es rubio… Tu perro es rubio, Quinn es rubia y tu auto es amarillo, lo que quiere decir que si llega a ser persona seguro es rubio"

"Estas completamente loca ¿Te lo he dicho antes?", La mira seria

"No me cambies el tema",

Rachel decide ignorarla un momento, aunque si era curioso estar rodeada de tanto cabello rubio, pero no era por obsesión o intención.

Lo mejor era no caer en las teorías de Tina así que se dedica a separar con asco las anchoas de su trozo de Pizza

"¿Por qué ordenaste anchoas?"

"¡Concéntrate Rachel!", habían cosas más importantes de las cuales hablar

"Tina…", resopla, "No estoy saliendo con Quinn y sí, me han gustado mucho los besos, de hecho han sido… No lo sé, incluso mejores que antes, pero no estoy pensando en salir con ella… Esto es como un reencuentro, quiere ser mi amiga", Expresa tranquila restando importancia al asunto

"Las amigas no se besan, yo contigo no me beso", Resalta y Rachel frunce los labios de tan solo pensarlo

"Quinn es…", mira el techo, "Es Quinn…", alza los hombros, "A pesar de lo que una vez paso y de todo lo mal que me sentí, me sigue pareciendo la mujer más hermosa de todas"

"Estas aun enamorada de ella"

"No creo que-"

"No es una pregunta", la corta

"Tina, por favor…"

"Solo espero que no termines con el corazón hecho pedazos y luego yo tenga que ir por las calles de Los Ángeles a recogerlos en una bolsa para traer a mi amiga de vuelta", explica dramáticamente y Rachel ríe, "No te rías, hablo en serio"

La morena limpia su boca con una servilleta y se levanta hasta la silla de la asiática

"Te quiero, gracias por preocuparte por mi", besa su cabeza rápidamente

"¡Igual estaré vigilando a Fabray!", alza la voz cuando Rachel se pierde tras la barra de la cocina a su espalda

"¡Tú nunca has podido con Quinn!", dice divertida dejando dos platos sobre el fregadero

"Jaaa… Eso era antes", sacude algo inexistente en sus hombros

"Temblabas cuando la veías", Rachel la molesta pasando a su lado para sentarse en el sofá y encender el televisor.

Picasso y Dalí se sentaron uno a cada lado con ella. Sus lindos animales rubios… Ahora pensaba en eso y se reía

"¿Qué dices?, nunca me le enfrente porque sabía que estabas enamorada de ella", ocupa el mueble individual

"Sí, claro…", se burla

"¿Tú con que moral hablas? Si todo te pone nerviosa, eres mas tímida que yo o que cualquiera", Detectando orgullo herido

"No he dicho lo contrario", se encoge de hombros, "Me refiero a que tú no admites que Quinn te intimidaba, tanto como Santana"

"¡No menciones a Santana, la odio!", empuña sus manos

"Ella es la socia de Quinn"

"¡¿Qué?!", ya Rachel estaba fastidiada de escuchar esa palabra

"¿No te lo dije? Ellas son socias en el negocio"

"Que asco, Santana López es el ser más desagradable del mundo", Espeta con gesto de asco

"No soy su fan… Pero no seas exagerada", ríe, "Nunca superaras que se acostara con Mike, ese es el problema"

"Solo lo hizo para molestarme y Mike acepto porque le gusta las Lesbianas", Rachel ladea la cabeza y frunce el ceño

"Mike acepto porque era un idiota", Afirma

"Como sea…", Mueve las manos, aun le dolía lo de su ex novio "¿Aparte de compartir saliva con Quinn, también eres amiga de Santana López?", la mira de brazos cruzados.

Rachel cambiaba los canales y acariciaba la cabeza del gato

"No realmente, sigue teniendo un humor muy… Particular, pero no me molesta tenerla cerca, creo…"

"¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Rachel Berry?", abre los ojos como platos

"¡Buenas!", Sam llegaba y era recibido por Picasso, "¡Tina, pequeña ardilla!", canturrea

"¡No me digas así!", refleja un gesto infantil en la cara y Sam la abraza para luego sentarse al lado de Rachel aprovechando que Picasso estaba ahora a sus pies

"Hoy esta susceptible…", Rachel murmura cerca del oído del rubio

"Te escuche, Berry", dice la asiática

"¿Cuándo llegaste?", inquiere el rubio

"Al medio día, pensé que ibas con Rachel a buscarme"

"Yo pensé lo mismo", expresa la morena

"Eh… Si, es que tuve una especie de pelea con Kitty", rasca su cabeza

Kitty… Rachel al de inmediato recuerda cuando la vio en casa de Quinn el día que fue a tomar notas para el reportaje, le pareció extraño, pero cuando le iba a preguntar si él sabía…

"Creo que me está engañando"

Decidió callar.

"¿Es tu novia?", Tina es la que pregunta con interés

"Nos conocimos hace peco, pero sabes… Realmente me gusta"

"¿Y qué paso?"

"La encontré hablando por teléfono con alguien, no sé quien, le decía cosas y ella se reía"

"Pero eso no significa nada"; interviene Rachel

"Le enviaron flores con una nota que decía algo como una noche especial y me dijo que era su madre. ¿Qué clase de madre dice esas cosas?"

"Ella definitivamente te está engañando", Tina lo afirmaba

"¿No tienes idea de con quien sea?", Rachel lo mira y él con la vista al frente niega, "Si realmente te gusta espera un poco, tal vez solo se tu imaginación… No lo estropees"

"Termine con ella de todas formas"

"¿Qué? Pero pensé que te gustaba y-"

"Si, Rachel, pero no quiero exponerme para que me rompan el corazón o algo… Yo no se lidiar con esas cosas", se pasa las manos por toda la cara

"Al parecer Rachel si lo es, porque se está arriesgando de nuevo con Quinn"

"¡¿Ya estas saliendo con Quinn?!", el rubio al contrario de la asiática pregunta con emoción

"No estoy saliendo con Quinn", lo dice mirando sobre todo a Tina

"Se besan", dice la otra

"Eso es sexy… Quinn es sexy", Rachel lo fulmina con la mirada y el desvía su sonrisa pervertida

"Como sea, no salimos… Solo han sido un par de besos y ya no quiero hablar de eso", sentencia y se levanta

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A preparar palomitas, ya va a comenzar la película de Sex and the City", dice caminando hasta la cocina

"Ella está enamorada de Quinn y le va a romper el corazón, otra vez, no quiero ser testigo de eso", La asiática susurraba por lo bajo cuando la otra se había marchado

"¿Tú conocías Quinn de antes?", Sam se inclina hacia delante y pregunta en el mismo tono para evitar que Rachel escuchara

"Si… del instituto y Rachel estuvo llorando por ella mientras escuchaba a Freddie Mercury en su habitación, fueron días horribles", Expresa con dramatismo y Sam abre la boca

"Que mal… Pero es sexy y-"

"¿Qué hablan ustedes?", Rachel llegaba y los otros dos se separan al instante

"Nada, me voy a duchar porque hoy tengo presentación. Si quieren pueden ir", se excusa el rubio levantándose

"No gracias, hoy toca pizza, sofá y película, bueno ya comimos la pizza", Rachel declina la oferta

"¡Yo si quiero ir!", Tina acepta y su amiga la mira molesta, "O mejor no…", se refugia mas en el sofá y desvía la mirada

"No te preocupes, Tina. La próxima vez que vengas te llevo conmigo, ahora Rachel no sale a menos que Quinn la invite", El rubio dice y como un rayo sale corriendo hasta el baño ya que Rachel le lanzo uno de los cojines del sofá mientras Tina solo reía

"¡Los odio!", Grita la morena a sus particulares amigos

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros la situación era diferente. Música, luces, euforia e incluso una maquina de espuma adoraban el lugar donde una rubia se estaba tratando de divertir a lo grande

Quinn estaba con Santana en una fiesta organizada por el aniversario de bodas de dos de sus ex clientes y ahora amigos.

Algo extravagantes, por cierto

Era una pareja de hombres para los cuales ellas tuvieron la oportunidad de organizar su boda hace exactamente un año y ahora que ambas vivían en Los Ángeles no les pudieron organizar el nuevo gran evento, pero fueron invitadas especiales por haber colaborado en la _unión más maravillosa de todas,_ o al menos… Eso decía en sus tarjetas

Quinn fue por dos razones, la primera porque tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos en New York y Kurt se quedaba a cargo el fin de semana, la segunda… Porque amaba las fiestas, eso era algo innegable.

"¿Te diviertes Fabray?", Santana bailaba y tenía a una chica pegada a su espalda

"Si, me divierto…"

"No parece, tienes la misma cara de estirada que la amiga de Rachel"

"Lárgate, Santana", le dice y le da la espalda.

La Latina sin protesta se va, tenia mejores cosas que hacer

Quinn si se estaba divirtiendo, siempre disfrutaba de esos eventos, incluso había bailado hace un rato y reía con los anfitriones, pero siempre hay un punto de calma sobre todo si vas a una fiesta sola.

Ella acostumbrara a ir con Devon u otros amigos del momento, pero ese día fue sin pareja y solo Santana era su compañera, lo cual significaba que cada una iba a estar por su lado.

"Idiota, Santana… Comparándome con esa otra idiota", Espeta para si misma recordando que su amiga menciono a Ashley

Eso de repente la hace recordar a Rachel y el último beso que le dio. ¡Cielos! Con ella los besos siempre eran alucinantes, no sabía que tenían los labios de la morena que simplemente eran irresistibles para ella.

No la veía desde aquel jueves en su casa. Sonríe y se pregunta que estaría haciendo en ese momento. Probablemente en su departamento escribiendo, leyendo o hablando con sus mascotas… Ríe de nuevo por la forma de ser de la otra, totalmente distinta a la de ella

Como tenía tanta curiosidad por saber que hacía, decide averiguarlo y envía un mensaje…

 _Q: "¿En que fiesta te estás divirtiendo hoy, Rachel Berry?"_

 _R: "En la mejor fiesta de todas", _la respuesta llego al instante

 _Q: "¿Ah si? Que mal que no tuve el honor de ser invitada"_

 _R: " Eres bienvenida cuando quieras a mi sofá, Quinn", _la rubia alza una ceja al leer y Rachel del otro lado se muerde el labio divertida

 _Q: "¿Disculpa?"_

 _R: "Aquí es mi fiesta, en el sofá viendo una película con mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué pensabas?"_

 _Q: " No pensaba nada diferente a eso..., yo estoy ahora en algo así como una fiesta real"_

 _R: "No lo dudo"_

 _Q: "Pero tu sofá suena muy bien…"_

Estuvo a punto de no enviar ese último mensaje, pero no le importo. Se estaba divirtiendo con eso, incluso tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. La misma que tenía Rachel del otro lado

"¿Cuál es el chiste?", Tina le pregunta a su amiga al verla con el teléfono y riendo sola

"Nada…", le dice antes de responder el último mensaje de Quinn

 _R: "Cuando vueltas te invito"_

 _Q: "Sera un honor"_

 _R: "¿Cuándo vuelves de New York?"_

 _Q: "¿Cómo sabes que estoy en New York?"_

 _R: "Santana subió una foto de ustedes en Instagram"_

 _Q: " Vuelvo el lunes, podemos reunirnos la otra semana si quieres"_

 _R: "Me encantaría"_

 _Q: "En tu sofá"_

 _R: "Muy graciosa"_

 _Q: "No es una broma"_

La rubia solo lo hacía para imaginarse la cara completamente roja y nerviosa de Rachel en ese momento

 _R: "Esta bien"_

 _Q: "Eres adorable, puedo imaginar tu cara sonrojada ahora mismo"_

 _R: "Creo que te gusta mucho verme de esa forma, con el beso antes de irme de tu casa lo demostraste"_

 _Q: "No, el beso no fue por eso, fue simplemente porque me encanta besarte", _fue directa, ni siquiera pensó mucho antes de enviar ese mensaje

Rachel suspira… No sabía si lo de Quinn era un juego, pero le estaba gustando jugar…

 _R: "También me gustan tus besos",_ envía y espera impaciente la respuesta

 _Q: "Me alegra saberlo, hay muchos más reservados para ti una vez que este en Los Ángeles. Hablamos luego, Xoxo"_

Fue el último mensaje que recibió de Quinn y estuvo a punto de responder algo más, pero prefirió dejarlo así.

Esa chica la iba a volver loca y en el fondo tenía algo de temor por tentar con algo que una vez la hizo sufrir en el pasado, pero… ¡Al diablo! Era joven y una chica hermosa le estaba escribiendo a las 9:00 de la noche un sábado.

"En serio, creo que estás loca", Tina la detallaba una vez mas

Si, estaba loca… Loca por Quinn Fabray.


	14. Un instante feliz y fuera de lugar

**Capitulo 13**

" **Un instante feliz y fuera de lugar"**

Rachel Berry estaba en su elemento. Tenía el reconocimiento no solo en su lugar de trabajo si no fuera de allí y todo gracias al maravilloso premio que le habían otorgado.

Una oficina cómoda, la posibilidad de redactar todo lo que le gustaba, dar una visión más aguda de ciertos temas. Algo que con su antigua sección era imposible realizar

Estaba feliz porque sus opiniones eran tomadas en cuenta ahora que estaba a cargo de su propia sección y eso era completamente relevante para el periódico.

Se había quedado a trabajar hasta tarde aquel martes luego de que decidió terminar en su oficina el primer trabajo relacionado con el nuevo cargo y ahora estaba buscando algo parar comer en el pequeño comedor de la planta baja, el mismo contaba con varias maquinas de café y muchas de dulces. Todo rodeado por algunas mesas donde se sentaban empleados a almorzar cada día.

La morena inspeccionaba la máquina de chocolates, estaba en busca de un Brownie, ella _siempre_ quería un Brownie, aunque prefería comprarlos frescos porque los de maquina llevaban muchos conservantes, en ese momento no le apetecía otra cosa y ya eran las 6:30 de la entrante noche

"Galletas… Barras… ¿No hay un Brownie en todo este lugar?", Se decía a si misma entre murmullos mientras miraba los cuatro maquinas

"No sabía que te gustara comer de esas maquinas"

La morena al escuchar la voz se gira

"No mucho pero… Tengo algo de hambre", le responde a Ashley teniéndola ahora en frente

La chica la mira y busca algo dentro de su bolso

"Pase por aquí y te vi, nunca comes nada de esas maquinas. Toma, lo compre en Starbucks antes de venir esta mañana y nunca me lo comí", le extiende una bolsa de papel blanco

"No, no te molestes creo que solo comeré una galleta y de cualquier manera en un rato me voy a casa", declina la oferta con una sonrisa amable

"Tómalo, Rachel", rueda los ojos, "No me lo comeré de todas formas, es solo un Brownie y tu favorito, de Snickers", se lo acerca más hasta que la morena por fin lo sujeta

"Gracias… ¿Y qué haces aun aquí?"

"Nick me hizo quedar hasta tarde", espeta con desgano, "Tenía que terminar por él algo sobre un evento"

"Me alegra no trabajar ya con él"

"Eres afortunada, pero a mí me gusta mi sección, si tuviera otro jefe todo sería maravilloso",

"Bueno yo…", señala hacia la salida de la cafetería, "Tengo que ir a terminar algo", le dice porque era cierto y porque hablar con Ashley por más de 10 minutos sin terminar discutiendo era un record.

Quería conservar ese breve momento en donde la chica era amable.

"Nick ya aprobó el reportaje de tus amigas…"; dice la chica antes de que Rachel saliera por las puertas de vidrio

La morena voltea y la mira con interés.

Había redactado todo el artículo el fin de semana y luego Nick ese martes debía aprobarlo para enviar a corrección, en caso de ser necesario, y así ser publicado ese fin de semana.

La morena no pensó en que fuera devuelto, sus artículos _nunca_ eran devueltos, incluso aquellos de celebridades en los que trabajo por un tiempo. No le gustaban esos temas, pero era periodista y si de algo sabia era de escribir y escribir muy bien.

Sin embargo, era Nick y siempre existía una mínima posibilidad de que algo no le gustara solo por llamar la atención

"Me da gusto que ya esté listo"

"Quedo muy bien, agregue dos fotos mas. Seguro estarán felices… Sobre todo tu amiguita Quinn que fue muy exigente con todo", hace una mueca de asco al mencionar a la rubia

Ya se le estaba esfumando lo amable, pensó Rachel

"Si, bueno… "

"¿De dónde la conoces?", inquiere acercándose mas

Rachel se acomoda los lentes como un acostumbrado gesto de nervios e impaciencia.

Si tocaba ese tema con la chica seguro terminarían discutiendo, porque con Ashley últimamente no se podía tocar _ningún_ tema

"Nos conocemos del instituto…Ya me tengo que ir, Ashley. Gracias por esto", alza la bolsa, "Nos vemos"

Se va rápidamente librándose de un momento incomodo

Una vez en su oficina abre la bolsa para probar el Brownie y se siente en el cielo con el primer bocado

Alza los pies sobre el escritorio y saborea el chocolate. Cuanta comodidad y tranquilidad...

Piensa por un momento en el artículo de Quinn y Santana y se alegra de que ya quedara poco para ser publicado

Recuerda al instante los mensajes que le escribió la rubia el fin de semana y se muerde el labio. Era tan emocionante hablar con Quinn de esa forma…

Baja de repente los pies del escritorio dejando la mitad del pequeño postre a un lado para tomar su teléfono.

La iba a llamar. Busco su número en la libreta, pero dudo un segundo pensando que tal vez estaba ocupada ya que Quinn siempre estaba en una fiesta, reunión o dando órdenes con respecto a su trabajo… Sin embargo, se atrevió y marco…

Uno… dos… Tres tonos

" _¿A qué se debe este honor?",_ fue la respuesta de Quinn con una melodiosa y ronca voz

"Hola… ¿Estas ocupada?", la morena sonriente habla

" _Estoy con Kurt encargando algunas cosas para un evento"_

"Entonces te llamo luego"

" _No, está bien… Puedo hablar",_

"Bien... Ya el articulo esta en corrección"

" _¿Corrección?"_

"Si, siempre pasa por allí por si al editor se le escapa un error con alguna palabra. De allí se publica en la web y va para impresión"

" _Ah… Entiendo. Muchas gracias, Rachel, no dudo de que haya quedado bien si lo hiciste tú"_

"Ashley me dijo que coloco mas fotos"

" _¿Y las viste?"_

"No, no las pude ver"

" _No confió en ella",_ fue seca

"Es algo… Dramática, pero es una profesional"

" _Si tú lo dices…",_ menciona con sarnosa ironía

"Bueno, solo te quería decir eso, te dejo", expresa con intención de colgar

" _¿Estás en tu casa?",_ dice rápidamente

"Estoy en la oficina, pero ya casi me voy, tengo que terminar algo"

" _¿Y qué tal pasaste el fin de semana?",_ cambia el tono por uno más amable

"Muy bien, la pase con Tina"

" _¿Viendo películas en el sofá?",_ del otro lado se sintió la sonrisa

"Si, el sábado hicimos un maratón", ríe recordando como Tina casi se orina con _El Exorcista_ , "Y el domingo fuimos a comer por allí. Cuando viene hacemos generalmente eso o vamos a ver a Sam tocar"

" _¿Y este fin de semana lo volverán a hacer?",_ inquiere en un tono de interés

"No, ella no puede venir hasta el próximo mes, tal vez"

" _Entonces tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si la pasas conmigo?",_ Rachel no dice nada, se queda mirando el techo de su oficina algo pensativa, _"Rachel… ¿Estas allí?"_

"Si, si... ¿Contigo? ¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana?"

" _Tengo una fiesta el sábado",_ ¿Entonces porque la invitaba?, pensó la morena _"Y quiero que vengas conmigo… como mi cita",_ dice muy despacio

* * *

Y había pasado el martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes y allí estaba Rachel… Entrando al ascensor con un vestido completamente negro, muy por encima de las rodillas y combinado con zapatos altos de tacón.

Era el mismo que compro hace ya meses para la última fiesta de fin de año del diario. No era tan provocador, pero resaltaba sus piernas y el simple modelo de escote arriba le daba un aire sexy a pesar de no mostrar tanto

Se veía muy hermosa, su cabello no estaba suelto como de costumbre, estaba semi recogido de una forma impecable y su flequillo caía ligeramente dándole un aire fresco.

Tampoco llevaba los lentes aquella noche, decidió usar los de contacto una vez más.

Duro casi dos horas tratando de que su cabello quedara bien, incluso llamo a Tina por un consejo y la asiática luego de mil preguntas como: '¿Saldrás con Quinn?' '¿Por qué te arreglas tanto?' e incluso u rotundo 'No me gusta', Decidió ayudarla con algunos pasos.

A pesar de que puso esmero en verse bien, no sabia porque había aceptado la invitación porque realmente ella nunca se sentía cómoda con esos _eventos_. Estaba actuando como piloto automático últimamente o al menos se sentía de esa forma…

Quinn le dijo que fuera su cita para esa fiesta y no tenía idea de que fiesta era o en todo caso, para quien era, pero le informo sobre el lugar y era un club famosos de la ciudad, por lo que gasto tiempo en vestirse de esa forma.

Además, si iba a ser la _cita de Quinn_ , no podía ir de otra manera ya que la rubia siempre se veía impecable.

Estaba muy nerviosa, primero porque era Rachel Berry y segundo porque Quinn jamás la había invitado a una cita oficialmente, ni siquiera cuando eran adolescentes

Salió del ascensor alisando las invisibles arrugas de su vestido y vio el auto de la rubia frente al edificio. Tomo algo de aire y salió con una sonrisa nerviosa hasta rodear el Mercedes y entrar

"¿Lista para divertirte?", Quinn la recibe con una gran sonrisa

"¿De quién es la fiesta?", pregunta cuando ya iban en camino

"Es el cumpleaños de un amigo"

"¿Santana no está invitada?"

"Si, pero tenía otros planes… Con Kitty, a parte no es tan amiga de Erick", explica

"Espera. ¿Dijiste Kitty? ¿La novia de Sam?, bueno… Ex novia, creo", frunce el ceño

"¿Terminaron?"

"Discutieron el fin de semana porque Sam cree que lo ha estado engañando"

"Esta en lo cierto, ella y Santana salen desde aquella vez en tu casa"

"No puedo creerlo…", murmura la morena, aunque en el fondo ya tenía esa sospecha

"Eso es problema de ellos, Rachel", la rubia con las manos en el volante alza los hombros

La morena no dice nada porque era cierto, eran asuntos de Sam y Kitty, pero en el fondo se sentía mal por haber sospechado y no haber dicho nada. Sam era como su familia, el hermano que le faltaba.

"¿Has ido antes a ese club?", pregunta Rachel luego de un largo silencio

"Antes de vivir aquí vine una vez cuando visite Los Ángeles, es grandioso", explica con la vista fija en la carretera, "Asumo que tu nunca has venido", gira y la brevemente

"No, nunca… No suelo hacer estas… Actividades"

"Actividades", repite riendo "Bueno, te prometo que hoy te vas a divertir", le guiña un ojo y se dedica a conducir

Quince minutos después ya estaban entrando al lugar

Era un club nocturno bastante costoso. Se caracterizaba por recibir a celebridades y empresarios. Contaba con dos pisos y diversas zonas para estar

Rachel se sentía obviamente fuera de lugar y Quinn lo noto

"¿Estás bien?", pregunta tomando la mano de la morena cuando esta se torno algo nerviosa mirando hacia todos lados

Rachel apretó fuerte el agarre y le dio una sonrisa, la rubia se la devolvió y la guio hasta una zona VIP. Al llegar un chico las mira y ella le entrega una tarjeta, eso indicaba que era invitada especial.

Al subir Rachel pudo notar mejor como Quinn llevaba un vestido color vino ajustado, se veía maravillosa como siempre

"¡Quinn Fabray!", un hombre rubio bastante atlético se acerco cuando ya las otras dos cruzaban hacia la zona

"Erick, Feliz cumpleaños", deja por un momento la mano de la morena y abraza al otro, "¿Recibiste mi regalo?"

"Oh, por supuesto…", canturrea con un acento francés que hasta ahora pudo notar Rachel, "Lo disfrutare como no tienes idea"

"Me alegra mucho…", mira a Rachel, "Mira te presento a una amiga", la morena se acerca

"Mucho gusto, querida", Rachel estira la mano y él le da un abrazo dejándola un poco confundida

Quinn solo sonreía divertida

"¿Ya tomaste algo?", pregunta a la morena y esta niega con la cabeza mientras murmuraba un suave 'No'

Cuando iba a responder agregando que acababan de llegar, el hombre toma dos copas de champagne de la bandeja que un mesero que paso a su lado

"Ten…", le da a Rache, "Y otra para mi maravillosa Quinn", la rubia la recibe gustosa

"Gracias…", murmura la morena tomando un pequeño sorbo

"Espero se diviertan a lo grande, debo ir a saludar a más personas, adiós corazón", le da otro abrazo a ambas chicas y se pierde escaleras abajo

"Que caluroso es….", dice la chica de ojos chocolate

"Es así con todos", camina hacia unas butacas que estaban enfiladas en un gran balcón que daba una vista completa hasta cientos de personas bailando en la planta baja

"Parece muy popular", Rachel mira a toda la gente

"Es heredero de una fortuna, paso toda su vida en Francia, pero desde que sus padres murieron se vino a vivir aquí e invertir en moda", cuenta la rubia

"Interesante… Nunca había conocido a un heredero"

Rachel solo había visto eso en televisión y algunas veces se enteraba de ciertas cosas cuando estuvo trabajando en la sección de celebridades, pero jamás intento saber más de lo necesario. No era de su interés en absoluto.

"En este negocio se conoce a mucha gente como él. Suelo tratarlos solo por eso mismo, negocios, pero me he hecho amiga de varias personas"

"Es normal que así sea…"

Quinn toma de su copa y detalla a Rachel que aun inspeccionaba a las personas bailando debajo de ellas

"Quiero algo más fuerte", Quinn arruga la nariz mirando su copa ya vacía, luego se levanta, "¿Vamos?"

Rachel la mira confundida, pero decide seguirla.

Bajaron las escaleras por las cuales antes se había perdido el anfitrión y luego de atravesar a varias personas llegan a una gran barra

"¿Qué te gustaría tomar?", pregunta Quinn cuando estaban al borde de la barra

"Ya tengo esto, gracias", alzo su copa de champagne a la mitad

"Cuatro tequilas, por favor", ignora lo dicho por la otra y ordena al barman

"No, Quinn"

"Relájate, Rachel", la sujeta ligeramente por los hombros, "¿No has tomado tequila antes?", niega, "Bueno, esta es tu noche"

"No creo que me guste, no soy buena con las bebidas, no estoy acostumbrada"

"Es una bebida muy común y tomaras solo un poco, no seremos como Santana", rueda los ojos y sujeta dos de los shots que el barman había dejado en la barra

Ambas toman asiento en unas bancas y Rachel mira a Quinn incomoda

"¿Cómo se supone que se toma esto?", la morena huele el pequeño vaso y lo mira con duda

"La idea es tomarlo de golpe, luego algo de limón y sal son buenos, pero para mí el limón está bien, nada más", Rachel asiente y sujeta más fuerte la bebida, "A la cuenta de tres. Uno… Dos… Tres", Quinn toma de golpe el trago y agarra un limón con calma, Rachel la imita, pero en vez de tomar el limón con calma lo sujeta como si su vida dependiera de eso

Comienza a toser y Quinn ríe divertida

"¡Que horrible!", grita como puede mientras sigue chupando el limón

"Cálmate, la primera vez siempre es así, luego te acostumbras", seguía riendo

¿Luego? No iba a haber un después porque eso sabia completamente _horrible_ , dijo Rachel en su mente aun probando el limón que a decir verdad no la estaba ayudando, pero al menos era un sabor que conocía

"Ya entiendo porque Santana quedo así el otro día"

"Santana quedo así porque no sabe tomar", agarra el otro shot que estaba sobre la barra y se lo toma de golpe

Rachel ve todo el movimiento con la cara arrugada. Quinn de repente la sujeta por la muñeca y hace que se levante.

"Deja tu cartera aquí, él la cuidara", le entrega sus dos pequeños bolsos al barman que al parecer estaba acostumbrado a eso

"¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde vamos?", pregunta confundida

"¡A bailar!", Quinn festeja junto con otros más que estaban disfrutando en la pista.

Rachel pudo notar a una mujer que estaba completamente desnuda, pero tenía el cuerpo pintado. Se contoneaba junto con un hombre igualmente pintado encima de un pedestal alrededor de la pista de baile

Había un DJ haciendo mezclas y la rubia se movía sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Pasaba ligeramente sus manos por su propio cuello y cabello, moviendo las caderas divertida

Rachel solo movía ligeramente los pies y las manos mientras veía todo aquello… Se sentía tan fuera de lugar como caminar en otro planeta de repente

"¡Vamos, Rachel, baile conmigo!", la jala mas hasta su cuerpo alzando la voz por el bullicio

La morena traga saliva algo aturdida, pero sujeta a Quinn por la cintura y la rubia sonríe divertida colocando sus manos en los hombros de la otra

Dieron varias vueltas como dos niñas.

Quinn soltaba carcajadas y Rachel reía por su sonido.

Nunca se imagino estar en esa situación, en un club lleno de ciento de personas, luces y adornos extravagantes, tomando tequila y bailando con Quinn Fabray.

Nada de eso estaba si quiera cerca a lo que Rachel Berry hubiera hecho un sábado por la noche

La rubia se pego mucho más a su cuerpo y termino de abrazarla mientras ambas se movían al ritmo de la canción que retumbaba el lugar. Rachel se dejaba llevar… Una vez más.

"No baila tan mal, Señorita Berry", dice Quinn recuperando el aliento camino de nuevo a la barra donde de inmediato le sirvieron cuatro shots de tequila. Le entrego uno a Rachel que esta vez no protesto, y el otro se lo tomo de un solo golpe

"Ok… Allá vamos", murmura la morena algo temerosa de su trago

Rachel lo tomo completo y esta vez pareció digerirlo mejor

"Te dije que luego te ibas acostumbrando"

Tomaron tres tragos más cada una, bailaron dos canciones cerca de la barra. Bueno a decir verdad Quinn las bailaba y de vez en cuando incitaba a Rachel a que hiciera algunos pasos, la morena no se terminaba de adaptar a ese entorno, pero no estaba tampoco loca por irse como pudo suceder en otros casos, tal vez el tequila era milagroso, quien sabe.

Quinn se acerca mas a la barra y luego de tomar otro tequila, se levanta quedando muy cerca de Rachel y acerándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

Cuando la morena ya se estaba preparando psicológicamente para un beso… Quinn desvía la boca hasta su oído

"¿Tu casa o la mía?", pregunta con voz ronca y seductora haciendo que el cuerpo de Rachel se estremeciera en un excitante escalofrió

* * *

" _Siempre serás mi locura favorita"_


	15. Galaxias de una noche

**Capitulo 14**

" **Galaxias de una noche"**

En el último mes la vida de Rachel había sido completamente diferente a los últimos años de su vida…

Si bien no se podía quejar a esta altura de sus logros y en general de su vida, haber estudiando en Harvard, vivir en Los Ángeles, tener amigos y unos padres maravillosos, aun así… Lo que le había sucedido los últimos días era casi un guion de película

Primero en su trabajo todo había dado un giro de 360 grados que sin duda la favorecía en todos los sentidos. _Los Ángeles Times_ era el segundo periódico más importante de Estados Unidos, con 37 premios Pulitzer y ella ahora mismo era una de sus editoras estrella porque tenía justamente otro premio bajo el brazo

Luego… Vino ese extraño momento en el cual vio a Quinn por primera vez después de diez años. A la chica que una vez le rompió su frágil corazón de cartón. La reacción fue incomoda, extraña y a la vez emocionante.

No pensaba en ella de un modo romántico, solo tenía una espina guardada de lo que una vez fue, pero al verla de nuevo y con una actitud tan cariñosa hacia ella, fue inevitable no ceder, todo lo hacía incluso sin darse cuenta ni pensar mucho en las consecuencias.

Se sentía estúpida a veces, lo tenía que admitir.

Por más que su conciencia le recordaba de vez en cuando frente a quien estaba… ¡Era una adulta! Tenía derecho y ganas, _muchas ganas_ , de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hace y por su parte Quinn, ella sin duda lo quería.

La rubia sujetaba a la morena de la cintura mientras mantenían sus labios conectados. Ambas estaban a la orilla de la escalera de la elegante casa de Quinn

Cuando la rubia le dijo aquello en el club todo su mundo dio vueltas, la excitación invadió cada pate de su cuerpo y sus ojos ya no se veían tan chocolates, si no mucho más oscuros de lo normal…

"Tu casa", fue lo que le respondió haciendo sonreír con picardía a la otra

Una vez llegando a la casa de Quinn esta arremetió contra sus labios en un beso intenso mientras la arrastraba hasta las escaleras donde la sujeto de la cintura fuertemente

"Vamos arriba", le expresa como puede en medio de jadeos para luego separarse levemente y llevarla hasta su habitación

Cuando entraron Rachel pudo notar de forma muy rápida como la habitación era completamente blanca, desde la cama hasta las paredes e incluso algunos adornos.

Era amplia, digna del resto de la casa y olía de forma exquisita, no esperaba menos… Sin embargo, no pudo ni quiso seguir apreciándola porque Quinn ya se bajaba el hermoso vestido color vino frente a ella.

Entonces… La miro.

Esta vez no fue una mirada sutil o adoradora, la miro con lujuria y deseo… Un deseo que no podía controlar a esa altura y Quinn lo sabía porque no despegaba su vista de la mirada oscura de Rachel.

Se relamió los labios y trago saliva para acercarse a la otra

Quinn bajo todo su vestido y se quito los zapatos. Cuando Rachel se acerco la pego a su cuerpo frente a los pies de la cama y comenzó a pasar toda su lengua por el cuello de la morena que suspiraba encantada.

"No, yo lo hago…", Dice la chica de ojos avellana evitando que Rachel se quitara el vestido.

Comenzó bajando el cierre en su espalda mientras la envolvía en un abrazo cómodo; luego lo bajo despacio hasta que cayó en sus pies; de inmediato Rachel se despojo de su calzado y la miro directamente a los ojos

"Yo también quería quitar tu vestido", murmura perdiendo la vista en el cuerpo de la otra que sonríe y le da un sexy mordisco en el labio inferior, estirándolo con deseo

"Puedes quitármela mejor parte", dice observando su propio cuerpo y Rachel se relame los labios

De repente, igual que la primera vez que hablaron en esa casa, Rachel la toma fuertemente por la cara y la besa con extrema pasión.

Sus lenguas estaban en una batalla para tener dominio y ninguna parecía ceder; los labios de ambas ya estaban rojos e hinchados.

Rachel arrastra un poco más el cuerpo de Quinn hasta que esta toca la orilla de la cama y cae de espaldas. La observa con la misma lujuria de hace rato y se sube encima de ella pero sin dejar caer su cuerpo completamente

"Eres hermosa…", expresa sin signos de nervios o vergüenza como era costumbre.

"Tú también lo eres…", responde Quinn atrayéndola por completo hacia ella y fundiendo sus labios una vez mas

Rachel besa su cuello y muerde ligeramente su mentón mientras que con su mano izquierda bajaba acariciando desde el pecho, pasando por su vientre y terminando en su entrepierna

Quinn suelta un jadeo cuando la morena toca su centro por encima de su ropa interior.

Rachel sonríe al sentir la humedad de la rubia, que a ese punto estaba casi igual que ella

"Es tu culpa", dice Quinn cuando Rachel toca su intimidad y luego en un giro rápido queda encima de ella

La rubia se sube atrapando a Rachel con sus piernas y lleva sus manos atrás de su propia espalda para desprenderse el sujetador

"No, yo lo hago", la detiene la otra y se sienta quedando de frente.

Aprovecha de acariciar la espalda pálida de Quinn y desprende la prenda que con ayuda de la rubia cayó a un lado. Observa sus pechos un instante y decide insegura probarlos.

Se acerca y entre lamidas y suaves mordiscos los prueba, primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho mientras Quinn sujetaba su cabello completamente extasiada. Jadea fuertemente cuando Rachel muerde su pezón izquierdo y luego pasa su lengua para aliviar el dolor, repitió lo mismo varias veces… No se cansaba, pero tenía más por disfrutar…

Luego de unos minutos se separa algo sonrojada y observa como Quinn ya estaba llevando sus manos para desprenderla del sujetador

La rubia lo quita muy rápido y lo lanza a un punto desconocido a su alrededor empujando a la morena para que quedara de nuevo acostada; luego los acaricia y besa como si de su dulce favorito se tratara.

Rachel arquea ligeramente su espalda producto de la exquisita sensación que la boca y manos de Quinn le estaban proporcionando a sus pechos.

La rubia decide bajar con un camino muy húmedo de besos que comenzó entre medio de sus pechos hasta llegar al abdomen

Cuando llego a la orilla de su ropa interior la muerde con la boca y alza la vista hacia Rachel que estaba en ese momento con los ojos cerrados. Sonríe y sigue, baja su prenda inferior y abre las piernas ligeramente esparciendo besos en la parte interna de sus muslos.

Desde ese punto podía sentir y oler la excitación de la otra y era fascinante, sumamente fascinante para sus sentidos.

"Eres hermosa", vuelve a repetir en susurro para luego llevar el camino de besos hasta arriba, esta vez comenzando desde su zona pélvica hasta su boca.

Rachel la recibe con pasión, jugando con su lengua y aferrándose a su espalda. En un movimiento rápido baja ambas manos hasta apretar su trasero con fuerza haciendo que Quinn despegara su boca para suspirar

Rachel se mueve un poco para quedar de lado de la rubia y mirar la única prenda que tenia.

Quinn la entiende y se acuesta para sacársela ella misma, pero Rachel la sujeta de las muñecas y decide hacerlo ella.

La desprende con algo de delicadeza y las mira sonriendo. Estaban completamente mojadas y por alguna razón Quinn se sonroja completamente

La morena lanza la prensa al suelo y acaricia sus piernas pasando por los mulsos y llegando hasta las costillas hasta que en ese movimiento las abre y va posicionando su cuerpo en medio de ellas.

Llego hasta el rostro de Quinn, la mira como pidiéndole permiso y esta solo la volvió a besar.

Rachel bajo su mano y acaricio la intimidad de la rubia. Estaba incluso más mojada de lo que sus bragas pudieron demostrar y eso le encantaba

"Vamos… Rachel", le incita a seguir y no espero mucho más

Rachel de un rápido movimiento entierra sus dedos en la vagina de Quinn haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño grito de placer.

La rubia movía sus caderas buscando mas contacto y Rachel se lo dio, agilizo los movimientos de su mano y dedos ayudándose con el resto de su cuerpo mientras besaba el cuello de la otra

Se movían a un compas excitante y frenético. Esta demás decir que a ese punto sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos completamente de sudor

Ambas suspiran de forma entrecortada tratando de buscar aliento debido al movimiento y calor

Quinn lleva su mano entre medio de sus cuerpos y llega hasta el centro de Rachel que sin inmutarse de su trabajo en el centro de la otra, recibe los dedos de la rubia

La chica de ojos avellana mueve su mano tratando de llevar el ritmo que el cuerpo y mano de Rachel estaban dando

Y fue mucho mejor… Ambas lo estaban disfrutando al máximo y no necesitaban de palabras para expresarlo.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos, sus labios hinchados y rojos, sus miradas oscurecidas y los movimientos sumamente sexuales eran el mejor lenguaje del momento

Luego de un rato Quinn estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y Rachel lo sabía, vio su cara suplicante y el movimiento de sus piernas enredándose en su cadera, entones decidió acelerar mas su cuerpo y su mano dándole a Quinn una ola infinita de placer hasta que con un fuerte jadeo llega su orgasmo…

Solo fueron dos minutos lo que necesito la rubia para besar a Rachel y llevar de nuevo su mano hasta su centro, esta vez dándole la vuelta

"Yo también quiero que veas las estrellas", le dice enterrando dos dedos en su interior y besándola con desenfreno

Minutos después la morena vio una galaxia completa.

* * *

"Buenos días…", un susurro en su oído se escucho, pero no estaba segura si era un sueño, "Buenos días…", repite la misma voz en susurro que al parecer la incitaba a despertar

Da la vuelta aun con los ojos cerrados y se queda así hasta que decide abrirlos poco a poco y detrás de sus parpados cansados la ve…

Quinn con una bata de baño blanca la observa sonriente.

Si, era un sueño… definitivamente, así que da la vuelta de nuevo en la cama tratando de volver a dormir

"No, Rachel… ¡Levántate!", la mueve riendo

"¿No es un sueño?", pregunta la morena con la voz ahogada en la almohada

"No, todo es real…", sonreía

Rachel vuelve a darse la vuelta dejando sus pechos al aire.

Quinn los mira recordando todo lo que hizo con ellos hace algunas horas y se muerde el labio.

La morena parece darse cuenta del gesto y aun entre dormida alza un poco la sabana blanca que la cubría

La rubia sonríe de medio lado y se acomoda junto a la chica sosteniendo un periódico en su mano.

"Una empresa que comenzó siendo un sueño, termino convirtiéndose en la realidad mas prospera de Quinn Fabray y Santana López, que a pocos años después de egresarse de la Universidad de New York se han convertido en dos de las mejores organizadoras de eventos de las grandes ciudades. Primero fue La Gran Manzana y ahora la ciudad que tampoco parece dormir nunca, la del gran letrero de Hollywood y la de las eternas fiestas de gala. Los Ángeles es el nuevo punto de partida, para que estas dos hermosas, emprendedoras y talentosas mujeres que harán brillar sin duda todo lo que llegue en sus manos"

Quinn leyó aquel primer párrafo con una sonrisa que no cabía en su cara

Rachel ya un poco más despierta escucha y sonríe también.

El periódico que Quinn tenía en mano era _Los Ángeles Times_ , que tenia en su edición dominical la primera plana de sociales y celebridades, protagonizada por ella y Santana

El artículo había sido redactado por Rachel, desde el encabezado titulado: _'Las chica que hacen magia de un evento',_ pasando por el primer párrafo que leyó Quinn hasta algunas líneas textuales de Santana, Quinn y Kurt. Finalizando con otro párrafo maravilloso

Había en medio una foto de Quinn y Santana bastante grande, ambas sentadas en el sillón de la casa de Rachel, otra de ellas dos con Kurt parado detrás y dos fotos mas del día que fueron al lugar donde preparaban el evento. Se veían realmente bien y Ashley había sido la encargada de ajustarlas y colocar un pequeño pie de foto.

"¿Te gusto?", pregunta Rachel insegura

"¡Me encanto!", la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla, aprovechando que la otra estaba sentada y apoyada en el espaldar de la cama.

Amabas leyeron todo el articulo de esa forma.

"Me alegra… las fotos se ven bien"

"Todo quedo muy bien, Santana no tarda en llamarme, aunque es muy temprano para ella", observa el reloj en la mesa de noche notando que eran la 9:10 am.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Temprano" le responde parándose, "¿Quieres desayunar?"

¿Sería conveniente quedarse a comer con ella? ¿Se lo estaría pidiendo por cortesía o porque en verdad lo quería?

Rachel pensaba y hacia un repaso, la noche anterior había sido fabulosa para ella y para Quinn, pero no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento. Eran adultas y las noches de _solo sexo_ no eran algo fuera de lo común, así que quedarse a desayunar no siempre estaba en el plan

Pero lo quería… No lo iba a negar.

"Si tú quieres que te acompañe…", dice despacio y alzando un poco los hombros

Quinn mira la duda en la cara de la otra y se arrodilla en la cama hasta dejar su cara a centímetros de la de Rachel.

La mira a los ojos y une sus labios en un delicado beso, solo duro algunos segundos hasta que se separo y aun a centímetros de su rostro habla

"Quiero de hecho que me acompañes el resto del día"

"¿Qué?", la mira aturdida y eso a Quinn le parece adorable

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?", se separa un poco

"Nada realmente…"

"Entonces pasa el domingo conmigo, quiero que hagamos ¡Un día estilo Quinn!", alza los brazos al final

"¿Cómo es eso?", pregunta la morena sonriente

"Báñate y lo averiguamos", le da otro fugaz beso en los labios y le guiña el ojo dando por ultima vez una mirada a la sabana que la cubría para luego perderse por la puerta de la habitación

Rachel suspira y se acuesta mirando el techo

"¿Qué estás haciendo Rachel?", se dice a si misma parándose y caminando desnuda al baño de Quinn

A pesar de todo parecía que iba a ser un día extraordinario y cantando ' _Don't Stop Me Now'_ en la ducha, lo estaba celebrando.


	16. Al mejor estilo Quinn Fabray

**Capitulo 15**

" **Al mejor estilo Quinn Fabray"**

"Te queda bien", Quinn inspecciona a Rachel que bajaba con un vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas.

La rubia le había prestado algo de ropa para salir aquel día y debido a que ella era más alta, la morena uso un vestido que a la otra le quedaba algo corto y resulto adaptarse muy bien a su figura.

Unas zapatillas con cordones, también blancas, terminaron de vestirla porque el resto del calzado le quedaba muy grande.

"Si, creo que funciono", Rachel se mira los pies y luego el vestido

"¿Extrañas tus lentes?", Quinn ríe al ver como la morena pasa su mano por la cara debido a la costumbre de tocar sus gafas

"A veces, pero tengo los de contacto", se señala los ojos

"Deberías usarlos más seguidos, aunque debo admitir que los otros te quedan sexy", le guiña un ojo mientras sirve en dos platos el desayuno

Rachel arruga la nariz, no le gustaban mucho los lentes de contacto porque debía que tener mucho cuidado con ellos. De hecho la noche anterior se los quito camino a casa de la rubia.

"¿Te ayudo en algo?", se ofrece al ver como Quinn tenía dificultades con un sartén

"No, estoy bien, ve a sentarte", le hace una seña y la morena gira sentándose en la mesa redonda de madera que estaba ubicada la cocina

Observa todos los movimientos de Quinn, llevando algunas cosas a la mesa donde ya estaba algo de fruta, una jarra grande de jugo recién exprimido, pan tostado, café y ahora mismo dejaba los huevos recién hechos, más un poco de tocino mientras se sentaba

"Desayuno de campeones", dice la morena viendo todo

"Suelo comer saludable, es importante desayunar adecuadamente, pero hoy es domingo y se pueden cometer algunos pecados", dice lo ultimo por el tocino que se estaba llevando a la boca, "Mmm… Delicioso", saborea

"Buen provecho", Rachel sonríe

"Disfrútalo, debes recuperar energías", bromea haciendo referencia a las actividades de la madrugada

Rachel se sonroja y desvía la mirada

"¿Siempre cocinas los domingos?", inquiere luego de un rato

"Depende de donde amanezca o pase el resto del día, pero si estoy en mi casa generalmente lo hago", se encoge de hombros

"Esta delicioso…"

"Lo sé", expresa sin humildad; "¿Quieres tocino?", Rachel niega

"A Dalí le encanta el tocino, Sam le da cada vez que come y lo llama el gato tocineta", reía

"Dalí es el gato ¿Cierto?"

"Si, él… ¡Dios!", suelta el tenedor

"¿Qué sucede?", Quinn se asusta

"¡Debo decirle a Sam que están solos!"

"¿Por qué, que pasa?", la rubia frunce el ceño y se limpia la boca

"Los saco a pasear todas las mañanas y cuando no puedo lo hace Sam, no pueden estar solos sin hacer sus cosas, bueno, Picasso realmente porque Dalí solo necesita comida y un cambio de arena"

"Llámalo, toma", Quinn le extiende el teléfono ya que la morena no tenía el suyo cerca

Esa era una de las cosas por las cuales a Quinn o le gustaban los animales, eran demasiada responsabilidad.

"No responde"

"Tal vez este durmiendo"

"O tal vez no esté en casa", expresa preocupada

"¿Y no sabes dónde puede estar?"

"No, no tengo idea… Creo que tengo que ir por Picasso"

"¿Es sumamente necesario?", Quinn la mira con algo de suplica esperando una respuesta negativa

"Lo siento…", La morena hace una mueca sabiendo que a la rubia no le agradaba lo que estaba sucediendo

"Está bien, iremos, le das comida al gato y con respecto al perro… Lo llevamos con nosotras", traza un plan que ni ella misma se creyó

"¿Qué?", Rachel la mira con sorpresa mientras retomaba su desayuno

"Luego de comer vamos por él y ya"

"¿En serio quieres salir con Picasso?"

"En realidad no quiero, pero si no me queda de otra", alza los hombros sincera, "lo llevamos, no te vas a librar de mi hoy", la señala divertida con el tenedor

Rachel niega con la cabeza. Sabía que por más que insistiera en no ir, Quinn la iba arrastrar con ella aquel día

Luego de terminar de desayunar salieron a la casa de la morena, en donde un ansioso perro esperaba en la puerta, luego de cambiar la arena para gatos de Dalí y dejar algo de comida, Rachel coloco la correa del perro y bajo hasta encontrarse con Quinn que la esperaba dentro del auto. La rubia se había ofrecido en ayudarla, pero la otra se lo negó.

Mucho hacia aceptando que el animal viajara en el carro pues Rachel era conocedora de lo reacia que era Quinn con los animales

"Hagamos algo, llevémoslo a hacer sus cosas", Quinn mira por el retrovisor como el perro olía los asientos "Y luego lo traemos y vamos a donde tengo pensado ir", sonreía de forma inquietante y tal vez era por tener al animal cerca

"Me da mucha pena contigo", acomoda sus lentes ya que los tomo cuando fui por su perro, "Creo que es mejor que yo lo lleve y lo dejamos para otro día es que-"

"Olvídalo Rachel, te dije que hoy íbamos a tener un día estilo Quinn Fabray", fue rotunda

Y así fue.

Llevaron a Picasso al parque acostumbrado a pocas cuadras del departamento de Rachel, y este se llevo media hora _haciendo lo suyo_

"¿Siempre se tarda tanto?", pregunta Quinn impaciente viendo como el perro olfateaba hasta lo más mínimo en el camino

"A decir verdad se está tardando menos, tal vez le caes bien", responde la morena viendo la cara contrariada de la otra

"Bueno… soy un encanto", peina su cabello hacia atrás de forma graciosa

"Si… Lo eres"

Quinn la mira a través de los lentes de sol y sonriente se acerca dejando un suave y rápido beso en sus labios

"¿Y eso porque fue?", sonríe como tonta

"Porque también eres un encanto y porque me gustan tus besos"

"También me gustan tus besos", dice tratando de darle otro, pero cuando pretendía acercarse el perro jala la correa, "¡No, Picasso!", grita sosteniendo al animal que trataba de ir por una paloma

"No, no le caigo bien", murmura la rubia

* * *

Dejaron a un enérgico Picasso en casa de nuevo y siguieron el día planeado de Quinn.

"¿A dónde vamos?", pregunta Rachel cuando llegaron el semáforo en rojo

"A relajarnos"

"No estoy estresada", con semejante noche ¿Quien iba a estarlo?

"Digamos que vamos a relajarnos un poco mas y de otra manera, yo también me siento muy relajada", voltea su vista insinuando algo con picardía.

Rachel solo se muerde el labio y ríe

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?", pregunta la rubia arrancando el auto

"Nada, solo… Parece increíble que estemos haciendo esto"

Quinn asiente de acuerdo, pero sigue el camino en un cómodo silencio.

Ya estaban estacionadas en el lugar al que iban a entrar.

La rubia la mira quitándose los lentes de sol

"Rachel yo…", suspira, "Me gustas…", confiesa, "Y no sé si este actuando por impulso o lo que sea... Pero, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, ¿Te sientes cómoda con esto?", pregunta lo ultimo con algo de angustia

Rachel era un tanto especial a sus ojos.

Puede que Quinn fuera amable con sus clientes y gente del círculo social en el cual se desenvolvía, pero lo hacía como estrategia de conquistar lo que sea que se propusiera. Y por eso sonreía tanto… Porque sabía que era un arma poderosa.

En cambio Rachel… Ella era amable sinceramente y eso la rubia lo sabía, razón por la cual tenía cierta duda en saber si la morena aceptaba aquella salida solo por no hacerla sentir mal y mas luego de haber tenido sexo.

"Si no me sintiera cómoda no estuviera aquí", afirma con sus brillantes ojos chocolate tranquilizando a la otra

Quinn toma su mano y le da un cariñoso apretón

"Me alegra escuchar eso", sonó aliviada, "¿Alguna vez has estado en un Spa?", se coloca de nuevo los lentes oscuros

"El año pasado, para mi cumpleaños… Tina me regalo unos cupos especiales, los usamos las tres, ella mi mama y yo"

"¿Y te gusto?"

"Si, la pase bien, pero ahora que lo pienso… Me regalo eso y ellas lo disfrutaron más que yo", se queda pensativa haciendo esbozar una sonrisa a Quinn

"Bueno, hoy quiero que lo disfrutes al máximo", le dice antes de bajar del auto

Rachel ya entendía porque dijo aquello. Habían entrado en un lujoso Spa y decía lujoso porque incluso desde afuera todo se veía hermoso.

"Buenos días, Quinn Fabray, dice la rubia en la recepción

"Buen día, Señorita Fabray, ¿Para dos?", pregunta la chica rubia que las atendía al ver a la morena

"Si, por favor…"

"Tenemos el especial de aguas climatizadas, masaje completo con la técnica de su preferencia y limpieza fácil", a Rachel le parecía que la mujer hablaba como una maquina

"Perfecto", extiende su tarjeta de crédito

La morena solo espera detrás de Quinn mirando el lugar, no se ofreció a pagar lo suyo porque la rubia le dejo claro que ella invitaba antes de llegar a recepción. Había mucha gente, sobre todo parejas y mujeres.

"Que lo disfruten", les dice la empleada entregándoles una tarjeta y brazaletes de plástico para que comenzaran a disfrutar de aquello

"¿Vamos?", Quinn entrelaza su brazo con Rachel y ambas caminan rumbo a la zona de las piscinas donde iban a disfrutar del primer baño

Estuvieron en los baños especiales, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra y mirándose a lo lejos de vez en cuando…

Quinn estaba en una punta y Rachel en la otra esquina, ambas solo abrían los ojos de vez en cuando para mirarse y reírse por una señora que a lo lejos parecía ahogarse aunque el agua no le llegara más arriba de los pechos cuando estaba sentada

Fue magnífico volver a ver a Quinn con poca ropa. El traje de baño que les dieron era bastante pequeño y Rachel sin disimulo miro todo su cuerpo, pero no era la única… Cuando llego la rubia hizo lo mismo.

Se gustaban, ambas se gustaban y lo estaban comprobando, porque incluso era más que hace diez años

Luego de un masaje, una limpieza fácil y probar los deliciosos cocteles del Spa en una terraza, era bastante tarde y decidieron terminar con esa parada

Llegaron a un restaurant al cual la morena nunca había ido antes.

En las últimas 24 horas estaba probando cosas nuevas y se sentía bien aunque a veces se saliera de su zona de confort como en la discoteca.

"Supongo que vamos a cenar…", Dice Rachel entrando junto a Quinn en el lugar

"Supones muy bien. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Mucha", sonríe con vergüenza y Quinn le da un beso en la mejilla

Llegaron a una mesa cerca de una ventana.

Era un restaurant completamente adornado de madera en el interior, con pequeñas luces en cada mesa que daban un aire cálido e intimido.

No había mucha gente, era silencioso y acogedor

"Este es mi restaurant favorito de Los Ángeles", confiesa Quinn

"¿Cuántas veces has venido?"

"Mucho… ya perdí la cuenta, por eso quería que lo conocieras"

"Gracias, ha sido un día genial", Rachel la mira con los ojos brillantes

"Gracias a ti por acompañarme anoche, en la madrugada y hoy", la mira directo a los ojos

La morena sin timidez le corresponde la mirada hasta que llega el mesero dejando la carta frente a ellas

"Ok, ordenemos…", Quinn suspiraba y miraba el, también elegante, menú

Una ensalada griega, pescado dorado recomendado por Quinn y vino blanco fue lo que degustaron entre risas y miradas intensas

Porque si algo había entre ellas eran miradas, sobre todo desde la noche anterior.

Era imposible esquivarlas e imposible que una no se perdiera en los ojos de la otra.

Siempre era con una mezcla de cariño y deseo que de repente estaba creciendo como volcán en erupción y sin previo aviso…

"Entonces Santana comenzó a cantar una canción Mexicana y fue ¡Horrible", Quinn contaba una historia y Rachel reía casi a carcajadas, "Fue la peor vergüenza de mi vida"

La periodista volvió a reír llamando la atención de algunas mesas cerca, pero no les importaba en realidad…

"Yo también tengo muchas historias, sobre todo de Sam, es muy ridículo cuando se emborracha", dice cuando su risa había cesado

"Tal vez por eso a Kitty le gusto Santana, le gusta hacer el ridículo como a tu amigo"

"Si… Kitty, no sé como reaccionara Sam cuando se entere"

"Te dije que ella era gay", recuerda Quinn, "O tal vez le gusten las chicas y los chicos y Santana le pareció más atractiva que tu amigo"

Rachel está de acuerdo y se queda callada por un rato tomando el vino.

"¿Tú has estado con otras chicas?", pregunta la morena de repente, ella era completamente gay, estaba segura de eso… Pero sabía que a Quinn le gustaban los hombres a pesar de haber estado con ella, "Bueno, supongo que si…", se responde a si misma antes de que la rubia dijera algo

"Solo con una después de ti."

"¿Con quién?... Si se puede saber, claro"

"Fue en la universidad, pero no fue nada especial…"

¿Y con ella si era especial?, se pregunto, pero no lo dijo… Tal vez porque a pesar de todo temía de la respuesta.

Salieron del restaurant entre risas cuando la morena comentaba algunas anécdotas de Tina durmiendo en el piso con Dalí un día después del cumpleaños de Sam

El camino se hizo corto, porque no había mucha distancia entre el restaurant y la casa de la morena, pero por otro lado, porque se dice que mientras disfrutas el momento… Mas rápido se te pasa el tiempo.

"Gracias por este día, de verdad la pase bien", dice la morena dentro del auto cuando ya estaban frente a su edificio

"Te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer", Quinn sonriente le toma la mano y Rachel baja la mirada observándolas, "Me hubiese gustado en realidad planear algo mejor, pero se me ocurrió llevarte a los lugares a los que suelo ir un día como este… Solo para pasar tiempo contigo"

"Me divertí aunque no haya estado planeado, fue un día genial... Y anoche también lo fue… Tal vez luego intente de nuevo con el tequila", ríe

"Me invitas cuando lo hagas, por favor", bromea la rubia

"Por supuesto"

Quinn la mira sin parpadear y hace lo que obviamente era de esperarse.

La besa soltando su mano y sosteniéndole ligeramente el mentón.

Rachel solo se deja llevar y corresponde aquel beso como solo ella lo sabe hacer, como volvía loca a Quinn Fabray.

Un juego sin pudor de lengua, algunas risas y un mordisco al final hecho por la morena en el labio inferior de la rubia, pusieron fin al acto.

Quinn abre los ojos lentamente y se relame los labios sin querer ocultarlo en absoluto.

"¿Cómo haces eso?", pregunta atontada, "Cada vez que te beso quiero mas y mas…", confianza la mujer de ojos avellana poniendo nerviosa a Rachel, "Eres increíble", afirma adorada por el sonrojo de la otra

Le da un beso divertido en la mejilla y a Rachel parece ocurrírsele algo una vez que bajo del auto

"¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto el próximo domingo?", se asomo por la ventanilla

"¿Ir a los mismos lugares?"

"No, pasar el día juntas, pero a mi estilo… Te puedo llevar a algunos lugares que me gustan", ofrece emocionada, "Si no tienes nada que hacer, claro, porque si no está bien, yo-"

"Si, acepto completamente un domingo estilo Rachel Berry", la cortaba sonriente

Una noche divertida, una madrugada excitante, un desayuno delicioso, una mañana y tarde relajante, una cena entre risas y un día que definitivamente valió la pena.

* * *

 _"Algunas veces disfrutar el momento te hace sentir completamente vivo."_


	17. Al mejor estilo Rachel Berry

**Capitulo 16**

" **Al mejor estilo Rachel Berry"**

Tanto Quinn como Rachel tuvieron una semana sumamente ocupada. La rubia estaba terminando de finiquitar los asuntos del próximo evento, y el cual se iba a celebrar en cinco días, mientras que Rachel por otro lado estaba metida en un artículo muy importante de la nueva sección, incluso estaba coordinando asuntos con otros redactores sobre un tema importante.

Las dos estuvieron tan ocupadas que no coincidieron ni acordaron verse la última semana, solo algunos mensajes de texto desando buenos días o buenas noches para mantener el contacto, que al parecer, desde el último fin de semana era una _necesidad._

Rachel le había ofrecido a Quinn pasar el siguiente domingo con ella en un día "Estilo Rachel Berry" y así llevar a la rubia a sus lugares favoritos en aquella ciudad, o simplemente hacer actividades que la morena haría en un domingo cualquiera…

Pero no les iba a mentir, si Rachel hiciera las actividades de un domingo _cualquiera,_ estaría ahora mismo en casa con sus mascotas, aun así, habían lugares en Los Ángeles que había descubierto por si sola mientras buscaba tranquilidad y sacaba a Picasso a tomar sol

Eran sus lugares favoritos y hoy Quinn los iba a disfrutar con ella. Al menos… Eso esperaba

Y allí, estaba… Rachel con un pantalón corto playero en azul marino, una blusa celeste con rayas combinadas con el pantalón, el cabello recogido y sus acostumbradas gafas. Esperaba a Quinn en la puerta de su casa con Chester estacionado.

La morena daba vueltas en círculos y pateaba una pequeña piedra, ansiosa porque la otra saliera, estaba nerviosa, simplemente porque no quería que Quinn se aburriera de sus actividades

La rubia sale con un vestido verde estampado con flores blancas, lentes de sol y una sonrisa directo a Rachel

"Buenos días", saluda a la morena que se acerca mostrando su dentadura en busca de un abrazo sin timidez

"¿Lista para comenzar?", pregunta separándose y acomodando sus resbaladizas gafas

"Claro, estoy mas que preparada para un domingo estilo Rachel Berry", La rubia mira el auto estacionado, "Vamos en Chester ¿Eh?", ríe

"Así es…", se limita a decir abriéndole la puerta

"Gracias, que educada", Quinn ríe por el gesto y ella misma cierra la puerta

"Vamos primero a mi lugar favorito para desayunar en toda California", Rachel enciende el motor y la radio del auto se enciende con él

"Ohh… Freddie Mercury", Quinn bromea haciendo un gesto de asco

Porque en el auto de Rachel _siempre_ sonaban los éxitos de _Queen_

"No te burles"

"No lo hago, solo…", alza los hombros aun riendo, "¿Vas cada domingo a ese lugar a comer?", pregunta pasando el tema de la banda favorito de la morena

"No siempre, algunas veces solo como en casa, pero si salgo a comer un domingo o sábado por la mañana, ese es mi lugar sin duda, espero te guste"

Quinn solo la mira emocionada por iniciar aquel día.

Y así la morena y la rubia comenzaron a disfrutar el día _Estilo Rachel Berry_ a las 9:00 am, con un sol radiante y _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ sonando en la radio

Un restaurant cerca del centro fue la primera parada.

"Te presento el mejor lugar para desayunar", Rachel abre los brazos graciosa y le muestra a Quinn la fachada del pequeño lugar

"¿Este?", inquiere la rubia con duda

Era un local algo pequeño y con estilo americano tradicional

Tenia afuera varias mesas y sillas con manteles a cuadros y los meseros no eran jóvenes como se acostumbraba a ver en esos lugares. Eran más bien señores y señoras bastante mayores.

Parecía un lugar bastante familiar

"Si, lo descubrí cuando andaba con Picasso y fueron los únicos que me dejaron comer con él allí adentro porque aquí todo estaba lleno", señalo el interior y luego las mesas de afuera donde ya se estaban sentando

"Entonces te gusta el lugar porque dejaron comer a tu perro", dice despacio con la duda de que a Rachel le encantara aquello solo por la amabilidad y no por la comida

"No, me gusta porque hacen el mejor sandwich americano de todos", afirma segura

"Entonces probémoslo", se anima la otra confiando en Rachel

Pidieron un sándwich cada una con la famosa malteada de fresas del lugar

"¡Esto esta delicioso!", expresa Quinn con la boca llena y Rachel ríe graciosa, "Perdón", se disculpa limpiándose la boca, "Es que… Wow es muy bueno", da otro mordisco

"Te lo dije, no sé qué salsa le echan aquí porque esto ni siquiera debería llevarla, pero es fabuloso, nunca lo he podido hacer igual"

Quinn casi no la escucha, estaba en un paraíso culinario mientras saboreaba su simple sándwich de huevo, queso cheddar, tocino y la famosa salsa especial

"¿Y la gente mayor porque?", pregunta curiosa refiriéndose a los empleados

"El dueño es jubilado y dice que trabaja para no perder la cabeza, también emplea a personas como él para que no estén inactivos. Supongo que es una forma de sentirse útiles con avanzada edad", explica terminando su malteada

A Quinn eso le pareció interesante y a la vez una excelente idea. Mira a un señor con bigote bastante pronunciado que le contaba algunos chistes a una pareja

"La gente mayor siempre es amable", dice la morena

"Si, algunas…", no está muy de acuerdo y Rachel la mira por varios segundos antes de preguntar lo que se le vino a la cabeza

"¿Tu abuela Hellen aun vive?"

"No, ya no vive…. Tuvo cáncer pulmonar, sufrió bastante y me sentí mal por mi mama, pero ella se lo busco", alza los hombros, "Fumaba cinco cajas de cigarrillos a diario"

"No seas así, Quinn…", murmura incomoda.

Rachel conoció poco a la abuela de Quinn, vivía muy cerca de Lima cuando los Fabray se mudaron y casi todos los fines de semana estaba en casa de los padres de Quinn obligando a la joven rubia a ir a la iglesia

La madre de Judy era algo… Complicada, difícilmente daba una sonrisa y a su nieta siempre la regañaba por cualquier cosa.

Quinn una vez le confesó que no la quería, que deseara que no estuviera cerca de su madre para que así no estuviera cerca de ella, pero la morena no le prestó atención ya que ella misma no soportaba a su tía Olga, pero al final era su familia y la quería.

Con el paso del tiempo al parecer a la rubia no se le había borrado el sentimiento de desprecio por la, ya difunta, mujer

"Como sea, no hablemos de ella que no quiero arruinar el domingo", le resta importancia y toma el último sorbo de su malteada.

"Está bien…", Rachel solo la mira

"Creo que engorde un kilo con ese desayuno, Rachel, espero no terminar con dos tallas mas al final del día", Quinn se quejaba divertida

"No te preocupes, tú con dos tallas mas igual te ves hermosa", caminaban al auto y la rubia se para en seco mirándola

"¿Qué dices? ¿En serio pretendes que aumente dos tallas hoy?", abre la boca aterrorizada

Rachel no sabía si jugaba o lo decía en serio

"No… Yo lo dije en broma"

"Es decir que no me veo hermosa con dos tallas mas", se cruza de brazos

La morena se acomoda los lentes muy nerviosa

"No quise decir eso yo-"

"¡Es una broma!", le volvió el alma al cuerpo

Quinn le toma la mano para calmarla y la guía hasta el pequeño auto.

Rachel suspira. Esas bromas no se podían hacer luego de comer semejante desayuno, pero no dijo nada, disfruto del contacto de las cálidas manos de la rubia y emprendió el viaje a la siguiente parada

Durante el camino Quinn se empeño en querer colocar algo de los Beatles, pero Rachel se lo negaba diciendo que eran aburridos.

"¡Ellos son la mejor banda de todos los tiempos!"

"Queen es la mejor banda.", decía tranquila la periodista

"Estás loca, Rachel", niega con la cabeza de verdad molesta

"Sus letras son… Bueno algunas están bien, pero no me gusta, no es emocionante"

"Eso es música de verdad y es extraño que te guste Freddie Mercury y esa banda cuando eres tan tranquila e introvertida", lo decía muy en serio

"Y es extraño que a ti te gusten los Beatles cuando eres tan extrovertida e intranquila", alzaba los hombros

La rubia no dijo nada, giro la cabeza hasta la ventana.

Esta misma discusión la tenían desde el instituto, cuando en la habitación de Rachel o en las pocas salidas en el auto ambas querían elegir la música

La morena miro de reojo a la otra, Quinn parecía realmente molesta por haber insultado a su banda, pero sabía que era algo pasajero, era orgullosa y testaruda y ella no se iba a disculpar solo por creer que los Beatles eran aburridos.

Hasta el siguiente destino no hablaron mucho, pero como era de esperarse, al llegar a la rubia se le paso cualquier malestar debido al tema musical

Miro a Rachel algo emocionada por el sitio al cual estaban llegando

"¿Playa?", alza las cejas

"El paseo de Venice, aquí hay artistas callejeros y ferias todo el tiempo, te gustara", dice la morena y ambas bajan del auto

Entrelazan sus brazos y caminan en medio de alguno de los artistas que estaban haciendo su pequeño espectáculo.

Ambas se estremecieron un poco ante la cercanía, era inevitable, siempre les pasaba y probablemente les seguiría pasando.

Se veían muy bien y se sentía aun mejor aquel gesto de abrazarse, tocarse la mano o entrelazar sus brazos.

Caminaron sonrientes. Había de todo un poco: pintores haciendo cuadros del paisaje y personas, músicos en cada esquina, artistas con malabares y extraños instrumentos de circo y gimnasia.

También habían magos, muchos magos haciendo trucos para niños y grandes.

Era como una feria a lo largo de la plaza que daba vista a la costa

"He venido aquí con mis padres cuando me visitan porque a mi madre le gustan los artistas ya mi padre le gusta comer", explica la morena riendo

"¿Solo con ellos?", pregunta la rubia curiosa aun sujetando el brazo de la otra mientras veían como una contorsionista hacia una rutina impresionante

"Si, las otras veces he venido sola, me gusta ver a todas estas personas haciendo cosas diferentes, se ganan la vida con eso y realmente parecen disfrutarlo"

"Si… Creo que tienen talento"

Miraron los trucos de magia que la verdad eran muy divertidos, se tomaron algunas fotos con el celular cerca de las varas con fuego que movía un asiático en una rutina de artes marciales y también escucharon cantar a un grupo de dos chicas y dos chicos que hacían polifonías asombrosas. Parecían alemanas y a Quinn le recordó el grupo enemigo de la película Pritch Perfect 2

Cuando estaban a punto de ir a ver un museo marítimo en frente que Rachel aseguro tenia cosas muy extrañas, se acerca un hombre vestido con un pantalón negro, camiseta blanca y tirantes.

Llevaba un sombrero negro bastante antiguo y la cara pintada. Era un mimo y las miraba con gracia y emoción

"¿Qué quiere?", pregunta la rubia moviendo la cabeza de lado y el otro la imitaba

"Tal vez nos quiere decir algo", Rachel lo miraba con curiosidad

"Pero ellos no hablan"

"Su lenguaje corporal es suficiente", la morena movía la mano y el otro hacia lo mismo

Se ríen e intentan cruzar la calle, pero el hombre no las dejo.

Comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños, imitando una pared y luego imitando una escena donde se sacaba el corazón

Rachel comenzó a ponerse ansiosa, le gustaba el artista, pero quería cruzar la calle y mostrarle a Quinn el museo

"Déjenos pasar", espeta Rachel entre dientes y Quinn le toma la mano, sabía que se había puesto nerviosa

"Relájate", acaricia un poco su palma con un dedo y Rachel parece calmarse un poco

El mimo se detiene haciendo un gesto exhausto y saca un cartel, no tan grande, de su espalda

¿De dónde había salido eso?

Quinn intento averiguarlo girando, pero el giro con ella y no pudo ver la parte de atrás de su traje

El artista negó con un dedo y alzo la barbilla.

Rachel leyó, "¿Es tu novia?", decía el pequeño cartel blanco con letras negras

La morena mira a Quinn y niega con la cabeza.

El mimo se cruza de brazos y hace un gesto cansado de _'¿Es en serio?'._ Luego busca en su bolsillo algo y se lo entrega a ambas.

Con un saludo gracioso se va saltando para llegar hasta un grupo de niños.

Quinn y Rachel miran todo confundidas, pero guardan el papel sin verlo y por fin cruzan la calle, al menos ya tenían el paso libre.

Fueron al museo marítimo y de verdad vieron cosas muy extrañas. Animales disecados que jamás pensaron que existían. Ostras de formas curiosas, Una especie de tesoro encontrado y algunos objetos históricos. Incluso pudieron ver gigantes cristales con hermosos peces en donde se tomaron otra fotografía

Llevaban aproximadamente unas tres horas alrededor del paseo de Venice disfrutando como niñas

"Debes probar el mejor helado de pistacho de todos", Dice Rachel cuando estaban caminando fuera del museo

"Luego de ese desayuno confió en ti", la rubia estaba completamente dispuesta

Ambas caminan a una heladería Italiana muy cerca de los artistas callejeros que vieron al inicio y piden dos helados de pistacho

"Definitivamente sabes de comida, Rachel Berry", Quinn degustaba su helado como una niña y eso para los ojos de Rachel era una maravilla

En una lamida a la rubia se le cuela un poco de helado. Rachel se acerca sonriendo

"Tienes… Aquí", lo limpia con la servilleta, "Ya está", se queda mirándola fijamente y Quinn se siente algo nerviosa. Bajo la mirada y siguió comiendo helado

Era mas común que eso sucediera de forma contraria, que la intimidada fuera la morena ante los ojos de la otra, pero esta vez resulto diferente… Eran cosas que sucedían de forma extrañamente natural entre ambas y no tenían que usar palabras

Ya habían pasado una noche juntas, una noche que fue increíblemente fabulosa para ambas. Desde aquella madrugada en que tuvieron relaciones se sentían mas atraídas y las acciones lo demostraban

El roce de sus pieles ante actos tan simples como tomarse las manos, entrelazar sus brazos o limpiar el resto del helado, como pase hace un momento, las hacia vibrar y era algo especial, algo que decidieron solo disfrutar sin pensar demasiado

Luego de terminar el helado y ver un rato a los surfistas en la costa, suben al auto

"Hace mucho que no disfrutaba una día de esta manera, creo que la última vez fue en el instituto", confiesa Quinn

"Me alegra, pero aun no termina"

"¿Qué sigue ahora?"

"Ya verás…", Se mantiene misteriosa y Quinn se emociona como una niña

Rachel condujo a pocas millas de Malibu donde estaciono a Chester

La zona no era muy concurrida y Quinn lo nota mirando a todos lados

"¿Es aquí?", observa los carros pasar a un lado

Las personas que habían provenían de algunos locales a pocos metros, pero en el punto donde estaban no habían más que cuatro o tres parejas alejadas

"Si es aquí, ven", le tiende la mano pisando la arena de playa. Quinn aun permanecía al lado del auto, pero no duda en tomar la mano de la otra

"Hay muy poca gente para ser una playa", dice caminando con la otra

"Esto se llama El Matador Beach, vienen pocas personas en esta zona porque no la usan para vacacionar, pero es muy famosa…"

"Wow… Que hermoso", la rubia se sorprende al pasar un camino y encontrarse de frente con inmensas rocas en el centro y casi a orillas de la playa"

"Si, es maravilloso", Rachel sonríe y se sienta en una pequeña montaña de rocas blancas.

Quinn la imita y se queda mirando el agua chocando con protuberantes estructuras rocosas.

Algunas eran redondas y otras altas y huecas, parecidas a un castillo o un arco.

Realmente el lugar era hermoso y cálido. La brisa y el atardecer aproximándose le daban un toque especial

"Vine aquí una vez buscando tranquilidad… Es un lugar hermoso y bastante relajante, más que cualquier playa de California"

"Lo es…", susurra de acuerdo con la otra.

La rubia se pega más al cuerpo de Rachel y decide apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la más pequeña para apreciar el paisaje cautivante

"Te traje a esta hora porque el atardecer es la mejor parte", confiesa la morena jugando con los dedos de la otra que aun tenía la cabeza en su hombro

"Es romántico…", suspira un poco

"Esta playa es muy visitada por parejas… Es famosa por eso, de hecho", Quinn alza la cabeza levemente y la mira con atención, "Algunas se casan aquí, o hacen promesas de amor"

A la rubia se le acelera el corazón, desde que Rachel le hablo en su casa sobre el amor, era como si una energía recorriera todo su cuerpo cuando mencionaba el termino

Una energía aun mas grande que aquella que sintió cuando disfruto los maravillosos orgasmos en su cama cortesía de la misma chica

Desde la vez que le confesó haber estado enamorada hace diez años, no dejaba de pensar en cada palabra de la morena definiendo el amor.

Ella aun se sentía poco identificada con el tema, pero amaba la compañía de Rachel y los últimos días habían sido una montaña rusa emocional que disfruto sin querer pisar frenos

"¿Tú has traído a alguien más aquí?"

"No, solo a ti…", Rachel voltea su cabeza quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de Quinn

La rubia le quita con delicadeza los lentes y se acerca aun más… No lo dudan… Ya era un acto completamente automático.

Se besan delicadamente mientras sus cuerpos disfrutaban de la brisa que las envolvían en ese lugar de ensueño

El compas de sus bocas era lento y la unión intensa, se sentía bien, sabia delicioso y lo disfrutaron una vez mas

Poco a poco se separan y se miran con un brillo especial

"Gracias por este día, nunca pensé disfrutar un domingo de esta manera", susurra la rubia aun perdida en los ojos chocolate de la otra

"Gracias a ti por acompañarme a mis lugares favoritos"

"Lo que hicimos el domingo pasado, en comparación con este, es un chiste", ríe por lo bajo

"Me gusto el domingo estilo Quinn Fabray", Rachel le da un golpe gracioso en la rodilla

"No tiene tanta magia como el domingo estilo Rachel Berry"

La morena gira para mirar las rocas pensativas por un momento "No creo que mis días sean mágicos, son algo aburridos…", expresa

"No digas eso, tal vez no seas la mejor bailarina o una experta en tragos", la chica de lentes resopla con la nariz, "Pero eres encantadora, se que hace años no lo supe demostrar, pero siempre lo he creído... Por eso me acerque a ti y te aseguro que cualquier persona quisiera pasar el rato contigo, incluso en silencio"

"Silencio… Me gusta", murmura

"Silencios necesarios", le deja un beso en la mejilla y se acomoda de nuevo en su hombro

Disfrutaron de eso con tranquilidad, viendo el atardecer caer con lentitud y regalándose la compañía de la otra sin necesitar nada mas.

Luego de que Rachel la dejo en casa, Quinn se fue a duchar con una sonrisa inmensa en su cara, era inevitable y más al recordar el beso de la playa y el otro que Rachel con timidez le robo al dejarla en la puerta.

Al salir del baño recoge el vestido que había usado aquel día y nota como cae una nota al piso que guardo en el pequeño, y único bolsillo, de la prenda

Era la nota que el mimo les regalo en el Paseo Vecine.

La leyó curiosa _: "Que bueno es atreverse a amar a quien ya sabes que amas cuando decides vivir sin miedo"_

Decía algo interesante, pero Quinn no entendió porque le regalo esa frase luego de la pregunta que hizo con el cartel y en donde Rachel respondió de forma negativa diciendo que no eran novias.

Porque era cierto, estaban compartiendo momentos bastante íntimos, no se podían hacer la vista gorda ante eso, sin embargo, colocarse la etiqueta era algo que iba más allá.

Deja el papel sin cuidado a un lado, sin entender razón de la frase y sin saber que tiempo después… La iba a necesitar.


	18. Turista en tu propia casa

**Capitulo 17**

" **Turista en tu propia casa"**

Todos los seres humanos tenemos momentos de transe. Intervalos de tiempo en el que actuamos como piloto automático, simplemente dejándonos llevar por las situaciones, lo que sentimos y _con quien_ lo sentimos.

No esta mal fluir y vivir cada instante si te causa placer, el problema es que solo nos damos cuenta que hemos estado en transe cuando salimos de él.

Y eso… Es muy peligroso.

Rachel sabia esto, porque lo había experimentado, y Quinn por su parte también lo debía saber, pero no tenían la intención de expresarlo ya que estaban justo allí… En ese universo cautivador en donde los besos nunca sobran y la cabeza se deja en el colchón.

Por otro lado… Aquella persona que diga que no sabe lo que es el miedo, o en todo caso, no lo ha sentido, está mintiendo.

Todos tenemos temores, grandes y pequeños. Algunos los reconocemos a simple vista, otros están a punto de saltar, justo en la orilla de un abismo que no termina de mostrarse, y están esos que son peores, los que guardamos en el fondo por orgullo y por vergüenza, haciendo que vivamos en el silencio de un mundo que nunca sabe callar.

Rachel era una persona nerviosa y ansiosa por naturaleza, y dicha ansiedad y nervios aumentaron luego de un suceso transcendental en su vida… Pero en general le temía a muchas cosas, como cualquier ser humano, sin embargo, al preguntarle, ella considerara que su lista era más larga de lo normal.

Entre esas cosas incomodas y temidas en su vida, estaban los conciertos al aire libre, donde solía ir demasiada gente alocada. Cuando tenía 16 fue con Tina a uno y casi muere aplastada, juro nunca volver a ir ni que Freddie Mercury resucitara.

También le tenía miedo a las arañas, a las armas de fuego incluso portadas por oficiales, asco a los gusanos y pánico a los mendigos que pedían limosna en la calle.

Odiaba los gritos y la música con excesivo volumen, pero había aprendido a vivir con eso…Sin embargo, había algo a lo cual le temía aun más…

Que destrozaran por segunda vez su flexible, frágil y muy real corazón de cartón.

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido como caminar sobre nubes y saltar arcoíris con lluvia de Brownies celestiales en baño achocolatado

Porque los Brownies _siempre_ caen bien para endulzar la vida, aunque en medio de toda esa dulzura y momentos de cualquier _fantasía_ , existía el temor, la voz que en su interior la llamaba suplicando pensar antes de que la ilusión corriera una milla extra.

Pero, como sabemos, el transe solo lo notamos cuando hemos terminado de vivir dentro de él.

Trato de estar en contacto Quinn durante toda la semana, pero la rubia estaba demasiado ocupada con su evento, le atendió un solo mensajes disculpándose y prometiendo una pronta llamada que nunca llego.

Hasta que el día jueves la llamo muy temprano en la mañana para decirle que se vieran en su casa esa misma noche.

Rachel fue… Pero no se esperaba aquello

Era un jueves a las 8:30 pm y al siguiente día seria el gran primer evento de la empresa de Quinn y Santana en Los Ángeles.

La casa de la rubia empresaria estaba algo agitada, Santana se encontraba allí junto a Kitty que, al parecer, nunca separaba de ella.

La latina no paraba de hablar sobre mil cosas moviéndose de un lado a otro

También estaba Kurt junto a otro decorador con el cual balbuceaban sobre luces, arreglos florales, ubicación de estantes que Rachel realmente no entendía.

Quinn no paraba de hablar por teléfono mientras una chica pelirroja anotaba cientos de cosas que ellos le decían, al parecer era la asistente de todos allí y la rubia, sobre todo, se desquitaba con ella cuando algo iba mal.

En un momento le pregunto sobre una lista y la chica no supo responder, recibió una mirada asesina que la hizo temblar.

Rachel percato cada cosa sentada en una esquina de la gran sala de aquella elegante casa.

Estaba muy aburrida y cansada de mirar a tantas personas corretear sin hacer algo producto, porque para ella los gritos y bullicio eran innecesario, solo era una cortina de humor cuando algo no estaba funcionando realmente o cuando no sabias resolver una situación.

A parte de todo, desde que llego Quinn solo la saludo a lo lejos y le lanzo un beso al aire, no fue mucha la atención que le prestó y parecía muy angustiada con el trabajo.

Ni siquiera le hablo cuando paso a su lado y la miro antes de tomar unos papeles de la mesa de café.

"No puedo creer que haya seres humanos tan ineptos", Quinn mueve en círculos sus dedos sobre ambos lados de la cabeza

"¿Qué sucede?", Santana se interesa

"Según los encargados del banquete, jamás le dijimos que debían llevar cupcakes con el logo de Carolina Herrera"

"Yo misma les entregue la hoja y la certificaron con sello", expresa la Latina

"¡Lo sé!",

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No habrán cupcakes para la gala", anuncia entre dientes Quinn

"Eso es imposible", Kurt negaba con la cabeza horrorizado y Rachel ríe en su interior porque el _siempre_ se horrorizaba por cada detalle

"Conozco a alguien que puede hacer algo, pero tal vez no tenga la cantidad exacta", el chico que estaba allí con Kurt, y según escucho Rachel, se llamaba Brad, interviene.

"¿Puedes llamarlo, por favor?", expresa la rubia casi en suplica y el otro se aleja para hacer lo pedido

"Si algo sale mal, Quinn, te juro que matare a alguien", La latina empuñaba las manos

"Relájate mi amor", Kitty le daba un beso para calmarla

"Voy a ir a verificar por última vez las listas de invitados, que no se nos escape ningún VIP", Kurt se sienta al lado de la pelirroja que no había parado de escribir en su portátil

"¿Te imaginas que tengamos malas críticas luego del increíble artículo que Rachel escribió sobre nosotras?, Santana se llevaba la mano al pecho en señal de dramatismo

Quinn resopla cansada de su agitado día y cuando su amiga menciona a la morena… de repente recuerda su presencia.

Suspira con pesadez y se acerca viendo como la chica tocaba sus propias manos con evidente ansiedad, o tal vez algo aburrida.

"Rachel, discúlpame por…", señala a su alrededor, "Es un día ocupado, pensé que íbamos a terminar temprano y poder pasar el rato juntas, pero…", dejo la frase en el aire cerrando brevemente los ojos

"Yo entiendo", se levanta mirando alrededor algo aturdida por las voces y los teléfonos sonar

"¿Ya comiste? Puedo hacer que te traigan algo", ofrece la rubia con la intención de buscar su teléfono

"No gracias", sonríe apenada, "Creo que me tengo que ir, es algo tarde y debo despertar temprano"

Quinn no le dice nada, solo la acompaña hasta la puerta. Estaba fuera de sus manos todo aquello.

El trabajo es el trabajo ¿Cierto?

"De nuevo te pido disculpas", Repetía frente a la morena

"Te ira excelente mañana, a todos les ira excelente", la animaba

"Gracias… Espero que así sea, estoy muy nerviosa"

"Es normal estar así. Pero les irá bien, solo-", no continuo porque el celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar una vez mas

La rubia lo mira fastidiada y alza un dedo para que la morena esperara mientras ella atendía algo que parecía importante…

Luego de cinco minutos vuelve con la otra

"Lo siento, era el encargado de la seguridad", la mira apenada, "¿Nos vemos pronto?, le dice con evidente prisa

"Claro…"

"Adiós, Rachel", le da un beso en la mejilla y vuelve a disculparse con la mirada para atender la nueva llamada

Rachel muerde su labio frustrada, quería decirle algo más, pero solo da media vuelta para irse, al fin, de aquel lugar lleno de estrés

* * *

El evento organizado por la empresa de Quinn y Santana fue un rotundo éxito, tal y como era de esperarse.

La cena de gala y desfile de la nueva colección de Carolina Herrera atrajo a cientos de personas del mundo de la moda.  
Una decoración donde predominaba el blanco y el negro fue la elegida, y la misma señora Herrera quedo complacida.

Los críticos elogiaron cada detalle, uno que otro pensó que todo necesitaba algo más de color, pero la idea de la decoración había sido elegida en base a la nueva colección de la famosa diseñadora Venezolana.

Numerosos periodistas del mundo del espectáculo y moda estaban concentrados tomando fotos por doquier. Firmar con esa marca fue un gran premio para la rubia y la latina, porque tenían la promoción asegurada y luego del reportaje hecho por Rachel no podían bajar de categoría.

Ya tenían fama por ser exclusivas, creativas y responsables, ahora con este nuevo éxito en la ciudad iban a seguir brillando.

Era muy obvio que Quinn iba a estar totalmente ocupada ese viernes en que se llevo a cabo todo.

Rachel muy temprano le envió un lindo escrito a su correo electrónico, porque sabia que Quinn siempre lo revisaba, la había visto en algunas ocasiones.

Pensó en enviarle algún detalle a su oficina, pero nada más de imaginar que estaba correteando de un lado a otro, prefirió no hacerlo.

Era sábado, una noche después de todo aquello, y aun no sabía nada de la chica.

Le envió mensajes de nuevo y no respondió; decidió llamarla hace un rato y el teléfono estaba muerto.

Tenía entendido que iban a celebrar ese día su éxito con su círculo cercano de organizadores, pero también tuvo la remota esperanza de poder hablar con ella en algún momento y hasta ahora no había sido posible.

Ilusa, Rachel, ilusa.

Estaba en su departamento haciendo algo que acostumbraba hacer cuando ninguna rubia de ojos avellana acechaba su existencia.

Ver televisión.

Súper divertido para un sábado por la noche. ¿Cierto?

Suspira aburrida, al parecer se estaba acostumbrando a realizar cosas más entretenidas…

Sam se había ido ya hace tres horas para tocar con su banda en Santa Barbara y Tina era imposible que fuera a visitarla aquel fin de semana.

Se paso parte de la tarde hablando con sus padres por teléfono, luego se sentó en su escritorio a escribir por dos horas aproximadamente.

Ordeno una pizza para ella sola y se sentó a ver una comedia romántica, pero irónicamente el ambiente resulto ser soberbiamente triste.

Extrañaba a Quinn, maldita sea, la extrañaba.

Que fácil se había acostumbrado a ella de nuevo

La noche anterior le comento a Tina las salidas que había tenido con la rubia pues con anterioridad había pasado por alto el tema en sus conversaciones, sin embargo, al decidir subir en instagram la foto donde ambas estaban en el museo marítimo, causo que de inmediato la asiática la llamara gritando: "¡Estas saliendo con Quinn Fabray!", Pff como le costó desviar el tema.

Al final le conto todo y la chica pegaba el grito al cielo con cada relato…Sin embargo, le dijo que no eran novias y la asiática no le creyó.

Ella y Quinn eran. ¿Amigas? ¿Amigas con derecho? No lo sabía realmente y tampoco se puso a pensar mucho en ello. Aunque en el fondo si tenía algo de miedo en como pudiera terminar aquello que la comenzaba a ilusionar a kilómetros por hora

Ahora mismo la extrañaba y de eso si estaba completamente segura

Deja la mitad de la Pizza y se acuesta por completo en el sofá grande de su sala. La película había terminado y buscaba algo para quedarse dormida.

 _Siempre_ necesitaba ver algo para quedarse dormida, ya eran la 1:30 y no había pegado el ojo.

Mira su teléfono y suspira, no había señales de Quinn. Seguro se estaba divirtiendo y no le podía recriminar su poca atención, no tenía derecho, ¿O sí?

Frustrada apaga el televisor, quita al regordete gato de sus piernas y se levanta, antes de intentar irse a la habitación besa la cabeza de Picasso que la miraba en espera de atención.

Pero cuando deja el resto de la pizza en la nevera e intenta perderse por el pasillo… El timbre suena.

Era Quinn.

"Hola, Rachel…", Le sonríe tambaleándose

"Quinn… ¿Estas borracha?", pregunta con seriedad a la otra que miraba el piso como si fuera resbaladizo.

Había muchas cosas con las cuales odiaba lidiar y esa era justamente una: Borrachos.

"No estoy borracha", La rubia pasa a su lado dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel la mira con el ceño fruncido y el semblante serio.

Quinn mira por un segundo el gato en el sofá y evita sentarse

"Extraño animal", Lo observa curiosa, tal como Jack Sparrow a cualquier jabón de tocador.

Rachel la sigue inspeccionando con curiosidad, realmente parecía ebria.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", Pregunta la periodista parada a su lado.

La rubia deja de mirar al gato como si fuera el ser más extraño del mundo y posa sus ojos brillantes sobre la otra.

De repente se lanza encima de Rachel besándola con torpeza

La morena no sabe cómo reaccionar, así que con los ojos muy abiertos y sintiendo el sabor a alcohol en el aliento de la empresaria, trata de relajarse para separarse lentamente…

Quinn tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando Rachel la separa sonríe.

"Te extrañaba… Tengo, no lo sé ¿Hace cuanto que no me llamas?", pregunta fingiendo molestia

"Te he enviado algunos mensajes y no respondes…", Dice Rachel y aquello salió mas recriminador de lo que pensaba

"Estuve ocupada, si", mueve la cabeza

"Lo supuse…"

"¡Carolina Herrera tuvo la mejor gala de su vida!", exagera, "Todo fue un éxito, Rachel"

"Me alegra mucho, Quinn"

"Nos felicitaron hasta el cansancio y hoy mi teléfono iba a explotar. Pero no le hice caso, estuve de celebración hoy…", Relata aun con la sonrisa y movimientos torpes

Eso explicaba porque Rachel no se comunicaba.

En el fondo le daba tristeza que ni a ella la atendiera porque de nuevo… ¿Quién era ella en la vida de Quinn?

La rubia se sienta de repente al otro extremo del sofá para evitar contacto con Dalí que ronroneaba ajeno a cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando.

De repente Picasso llega y mira a la extraña invitada con mucha curiosidad.

Se acerca e intenta _saludar_ colocando una pata en el muslo de la rubia que de inmediato le grita

"¡Aléjate!, ensuciaras mi vestido", lo asusta y el perro se esconde detrás de Rachel que miraba todo con molestia y rechinando sus dientes

Nadie gritaba a su perro, ni siquiera la rubia de ojos hipnotizadores, besos increíbles y sexo asombroso.

No lo iba a permitir.

"No lo grites, Quinn y creo que es mejor que te duermas"

"¿Dormir?", frunce el ceño, "Yo no quiero dormir", Cambia el gesto por uno más pícaro mientras movía las cejas con sugerencia

Rachel no parpadea. ¿Se estaba creyendo que ella iba aceptar que llegara solo para tener sexo porque estaba borracha?

¡Que ni lo sueñe!

"Si, a dormir… Yo quiero dormir", Se señala sí misma, "Y tú lo necesitas", tiene la intención de alejarse, pero Quinn no se mueve, "Anda… Vamos", la incita con el brazo

"No lo sé…"

"Debes descansar"

"No tengo sueño", Rachel dudaba eso, "Pero si me da sueño puedo dormir aquí", mira el sofá, "Sin el gato… Claro. O tal vez me pueda ir ya que tú no quieres hacer nada más", se levanta dispuesta a marcharse

"No seas tonta… vamos", la toma por el brazo con delicadeza y Quinn luego de mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados, simplemente se deja guiar

La lleva a la habitación y de inmediato la rubia se sube en la cama sin esperar invitación alguna

"Pensé que no tenias sueño", Murmura para sí misma viendo a la otra boca abajo

Le quita los zapatos y al terminar la rubia voltea mirando un poco a su alrededor. Parecía aturdida

"Todo me da vuelta", Cerraba los ojos

"Trata de descansar…"

"Pero todo da vueltas, Rachel. ¿Qué pasa?", Vuelve a decir con cara de desesperación y voz frágil

Rachel se acerca hasta su cara y coloca su mano en la frente, "Estas bien, solo mareada por haber bebido, pero estarás bien, relájate y respira profundo", la tranquiliza y la otra cierra los ojos de nuevo

Rachel como puede le quita el vestido y la arropa en el cobertor dejándola dormir en ropa interior.

Vaya noche… Primero la ignora, luego llega ebria y ella tiene que ser su niñera. Eso no le causaba gracia en absoluto.

Rachel intenta dormir en su cama con Quinn, pero esta se lo impide. Se acostó de largo a largo, de esquina a esquina y en medio de la cama de la chica.

"Quinn, muévete….", La empuja ligeramente y la otra ya parecía incluso roncar

Resopla molesta ¡Eso era el colmo! Tampoco iba a dormir en su cama aquella noche.

Se levanta y toma dos almohadas y una cobija del closet, dispuesta a dormir en otro lugar.

No iba a la cama de Sam porque no sabía a que hora llegaba el rubio o incluso si estaba limpia, así que decide ir al sofá, en donde se acomodo como pudo.

Y así paso la noche Rachel Berry. Siendo visitante del sofá de su propio departamento, con su gato a los pies, su perro al lado y una rubia muy ebria roncando en la habitación.


	19. Juegos Peligrosos

**Capitulo 18**

" **Juegos peligrosos"**

Sam Evans acostumbra decir que siempre duerme completamente desnudo, sin embargo, Rachel nunca lo había visto desnudo y la verdad no quería.

Cada vez que el rubio despertaba acostumbraba a pasearse en calzoncillos, y ese habito a la morena al inicio le molesto, pero ya luego de casi dos años compartiendo departamento con el chico, le parecía completamente _normal_

Por eso, no es de extrañar que aquel Domingo Sam saliera de su habitación en ropa interior de superman y con la melena rubia completamente despeinada.

Todo estaba en silencio, excepto por Dalí el regordete gato que parecía jugar con una pelota cerca de la puerta de la habitación de la morena.

El chico rasca su estomago y mira con los ojos entrecerrados al felino que ronroneaba. Lo alza y le da un beso en la cabeza

"Hola, lindo gatito", el animal muestra levemente sus dientes y él lo suelta al instante dejándolo caer y viéndolo correr hasta la cocina, "Ingrato animal, por eso prefiero a Picasso", niega con la cabeza

Estira los brazos para desperezarse antes de ir al baño, pero cuando se dispone a caminar hasta allí…

"Hola…", Dice como tonto cuando ve Quinn Fabray parada frente a él en ropa interior

"¡Ahhh¡", La rubia grita de forma espeluznante y cierra la puerta con fuerza. No logro siquiera salir de la habitación porque al abrir vio al rubio prácticamente frente a ella en ropa interior.

Básicamente, en las mismas condiciones que ella.

"¡¿Qué?!", Sam abre los ojos como platos sin entender, él solo saludo ¿No?

Minutos antes Quinn despertó sintiéndose en otro planeta, la cabeza le dolía y no sabía como había terminado sin ropa, solo recordó haber llegado a casa de Rachel y luego la morena le ofreció ir a dormir

La chica se levanto confundida y luego de pasarse varias veces las manos por el rostro, mira con cautela la habitación en donde evidentemente no estaba la morena.

Una foto de niños africanos y algunos animales en la cabecera de la cama; un poster coleccionable de la banda Queen cerca de la ventana y que seguro compro en alguna subasta.

Juguetes de sus mascotas en la esquina cerca del closet y un retrato familiar en su mesa de noche. Había también un escritorio pequeño con muchos papeles y libros. Eso adornaba el cuarto de Rachel cuyas paredes eran amarillo pastel

Todo lo diviso Quinn con detalle mientras sonreía… Porque resumía muchas cosas y gustos de la morena.

Decide levantarse y mira una vez más su cuerpo. Tuvo la intención de colocarse ropa, pero prefirió salir en busca de la chica de esa forma, así tal vez le prestaba algo.

Cuando abre la puerta lo que menos esperaba encontrar era a un hombre en calzoncillos y con cara de idiota mirándola. Por eso grito, porque se asusto realmente.

Cierra de golpe la puerta y hace un gesto indignada detrás de la misma

"¿Qué se cree ese idiota?", murmura entre dientes, "No entiendo como Rachel permite que ande así por ahí", decía mal humorada y ahora buscando la ropa de la noche anterior, pero no la encontraba

A los pocos minutos escucha dos suaves golpes y se acerca

"¿Quién es?", pregunta con altanería, creyendo que estaba en su propia habitación

"Es Rachel", se escucha por lo bajo y al instante abre la puerta

"Hola", saluda a la morena que estaba en pijama y con cara de sueño

"¿Qué sucede? Escuche que gritaste y me desperté", frotaba sus ojos ante la ausencia de lentes

Quinn camina y se sienta al borde de la cama mirándola mientras que la otra chica ya estaba dentro

"¿Por qué ese chico anda en calzoncillos por aquí?", Dice y nota como Sam disimuladamente intentaba escuchar algo, pero al ver que la rubia lo inspeccionaba detrás de Rachel, decide entrar al baño

"El vive aquí… ¿Por eso gritaste?"

"Por más que sea tu amigo no deberías permitirlo", Espeta molesta y Rachel no dice nada, "Además…", se pasa las manos por el cabello algo despeinado, "No estoy acostumbrada a que extraños me vean en ropa interior así como si nada", Hace una señal apuntando su cuerpo

"Ohh…", es lo que dice Rachel mirándola

"Rachel", chasquea los dedos y la otra mueve la cabeza

"Es que aun no he tomado café, estoy algo así como… Durmiendo parada, sabes", Balbuceaba haciendo reír a Quinn

"¿Qué hiciste con mi ropa anoche?"

"La deje en la silla", señala cerca del escritorio y Quinn asiente al encontrarla con la mirada

"Espera… ¿Estabas durmiendo en la sala?", Abre la boca sorprendida, hasta ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de que la chica despertó allá

"Hubiese preferido dormir aquí, pero créeme que no pude", Su voz sonaba a sátira

"¿Por qué? ¿No querías dormir conmigo?", La mira seria

"No, tú eras la que deseabas la cama para ti sola", Alza los brazos en protesta, "Te acostaste de largo a largo y no te pude mover, creo que el alcohol te hizo más pesada, no lo sé"

"Lo siento…", Se levanta mirándola muy apenada

"Está bien, supongo que cuando se esta tan tomada no te enteras de lo que haces o dices", De nuevo había sátira

"Bueno yo-"

"Voy a ducharme, creo que en algún momento de la madrugada Dalí o Picasso se subieron en mi cara", Arruga el rostro y la interrumpe sin permitir que diera una excusa por su estado, "Ponte algo de mi ropa", señala el closet, "En la parte de arriba están las pijamas y otras cosas que te quedan, si quieres luego vienes y desayunas" Explica aun con seriedad para luego salir de la habitación

Quinn se queda algo sorprendida, Rachel siempre era amable, pero esta vez su tono fue cortante y cansado.

No lo piensa mucho y busca algo para ponerse e ir con ella.

A los minutos la rubia sale esperando no encontrarse de nuevo con algún desconocido en ropa interior.

No ve a nadie y camina hasta la sala principal vistiendo únicamente una bata que Rachel, probablemente, usaba por encima de su pijama.

Al pasar mira la cocina y tampoco ve a nadie allí, así que decide esperar a la morena en el sofá, suponía que estaba aun duchándose.

Mira como había una almohada y una cobija dobladas en la esquina del sofá grande y se lamento por haber hecho que Rachel durmiera allí

Antes de sentarse, observa como Dalí estaba rondando debajo de la mesa del centro, espero a que se echara para ella ver el lugar como _algo seguro._

Lo observa un momento más, por si el animal tuviera la intención de saltar, pero cuando noto que no se movía, se sienta el extremo más alejado.

Cierra los ojos, ya el dolor de cabeza con el cual se había levantando se estaba desapareciendo levemente.

De repente siente un ruido a su espalda y voltea esperando ver a Rachel, pero solo encontró a un enérgico Picasso con, lo que parecía ser, un peluche en su boca.

Ella no sabía mucho de animales, pero ¿Los perros jugaban con peluches? ¿No eran las pelotas lo que usualmente llevaban en la boca?

Este perro era raro ¿Y si la mordía?, pensaba horrorizada sin perder la pista de los movimientos del animal

Picasso de repente la mira, aun con el juguete entre los dientes, se acerca poco a poco… Como si supiera que ella tenía mucho más miedo que él.

Quinn traga saliva y toma aire cuando lo ve moverse.

Era un perro grande, pero debía admitir que parecía inofensivo aunque su miedo siempre podía más…

El animal suelta el peluche y coloca su cabeza sobre el sofá, justo al lado del muslo izquierdo de Quinn mientras que ella solo lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos

¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué la miraba?

Picasso la observaba y pestañaba con los ojos oscuros y brillantes, estaba en espera de lo que siempre buscaba de Rachel o Sam cuando encontraba a cualquiera de los dos en el sofá.

Caricias…

Quinn no tenía idea de que hacer, pocas veces había tocado perros y la mayoría de ellas fueron cuando era niña tratando de superar el miedo que solo se incrementaba cuando el animal se movía al tacto

Pero Picasso no sabía nada de eso… Él no entendía que esa chica estaba nerviosa y lo veía como una amenaza más que como un amigo, así que con la inocencia que caracteriza a todos los animales… Introduce más la cabeza en el sofá y la vuelve a mirar en espera de cariño

Quinn mira una vez mas hacia atrás, tal vez Racel podía hacer que el perro dejara de mirarla tanto, pero no había rastros de la periodista

Espera un minuto en donde no dejo de mirar de reojo al animal que seguía en el mismo lugar y esperando lo mismo.

Quita la mano de su muslo izquierdo, justo cerca de donde é estaba, y con lentitud la alza hasta guiarla muy por encima de la cabeza de Picasso. El perro no hizo nada y ella lo agradeció

Con mucha más delicadeza la baja hasta posarla encima de su peluda cabeza y él de nuevo se quedo en la misma posición. Lo cual volvió a agradecer

Mantuvo la mano inmóvil por varios segundos hasta que decidió moverla para acariciarlo debidamente y es entonces cuando el perro se mueve y lame por completo su palma, extasiado por la _nueva amiga_ que había hecho. Eso Quinn sin duda no lo _agradeció_

Se levanta de un salto rápidamente oprimiendo un grito y secándose la mano con desesperación mientras miraba como el perro se había echado mordiendo de nuevo el extraño juguete

De repente escucha una carcajada a su espalda y voltea con expresión de horror y asco

"!No te rías!", le recrimina a la morena que ya duchada no había perdido detalle de lo que pasaba desde que Quinn decidió colocar su mano encima del perro

"¡No puedo creer que le tengas miedo a las lamidas de Picasso!", reía con más fuerza tapándose la boca

"¡No le veo lo gracioso, Rachel!, Espeta de brazos cruzados

"Es que... Es que…", Trataba de calmarse, "Es inofensivo"

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Hay mascotas que han matado a sus dueños", Lo decía muy segura

"Las pocas que lo han hecho han sido porque son animales enfermos, mal enseñados o porque son ¡Leones, que se yo!, pero la mayoría de los perros o gatos son totalmente inofensivos", Ya calmada la miraba

Quinn aun no parecía muy convencida de ese argumento

"Intente tocarlo porque me miraba mucho, pero se quería comer mi mano", Exagera y mira a Picasso

"¿Qué?, él solo te lamio, eso lo hace siempre que le acarician la cabeza, es como un agradecimiento"

"No me gusta que me pasen la lengua para agradecerme nada", Arruga la cara

"Se que de niña fuiste atacada por un perro, pero-"

"Dos perros", Corrige

"Esta bien, por dos perros, pero no todos son peligrosos, la mayoría son muy amables y leales, mejor que muchos humanos y tal vez Picasso se ve muy grande", Lo mira acostado patas arriba con el peluche en su boca, "Pero su raza es una de las mas inofensivas, incluso puede vivir con bebes"

"¿Con bebes? Estás loca", Negaba con la cabeza

"Te lo juro…"

"Igual no se trata de miedo", miente, "En general no me gustan los animales, requieren mucho cuidado y ensucian todo"

"No si los educas como se debe, tener una mascota es bueno, nunca te sientes sola"

"Yo no la necesito, nunca me siento sola. A ti tal vez te guste porque pasas sábados por la noche aquí", señala a su alrededor, "Pero yo generalmente salgo", Espeta con mas sorna de lo que imaginaba y se arrepiente internamente

Rachel la mira sin decir nada, aunque en el fondo le provocaba gritarle que si nunca estaba sola porque llego borracha buscándola.

"Voy a preparar el desayuno", Se limita a decir y le da la espalda dirigiéndose a la cocina

Quinn la sigue

"¿Puedo ducharme?, solo me puse esto", Señala su ropa, "Porque quería ducharme antes de cambiarme"

"En el baño hay toallas limpias", Se limita a decir sin mirarla

La rubia tampoco menciona palabra y camina hasta el baño. Al parecer estaba convirtiéndose en una experta para meter a mata en menos de 24 horas.

Cuando sale de asearse se dirige a la habitación de la morena y ya desde allí podía oler el desayuno

Toma una sudadera y un pantalón deportivo que luego le devolvería porque su ropa tal vez olía a cigarrillos y alcohol

Camina hasta la cocina y encuentra a Sam con una pijama completa de Superman, al parecer era su superhéroe favorito. El chico acompañaba a Rachel en la mesa.

Vio un plato vacio que suponía era para ella

"Siéntate", Rachel le señala el lugar, pero seguía sin mirarla

Sam tenía la boca completamente llena y la observaba .En otra ocasión hubiese hablado pero estaba muy apenado, o tal vez asustado, desde que Quinn pego el grito al verlo.

La rubia se sienta en silencio y toma con permiso algo de pan tostado y mantequilla

El silencio era incomodo… Y Sam lo noto. Podía estar apenado o lo que sea, pero era Sam Evans y era experto en romper silencios incómodos, aunque algunas veces lo hiciera para crear _momentos mas incómodos_

"Hay café, si quieres", Habla luego de tomar leche y hacerse un gracioso bigote, "También hay huevos y leche", señala su vaso

"Tienes leche en el labio Sam", La morena lo mira

"¿Ya?", pregunta quitándose solo la mitad

"No, aun tienes… Pareces un bebe"

"Tú a veces te derramas el café encima y yo no te digo nada", Ya comenzaba a hablar con pan en la boca

"Pero soy educada y no hablo con la boca llena", Espeta con tono infantil

Sam traga como puede tomando leche y haciéndose otro bigote que hizo reír mas a Quinn

"Yo soy educado", Dice al fin

"Si, claro", Le hacía burlas moviendo la cabeza

Parecían dos niños pequeños y eso a la rubia le resulto tierno.

Si bien se molesto con el chico, fue más un susto que otra cosa y sabía perfectamente que era como un hermano para la morena. La quería y la protegía, era evidente. Aparte no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo, pero inspiraba confianza con todo y su torpeza.

Rachel cuando por fin deja de discutir con su amigo, mira a Quinn que untaba mas mantequilla a su pan

"¿Quieres tocino?", Le ofrece sabiendo que ella amaba desayunar eso

"No, está bien…", Señala la tostada

"Es que te hice tocino, pero lo deje aquí para que no se enfriara", Explica levantándose y yendo hasta el microondas

Al regresar lo deja con cuidado frente a la chica

"Gracias", murmura y Rachel le regala una especie de media sonrisa, lo cual agradeció

"Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a dormir un poco", Sam se levanta

"¿Si vas a dormir porque te levantaste?"

"Es que cuando olí el desayuno mis sentidos se activaron pero de nuevo tengo sueño, no dormí mucho", Sonreía realmente adormecido

"Lavas lo que ensuciaste", Le recuerda Rachel y él lo hace sin protestar

Luego de lavar su plato, algunos vasos y tenedores… Camina hasta la habitación

Quinn mira a Rachel divertida

"Yo también termine de comer", se levanta la rubia, "¿Qué lavo?", Quinn mira la mesa buscando algo más que su plato de comida para hacer lo mismo que había hecho el chico

"Nada, para ti no va esa regla, eres invitada", La morena le quita lo que tenía en la mano y lo pone encima de su plato ya vacio

"Pero puedo ayudarte"

"No, Quinn", Se limita a decir y la otra decide callar

Rachel camina hasta lavar lo que quedaba y luego ir con Quinn que la esperaba parada cerca del sofá donde había acariciado a Picasso

"¿Qué sucede no te quieres sentar pensando que volverá a lamerte?", Rachel sonaba odiosa una vez mas

"No, solo te esperaba… Quería hablar contigo", La mira mordiéndose el labio inferior

"Dime", Se para en frente

"Me quería disculpar…Por lo de llegar así anoche, hacerte dormir en el sofá y por lo de hace rato", Sonaba sincera

"Lidiar con personas ebrias no es mi actividad favorita y menos si me hacen dormir en el sofá... Pero ya fue, no importa"

"¿Estas molesta?", La mira con duda

"No… Solo", No encontraba las palabras, "Da igual, todos cometemos errores, como llegar borrachos de noche y quitarle la cama a otros", Dice pareciendo esta vez mas graciosa

"No te imagino a ti haciendo eso, de todas formas…", Quinn reía

"Probablemente no, pero…", alza los hombros

"Con respecto a los animales, comprendo que son inofensivos, aun trabajo en ello"

"Esta bien, puedes seguir practicando con Picasso. Lo máximo que puede hacer es lamerte la mano o la cara, pero su saliva no es toxica", explica seria

"Lo intentare", Hace una mueca de asco

Rachel se sienta en el sofá y enciende el televisor

"¿Qué harás hoy?", pregunta la rubia sentándose a su lado

"Nada"

"¿Quieres ir salir por ahí? Podemos ir al Spa solo a pasar el rato o tal vez a ver algunas cosas en hollywood"

Rachel lo medita un rato antes de responder

"Realmente me quiero quedar hoy en casa...", La mira

"Bien…"

Vio un gesto de tristeza en la cara de Quinn, tal vez seguía apenada por su comportamiento

"Si no tienes nada que hacer puedes quedarte aquí, hacemos el almuerzo juntas y podemos ver algo en la TV, películas de terror. ¿Aun son tus favoritas?", Ofrece el plan y la rubia asiente

"¿No te importaría?", la otra niega, "Esta bien, no tengo planes y ni siquiera deseo encender el teléfono, debe estar muerto", Suspira

"Ayer también lo tenias apagado"

"¿Me llamaste?"

"Si pero asumí que estabas en una fiesta, no me equivoque… No importa"

"Lo siento, yo de verdad te quise llamar pero siempre pasaba algo", Sonaba mas a excusa que a otra cosa

"No te excuses, no es importante", Le da una sonrisa amable que termino siendo forzada

"No lo hago, te digo la verdad", Explica pero Rachel no le cree

"De acuerdo"

Pasaron casi una hora viendo un programa de espectáculos en la televisión por petición de Quinn, que dijo que allí hablarían sobre el evento de Carolina Herrera.

A Rachel eso no le entretenía, pero no se aburrió del todo, fue como un chiste… Se entero de que Lindsay Lohan tenía tiempo sin ir a rehabilitación; Que el hermano de una tal Kim Kardashian no dejaba de engordar por problemas emocionales; y también vio por varios minutos el evento organizado por la empresa de Quinn y Santana mientras que la rubia le explicaba varias anécdotas de ese día.

El programa había terminado y Rachel comenzaba a cambiar de canales. Quinn de repente mira su perfil y se queda de esa forma con la cabeza apoyada al respaldo del sofá… Solo mirándola…

Destaco que no llevaba lentes aquella mañana.

"Creo que puedo ver esto hasta los 100 años", Explica la morena riendo al dejar Los Simpson en la TV

Quinn observa fugazmente los dibujos y vuelve a mirarla. Cuando Rachel siente los ojos avellana encima de ella, voltea

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, es solo que… Eres hermosa", Comenta y la morena la mira con curiosidad. Quinn decide acercarse más hasta tomar su rostro y acariciarlo. "Muy hermosa", repite

La chica de ojos chocolate se deja llevar hasta que unen sus labios en el beso que llevaban muchos días sin darse. Porque el de la noche anterior fue algo desagradable.

La había extrañado, era muy fácil acostumbrarse a esos gestos aunque en el fondo sabía que era peligroso porque no estaban en una relación o algo así.

Quinn profundiza más el beso y es muy bien recibido por Rachel

La morena de repente empuja sus hombros hasta acostarla en el sofá y ella posicionarse encima.

Quinn jala su camiseta para que sus cuerpos se juntaran más mientras estira el cuello dándole paso a la otra para mordisquearlo

Rachel no pierde tiempo y lo hace mientras introducía una mano en su camiseta.

La rubia se retorcía gustosa y lamia debajo de la oreja de la otra

"Desde que nos acostamos solo sueño con volver a repetirlo", Quinn dice de repente mirando a los ojos oscurecidos de Rachel, "Antes eras buena en esto… Pero… ahora eres maravillosa"

La morena se vuelve a inclinar para besarla con mas fuerza mientras que la rubia sin pudor sujeta su trasero

Ese desayuno iba ser más delicioso que el anterior.

"¡Ohh Dios mío!", Escuchan y se separan al instante

"¡Sam!", de nuevo el rubio parado y con los ojos completamente abiertos

"Yo… Yo…", Caminaba de espaldas y casi tropieza a Picasso

"No lo puedo creer", Quinn murmuraba arreglando su cabello y bajando su camiseta

"¡¿No estabas durmiendo?!", Rachel lo mira muy molesta

"¡No pude dormir, iba a salir y escuche ruidos!"

"Si, claro", es Quinn la que habla, pero sin mirarlo

"Lo juro. Pensé que eran los animales haciendo algo, pero ya me voy", Toma las llaves de su moto y acomoda su chaqueta, "Lo siento, lo siento", Se disculpa dos veces más y sale

Rachel suspira molesta y se queda de brazos cruzados al igual que Quinn

La rubia de repente la mira y ambas comienzan a reír

"Ese chico tiene un doctorado en momentos incómodos", seguían riendo

"¿Qué tal si vamos a la habitación para que no llegue nadie más?", ofrece Rachel con mirada juguetona y Quinn sin dudarlo acepta, porque ese podía ser su nuevo juego favorito: _Sexo con Rachel Berry_

Ambas entre besos y tropiezos llegan a la habitación en donde más de un grito procedente de un orgasmo se escucho

Y ese era el problema del deseo, que generalmente nos hace ciegos y sordos cuando lo verdaderamente importante pasa frente a nuestros ojos.

* * *

" _Diviértete en el juego porque mañana... No sabes si seguirás siendo un jugador."_


	20. Caminos sin destino

**Capitulo 19**

" **Caminos sin destino"**

Había pasado un mes y las cosas entre Quinn y Rachel seguían exactamente iguales. Durante la semana hablaban poco, solo para desearse buen día de vez en cuando, o saludarse por simple rutina cortes de parte de una de las dos.

Quinn estuvo trabajando en otros eventos y Rachel haciendo un nuevo y largo reportaje que la tenía muy entretenida… Tal vez eso la estaba distrayendo de lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

Veía a la rubia solo los fines de semana; pasaban cierto tiempo juntas, hablaban, reían y tenían sexo, sobre todo eso ultimo, pero nunca profundizaban nada realmente

Ante cualquier persona eran solo amigas y Rachel pensaba que no podía ser de otra forma, aunque le estaba comenzando a doler…

Pero después de todo… Quinn siempre le _había dolido._

Un fin de semana antes no se vieron porque la rubia viajo hasta New York para celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre.

Rachel por su parte… No fue invitada.

No le iba a recriminar nada, era su familia y era algo realmente privado… porque al final ellas dos ¿Qué eran? De adolescentes no fueron realmente amigas, no de la forma común y corriente y eso lo tenía claro, por otra parte, en la actualidad ya ni siquiera tenía una etiqueta en la cual pensar para que se adecuara a lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía aun en ese extraño piloto automático.

Se veían, se acostaban, hablaban, luego adiós y _somos amigas_. A Quinn no parecía molestarle eso, pero a ella le comenzaba a frustrar de una forma incontrolable.

Eran adultas y lo podían hacer, no necesitas tener una relación con alguien para hacer esas cosas, sin embargo, el problema viene cuando estas enamorada.

Porque Rachel Berry no lo podía ocultar, no pudo a los 17 años y mucho menos lo podía hacer a los 27 con la madurez suficiente para entenderlo.

Ella estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabray y eso seguía siendo un _gran problema_

El amor siempre lo hace todo mas difícil porque no quieres que esa persona este contigo solo cuando el humor le convenga o cuando la vida se le este haciendo aburrida. Cuando estas enamorada quieres estar en la vida de esa persona realmente y no de forma superficial o por conveniencia.

Rachel no tenía nada de eso, ella no estaba en la vida de la rubia, ella solo sentía que estaba en _su cama._

Algunas veces hablaban y veía en Quinn un sentimiento especial, pero luego pensaba que era su cerebro jugándole malas pasadas, queriéndose enfocar en lo que desearía que fuera y no en lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Un día fueron a comer en Malibu y Quinn le dijo que era la chica más linda que había conocido. Fue una expresión tonta o común, pero sintió sinceridad en sus palabras y eso la hizo sentir especial al punto de agitar su corazón con emoción, sin embargo, al siguiente día no hubieron declaraciones o acciones que marcaran una diferencia… Entonces comprendió que todo iba a seguir igual, que la rubia podía decir cosas lindas pero no iba a salir de su zona de confort porque _no deseaba_ salir de ella.

Aunque sus besos fueran apasionados, su sonrisa tan especial como estrellas fugaces y su mirada reflejara cariño… Rachel sabia que eso no significaba que quisiera avanzar. No significaba que sintiera siquiera la mitad de lo que ella sentía.

¿Pero saben que es lo más triste de todo? Que la morena no hacía nada para cambiarlo. No se enfrentaba a la situación, simplemente seguía en piloto automático…

"Quítate la blusa", dice Quinn totalmente excitada mientras Rachel debajo de ella no paraba de mordisquear su cuello

Se encontraban en la cama de la rubia aquella noche. La morena se quedo a dormir luego de que la otra la invitara a cenar

Rachel toma el cuello de Quinn y la guía hasta besarla con más fuerza, si es que eso era posible, mientras que la otra acariciaba sus muslos de arriba abajo colocándose entre sus piernas

Había pasión en cada encuentro y eso era innegable.

Cuando por fin estaban completamente desnudas, la rubia baja con un húmedo camino de besos hasta quedar en el centro de la morena

Rachel la mira con los ojos llenos de deseo y traga saliva en espera de lo que se iba a venir a continuación

Quinn alza la vista y le sonríe juguetona antes de perder la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Fuertes lamidas hicieron que la morena se retorciera de placer y diera suspiros entrecortados mientras se aferraba a la cabeza de Quinn tratando de hacer mas intenso el contacto que la estaba volviendo loca.

La rubia la tomaba por la cintura mientras hacía con sus dientes y lengua un trabajo exquisito. Permaneció allí hasta que la otra chica llego al punto máximo de placer.

Un grito y la espalda totalmente arqueada fueron la señal del orgasmo de Rachel, la cual cayó desplomada y con el cuerpo algo tembloroso por la corriente de placer que estaba viajando por todo su cuerpo

"Eres fabulosa…", Expresa como puede al tener a Quinn cerca de su rostro y lamiéndose los labios por los restos de la actividad anterior

"Tú lo eres…", Le dice dándole cortos besos por la cara

"No… Ahora lo seré", Mas recuperada hace que la rubia se coloque boca arriba mientras ella acariciando sus pechos y su vientre llega hasta su entrepierna, "¿Prometes que hoy no gritaras tanto?, Puedes asustar a los vecinos"

"No prometo nada", Expresa Quinn gimiendo y cerrando los ojos de inmediato cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de la morena en su clítoris

Y eso era solo el comienzo de muchos besos, caricias y gritos de placer.

* * *

Quinn se despereza sentándose en la cama y dejando caer la sabana que cubría su desnudez.

Mira la hora en la mesa de noche para luego observar a su lado izquierdo como Rachel aun estaba completamente dormida. Era un detalle curioso, pero la morena siempre despertaba después de ella aunque ambas se durmieran a la misma hora, pero le gustaba despertar antes que ella en esos encuentros, ya que había adquirido una nueva rutina para despertarla…

Se inclina mas hacia el cuerpo de la chica a su lado y baja la sabana para dejar expuesta su espalda desnuda…

Pasa suavemente las manos de arriba hasta abajo logrando que la otra, entre sueños, se estremeciera…

Luego de eso, lo que seguía siempre era repartir besos en la zona acariciada y eso justamente era lo que necesitaba para que la otra girara ya despierta

Por lo tanto… lo logro.

Rachel se mueve sabiendo que era Quinn y le sonrió adormecida.

"Hola", Dice la rubia al ver los ojos chocolates más intensos aquella mañana.

Siempre notaba que los ojos de Rachel se volvían marrones claros luego de tener sexo, era como si combinaras chocolate con leche y tal vez el efecto era por el estado de relajación

"Hola", susurra la morena y Quinn decide besar su boca suavemente

Antes de separarse le da un beso más en la nariz y se sienta frente a ella. Ambas seguían desnudas y se miraban con complicidad

"En un rato llegara la gente, debes levantarte", Informa la rubia

"No sé si me pueda quedar… Tina viene hoy en la tarde y se quedara unos días. Debo estar con ella, se lo prometí", Se sienta

"Ella puede venir hoy", Le ofrece con sinceridad

"¿Seguro?"

"Claro, será algo pequeño y vienen algunos amigos, además es mi casa y tú eres… Pues eres-"Se interrumpe a si misma agradeciendo la llamada entrante en su teléfono

La empresaria se disculpa y atiende mientras que se colocaba una bata de dormir.

Ese día había una pequeña fiesta organizada por la chica y sus amigos para hablar sobre otros eventos y celebrar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro de la empresa de Quinn y Santana. Iban a estar conocidos de la rubia en Los Ángeles

Rachel se queda meditando y noto como Quinn tampoco sabía cómo llamarla, no encontraba un término para lo que sea que tuvieran.

Tenia la intensión de preguntarle, presionarla un poco para saber cómo la chica veía esa extraña relación que se había vuelto incluso más intimida que cuando eran adolescentes, a pesar de que en aquel entonces tuvieron relaciones un par de veces. Esta vez tenía un toque especial, quizás el lugar y la madurez de los años, pero no por eso terminaba de ser placentero.

Era como disfrutar del camino que no conducía a ningún lugar…

Frustrante… Simplemente frustrante.

"Era Kurt, vienen en una hora", Anuncia la chica sentándose de nuevo en la cama y encontrando a una Rachel pensativa, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada… Es solo que…", Suspira y echa la cabeza hacia atrás

"¿Te sientes mal?", La mira algo preocupada

"¿Qué somos Quinn?", Pregunta por fin mirándola

"No comprendo…"

"Si, ¿Qué somos?"

"Somos…", Lleva su cabello nerviosamente detrás de las orejas y humedece la boca pensativa, "¿Amigas?", Expresa tratando de sonar segura, pero no salió con tal claridad

"¿Me lo preguntas o me lo dices?"

"Te lo digo", Esta vez si sonó firme

"¿Las amigas hacen lo que nosotras hacemos?", Pregunta la periodista con la tranquilidad que pocas veces la acompañaba

"Bueno, las amigas comparten tiempo juntas y lo disfrutan", Se encoge de hombros

"¿Y tienen sexo, coquetean y se besan en la boca cuando se despiden?", Inquiere tranquila aun tranquila

Quinn solo se la queda mirando un instante hasta que suspira y pasa las manos por su cara… Entonces parece haber encontrado algo mejor que decir

"Mira… Se que hemos tenido mucha intimidad y hemos compartido momentos lindos… Momentos incluso que pueden compartir una pareja cualquiera, pero ya te dije que me gustas y-"

"¿Entonces que somos?", La interrumpe esta vez con impaciencia

"¡No lo sé!", Alza la voz, "Es que… Rachel", Se inclina hasta arrodillarse en la cama y tomarle la cara a la morena, "No importan las etiquetas, solo disfrutemos de esto… ¿No te gusta estar conmigo como ahora?", Hace una referencia a la cama desordenada y la otra chica asiente, "¿Entonces qué importa? Solo vivamos el momento", Termina de decir con aquella sonrisa inquietante que le dio el primer día en el café cerca de Los Ángeles Times

"Esto se siente como hace diez años…", Rachel murmura cuando ya la rubia se había parado

"No es lo mismo… Somos adultas Rachel. Lo podemos manejar", Suelta una risa irónica y se pierde en el baño

La morena no estaba de acuerdo, no era algo que pudiera manejar porque si el tiempo seguía pasando y mañana la rubia decidía dejar de _vivir el momento_ , ella se iba a sentir más miserable de lo que una vez se sintió.

Pero al fin y al cabo, algunas veces como dice una canción: _"El amor es la arrogancia de aferrarse a lo imposible"_

* * *

"Wow que casa…", Decía Tina una vez que entraba con Rachel a la vivienda de Quinn

La morena la fue a buscar en el aeropuerto y luego de dejar las maletas en su departamento y arreglarse un poco, la llevo a casa de la rubia.

"Quinn es Rica", Afirma la asiática

"Le va bien", Dice Rachel sin darle importancia a las expresiones de su amiga

"Mira esto", Toca una escultura que parecía ser costosa

"¡Deja eso!", Le recrimina jándala por el brazo

"No me grites, solo miraba"

"Comportante"

"Yo me se comportar, ni que Quinn Fabray fuera la reina de Inglaterra", Se cruza de brazos ofendida

"No empieces, dijiste que aceptabas venir y te dije que era la casa de Quinn", Hablaba por lo bajo mientras caminaba

"Si, pero eso no significa que acepte tu noviazgo con Quinn, ella te hizo sufrir"

"Quinn no es mi novia"

"¿Entones que es?", Abre los ojos

Rachel suspira cansada, "No lo sé, solo… Vamos", La jala de nuevo del brazo

Ambas llegan al área de la piscina donde habían varios invitados.

Rachel recorre todo con la mirada y aferra sus manos a la pequeña cartera tipo sobre, eso de envolverse entre extraños nunca había sido su fuerte, siempre se ponía mas nerviosa que el resto de las personas porque sabía que le costaba dar el primer paso para hablar.

La morena llevaba una linda falda color rosa y una sencilla blusa blanca. Decidió dejar sus lentes en casa. Tina igualmente estaba muy linda con un vestido amarillo.

Cuando Rachel le dijo a dónde irían se cambio con un vestido de su maleta y se tardo casi dos horas más arreglándose.

Aun observando, Rachel pudo ver a Santana y Kitty que aun seguían sin despegarse. También pudo ver a Kurt con otras personas y a Quinn hablando sentada en un grupo más cerca de la piscina.

Había aproximadamente 40 personas y ella pensó que iba a ser un grupo mucho más reducido.

Eso le había dicho la rubia. Unos _pocos_ invitados y en su mente _pocos_ eran 10, como mucho.

Cuando Quinn la divisa junto a Tina, decide disculparse con sus amigos y acercarse

"Hola, Tina ¿Cómo estás?", Saluda a la asiática que estaba muy entretenida mirando los camarones en la mesa de al lado

"Ah ¡Hola!", Su saludo fue algo eufórico porque no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la otra

"Me alegra que vinieras, estas igual que antes", Le dice amable y Rachel reía por la cara de su amiga

"Gracias y bueno tú estás…", La mira de arriba abajo apreciando su vestido, sus piernas, su perfecta piel y su sonrisa de comercial, "Sigues siendo Quinn Fabray"

La rubia alza una ceja y mira a Rachel esta vez

"No le hagas caso a Tina", Espeta la morena y la rubia asiente

"Si me disculpan, voy a ordenar que traigan otros aperitivos. Están en su casa, ya Rachel conoce el lugar", Le guiña un ojo a la morena y Tina solo la mira caminar

"¡Quinn espera!", Rachel la detiene y capta su atención, "¿Puede venir Sam? Estaba en el departamento y no tiene nada que hacer, pensé que tal vez…"

"No hay problema, dile que venga"

"Gracias", Agradece y Quinn besa su mejilla antes de retomar su camino.

"Quinn es muy hermosa", La asiática parecía hipnotizada

"Pensé que te caía mal", Rachel camina hasta una de las reposeras cerca de la piscina que nadie usaba. De hecho nadie tenía traje de baño o algo parecido, eran las 6 de la tarde y aquello era más que toda una reunión afuera como excusa para disfrutar el clima de California.

La periodista aprovecha y saca el teléfono para enviar un mensaje a Sam que de inmediato respondió: _"¡Estoy cerca, voy en camino!"_

"No me cae mal, es solo que no confió en ella", Se sienta al lado de su amiga

"Como tú digas"

"¿Aquí no hay bebidas?"

"Claro que hay bebidas", Era Santana la que respondía aquello, "Hola Berry", saluda y mira de nuevo a la asiática

Tina se sienta completamente recta en su lugar y la observa casi sin respirar.

Rachel de nuevo comienza a reír

"Hola, Santana ¿Recuerdas a Tina?"

"Claro… Como olvidarla, tenias un novio muy guapo", Reía con sorna, "¿Vives en Los Ángeles?"

"No, vivo en San Diego", Hablo como pudo y salió cortante

"Que bien… ¿A qué te dedicas?", Ladea la cabeza interesada

"Soy empresaria, me va bien en los negocios. Hago de todo un poco", Dice y Rachel la mira con el ceño fruncido

"Que bueno, entonces hablamos el mismo idioma", Alza su copa de Martini

"Así es", Tina sonreía con falsedad

"Si me disculpan debo ir con mi chica, solo pasaba a saludar", Mira a las dos por última vez y camina como si fuera la reina del mundo

"Odio a Santana López", Espeta la asiática cuando la otra estaba lo suficientemente lejos

"Ella no te dijo nada malo ¿Y a que venía eso de ser empresaria?"

"Solo la quería sorprender, ¿No ves como me dijo lo de Mike? ¡Es una idiota!"

"No puedo creer que aun sufras por ese chico, ¡Supéralo!"

"Mira quien habla de superar, si aun estas enamorada como una idiota de Quinn y ni siquiera es tu novia", Expresa casi gritando y se sintió el ser más estúpido de todo el lugar al terminar esa frase

"Mejor voy por algo de comer, si quieres bebida pide algo", La morena se levanta muy seria

Tina se maldijo a sí misma una vez más y se levanta en busca de algo de tomar. Tal vez con alcohol podía mantener su boca cerrada

Rachel decide entrar a la casa y caminar hasta la cocina para ver que hacia Quinn.

Allí la encontró hablando con unas personas que preparaban bandejas y con un chico alto que tenía idea de haberlo visto antes

El hombre estaba elegantemente vestido con una chaqueta color tierra y un pantalón negro. Quinn reía por lo que decía el chico y el mismo de vez en cuando tocaba su cintura.

Rachel decide acercarse…

"Hola", Quinn gira y la mira con la sonrisa que nunca parecía perder. El hombre solo se echa a un lado

"Hola, Rachel ¿Todo bien?"

"Si, Solo te buscaba", Alisa su falsa

"Claro… Mira él es Devon", Señala al chico que estira su mano amable

"Mucho gusto…", Rachel corresponde el agarre algo aturdida

¿Devon? ¿El chico con el cual Quinn se acostaba?

"¿Trabaja contigo?", El hombre pregunta a Quinn

"No, ella es una vieja amiga, nos conocemos del instituto"

Una vieja amiga… Una vieja amiga… Una vieja amiga…

Esa frase resonaba en la cabeza de Rachel como un tambor. Se sintió de repente algo mareada por la incomodidad y fatiga

Ver al chico con el cual Quinn se acostó por un tiempo significaba muchas cosas.

No fueron novios porque la misma chica se lo aclaro, pero después de todo ellas tampoco eran novias y hacían muchas cosas juntas.

Podía imaginar a Quinn siendo amiga de todos y teniendo sexo con todos, luego mostrando su sonrisa como si así se manejara el mundo.

No le iba a reclamar porque sentía que no tenía el derecho, ella sola se estaba metiendo en eso, así que prefirió salir del paso y se aleja a la puerta

"¿A dónde vas?", Pregunta Quinn

"Solo… Voy a…", Señalaba si decir palabra.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"; pregunta el tal Devon y la morena niega la cabeza más aturdida que antes

Estaba incluso algo pálida, como si toda la razón llegara a su cabeza de forma explosiva y ocasionando hematomas emocionales

Afuera había mucho ruido, se escuchaban algunos gritos y cuando se dispone a mirar hacia el área de la piscina, ve como alguien pasa caminando como un rayo dentro de la casa

Era Sam.

"Sam ¿Qué sucede?", Lo mira confusa

"¡Tú sabías!", Le grita y Santana llegaba detrás echando fuego

"¡Maldito boca de pez, te comportas como el animal que eres!", Gritaba sin querer guardar la compostura ante los invitados

"¡Cállate idiota!", El rubio le grita esta vez a la Latina

"¡A a mi nadie me calla!", Se acerca mas para enfrentarlo

"¡¿Qué pasa? Dejen los gritos!", Quinn salía con su amigo de la cocina

"Santana, Cálmate mi amor", Kitty abrazaba a su novia llevándola lejos del lugar

Kurt le decía a algunos invitados que fueran al área de la piscina otra vez para probar unos bocadillos afrodisiacos y de esa forma despistarlos del escándalo

"No lo puedo creer", Sam mira a Kitty y Santana con mucha rabia, "¿Tu sabias esto verdad?", Se enfoca esta vez en Rachel que trataba de entender todo

"¿De que hablas?"

"¡Sabes de que hablo!"

"Te dije que no gritaras, si vas a seguir así mejor te vas de mi casa", Quinn llegaba más cerca del chico y lo miraba amenazante.

Este la ignora por un momento y se vuelve a enfocar en la morena

"Kitty me dejo por tu amiga Santana y no me dijiste nada", Respiraba de forma agitada, "Todos me estaban viendo la cara de idiota"

"Sam yo realmente-"

"¡Lo sabías!"

"¡Yo no me di cuenta, si la vi algunas veces, pero cuando lo supe creo que ustedes habían terminado!", Se llevaba una mano a la frente

"¡Pero no me dijiste nada, soy tu mejor amigo!", Vuelve a gritar y Rachel baja la mirada.

"Vete de mi casa", Repite Quinn señalando la puerta y tratando de calmar su tono de voz

"No te preocupes, con gusto me voy… La gente de este lugar me da mucha desconfianza", La mira a ella y luego mira a Rachel con dolor

Tina estaba un poco más alejada, casi cerca de Devon que le preguntaba quién era cada persona, pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza

Rachel limpia disimuladamente algunas lágrimas que se le escaparon

"Rachel no es tu culpa, si su novia lo engaño o no, es su asunto", Acariciaba su brazo

"Yo lo sospechaba y no le dije"

"Porque son sus problemas, no puedes cuidar los sentimientos o acciones de los demás. Ya luego se le pasara, pero no debe tratarte así", Cierta razón si tenia la empresaria

Rachel la mira por un momento y luego mira al chico que estaba ya más alejado. Parecía que Tina estaba estableciendo una conversación con él sin saber quien era

"¿Por qué él esta aquí?", Dice y exhala una gran cantidad de aire

"¿Quién?", Mira al hombre, "¿Devon?... Solo vino de visita a Los Ángeles, cuando fui al cumpleaños de mi mama nos encontramos en una tienda, le dije que podía visitarme", Explica restándole importancia al asunto que para Rachel si resultaba importante

"No sabía que lo habías visto o que era tu amigo", Miraba sus pies tratando de relajarse

"Nunca hemos dejado de ser amigos… Solo nos dejamos de ver"

Rachel toma una bocanada mas de aire y mira a la chica con una mueca incomoda en la boca

"Me tengo que ir…"

"¿Por qué? Es temprano"

"Ya no quiero estar aquí, solo… No me siento bien. ¡Tina!", Grita a la asiática

"¿Qué pasa?", Pregunta la chica llegando a su lado

"Nos vamos"

"Se pueden quedar otro rato", La rubia intenta convencerla

"No he probado casi la comida", La asiática mira a su amiga

"Me quiero ir de verdad, si quieres te quedas tú", Le dice

"Sabes que no…", Expresa con desgano, "Dame las llaves de Chester, lo voy a encender para estar segura", Le tiende la mano y las recibe, "Adiós", se despide de Quinn con una leve sonrisa para luego alejarse

"Si te ibas a ir tan rápido ¿Para qué volviste?", La rubia parecía molesta

"Fue mi error supongo… Me encontré con algunas sorpresas", Mira al amigo de Quinn que por alguna razón no se quería alejar de la rubia y eso la enfurecía aun mas.

Rachel tenia los dedos blancos debido a la presión que ejercía sobre su pequeña cartera de sobre rosa pastel.

"Si te quieres entonces vete", Espeta con mucho enfado, "Pero si es por lo de tu amigo Sam, me parece injusto", La mira con reproche

"Hay cosas mucho más injustas que eso Quinn, te lo aseguro", Expresa, por primera vez, con evidente dolor mirándola a los ojos para luego darle la espalda

* * *

" _De la nada se encontró siendo turista en el lugar donde siempre había pertenecido"_


	21. El dolor del despertar

**Capitulo 20**

" **El dolor del despertar"**

Cuando Rachel llego a casa con Tina, no había rastro de Sam y tampoco intentaron llamarlo porque lo más probable era que siguiera muy molesto.

"¿Quieres que pida algo de comer?"; Tina ya cambiada con un conjunto deportivo, llega hasta el sofá donde Rachel distraída acariciaba a sus mascotas.

Estaba en el sofá grande con ambos a cada costado.

"Pide para ti, no tengo hambre", Asegura pensativa y aun con la linda falda rosa puesta.

Picasso aprovecha el momento de transe para lamer sus dedos. Tal vez eso la animaría

"¿Estás bien?", Se sienta en frente. En el fondo se sentía aun apenada por lo que le dijo en casa de Quinn

"Sí, estoy bien", Se levanta dejando una última caricia en el cuello del perro y al gato un ligero toque en la cabeza, "Me iré a cambiar"

La asiática la observa irse y, a pesar de la negativa de su amiga, decide pedir igualmente comida para ambas

"Vamos a pedir un poco de comida, Picasso", Habla con el perro que la siguió hasta la cocina para tomar el teléfono y una lista de Delivery que Rachel y Sam tenían, "¡También pediré Brownies!, eso pondré de buen humor a Rachel", señala al perro con el teléfono

Rachel desde el momento en que salió de la casa de Quinn estuvo muy callada. Más que de costumbre y eso era mucho decir viniendo de alguien que poco hablaba

No lloro ni se enfado mas, solo estuvo pensativa y al Tina hablarle, movía la cabeza o respondía con una monosílaba.

Se lamento haber vuelto a casa de la rubia, ese de por si no era su lugar… Gente desconocida que aparentaban ser amigos y hablaban de cosas que a ella no le importaban, pero decidió ir por Quinn e irónicamente por ella misma decidió marcharse.

Estaba consciente de que la chica se enfado y creyendo que todo se debió a la discusión con Sam, incluso Tina lo pensaba… Pero estaba lejos de ser por eso.

Lo que sucedió con el chico solo fue un punto extra en el malestar de la morena. Porque el verdadero malestar ya lo había sentido al instante que vio al tal Devon en la cocina.

Fue como despertar del transe en que estuvo por varias semanas. Desactivar el piloto automático y darse cuenta de que debía conducir por sí misma la turbulencia de sus emociones.

No fueron celos y tampoco enojo, fue tristeza… Y créanlo, eso es aun peor en este caso.

Al ver a Quinn con ese _amigo_ , le hizo entender todo en un solo instante. Ella no iba a avanzar con la rubia, ella solo era otra _amiga_ igual que lo era Devon.

No decía que Quinn aun se acostaba con él, de hecho eso era en lo que menos pensaba. Tal vez solo estuviera haciendo con ella y también creía que incluso no era con el propósito de burlarse o hacerla sufrir.

Es que simplemente Quinn Fabray era así, no creía en la exclusividad de una relación de noviazgo y tampoco parecía creer en el Amor. La periodista sabia que nada había cambiado en 10 años y de nuevo estaba desprotegido su Corazón de Cartón.

Qué triste Deja Vú

"Ya viene la comida en camino", Canturrea Tina cuando ve a Rachel caminar hacia la sala

"Dije que no tengo hambre", Se sienta a su lado con desgano

"Olvídate de Sam, ya se le pasara, aunque aun no comprendo bien que paso"

"¿Recuerdas que nos dijo que había terminado con Kitty y creía que ella estaba con alguien más?", La asiática afirma con la cabeza, "Bueno… Kitty estaba saliendo con Santana antes de terminar con él o eso creo…"

"Tú lo sabías y por eso se molesto", Abre la boca con asombro

"No, yo no lo sabía… La vi un par de veces con Santana y si me pareció raro, pero no me quise meter para no confundir las cosas, luego Sam termino con ella y fue cuando supe que ellas estaban saliendo"

"Pero no le dijiste nada"

"Simplemente no quise incluirme en ese asunto, las relaciones de Sam son muy confusas", Espeta aturdida

"Ahora entiendo porque se molesto, se sintió traicionado por ti…", Murmura

"Parece que en verdad le gusta Kitty. Ahora me siento mal por no decírselo, no pensé que iba a afectarle tanto…"

"Sam es un chico sensible, pero te quiere y es como dices… No era tu problema tampoco, así que deja la tristeza y anímate que estoy aquí y esto no se ve todos los días", La abraza un poco sobre los hombros y Rachel sonrió de medio lado

"No estoy así por Sam… No del todo", Sube sus lentes y suspira con pesadez

"¿Y entonces?"

"Es por… Soy una tonta, es por eso"

"Si eres tonta, pero has vivido con eso 27 años, no entiendo porque estar triste ahora", Bromea y Rachel le da un golpe en el brazo derecho, "¡Eso duele!", Trata de empujarla

"Es por Quinn", Dice la morena y Tina detiene su juego

"¿Qué te hizo Quinn Fabray?", Pregunta sentándose al estilo indio en el sofá para mirar el perfil de la morena en un gesto serio

"Ella no hizo nada, fui yo la que volví a cometer el mismo error", Analiza

"¿Termino contigo? ¡Te lo dije!"

"No somos ni éramos novias, Tina y ese el problema… Que me deje llevar creyendo que iba a ser todo diferente, pero parece que nada ha cambiado después de diez años…", Explica con los ojos húmedos

La morena se acuesta más en el sofá y seca las lagrimas que estuvo guardando desde hace horas

"No llores por ella, no vale la pena", Acaricia el hombro de su amiga

"Lloro porque soy una idiota", Sonaba su nariz con la manga del suéter

"Ese siempre es el problema con Quinn Fabray ¿Ves? Llega te vuelve loca y te deja igual que antes"

"No me dejo, soy yo la que no creo poder seguir con lo que sea que tenemos o teníamos…"

La asiática solo la mira con cariño. Ya había pasado por eso… Rachel Berry llorando por Quinn Fabray no era una imagen nueva.

Deseaba ir a casa de Quinn y gritarle que Rachel era mucho para ella, pero luego se arrepentía y no se sentía tan valiente

De repente el timbre suena y deja a Rachel un rato para bajar y buscar la comida

"Estas hamburguesas huelen delicioso", Lleva un par de platos y las bolsas a la mesa de café frente a la morena

"Te dije que no tengo hambre", Balbucea limpiando el resto de sus lagrimas

"Pero tienes que comer"

"No quiero…"

"No seas tonta Rachel debes-"

"¡Que no quiero, Tina!", Se altera de repente

La asiática deja la comida en la bolsa y se para frente a ella con ambas manos en la cintura

"¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, eres una idiota que volvió a cometer el mismo error, Quinn Fabray no tiene nada que ver, no la culpare, no señor", Negaba con la cabeza, "Ella solo vino, te sonrió con esos perfectos dientes al igual que hace con todo el mundo y tú volviste a babear por ella. Te llevo a citas, se besaron, se acostaron y te hizo sentir como en un cuento de hadas, pero de repente, un día como hoy te das cuenta de que no estás haciendo nada diferente a lo que hacías cuando tenías 17, tiempo en el cual también lloraste y sufriste por la misma situación y la misma persona. Lo único que cambiaron fueron las edades y los lugares, pero el problema sigue siendo el mismo… No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarte de ella si la tienes cerca y eso… No es culpa de nadie, solo de ti, así que es hora de comenzar a superarlo o serás infeliz el resto de tu vida", Finaliza señalando a su amiga que la miraba con algo de asombro por el monologo improvisado

La morena se sienta por completo en el sofá y limpia cualquier rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

Observa como Tina luego de hablar continua colocando las hamburguesas en los platos… Como si no le hubiese dicho aquellas palabras que iban a crear un gran cambio en su vida.

Como quería esa chica a la cual nunca le crecieron los ojos como ella había pronosticado cuando eran niñas.

"Te quiero mucho", Le dice cuando la otra le deja una hamburguesa en las piernas sin preguntar.

Rachel la toma y trata de comer un poco

"Yo también te quiero aunque estés enamorada de Quinn Fabray"

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días desde aquella tarde en casa de Quinn, y Rachel a pesar de todo… Ya se sentía mucho mejor.

Aun pensaba en toda la situación y la tristeza volvía de repente… Porque estar enamorada no era algo que se quitara con una cura de sueño o yendo al médico, sin embargo, hablar con Tina le ayudo un mundo. La chica paso dos días más en Los Ángeles, trato de animarla con mucho esfuerzo y a pesar de que no parecía lograrlo del todo… Rachel se sintió feliz por su compañía

De Quinn no sabía nada, vio al siguiente día en instagram algunas fotos de la fiesta y la verdad parecía muy feliz con sus amigos, incluso con el tal Devon, así que prefirió ignorar todo y ni siquiera entrar a las redes sociales porque sabía que le iba a doler mas.

De Sam tampoco sabía nada, el chico al siguiente día, cuando ellas ya dormían, fue por algunas cosas y dejo una nota diciendo que estaría unos días en casa de un amigo de la banda.

Rachel no se molesto en llamarlo, tal vez debió decirle algo al notar que el chico estaba muy interesado en Kitty y ella la veía más interesada por Santana, pero tampoco era un niño y era hora de que se comenzara a dar cuenta por si solo de las cosas. Él allí no era la gran victima siempre.

Estaban a mitad de semana y aquella mañana Rachel se despertó de buen humor. Iba a supervisar algunas columnas que estaba preparando para la revista aniversario de Los Ángeles Times. Iba a enfocar toda su energía en el trabajo evitando cualquier problema emocional.

Saco a pasear al perro, se ducho, cambio la arena del gato, le dejo comida a ambos y luego de verificar que todo estuviera seguro para ellos… Se dispone a salir, pero cuando intenta abrir la puerta alguien más lo hace

Era Sam.

"Hola", Le dice ella primero y el muchacho la mira inseguro

"Hola. Rachel", Sonríe un poco

"Pensé que te habías mudado y era cuestión de tiempo que vinieras por el resto de las cosas", Se acomoda los lentes y se cruza de brazos con el bolso en el hombro

"Estaba dolido", Juega con las llaves en sus manos, "Yo sé que no es tu culpa que ellas salgan, pero me sentí muy mal cuando la vi con tu amiga… Me sentí traicionado por todos"

"Cuando yo las vi juntas me pareció extraño, pero no me quise involucrar y tal vez fue un error, pero terminaste con ella y-"

"¡Debiste decírmelo!"

"¡Me disculpo por eso! Pero no fue con intención de querer ocultarte algo, eres mi mejor amigo y no iba a querer lastimarte"

"Ella me importaba"

"¿Cómo podía yo saber eso?, vi extraño el hecho de que fueran tan amigas de repente, incluso antes de que terminaras con ella, pero santana le coqueteaba delante de ti y no hacías nada… "

"Tuve que poner más cuidado cuando esa estúpida la toqueteo la primera noche aquí. Yo no me daba cuenta", Espeta entre dientes

"Ese es el problema, pareces nunca darte cuenta de nada y ya no eres un niño, Samuel… Debes saber lo que haces y a quien realmente debes culpar", Expresa con calma e intenta pasar a su lado, pero el chico la detiene

"Te quiero mucho, Rachel", Le dice abrazándola y dejando un beso en su cabeza

La morena no dice nada, solo le regala una sonrisa y sale del departamento

Vaya conflictos emocionales estaba teniendo los últimos días.

Una de las diferencias entre Sam y Rachel era que el chico pretendía culpar a otros por su dolor pensando en que eso lo disminuiría, en cambio la morena estaba consciente de que volver a sufrir por Quinn había sido su decisión.

Trato de alejar de nuevo esos pensamientos y concentrarse en tener un día menos complicado que sus emociones

Al llegar al diario se reunió con la junta de editores, luego superviso algunas redacciones y más tarde incluso almorzó con algunos compañeros de trabajo en la pequeña cafetería del edificio, cosa que hacía muy poco.

A Rachel no le gustaba compartir el momento de la comida con personas que solo conocía de vista, si bien a la mayoría tenía dos años viéndolos y casi todos le caía muy bien, no había tanta confianza y se sentía rara sentándose en medio de sus compañeros e intentar hablar como si fueran realmente amigos. Por eso las pocas veces que hizo aquello fue cuando tenía una relación con Ashley y la chica la invitaba a sentarse con ella. Anteriormente lo hizo también con Ed, un pequeño moreno con el que congenio desde el primer día de trabajo, pero que ya no trabajaba allí. De resto… Salía a comer, probaba algo en su escritorio o bajaba al café cuando estaba algo solo.

Pero hablando del día… Había sido en general ocupado, lo cual agradeció porque de esa forma no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas que le recordaban lo tonta que era al volver a estar loca por Quinn Fabray

Cuando iba camino a su oficina se encuentra con Ashley que sonriente se le acerca

"Me alegro que almorzaras hoy con todos", Le dice de la nada y la morena la mira confusa

"Gracias… Marley me ofreció acompañarla", Se refiere a su ya oficial secretaria

"¿Son amigas?", Actúa un poco a la defensiva

Rachel nunca iba a entender porque la castaña siempre se sentía amenazada por todos

"Es la persona con la que mas hablo, ahora es mi secretaria"

"Está bien…Pero-"

"Me tengo que ir", Trataba de salir del paso para que la otra chica no discutiera por cual otra cosa

"¡Espera, Rachel!"; La detiene por el brazo, "¿Cálmate si?, desde hace rato quiero hablar contigo sobre algo y en el almuerzo lo recordé"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Sé que me he comportando un poco extraña desde que terminamos… Supongo que era porque estaba algo dolida por todo, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigas"

"Está bien…", La mira atenta

"Quiero hacer las paces contigo", Le extiende la mano y Rachel la mira graciosa

"¿De que hablas?", Pregunta pero le corresponde el gesto confusa

"De que ya no peleare o te molestare, podemos ser amigas"

"Si vas a comportarte como una persona madura, no tengo problema en intentar ser tu amiga, podemos comenzar tratando de llevar las cosas en paz", Lo dice algo nerviosa por una posible mala reacción

La chica tensa un momento la mandíbula, sin embargo se relaja segundos después, "Ok, no mas sarcasmo o inmadureces"

"Me parece bien… Si me disculpas ahora debo seguir trabajando", Le da una última sonrisa amable y se dirige a su oficina

La castaña esboza una sonrisa y la observa perderse por el pasillo

Para Rachel era una sorpresa que Ashley le dijera aquello, pero si la chica se iba a comportar como cuando la conoció y no como en los últimos meses… Entonces tenia problema alguno en intentar llevar la fiesta en paz

Rachel paso el resto de la tarde leyendo algunas cosas y escribiendo otras. La revista aniversario debía estar lista dentro de poco para poder enviarla al departamento de diseño y así poder ser publicada en algunas semanas, por lo que la morena deseaba terminar su parte cuanto antes.

Su humor no había variado mucho, no estaba siendo la más feliz del edifico, pero agradecía no tener el tiempo para sentirse miserable.

Cuando estaba terminando de leer algo… Su teléfono suena. Era Santana.

¿Por qué Santana la estaba llamando? Ni siquiera Quinn lo había hecho los últimos días.

"Hola, Santana", Algo confusa atiende

" _Berry… Creo que Quinn está muerta",_ Se escucha del otro lado


	22. Hoy por ti, mañana por mi

**Capitulo 21**

" **Hoy por ti, mañana por mí"**

Hay personas que tienen la teoría en donde dicen que los momentos de impacto definen a los seres humanos, porque en esos momentos es que logras reaccionar con todo lo que llevas dentro y no con lo que meditas antes de actuar.

Generalmente cuando nos dan una mala noticia nos paralizamos o gritamos con horror debido al dolor. Todo depende el grado de dificultad y fatalidad de la misma, pero al fin y al cabo todos tenemos diferentes formas de reaccionar y muchas veces el lapso de oscuridad ante una mala situación dura escasos segundos…

Cuando Santana dijo que creía que Quinn estaba muerta, Rachel tuvo una reacción en varios procesos o etapas.

Primero trato de buscar el humor en la voz de la Latina, pero no lo encontró porque esta sentencio aquello de forma directa; segundo, al no encontrar un rastro de broma un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Las manos sosteniendo el teléfono temblaban, la voz no salía e incluso le estaba costando respirar

Todo eso sucedió en 60 _eternos_ segundos mientras la latina parecía estar hablando con otra persona del otro lado.

" _Berry ¿Estas allí?",_ Se escucha

"Si… Yo… ¿Qué dijiste?", Sentencia aturdida

" _Que creo que Quinn está muerta",_ Vuelve a decir la frase y Rachel toma una gran bocanada de aire. Sentía que se podía desmayar

"¿Muerta? Pero es, es- ¡¿Que le paso?!", Inquiere con algunas lagrimas escapando por sus ojos

" _Esta sola en su casa, pero la llamo y no responde, desde ayer tiene un resfriado horrible y no ha podido salir ni siquiera por medicamentos. Creo que se asfixio con sus flemas",_ Explica con rapidez

Rachel inhala y exhala tratando de calmarse mientras toca su pecho acelerado

"Santana… ", Humedece sus labios y con seriedad habla, "Eres una idiota", Pronuncia entre dientes cuando ya se estaba calmando y parecía que el oxigeno funciona mejor en su cuerpo

" _!¿Qué te pasa?!",_ Grita del otro lado

"¡Me asustaste! ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar y decir que Quinn está muerta?, debes pensar antes de hablar, a cualquiera le puede dar un infarto!", Se altera y le recrimina con mucha molestia

" _¡No seas exagerada!, pareces una niña… Te asustas por cualquier cosa"_

"Una muerte no es cualquier cosa, Santana"

" _Como sea, igual no está muerta, pero creo que si debe estar ahogándose con sus flemas",_ Expresa tranquila y Rachel se pregunta si solo la estaba llamando para molestar

"¿Y para eso me llamabas?", Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y el rebote de sus dedos libres en la mesa lo demostraba

"Te llamo para que me hagas un favor, bueno un favor a Quinn"

"¿Quinn te dijo que quería un favor mío?", Inquiere porque dudaba mucho de ello en ese instante

" _No, pero está sola en casa, como te dije, Berry, no puede salir por el resfriado y tampoco puede cocinar, las alergias la ponen mal y va a comenzar el otoño y por eso es que-"_

"¡Santana, ve al grano!"

" _¡Que no me grites!"_

"¡Pero no terminas de hablar!"

" _¡Quiero que vayas a casa de Quinn y le lleves algo, de paso mires como se siente!",_ Sentencia por fin el propósito de su llamada

Rachel no dice nada por un rato, ¿Qué fuera a la casa de Quinn? ¿Y si se enfadaba y le tiraba en la cabeza lo que sea que le llevara? Cuando se marcho de su casa se veía enojada y en los últimos días no habían hablado. No era una buena idea.

"No creo que sea una buena idea", Se lo deja saber a la Latina

" _Eres la única opción"_

"¿Por qué no vas tú?"

" _Estoy en Florida y Kitty vino conmigo"_

"¿Y que tal Kurt?"

" _Lo llame, se está encargando de todo en la oficina y también trate de contactar a algún amigo en común con Quinn, pero no logre nada…"_

"Y que tal-", Iba a dar otra opción, pero la otra morena la interrumpe

" _Mucho menos puedo llamar a sus padres, seria estúpido que viajaran de New York solo porque su hija de 27 años tiene un resfriado",_

Rachel resopla y mira el techo de su oficina.

"¿Qué quieres que le lleve?", Pregunta dándose por vencida

Santana le dio instrucciones a Rachel de que fuera hasta la oficina donde ella y la rubia trabajaban para que Kurt le entregara una copia de las llaves de la casa de Quinn, pues la chica al parecer las guardaba en su escritorio

La morena hizo lo pedido y el chico algo apresurado le entrego las llaves. Era tarde y se notaba de verdad muy ocupado, así que no se quedo por mucho tiempo.

La latina también le pidió que pasara por una farmacia o que le llevara lo que sea que sirviera para mejorar el resfriado.

Rachel decidió no ir a la farmacia, si Quinn era alérgica a algo le podía hacer daño. En vez de eso compro varios jugos, también limón y algo de miel para hacer té. Era lo que su madre le daba cuando se sentía mal.

Aprovecho de llevar algunas sopas que seguro a la chica la hacían sentir mejor, sin embargo, lo que más amo comprar fueron Brownies, porque ella nunca podía dejar de comerlos y sentía que ponían de buen humor a cualquiera.

Luego del pequeño recorrido por el mini mercado estaciona a Chester en frente de la lujosa casa de la rubia y baja con algunas bolsas.

A pesar de que Santana le dijo que no se podía comunicar, ella intento llamarla. Aun no se sentía bien yendo a su casa de esa forma y mas al recordar la manera en la que salió del mismo lugar la última vez.

Pero fue en vano. Quinn tenía el celular apagado y no respondía el teléfono de su casa.

La morena delante de la puerta suspira y usa la primera llave para abrir el portón. Este hizo algo de ruido y ella lo cerró despacio; camino un poco mas hasta abrir la puerta que la dejaría entrar a la elegante sala de Quinn y así fue.

Al entrar pudo notar todo ordenado como siempre. Elegante y limpio, pero no habían rastros de la rubia o cualquier otra persona.

No todas las luces estaban encendidas. La sala principal se mantenía a media luz, el comedor tenía todas las luces apagadas y la mayoría de la iluminación provenía de la cocina que mantenía alumbrado todo el pasillo.

El silencio era completo, incluso parecía que nadie estuviera en casa, pero pudo divisar el auto de Quinn cuando entro al jardín.

De repente recuerda el juego de la Latina diciendo que estaba muerta y el recuerdo la estremece con horror.

"Estúpida Santana y sus bromas", Murmura por lo bajo llevando las bolsas

Lleva todo a la cocina, en donde también todo estaba como si no hubiese sido movido durante el día, pero supuso que si Quinn se sentía mal, habría de estar en su habitación descansando.

Se dedica a sacar las sopas y las deja sobre una gran mesa, luego hace lo mismo con los Brownies, limones y la miel para luego dirigirse a las escaleras y encontrar a Quinn.

Solo esperaba que esta no se enfadara y le lanzara algo por la cabeza al verla de sorpresa

Sube sigilosamente las escaleras y en la planta de arriba todo estaba casi tan oscuro como abajo, tuvo la intención de encender la luz del corredor para no tropezar con algo, pero prefirió dejarla así.

Una sola luz había allí y provenía de la habitación de la rubia, cuya puerta estaba entre abierta.

Camina aun tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, llega abriéndola por completo y observando un gran bulto en la cama.

Traga grueso, de nuevo los pensamientos negativos, signos del temor por las palabras de Santana, vuelven a su cabeza.

Debía ser Quinn, la cual no se movía y era difícil ver su respiración porque estaba envuelta entre cobertores.

Rachel cierra la puerta con cuidado y camina hasta quedar muy cerca del bulto en la cama.

¿Moverla sería una buena idea? Si lo hacia se podía molestar o asustar, pero si no lo hacía no iba a saber que estaba allí y seguiría acostada sin tomar nada

La opción más sensata era llamar su atención para que se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola y a pesar de que, probablemente, se sorprendería… Era lo único que podía hacer.

"Quinn…", La llama susurrando

Rachel la mueve y toca lo que parecía ser su hombro, pero esta no reacciona. Trata de subir y mover otra parte del paquete en la cama, pero nada sucedía, es entonces cuando recurre a medidas extremas…

Con ambas manos balancea el bulto y alza la voz prácticamente gritando.

"¡Quinn, despierta!", Trata de que se moviera para que diera signos de vida y lo logro.

La rubia asoma una despeinada melena detrás de los cobertores y con los ojos rojos, pero muy abiertos, se da cuenta de que no está sola

"¡Ahhhhh!", Grita horrorizada y si Rachel no estuviera igual de asustada, probablemente hubiese reído por el aspecto de la otra

Quinn tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos, su cara estaba algo hinchada por dormir y su cabello era un completo desastre con remolinos en la frente y a los lados

"¡Soy, yo, soy yo!", La periodista explica cuando ve almohadas voladores pasar encima de su cabeza

"¡Como se te ocurre despertarme así!", Se arrodilla en la cama

"¡Lo siento, es que no despertabas y tienes el teléfono apagado!"

"¡Me puedes causar un infarto!", Se tocaba el pecho y tocia debido a las flemas de su resfriado

Rachel pensó que Quinn era afortunada de que ella la hubiese despertado, porque tal vez Santana lo hubiese hecho peor. Con parlantes y luces, quien sabe…

"Lo siento mucho", La morena habla despacio tratando de no alterar a la otra para que su tos cesara.

La rubia se acomoda mejor en la cama e intenta peinar su cabello con las manos sin mucho éxito.

Rachel la mira con media sonrisa

"¿Cómo entraste?", Pregunta confundida y con voz ronca

"Kurt me dio la llave y Santana me llamo"

"¿Para qué te llamo?"

"Ella no podía venir así que yo te traje algo para el resfriado"

"No necesito nada", Fue seca y se acostó de nuevo

"Si necesitas, Debes tomar mucho liquido y no tienes buen semblante", Afirma y Quinn la mira desde su lugar con los ojos entrecerrados

"Eso suena a un insulto"

"No es un insulto, pero no te ves bien así. Estas roja y necesitas tomar algo", sonaba preocupada y Quinn se sienta de nuevo

"Ya tome una ducha esta mañana y una pastilla, pero creo que me hizo dormir por un día", Balbucea

"¿Por qué tienes el teléfono apagado?"

"Para que nadie me molestara, también desconecte el de la casa"

"Pero estas enferma, debes encenderlo porque hay gente que se preocupa y necesitas también que vengan a traer algo si no puedes salir"

"Mis padres están lejos, Santana igual y Kurt debe estar ocupado, nadie más podía venir de todas formas", Alza los hombros, "Tú ni siquiera me has llamado los últimos días, así que no deberías estar aquí", Sentencia molesta

"No quiero discutir…"

"Yo tampoco, pero es la verdad"

"No es como si tú me hubieses llamado tampoco", Dice con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero

No planeaba discutir con una Quinn con bajas defensas, pero la estaba buscando

"Yo no te tenía que llamar, fuiste tú la que se fue en medio de la fiesta solo porque tu estúpido amigo se volvió loco", Espeta con la voz bastante ronca producto del resfriado y, probablemente, haber tosido demasiado

Rachel acomoda sus lentes y suspira armándose de paciencia.

"Te dije que no quería discutir, mejor sal de la cama para que comas algo", Se acerca y le extiende la mano, pero la otra no la toma

"No quiero"

"Quinn… Vine y te traje algunas cosas ¿Prefieres que las deje aquí arriba?"

"No quiero nada, Rachel, gracias por traer lo que sea que trajiste, pero solo quiero dormir", Vuelve a acostarse

"¡Quinn, no te comportes como una niña!", Le grita

"¡Cállate, no te pedí que vinieras!", Grita desde debajo de los cobertores

Rachel pensó que las flemas le estaban diluyendo el cerebro porque su comportamiento era totalmente estúpido

Decidida se acerca y saca todas las sabanas que la cubrían

"¡Te levantas!", Grita arrojando los cobertores a un mueble

"¡Dame eso, tengo frio!", Estaba sentada con una pijama blanca de pantalón y manga larga.

"No te doy nada, te levantas, te bañas y te alistas para tomar algo caliente", Sentencia calmada y acomodando mejor las mantas en su lugar

Quinn clava los ojos enfurecidos sobre la espalda de la morena

"Eres una idiota, Rachel Berry ¿Se supone que así tratas a un enfermo?"

"Eres una terca, por eso lo hago"

"¡Estoy resfriada y me quitas la sabana, me puedes matar!", Gritaba todo lo que su garganta irritada le permitía

"¿Vas a seguir con que te puedo matar?, con una amiga como Santana ya es para que estuvieras muerta", Se cruza de brazos

"¿De que hablas?"

"Nada, olvídalo y mejor levántate", Vuelve a acercarse

"No quiero", Su voz sonó infantil y Rachel pensó que tal vez estaba jugando a hacerse la dura

Cuando ella estaba enferma lo que menos quería era ser gritaba. Viviendo lejos de sus padres, eran Sam o Tina quienes, las pocas veces que se enfermo, la cuidaron y aunque no le hacían mimos o cosas parecidas… Siempre la trataban bien, porque cuando te sientes mal lo que menos quieres son gritos o sustos y esto era lo que ella le estaba dando a la rubia.

Quinn era un persona difícil, y enferma era como si multiplicaras todas esas cosas al mil por ciento, por eso pensó en algo más inteligente…

A pesar de que la última vez que la vio paso un mal rato y que las cosas entre ellas estaban muy tensas, por ahora lo iba a olvidar e iba a tratarla con cariño para que hiciera lo que le pedía:

Salir de la cama y tomar algo por su salud.

Rachel se sienta y la observa tranquila. Quinn aun muy despeinada y con la cara roja la detalla curiosa

"¿Qué pasa?", Pregunta frunciendo los labios y secando su nariz con la manga de la pijama

Rachel sonríe

"Solo quiero que te mejores y para que eso suceda necesitas salir de la cama porque llevas horas allí", Le explica despacio y mirándola a los ojos

Quinn frunce el ceño y tose

"Tengo frio", Se estremece un poco

"Te puedes duchar con agua caliente"

La rubia la mira con duda, pero cede bajándose de la cama y caminando hasta la entrada del baño

Iba de forma lenta, probablemente por estar muchas horas acostada

"Mientras te bañas te serviré las sopas y te hare un té, si no te sientes muy bien te las puedo traer acá"

"Gracias…", Es lo que susurra Quinn antes de cerrar la puerta

Rachel decide ir a la cocina y hacer lo que antes había dicho.

¿Era conveniente todo aquello que estaba haciendo por Quinn? La necesitaba porque se sentía mal y ella podía ayudarla, pero a decir verdad, aunque no hubiese podido ayudarla en nada, quería hacerlo porque la amaba… La amaba a pesar de no ser correspondida y de tan solo pensar que algo le pasara, quería morir.

Literalmente sintió que moría cuando Santana la llamo sentenciado las palabras equivocadas sobre el estado de la rubia

No era nada del otro mundo ir a llevarle sopa y saber como estaba, sin embargo, habían muchas cosas detrás de eso, lo sabía, porque cuando se involucraba con Quinn, para bien o para mal, sentía que era ella quien salía únicamente afectada… A pesar de que en este caso estuviera lejos de tener un resfriado.

* * *

" _Hay diversas clases de amores, pero aquellos que te aman en el peor de tus estados son los que siempre valdrán la pena"_


	23. Te presento mi clase de amor

**Capitulo 22**

" **Te presento mi clase de amor"**

Cuando Quinn se comenzó a duchar, Rachel aprovecho para servir una de las sopas en un plato. Por alguna razón seguía muy caliente, así que no tuvo que acudir al microondas, pero si la dejo allí en espera de que la rubia bajara

Había estado varias veces en la casa de Quinn durante sus encuentros, por lo que se hacia una idea de donde estaban ubicadas ciertas cosas en la cocina y se tomo el atrevimiento de usarlas

Puso a hervir un poco de agua con limón y agrego miel para un té que planeaba luego dejar reposar

Saco los jugos y los dejo en el refrigerador, le iba a hacer tomar un poco antes de que volviera a dormir y, si no lo lograba, ya tenía un poco para la mañana siguiente porque seguro estaba cansada del jugo de naranja ya que fue lo único que vio en la nevera cuando dejo los otros.

Iba a esperar a que la chica comiera y se sintiera mejor para marcharse, tampoco pensaba estar mucho tiempo allí y dudaba que Quinn lo deseara, a pesar de sentirse mal.

Sin embargo, ¿Se estaría tomando muchas molestias cuidándola de ese modo? Un resfriado no mata a nadie, con ver que estaba _viva_ y dejarle comida, estaba bien. Aparte de todo, le podía sumar el hecho innegable de su malestar en referencia a la extraña relación que tenían

Lo que sucedió el fin de semana en esa misma casa, más la conversación con Tina, la hicieron reflexionar sobre muchas cosas que ahora de repente parecía dejar a un lado por cuidar a la chica.

Pero no iba a caer.

Rachel tenía que comenzar a ver que le hacía mal seguir estando a los pies de alguien que no la tomaba en cuenta, no como ella quería, no como ella lo merecía.

En su momento se lo iba a decir o simplemente se alejaría y como otras veces, Quinn ni se daría cuenta.

Los últimos días no la busco, quizás porque estaba molesta o porque estaba resfriada, pero no era la primera vez y en aquellas ocasiones, en las que la extrañaba horriblemente, se sentía estúpida al querer recriminarle algo porque debía recordar la etiqueta más importante entre ellas: Eran _amigas_ ante el resto, y chicas que tenían sexo en la intimidad.

No encontraba otro nombre para esas aventuras que Quinn llamaba _vivir el momento_ mientras ella deseaba no ser simplemente una más. Tal como su _ex amigo_ Devon, que por cierto, la presencia del hombre fue pieza importante para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo una idiota al ilusionarse y creer que iba a sacar un mejor provecho de pasar el rato con Quinn.

No iba a avanzar porque la rubia no deseaba ser novia de nadie, solo quería vivir el momento, coqueteando, teniendo sexo y realmente… Rachel no quería obligar a nadie a quererla.

Deja de divagar sobre sus problemas existenciales con Quinn y alza la cabeza para ver como la rubia entraba en la cocina

Llevaba otra pijama, pero igual que la anterior, con pantalones y manga larga, esta vez de color verde limón.

También llevaba el cabello recogido dejando mas descubierto su rostro que, a pesar de su nariz aun roja, se veía mejor.

"¿Qué haces?", Pregunta al ver como Rachel se levantaba y apagaba algo en la cocina

"Solo calentaba algo para el Té, luces mejor", Sonríe

"¿Me veía tan mal antes?", Pregunta arrugando la nariz y sentándose en una de las bancas del desayunador donde Rachel estaba

"Creo que es imposible que te veas mal por más que lo intentes", Afirma sin pensar y Quinn sonríe con los ojos brillantes producto de su malestar

Rachel se recrimina interiormente, debía dejar de decir aquellas cosas si quería cambiar su situación con la rubia

"Dijiste que trajiste sopa…", Arrastra las palabras

"Si, si traje varias de hecho, pero te serví una", Saca el plato del microondas para luego dejarlo frente a Quinn

"¿De qué es?"

"Es de pollo, no tiene conservantes", Explica mientras la rubia inspeccionaba el plato y probaba el primer sorbo

"Se ve bien, aunque con esta nariz chorreante no le encuentro mucho sabor a nada", Limpiaba de nuevo su nariz con un pañuelo desechable que había llevado

"¿Quieres jugo?", Ofrece con la intensión de ir la nevera

"No, no, con la sopa bien, de hecho no creo poder tomarla toda"

"Debes recuperar fuerzas, te compre varios jugos, los verdes que te gustan y también te hice un Té que deberías tomar antes de dormir"

"Te pareces a mi madre", Sonríe un poco y tose luego de una cucharada de sopa

"Solo trato de hacer que te recuperes. No debiste ser tan descuidada con tu resfriado", Se inclina en el desayunador sobre el cual Quinn comía y frente a ella posa la barbilla sobre sus propias manos

"Es que…", Suspira, "Odio enfermarme y ni siquiera se que tomar cuando me resfrió. Me atacan las alergias y no puedo tomar cualquier medicamento, por eso decidí solo dormir", Hacia un puchero que Rachel considero adorable y también se felicito a si misma por no comprarle medicamentos al pensar en su alergia

Quinn termino su sopa en silencio mientras Rachel la observaba.

A simple vista la imagen era de dos niñas. Una con el ceño fruncido y la nariz roja probando pequeños sorbos de sopa mientras que la otra, solo miraba curiosa su plato, esperando a que no dejara nada.

"Disculpa por tratarte mal antes", Es Quinn quien rompe el silencio cuando ya había terminado casi toda su sopa, "Las alergias me ponen de mal humor", Se limpia la nariz

"Está bien… Lo entiendo"

"Y gracias por traerme todo esto, es un lindo gesto de tu parte", Sonreía estirando su mano para tocar la de la morena sobre la mesa

"Santana me lo pidió de todas formas, ella estaba preocupada"

Quinn de repente suelta su mano y suspira cambiando su gesto por uno más serio

"Entonces solo viniste porque ella te lo pidió", Espeta entre dientes

"De otra forma no lo hubiese sabido. A demás ella creía que estabas muerta o algo, debes comunicarte por lo menos"

"Bien, ya sabes que estoy bien y te lo agradezco, ahora puedes irte, se te hace tarde", Se levanta

"No seas infantil, Quinn"

"No me digas eso, hablo con la verdad", Alza sus hombros, "No quiero que estés aquí por obligación o algo parecido. No te pedí el favor aunque te lo agradezco", Señala el plato vacio

"¿Estas escuchando bien lo que dices?", Rachel entrecierra los ojos indignada

"Si, que no quiero que estés aquí solo porque Santana te lo pidió", Se cruza de brazos

"Pero eso, eso no tiene sentido. Yo no sabía que estabas enferma y fue ella quien me lo conto, por ella vine y también me preocupaba saber que no respondieras llamadas"

"¿Y si ella no te hubiese llamado y te hubieses enterado de que estaba enferma?", Pregunta casi murmurando y mirando levente sus pies

A Rachel le provoco saltarle encima y comérsela a besos. Era una imagen jodidamente adorable, pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas…

"Si me hubiese enterado igual hubiese buscando la forma de saber cómo estabas…"

"¿Por qué no me llamaste los últimos días?", La mira con los ojos rojos y expectantes

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?", Alza las cejas y mete sus manos en los bolsillos. Ese gesto, al igual que acomodarse los lentes, lo hacía por: Tener ansiedad o evitar la ansiedad.

"Fuiste tú la que te marchaste la ultima vez de una forma muy descortés", Explica dejando entrever de nuevo su molestia

"Yo simplemente me sentí mal y no deseaba estar en la fiesta, sabes que no son lugares para mi"

"Eso no es excusa, tú estabas bien y de repente el payaso de tu amigo hizo que te fueras"

"No fue por eso"

"¡Es un ridículo! como si todos tuvieran que estar pendiente de lo que hace su ex novia porque él no es lo suficientemente maduro para resolverlo"

"¡Para, Quinn! No seas tan dramática y deja de hablar de Sam"

"¡Pero es la verdad además tú-", Paro de hablar cuando la tos la volvió a atacar y tuvo que tapar su boca

Rachel iba a decir algo más pero, prefirió callar viendo como la otra se estaba ahogando prácticamente

"Mejor toma el Té que te prepare"

"No, ahora solo me quiero acostar, la tos no me dura mucho, seguro ya no tengo en la mañana"

"¿Y es normal que tosas así?", Se preocupa de verdad a pesar de que Quinn se estuviera comportando como loca minutos antes

"Si, es normal"

"Entonces te acompaño arriba", Le hace una seña y ambas salen despacio y en silencio

La rubia se acuesta en la cama y Rachel le pasa algunos cobertores limpios porque pensaba que los otros contenían los gérmenes del resfriado. Quinn estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

La dejo un rato sola y bajo por una taza de Té que calentó de nuevo, a pesar de que la rubia le había dicho que no.

"Te dije que no quería ahora…", Murmura Quinn al verla llegar

"Te dije que igual lo iba a dejar en tu mesa", Sentencia efectivamente colocándolo a su lado

La chica mira la taza sin ganas de probarla, el baño y la sopa la hicieron sentir mejor, pero también comenzó a darle más sueño. Sus ojos avellanas brillantes se cerraban poco a poco y Rachel en una silla cercana la miraba esperando a que descansara para marcharse

Cuando por fin parecía que Quinn se había quedado completamente dormida, se para, pero la otra de repente habla…

"No te vayas", Abre los ojos húmedos y limpia una vez más su roja nariz

"Es tarde, Quinn"

"Pero te puedes quedar…", Su voz seguía saliendo ronca y en susurro

"Ya estas mejor"

"¿Y si me pasa algo en la madrugada?", Trata de tocar las teclas justas

"No te pasara nada, si no te paso sin haber comido, menos ahora que estas mejor"

"Yo no estaría tan segura, mi tos puede atacarme y ahogarme en la madrugada. Vi en un documental en donde una niña murió de esa forma", Explica en tono infantil

"Primero no eres una niña, segundo eso no pasara porque tu tos no es tan seguida"

"Pero en la cocina te preocupaste ¿O no?", Entrecierra los ojos

"Quinn… Por favor…", Suspira con pesadez

"Rachel, por favor, quédate", Hace un puchero apoyando un codo en la cama para observar mejor a la morena

"No puedo, Picasso y Dalí me extrañan, además Chester está afuera", Se excusa de forma tonta

"No le pasara nada a tus mascotas y a Chester lo puedes meter en la cochera, yo soy la que tengo un resfriado y necesito de tus cuidados", Hacia su cara más inocente, "Prometo no pelear y ni siquiera hablar durante el resto de la noche, si así quieres"

"¿Y mi trabajo? Tengo que ir en la mañana y no traje mas ropa"

"Eso es lo de menos, tengo ropa y además ya no tienes jefe, puedes retrasarte"

"Debo dar el ejemplo"

"Eres la mejor en ese lugar", Le guiña un ojo, "Quédate… Por fa", vuelve a hacer un mohín con su labio inferior

Rachel lo medita por unos minutos, era mejor no quedarse. No una vez más, pero como siempre… Acepto.

"Está bien"

"¡Genial!", Da un pequeño grito que le genero tos

Rachel le envía un mensaje a Sam diciendo que cuidara de sus animales porque ella iba a llegar por la mañana. El chico no pregunto por qué y simplemente le dijo: _"Ok, buenas noches"_

* * *

La madrugada fue algo incomoda al principio. Rachel durmió en la cama con Quinn, pero al otro extremo porque la verdad no deseaba contagiarse de nada.

La rubia estaba tosiendo y ella la obligo a tomarse el Té con limón y miel que, efectivamente, le ayudo un montón porque no volvió a escucharla toser en toda la noche. De hecho parecía dormir muy bien a pesar de haber roncado más de una vez debido a las flemas en su nariz, Rachel disimuladamente la movía para que dejara de hacerlo y Quinn no parecía notarlo

Al despertar Rachel vio como la chica de nariz ya no tan roja, seguía descansando, así que sigilosamente se asea en el baño y se viste con la misma ropa para poder llegar temprano a su trabajo. Eran las 7:50 y entraba a las 9, le daba tiempo incluso de dejar algo preparado para el desayuno de Quinn.

Lo hacía por cortesía, no por otra cosa o al menos eso era de lo que se trataba de convencer. Solo ayudaba a una _amiga_ en problemas.

Estaba en la cocina preparando pan tostado y sirviendo jugo para la rubia, cuando de repente el timbre suena haciendo que se extrañara porque era muy temprano. Pensó que debía ser la chica que trabajaba en la casa de Quinn, así que fue a abrir.

Cuando llega a la sala, mira detrás de la puerta en la pantalla con cámara para saber quien era la persona que estaba afuera, pero no logra descifrar quien podría ser. Decide ir hasta la puerta de la salida y es entonces cuando al abrir ve a quien menos esperaba en aquellas horas de la mañana…

Era Devon, el _amigo_ de Quinn

El chico muy bien vestido con chaqueta negra y Jeans la miraba sonriente.

"Hola, buen día, ¿Puedo pasar?", Él pregunta y ella solo se hace a un lado mientras que el chico fue directamente hasta la casa, "¿Esta Quinn? ¿Tú eres?, pregunta una vez en la entrada de la sala principal

"Rachel Berry", Espeta seria

"¿Trabajas para Quinn?"

Esperen ¿Qué? Ni siquiera la recordaba o fingía no hacerlo porque Rachel si lo recordaba muy bien

"Soy amiga de Quinn", Acomoda los lentes, pero esta vez no por nervios si no por molestia. Este chico la incomodaba

"¡Devon¡ ¿Qué haces aquí?", Quinn bajaba las escaleras con la cara recién levada y una evidente mejoría en su garganta

El chico saca una sonrisa de comercial y se va hasta el pie de la escaleras para recibirla con un amistoso abrazo que a Rachel le saco llamas en los ojos

"¿Cómo amaneces?", Pregunta el chico

"Bien, me atrapo un resfriado, pero ya estoy mejor", Sentencia mirando a Rachel y al chico con una gran sonrisa

La morena permanecía seria y de brazos cruzados cerca de la puerta. Al diablo el desayuno que iba a preparar.

"Me alegra que estés mejor, disculpa la hora en que vine pero no me quería ir de Los Angeles sin verte", Besa su mano con teatralidad y Quinn ríe ante el gesto

"Eres muy dulce, gracias por venir ¿Quieres algo e café?", Ofrece

"Claro, tengo algunos minutos…"

"Bien, voy a preparar. ¿Rachel tu ya tomaste?", La morena que seguía en la misma posición

"No, ya me tengo que ir", Dice mirando por última vez al chico y subiendo las escaleras por sus cosas

¿A Quinn le gustaba compartir café con sus _amigos especiales_? Porque realmente a esa altura Rachel no creía tener mucha diferencia con ese chico al cual le sonreía y trataba como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos y no significaba que por _salir_ con alguien o _acostarte_ con alguien lo tengas que tratar mal, pero en su caso era doloroso porque ella amaba a Quinn y no había diferencias entre ambos.

Solo personas con las cuales se había acostado etiquetándolos como amigos y luego tratándolos como si el mundo girara de esa manera.

Pero ya no más, estaba decidido y Rachel Berry iba a darse su lugar. No importaba si Santana la llamaba para decir que a Quinn la había pisado un tren, ella solo iba a seguir con su vida sin permitir que esta la afectara como siempre lo hacia.

La morena toma su teléfono, el bolso y las llaves del auto para marcharse. Si Quinn estaba hablando aun con el tal Devon no se iba ni a despedir

Decidió hacer una llamada a su secretaria en caso de llegar tarde, pero Marley que ya iba en camino, dijo que no había problemas porque aquella mañana no tenia reuniones programas.

Se lavo la cara para ocultar su molestia, se arreglo un poco más y luego bajo. Al llegar a la sala encontró a Quinn abrazando al hombre y entonces cerró los ojos mientras oprimía sus labios. Solo era una despedida, no hubo gestos más que amigables, pero eso solo sirvió para aumentar su molestia que ya era mucha.

La rubia abrió la otra puerta desde un botón en la sala que Rachel no recordó usar temprano. Cuando el hombre desapareció la rubia volteo a verla

"¿Ya te vas? Pensé que te quedarías a desayunar, vi algo en la cocina", Ladea la cabeza un poco

"¿Son muy amigos?"

"¿Quiénes?"

"Devon y tú"

"Lo normal, es solo un amigo mas", Se encoge de hombros, "No es como Santana o algo parecido"

"Solo un amigo mas", Su voz salió irónica

"¿Qué te pasa, Rachel?", Se cruza de brazos

"No me pasa nada, me tengo que ir", Intenta salir, pero la otra la detiene

"No, no, tú no te vas a ningún lado, basta de irte y luego decir que yo soy la culpable, no seas inmadura, es hora que dejes de ser tan evasiva y me digas de una puta vez si te pasa algo conmigo", Comenzaba a alzar la voz

Rachel suspira de espaldas a la rubia y baja su bolso hasta dejarlo en el piso. Sabía lo que se venía, ya no se podía contener y Quinn la mira extrañada cuando se voltea porque su semblante era sombrío.

"Ese es el problema, Quinn, que me pasan muchas cosas contigo, pero a ti no te pasa nada"

"No me parafrasees tonterías, se directa", Alza la barbilla desafiante y aun con la nariz un poco enrojecida

"No me gusta que trates a ese chico como si nada y por eso me fui el otro día y por eso hoy me voy molesta"

"Es mi amigo y tú no puedes prohibirme nada", La miraba con altanería

"Te acostabas con él", Tensa la mandíbula

"¡¿Y que con eso?! Ya no lo hago, pero no por haberlo hecho tengo que dejar de hablarle"

Rachel iba a decir algo más, pero infla su pecho quedándose callada por unos segundos

"No vale la pena", Niega con la cabeza

"¿Qué no vale la pena?"

"Seguir hablando contigo, es evidente que estamos en dos puntos muy diferentes"

"¡Sé clara, Rachel!"

"¡No quiero verte más!", Grita aquello que deseaba expresar desde hace varias semanas atrás y lo hace con tanta fuerza que incluso sus ojos se humedecieron

"¿Qué? ¿qué dices? ", Quinn no entendía, "¿Por Devon?"

"No, él solo fue un motivo para darme cuenta de que no soy muy diferente a las demás personas en tu vida", Habla tratando de calmarse

"Eres importante para mí, me gustas y pasamos mucho tiempo juntas", Para la rubia nada encajaba, por eso balbuceaba confundida

"Solo vivimos el momento, eso dijiste"

"Exacto"

"Pero yo no quiero eso, Quinn… No lo merezco", Mira sus manos

La rubia se detiene a mirarla con cautela y por fin entiende lo que la otra deseaba expresarle, pero de una forma muy distorsionada.

"Tú, Rachel", la señala con el dedo, "Tú no puedes obligarme a ser tú novia", Sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir y el nudo en la garganta era cada vez más grande

"Lo sé, créeme que lo sé y es por eso que no quiero seguir con esto", Se señala a si misma y luego la otra, "Viéndote, acostándome contigo y luego solo fingir que somos amigas"

"¡No debes fingir, somos amigas!"

"¡No lo somos, maldita sea!", Se exaspera más de lo normal, "¿Hasta cuándo dirás eso? ¿A quién quieres engañar? ¿A ti misma? ¡Eres alérgica a una relación y tienes 27 años!, pero lo más triste es que, aunque no le pongas etiquetas, igual las tienes y juegas con eso, parece que juegas con las personas!", Hablaba muy cerca del rostro de la otra

"No sabes lo que dices, ¡Eres una idiota!"

"¡Lo sé!", Reía con ironía, "Soy una idiota y no te puedo culpar por eso, me hiciste sentir miserable a los 17 años y aun así quise que entraras en mi vida", Decir todo eso en voz alta era realmente doloroso

Quinn limpia una lágrima con furia en su mejilla y resopla

"No veo nada de malo en que dos adultos que se gustan compartan tiempo juntos sin tener una relación"

"Tienes razón, pero no en mi caso ", Cierra los ojos tratando de relajarse porque su corazón palpitaba de forma muy acelerada, "Sabes, hace tiempo leí en un libro una frase muy interesante, decía que… _Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer,_ y yo estoy enamorada de ti, Quinn, y realmente no merezco ser solo la chica con la que te acuestas para disfrutar un momento", Hablaba con calma y la miraba sin querer ocultar las lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro

Quinn sintió que su corazón podía salir de su pecho luego de la sentencia de la otra

"¿Me amas?, pero me dices que no me quieres volver a ver y me tratas como si yo jugara contigo solo porque no te doy una maldita etiqueta"

"Ya no se trata de eso"

"¡Si se trata de eso porque es eso lo que quieres!, que diga que soy tu novia. ¿A caso lo que vivimos no es importante? ¿Para ti solo importa un maldito nombre?", Hablaba sin razón en sus argumentos y todo era producto del orgullo al saber que Rachel era quien estaba en lo cierto

"Si quieres verlo de ese modo adelante, hazlo, no gastare energías en tratar de convencerte de otra cosa. No quiero ni merezco esperar a que pase el tiempo y que un día vuelvas a decidir que no quieres verme, prefiero decidir yo en esta ocasión no verte mas y la verdad es que…", Alza los brazos, "Ya da igual si paso el resto de mi vida como una idiota enamorada, pero al menos no me sentiré usada"

"Wow… Usada", Reía con ironía y se secaba las lagrimas," ¿Quién te crees? Ahora soy yo la que te dice que ya no tienes 17 años, que dejes de hablar como la victima porque si hicimos esto fue porque ambas estuvimos de acuerdo y mucho menos me vengas a decir que estas enamorada cuando estas desesperada por alejarte de mí, nunca compartes lo que pienso, pero si esperas que yo lo haga contigo"

Rachel toma su bolso y la mira

"Somos muy diferentes, siempre lo hemos sido y tal vez por eso nunca logramos ser amigas comunes y corrientes, nuestros acercamientos fueron por otra cosa que no se llama amistad, lo sabes aunque no lo quieras aceptar y sin embargo, eso no es suficiente porque queremos cosas opuestas"

"Tonterías", Murmura

"No me gustan las fiestas, supongo que no soy tan divertida y realmente me gusta vivir así", Se encoge un poco de hombros, "Tú por tu parte siempre estas rodeada de gente y pareces feliz, lo cual me alegra aunque no comparta tu gusto por las multitudes ni tu costumbre de no poner etiquetas a lo que a veces es necesario, o de no comprometerte con lo que deberías. Entiende que no te pido que seas mi novia porque si no lo somos es porque no quieres y nunca te obligaría"

"No es así, Rachel, hablas demasiado y quieres confundir todo para tener la razón", Sonaba caprichosa y molesta

"Es así y no te quiero obligar a que hagas algo que no quieres, solo te pido que respetes mi postura y entiendas que no se trata de caprichos ni de creer en el amor de adolescentes. Yo te amo y no es cosa de ahora, te amo desde que te vi a los 15 años y te ame incluso durante los 10 años en los cuales no estabas"

"¿Y qué clase de amor es ese? ¡En donde solo quieres salir corriendo! ", Termina gritando con la voz ahogada de impotencia

"Es la clase de amor que trata de disfrutar de una noche de discoteca aunque las odie, es la clase de amor que acepta que llegues borracha luego de no responderle el teléfono; es la clase de amor que te recibe con una sonrisa luego de haberla dejado sin explicaciones claras y con el corazón roto, parece masoquista pero, ese es mi clase de amor, Quinn. El mismo que pasa la noche contigo cuando te enfermas mientras que ninguno de los cientos de amigos que pareces tener, están aquí para cuidarte"

"No, yo no, no te obligue a venir… ", Expresa sin coherencia y como puede, lo único que se le ocurre

"Lo hice porque te amo, no porque alguien me obligara", Suspira cansada, "Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente cuando solo viene de una parte, tal vez me odies luego, tal vez no me quieras volver a ver, pero yo merezco más que ser un rato mas en tu vida. Solo dejare mi puesto bacante para alguien que acepte vivir el momento contigo", Sentencia sin titubear y se dispone a salir de la casa luego de oprimir el botón del garaje

Quinn temblaba mientras derramaba lágrimas sin parar entre el sentimiento de impotencia, rabia y dolor que se estaban alojando en su pecho.

Definitivamente sentía que algo se estaba desgarrando en su interior.

"Entonces… Así es como se siente", Murmura con la voz entrecortada y las piernas temblorosas mientras iba cayendo lentamente al piso

* * *

" _No importa cuánto intentes protegerlo, el corazón se convierte en algo tan frágil como el cartón desde el mismo instante en que alguien decide tener el poder de romperlo"_


	24. El dolor que te lanza al vacío

" _Después de algún tiempo aprenderás la diferencia entre_ _dar la mano y socorrer a un alma,_ _y aprenderás que amar no significa apoyarse,_ _y que compañía no siempre significa seguridad._ _Comenzarás a aprender que los besos no son_ _contratos, ni regalos, ni promesas. . . C_ _omenzarás a aceptar tus derrotas con la cabeza erguida_ _y la mirada al frente, con la gracia de un niño_ _y no con la tristeza de un adulto_ _y aprenderás a construir hoy todos tus caminos,_ _porque el terreno de mañana es incierto para los proyectos_ _y el futuro tiene la costumbre de caer en el vacío._ _"_

-William Shakespeare

 **Capitulo 23**

" **El dolor que te lanza al vacío"**

"Realmente no me interesa la lista que tengan, yo pague mucho dinero para traer a esos bailarines el próximo sábado", Quinn hablaba por teléfono mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, "No es mi problema si uno se fracturo la columna o la pierna, son diez y diez debo tener para esa fecha, si no cumplen les ira peor que pagar una fractura. Espero su llamada hoy mismo", Cuelga y resopla frustrada

"Srta Frabray, mire", La llaman desde la sala de juntas

"¿Qué es esto?", Pregunta Quinn con la mirada vacía al entrar al espacioso lugar

"Son los cuadros minimalistas que me pidió traer", Responde la chica de no más de 21 años

"Esto no fu lo que pedí"

"Si, eso fue lo que-"

"¡No me contradigas, esto está fuera del estilo que quiero!", Mueve un poco el pequeño cuadro con marco blanco y fondo gris. "¿A caso aquí nadie quiere ser eficiente?"; Mira a su alrededor y unas tres personas, que miraban desde la puerta, desaparecieron

La chica que antes se atrevió a contradecirla ahora tenía incluso ganas de llorar. Era nueva y no hacía más que escuchar gritos desde hace una semana al entrar a la empresa

"¿Qué sucede aquí?", Kurt llega al escuchar el ruido

"Ninguno de estos cuadros queda bien", Señala la gran mesa que tenía en frente con diversos cuadros del mismo estilo, con imágenes abstractas a colores blancos y grises.

"¿Estos no son lo de la fiesta del empresario?", Pregunta a la misma chica y esta asiente temerosa, "Se ve bien"

"No es lo que pedí y no es lo que él quiere", Espeta la rubia aun molesta para luego salir del lugar donde estaba para ir a su oficina, últimamente todo le parecía agobiante y se asfixiaba fácilmente de las situaciones

Kurt toco el hombro de la muchacha con pena antes de ir a tratar de calmar a Quinn

"Quinn, se que no te gustan, pero esos no se ven tan mal con la decoración que hare, tal vez le guste, no debiste ser tan dura con la chica", Dice suavemente sentándose frente al escritorio de la otra

"¿Qué no debí ser tan dura?", abre la boca incrédula

"Si digo-"

"Es demasiado lenta, ya se ha equivocado tres veces esta semana"

"Pero es nueva yes normal que-"

"Nada, Kurt, esos cuadros no fueron los que le pedí, la secretaria del Sr Morton me envió un modelo por correo y espera que sean exactos para la fiesta, le dije a esa niña donde los iba a encontrar, yo misma llame y se aparece con una estupidez", Coloca ambas manos en su escritorio ofuscada

"Bien, yo me encargare, pero cálmate"

"Tenemos que despedirla"

"No seas exagerada…"

"¡No estoy exagerando, me saca de mis casillas!"

"A ti cualquiera te saca de tus casillas últimamente", Esto lo dijo Santana que al parecer ya se había percatado de lo que pasaba y decidió entrar a la oficina de su amiga

"¿Cuándo llegaste?", Inquiere Quinn, "Porque últimamente te encanta estar aquí luego de medio día, te vas de fiesta en la semana y es como si no tuvieras nada que hacer luego", Espeta con mucha sorna recostando su espalda en la cómoda silla

Santana entrecierra los ojos y la mira con la cabeza ladeada. Kurt mira el movimiento de la Latina con interés.

El chico esperaba que la otra la insultara o se defendiera como era debido porque cuando ambas estaban molestas no podían estar en el mismo lugar sin terminar a gritos, a pesar de que eso ocurría muy poco. Ambas conocían lo suficiente para evitar llegar a esa situación, pero cabe destacar que las pocas veces que sucedía eran imposibles de olvidar.

"Kurt… Déjanos solas", Santana suspira y se sienta en la silla que estaba vacía al lado del chico

"Iré a continuar mi trabajo", Se limita a decir saliendo de la oficina

La rubia decide revisar algo en su computador aun con la cara de pocos amigos que los últimos días la acompañaba, hiciera lo que hiciera y fuera a donde fuera…

"Tenemos que hablar, Quinn", Santana expresa con voz calma y de piernas cruzadas aun frente a ella

"¿De qué?, ayer hablamos sobre los eventos el próximo mes y este sábado es la fiesta de Morton Corp"

"Se cual es nuestra agenda"

"¿Entonces?", La mira con impaciencia

"Estas insoportable"

"No seas payasa"

"Te hablo en serio, Quinn. Las últimas tres semanas han sido horribles en este lugar cuando tú llegas, eso no le hace bien a nadie"

"Al que no le guste mi presencia puede ir renunciado, solo busco lo mejor y tú deberías hacer lo mismo", La señala con el dedo

"Si alguien da órdenes y es dura con la gente soy yo, tú sueles ser mas condescendiente y calmada en este aspecto, te la llevas mejor con los empleados, por eso hablas en las juntas más que yo"

"¿Y cuál es el punto de todo esto?"

"Que necesitas calmarte, no sé qué te pasa, pero lo que sea debes solucionarlo o llevarlo fuera de aquí", Alza las manos señalando la ventana

"No me pasa nada, solo quiero tener todo en orden", Vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo en el computador

"¿Es por Rachel?", Pregunta y al instante Quinn deja de mover los dedos en el teclado

La rubia gira lentamente y la mira con frialdad

"¿Qué tiene que ver Rachel en esto?", Dice y es entonces cuando Santana confirma todo

La Latina sonríe de medio lado y humedece sus labios mientras piensa las palabras adecuadas para su amiga, porque sabía que cualquier cosa la podía hacer sentir mal y actuar a la defensiva

"Cuando llegue de Florida estabas hecha un lio en tu casa, ni siquiera quisiste ir de fiesta con Kitty y conmigo, las últimas semanas han sido un desastre aquí en la oficina y sé que no la has visto justo desde esa fecha en que ella fue a tu casa cuando yo la llame"

"Santana… ", Cierra los ojos un instante y llena de aire sus pulmones para relajarse, "Si no veo a Rachel es porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer", Explica y la otra la mira si creerle, "No es tu problema de todas formas"

"Eres mi amiga, deberíamos hablarlo"

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo ahora, ni de Rachel ni de nadie"

"¿Entonces porque no se han visto más si los últimos meses salían todo el tiempo?"

"¡¿Y eso que importa?!", Se altera, ya sentía que se asfixiaba de nuevo

"Que desde que no se ven estas insoportable", Se encoge de hombros ante lo obvio

"¡Deja de decir tonterías!"

"Algo te pasa…", Insiste con tranquilidad

"Si, me pasa que nadie quiere hacer su trabajo, incluida tú", Se levanta, "Así que te pido que salgas de mi oficina y me dejes en paz". Señala la puerta

La latina la mira por un minuto y luego hace lo pedido. Se levanta y camina hasta la salida de la oficina de su amiga, pero antes de irse la mira una vez más

"Se que ella tiene que ver… Cuando estés lista para hablar de _lo que sea_ ". Remarca la última frase, "Aquí estoy", Dice y sale del lugar

Quinn se queda mirando el lugar en donde su amiga estaba mientras oprime los labios frustrada

El resto del día paso de la misma forma en el piso donde estaban ubicadas las oficinas de la empresa de Quinn y Santana.

El clima se hacía muy tenso por parte de la rubia que de repente nada le parecía bien y nadie le parecía lo suficientemente bueno para hacer algo, pero no era cosa de ese día, si no de hace un poco más de tres semanas como bien había dicho Santana.

Eran más de las 6 de la noche y casi todos estaban fuera, excepto un par de secretarias y las dos socias de aquel lugar

"Te quedaste hasta tarde", Dice Quinn al ver como la Latina salía de la oficina con sus cosas en mano igual que ella

"Si, tenia asuntos que arreglar"

"Ok, que pases buenas noches", La rubia sale por las grandes puertas de vidrio de su grupo de oficinas hasta llegar al ascensor, seguida muy cerca por Santana

"¡Espera!", La latina llega antes de que el aparato se cerrara

"Lo siento", Se disculpa con su amiga por no invitarla a compartir el ascensor, como era debido, ya que ambas se marchaban

El camino desde el 7mo piso hasta la planta baja fue en silencio. Santana sabía que cuando Quinn deseara hablar de algo, simplemente iba a surgir.

Tal vez si la presionaba todo iba a ser peor.

Una vez saliendo del ascensor ambas caminaron, aun en silencio, hasta el estacionamiento

"Hasta luego, Quinn", Se limita a despedirse alzando la mano y caminando hasta su auto que estaba justo a dos autos más adelante que el de su amiga

La rubia no le dice nada, solo la mira por un momento, pero cuando la chica ya iba a entrar al auto

"¡Santana, espera!", Alza la voz y se acerca

"Dime"

"¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?, necesito hablar de _lo que sea"_

* * *

Las chicas que siempre iban a los lugares amplios y llenos de gente, esta vez decidieron escoger un lugar más acogedor y tranquilo.

Quinn y Santana llegaron a un pequeño, pero lujoso, bar para tomar algo y hablar de _lo que sea_

Habían varias mesas con personas hablando y tomando tragos mientras que de fondo se escuchaba música en un volumen adecuado para conversar.

Porque esa era la idea… _Conversar_ , sin embargo, luego de media hora no habían avanzado mucho.

Quinn se dedico a tomar de su trago y Santana revisaba su teléfono, pero ya se estaba cansando, si acepto ir fue porque esperaba que Quinn se abriera un poco con respecto a lo que le pasaba.

La mira por un rato tratando de que la otra comprendiera que era hora de decir algo más que: "Quiero otro trago"

"Entonces… Quinn", Comienza la Latina arrastrando las palabras

"Si es por Rachel", Fue directa y sin esperar a que la otra dijera algo mas

"Bien, me lo suponía"

"Es una idiota", Espeta mirando su vaso con vodka

"¿Qué paso entre ustedes?", Santana se inclina sobre la mesa muy interesada

Quinn resopla y mira el techo por un momento. Le costaba hablar de esas cosas, siempre fue así

"Dijo que no me quería volver a ver. Es una idiota", Vuelve a insultar a la pequeña morena

Santana abre un poco los ojos sorprendida

"¿Por qué no te quiere volver a ver?"

"Porque me quiere obligar a estar en una relación", Explica con el ceño fruncido y haciendo que su amiga entrecerrara los ojos con mas intriga

"Me cuesta ver a Rachel exigiendo algo como eso"

"Pues, eso ha hecho", Miente

"Eso quiere decir que ella te dijo: Quinn si no tenemos una relación formal entonces no te volveré a ver más", Dice imitando el tono de voz de Rachel

"No exactamente…", Mueve su vaso sin decir mucho y la Latina inquiere con la mirada, "Dijo que estaba enamorada de mi, que merecía más que acostarse conmigo y le molesta que vea a Devon, me dio a entender que le hacía daño todo lo que hacíamos", Tensa la mandíbula al hablar

Santana se separa un momento de la mesa y aun mirando a Quinn habla

"Le volviste a romper el corazón, te dije que tuvieras cuidado"

"¡Por dios! ¿Te vas a poner de su lado? Somos bastante grandes como para estar juntas sin ser novias o lo que sea, no me gustan las relaciones y si ella se acostó conmigo o salió conmigo fue porque quiso", Hablaba bastante alterada, los tragos estaban haciendo un efecto extra en su cuerpo

"Mira… Quinn", Santana lleva su cabello detrás de la oreja y trata de hablar con la misma calma que había hablado desde que llegaron, "A mí tampoco me gustan las relaciones, no creo en esas cosas del amor y demás, pero estoy muy cómoda con Kitty y somos novias"

"¿Qué?", La mira extrañada porque Santana no era ese tipo de chicas, incluso era peor que ella

"Si, somos una pareja o algo así, incluso conocí a su mama, pero ese no es el punto aquí", Mueve las manos, "Personas como Rachel no se conforman con ser una chica trofeo en una fiesta, ella no es de este mundo…", Señala a la nada y Quinn sabe que se refiere a la gente con la que ellas trabajan, "Rachel es…", Buscaba las palabras

"Ella es menos superficial", Murmura completando la frase

"Exacto, y siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, probablemente se sienta mal a ver que no le das algo diferente a lo que le dabas antes…"

"Pero…", Se pasa las manos por la cara frustrada, "No solo era sexo, salíamos y compartíamos muchos momentos juntas", Balbucea con los ojos brillantes a punto de sacar lagrimas

"Pero nunca fueron una pareja y tal vez a ti no te importe, pero a personas como ella sí, puedo apostar que habían días en los cuales no se veían ni se hablaban y luego todo era como si nada, ¿O que equivoco?", Quinn no dice nada y le da la razón porque eso era lo que pasaba con sus anteriores _amigos_

"Pero nunca me lo dijo hasta ese día que vio a Devon cuando se fue a despedir de mi y de repente cambio", Ya no podía evitar llorar

Santana acaricia su mano comprendiendo poco a poco lo que pasaba mientras Quinn lloraba en silencio

"¿Has intentado comunicarte con ella?"

"Su teléfono estaba apagado hace una semana y ayer también…", Dice confirmando que la había llamado, "No la llamare mas, me dejo claro que no me quiere volver a ver cuando se fue", Espeta entre dientes, "No ha subido nada en su blog y tampoco en sus redes sociales", Estaba muy al tanto de los movimientos de la chica y Santana la mira curiosa por ese detalle, "Es que… Ella siempre lo hace", Explica al percibir la mirada inquisidora de la otra, "Sube cosas, noticias y escribe, pero no lo ha hecho más en los últimos días", Se encoge de hombros y limpia un poco sus ojos

"Tal vez no se sienta muy bien, es normal"

Quinn ríe con ironía

"No creo que se sienta peor que yo"

La Latina asiente con la cabeza y pregunta algo que sabia la llevaría hasta el punto principal de toda esa situación

"¿Y por qué crees que te sientes de ese modo? ¿Por qué crees que el hecho de que Rachel no te quiera ver te ponga de mal humor, te haga llorar y pensar tanto en ella?"

"No lo sé… ¿Orgullo? Creo que me acostumbre a que estuviera conmigo", Explica con un tono poco seguro

"Yo creo que es por otra cosa… Estas enamorada de Rachel", Afirma suavemente mientras espera una tempestad por parte de su amiga

"No digas tonterías", Molesta la mira con los ojos algo encendidos

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Que no creas en las relaciones o no te guste enamorarte no significa que no te enamores, Quinn", Esta vez su tono fue menos suave

"Yo no puedo estar enamorada de Rachel", Lloraba una vez mas

"¿Por qué no puedes?"

"¡Porque no, simplemente no!, ella no me quiere ver y nada de esto está bien", Parecía algo perdido al hablar

"No te alteres". Trata de calmarla

"Estoy siendo una estúpida, puedo estar con cualquier persona ahora mismo y solo dedico mi tiempo a pensar en ella", Se sentía frustrada y golpeaba la mesa llamando la atención de algunas personas

"Entonces búscala"

"¿Qué parte de que no me quiere ver no entiendes?"

"No quiere ver lo que eran hasta hace tres semanas, ahora queda de tu parte ofrecerle algo diferente"

"No creo que logre nada porque no tengo nada más que ofrecerle", Se muestra derrotada

"Si lo tienes, Quinn… Si lo tienes, pero debes convencerte a ti misma antes de que ya es imposible negar que te enamoraste"

* * *

Luego de la larga charla con Santana, tres tragos mas y muchas lagrimas… Quinn llego a casa

Como ambas habían ido al bar en sus respectivos autos, a la hora de volver a casa la Latina siguió a su amiga en su vehículo porque, a pesar de que no tomaron al punto d estar ebrias, Quinn seguía estando muy susceptible.

Espero que la rubia entrara a su casa con el auto y luego de recibir el mensaje avisando que estaba todo bien, se marcho

"Ojala dejes de ser tan terca, Quinn Fabray", Murmura Santana para sí misma camino a casa

Quinn por su parte entra desganada y sube las escaleras sin molestarse en encender alguna luz.

No había nadie porque la chica que limpiaba se había ido temprano y tampoco tenía una mascota o algo parecido para hacer ruidos en aquel lugar. Siempre era así incluso en New York, la casa solía estar llena de gente cuando ella estaba porque le encanta eso, los amigos revoloteando y las fiestas animando, pero al final del día se marchaban y ella volvía al punto de partida… Estaba sola con el fantasma de gente a su alrededor, que ella misma decidió por alguna razón.

Quinn era de las personas que creían que estar con mucha gente te hacía sentir llena, sin embargo, cuando Rachel se comenzó a quedar los últimos meses, todo se sentía diferente, con ella sola bastaba para estar bien, era fantástico porque nunca extrañaba a nadie más a pesar de siempre estar bajo la brillante teoría de que rodeada de amigos se sentía feliz… Todos esos _amigos_ no siempre eran necesarios, incluso no lo eran cuando tenía 17 años.

¿Por qué Quinn siempre sonreía? Algunas veces lo hacía son sinceridad, pero la mayoría del tiempo era un arma automática que se activaba ante las situaciones que, en el fondo, sabía que la podían desequilibrar. Ese era su carácter… Deseaba tener el poder porque era cobarde con sus sentimientos y al arriesgarse podía perder ante lo desconocido.

Ella pensaba que con esas estrategias lo podían solucionar todo, pero estaba muy equivocada… Ahora lo estaba comenzando a entender de a poco, es mil veces mejor arriesgarse a tentar lo que temes que ir por lo seguro y nunca ser feliz realmente.

Llega a la habitación, tira el bolso a un lado y se acuesta boca arriba sin pensar en quitarse la ropa

Esta demás decir que su vida los últimos días era una locura, no hacía más que estar en dos estados: _Enojada_ o _triste_ y cuando estaba enojada era mayormente para ocultar su tristeza, la misma que una pequeña morena le dejo cuando salió de esa misma casa

Como la extrañaba… y era particular ese sentimiento porque cuando aun se veían duraban algunos días distanciadas por diversos motivos, pero esta vez dolía, sentía un extraño vacio al saber que mañana no estaría del otro lado de la línea para escuchar su voz preguntando sobre sus eventos o deseando un buen día y el fin de semana tampoco iba a sentirla sobre esas sabanas que ahora parecían mas frías e incomodas sin ella.

Quinn vuelve a llorar en silencio, el mismo protocolo que venía sucediendo las últimas semanas con mucha frecuencia.

Quien iba a decir que la chica que siempre sonreía a cientos de personas ahora lloraría solo por una…

Estaba frustrada y entre tanto llanto y dolor renegaba de sentir lo que ya sabía…

Estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry y esa era la razón por la que decidió acercarse más a ella el primer día que la vio en Los Ángeles Times; esa era la razón por la cual quiso salir con ella, por la cual deseo ser de nuevo su _amiga_ y sobre todo… Esa era la razón por la cual ahora todo dolía tanto, era como caer a un vacio sin fondo.

Sentía que muchas cosas sucedieron sin darse cuenta y si querer aceptar muchas otras, porque cuando llegaba esa extraña sensación en su pecho al besarla se asustaba y negaba en su cabeza que algo estaba pasando.

¿Por qué le temía a esto? No lo sabía exactamente, pero siempre tenía miedo, siempre lo tuvo a los 17 años y diez años después se sentía incluso peor.

Tal vez sea por ver tantas películas deprimentes con su madre, en donde siempre las chicas quedaban con el corazón destrozado.

Su abuela tampoco ayudo mucho y eso incrementaba su odio hacia ella. La madre de Judy jamás quiso a Rachel y al enterarse que era gay hacia lo imposible para que no estuviera cerca de Quinn e incluso le hablaba mal a la rubia sobre ella, sin conocerla bien.

"El amor entre dos mujeres debe ser horrible, ni siquiera existe y esa chica no te hace bien… Si sientes que te enamoras sufrirás porque es malo para la sociedad", Eso decía constantemente la anciana y Quinn solo pensaba en mil formas de matarla

No podía culpar a su abuela sobre sus temores porque realmente jamás le hizo caso, sin embargo, se incomodaba al pensar en los romances, no solo entre mujeres.

Una vez a los 12 años se juro a si misma que nunca iba a ser una de esas chicas tontas que lloran por alguien más, no iba a ser como las chicas de las películas tristes, ni como su prima Eloise que casi se suicida por su novio, aunque tenía ciertos problemas mentales

Tal vez de allí venia todo ese temor escondido, pero de nada sirve tener miedo de enamorarte y que te rompan el corazón porque ahora parece inevitable y cuando ocultas los sentimientos todo se incremente en tu contra. Lo podía confirmar

"Corazones de cortón… Son fáciles de romper", Murmura mirando el techo y recordando lo que una vez Rachel le dijo, "Se siente peor de lo que pensaba…", Se dice a sí misma con la mirada nublada en lagrimas

Duro otro rato de esa forma, incluso se quedo dormida con la cara completamente roja e hinchada. De la misma forma que se quedo el día en que Rachel se fue decidida a no volverla a ver.

Al siguiente día se levanta algo tarde y con dolor en todo el cuerpo. Como si un gran cansancio acumulado saliera a la luz.

Se ducho y toma café. No quiso desayunar porque no tenía apetito, por eso luego de vestirse decide ir a trabajar como cada día…

Solo esperaba que aquella mañana todo estuviera tranquilo, ya que realmente no tenía ganas de gritar a nadie más con el cansancio físico y emocional que llevaba encima.

Sale en su elegante auto; con su elegante ropa y su elegante talante, dispuesta a hacer de aquella mañana algo más llevadero y si era posible, no pensar tanto en Rachel, sin embargo, de repente algo la regresa a ella.

En un mural cerca del semáforo, a dos cuadras de su casa, estaba escrita una frase que logro recordar al instante:

" _Que bueno es atreverse a amar a quien ya sabes que amas cuando decides vivir sin miedo"_

Esa frase era la misma que un Mimo le regalo cuando estuvo con Rachel en el paseo de Venice, y como en el papel tampoco decía un autor… Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, llego a sentirse mareada

Le pareció curioso encontrarla en ese lugar aquel día porque había pasado por allí miles de veces y jamás la había notado. Se quedo pensativa un rato, ya el semáforo había cambiado a verde y su auto aun no se movía.

Bocinas y gritos detrás la hicieron reaccionar, pero en vez de doblar a la izquierda, como siempre, fue a la derecha para hacer algo por primera vez valiente.

En solo treinta minutos llega al lugar pensado y se baja rápidamente del auto.

Era el edificio donde vivía Rachel y esperaba que estuviera aun en casa, no eran más de las 8:00 am, así que tal vez la podía encontrar.

Entra sin problemas al lugar y sube el ascensor llegando al piso del departamento de la morena.

Toca el timbre unas cuatro veces pero nadie sale. Resopla frustrada porque tal vez ya se había ido, pero cuando se había dado por vencida… Abren la puerta

"¿Quinn?", Era Sam en toalla, parecía recién bañado

"Hola, ¿Esta Rachel?", Pregunta rápidamente con la esperanza de una afirmación

"Rachel se fue"

"¿Ya está en el diario? ¿Salió hace mucho?", Tal vez la podía alcanzar

"No, ella se fue de los Ángeles hace cuatro días"


	25. Lo que el invierno trajo a mi puerta

**Capitulo 24**

" **Lo que el invierno trajo a mi puerta"**

"Hace un mes compre los DVD's de Martha Stweart y vi la receta del pescado relleno que tanto habla tu padre, pero…" Mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, "Realmente esa mujer no sabe cocinar, si yo tuviera su publicidad seria rica", Termina la mujer mientras que con una gran cuchara movía la salsa

"Mama, ¿A qué hora estará la comida?", Olfatea levemente el dulce aroma que siempre acobijaba aquella cocina

"Falta poco, Rachel. ¿No fue suficiente comer dos Brownies?"

"Eso fue hace dos horas"

"Eres como tu padre, pero sin tanta grasa en el cuerpo", Arrugaba la nariz y reía en el acto

Rachel suspira desde la barra de desayunador donde se encontraba sentada, a sus pies estaba Picasso mientras que Dalí posiblemente rezagaba en algún lugar de la sala

Se encontraba en Ohio, en Lima y justo en la cocina de su casa de toda la vida. Con su madre hablando, como siempre, de recetas y preparando una deliciosa cena.

Ahora se preguntaran ¿Qué hacía allí?, ni ella misma estaba muy segura de responder eso, pero luego de lo que decidió hacer con Quinn, zanjando el tema de " _Amigas o novias_ ", necesitaba alejarse y no había mejor lugar que aquel para ella.

Por eso decidió viajar incluso con sus animales.

La casa de los padres de Rachel era bastante grande, no era una mansión californiana, pero era lo suficientemente grande para sentirse cómodos. Hiram y Shelby eran muy conservadores con cada detalle del hogar, aun mantenían incluso la habitación de Rachel bien acomodada, y nunca dejaban que nadie entrara porque sabían que a la morena le incomodaban los extraños en su espacio. De esa forma, al visitarlos, Rachel podía quedarse allí.

Otro detalle particular de ese lugar era el olor, la casa siempre olía a galletas recién horneadas y no importaba si no estuviesen cocinando galletas, el olor permanecía como un huésped recurrente.

No hace más de una semana Rachel llamo a su madre y le dio la noticia de su pronto viaje. Shelby con emoción preparo lo que siempre hacia cuando su pequeña periodista llegaba: Hornear una gran bandeja de Brownies.

¿Qué mejor recibimiento para Rachel Berry que ese? Era un lugar acogedor y no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo.

Aun recibía aquellas llamadas en donde le recordaban viajar para cierto día de noviembre y ya el mes había llegado, solo faltaban unos cinco días, pero no había ido por esa razón, de hecho esa _razón_ la quería dejar a un lado para siempre

No hay motivos suficientes para recordar aquel día de esa forma y ya luego sabremos el porqué.

Rachel tampoco les dijo a sus padres la verdadera razón de su repentino viaje. Estaba segura de que ellos creían que su llegada era debido a la misma reunión de cada año.

"¿Cómo te va con los banquetes?", Pregunta a su madre mientras que robaba una galleta de mantecado

"¡Excelente! Aunque tu padre no me deja trabajar más de cuatro horas", Negaba con la cabeza

"Yo haría lo mismo, no te puedes estresar"

"Tonterías, Rachel, yo estoy bien"

"Pero el médico dijo que-"

"¡Ese medico es otro tonto y es amigo de tu padre!"

"Mama, no seas terca, tu presión arterial se sube por cualquier cosa"

"Se sube porque no me dejan ser feliz con lo que me gusta, yo soy un alma libre", Alzaba los brazos sosteniendo un cuchillo

Rachel rueda los ojos y no dice nada más. Su madre era así, dramática y terca, por lo que se compadecía de su tranquilo progenitor.

"Como sea…"

"Hace poco hable con Rosa, una amiga de New York que Judy Fabray también conoce, me comento sobre una receta que yo le di una vez y…"

"Mama…"

"Y he pensado en registrar todas mis recetas porque..."

"Mama….", Repite la morena

"Se me olvidan muy rápido"

"¡Mama!"

"¡No me grites!"; Salta

"¡Trato de hablarte!"

"¡Pero yo estoy hablando!"

"¿Por qué gritan tanto?", Llegaba el padre de Rachel que dejando un beso en la cabeza de su hija y otro en los labios de su esposa, se dispone a tomar algo de jugo de la nevera

"Tu hija me grita y me interrumpe en medio de mi dialogo"

"No es un dialogo cuando no me dejas hablar", Replicaba la periodista, "Se llama monologo"

"No me gustan tus términos periodísticos"

"No es un término periodístico", Rueda los ojos

"Como sea, te hablaba de registrar mis recetas"

"Eso es bueno, siempre olvida cuando inventa algo", Hiram estaba de acuerdo

"Mama te debo preguntar algo"

"Yo iré a ver a los pájaros, me llaman cuando este lista la cena", El hombre sale de la cocina dejando de nuevo a las dos mujeres solas

Shelby mira el lugar por el cual su esposo desaparece y suspira

"¿Qué pasa?", Rachel se interesa

"Siempre hace eso, pasa horas con lo pájaros o haciendo cualquier cosa y casi no habla, cuando se acercan estas fechas se pone así", Su voz era triste

Rachel solo baja un poco la cabeza, pero no dice nada. Era un tema que debía tocar con sus padres, pero ahora mismo no lo quería hacer.

"Mama… Te tengo que preguntar algo"

"Si es sobre tu padre", Resopla, "Como te digo, cuando se acercan estos días se aleja mucho y-"

"No es sobre papa, ya luego creo que debemos tocar este tema, pero no es sobre eso"

"¿Entonces?", La mujer la mira atenta

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que mantenías contacto con la Sra Fabray?"

"¿Judy?"

"Si, Judy Fabray. Te pregunte muchas veces cuando me gradué si aun seguías en contacto con ella y siempre dijiste que no"

La mujer deja un trapo de cocina sobre la mesa y apaga el fuego en donde ya una deliciosa salsa estaba humeante y lista para servirse sobre el estofado

Shelby se relame los labios y mira a su hija desde cerca con cariño

"Lo hice por ti"

Rachel frunce el ceño, no comprendía ¿Por qué ocultarle que hablaba con Judy?

"No entiendo ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?"

"Hija, hija, hija", Se acerca más a la morena y se sienta en la banca a su lado mientras la miraba con aquellos ojos chocolate, igual a los de la chica más pequeña, pero con muchos más años, "Yo sé que la razón por la que me preguntabas tanto por Judy era para saber sobre… Quinn…", Dice el nombre de la rubia con cuidado

"Bueno, Tal vez, pero ¿Por qué no me lo decías?"

"Muchas veces te vi llorar y nunca me decías la razón, pero yo sabía que estabas enamorada de esa chica, por ella supe que eras gay", Frunce el ceño y mira al fondo como recordando la historia

"No fue por eso, mama. Yo misma te dije que era gay y tú ni siquiera entendías de que hablaba"

"No es cierto, yo lo entendí y sabía que era por Quinn", Explica algo ofendida por las dudas de su hija, "Yo se del tema, el amor es el amor, así se dice. Hasta me enganche a una serie donde hay muchas mujeres en prisión"

"¿Orange Is The New Black?", Rachel abre los ojos sorprendida

"Si, esa, pero la última temporada es muy aburrida, se perdió la gracia de las otras temporadas", Dice como toda una fan, "¿Viste que se del tema? Y supe lo tuyo por Quinn, eres gay por Quinn o algo así"

"Yo no soy gay por Quinn, soy gay porque nací gay", Explica firme

"Pero estabas enamorada de Quinn Fabray y me preguntabas por Judy solo para saber de ella, no soy tonta y soy tu madre. Las madres nos damos cuentas de esas cosas"

"De todas formas no hubiese servido de mucho que me dijeras que sabias de ella, tal vez hiciste bien en no decirme nada", Jugaba con sus manos sobre la mesa

Shelby la mira con atención, sabía que su hija deseaba hablar sobre algo, incluso lo supo desde que llego, pero Rachel aun no soltaba prenda, sin embargo, la conocía tan bien que no la iba a presionar.

"Muchas veces te vi llorar y no sabía exactamente si era por esa chica, pero cuando dejaron de ser amigas, por alguna razón, estabas muy cambiada. No quería que al saber sobre ella te sintieras mal, o te diera esperanzas, por eso te dije que no hablaba con Judy"

"Entiendo…"

"Quinn me parece una chica hermosa y muy inteligente, incluso hacen linda pareja si lo meditas, a mi me gustan juntas", Se lleva el dedo a la boca pensativa, "¿Te imaginas? Tú y Quinn Fabray como novias, Judy y yo seriamos como familia", Reía entre sus ocurrencias

Rachel se acomoda los lentes y carraspea incomoda su garganta.

Si su madre supiera….

"¿Y aun hablas con la Sra Fabray?"

"No tanto como antes, los primeros años nos llamábamos, pero ahora ella y su marido viven de viaje en viaje cuando tienen la oportunidad, sabes cómo es Russel de pretencioso, pero en Facebook me felicita por mi cumpleaños y para navidad me ha enviado postales los dos últimos años, yo hago lo mismo"

"Vaya… Me alegra", Estaba algo sorprendida por no haberse dando cuenta de ese contacto antes, pero ya no tenía importancia, después de todo, ella no vivía con sus padres como para notarlo con claridad

"Ahora, mejor ve y dile a tu padre que venga a comer porque esto se puede enfriar, luego me culpa diciendo que hablo mucho y se enfría la comida", Se levanta y vuelve a las ollas sobre la estufa

Rachel hace el mismo movimiento pensando en que tal vez su padre tenía razón, pero ni loca se lo comentaba a su madre.

Picasso le sigue los pasos oliendo cada rincón de la casa, desde que llego no paraba de hacerlo y tal vez sea porque había ido muy pocas veces a ese lugar desde que comenzó a vivir con Rachel en Los Ángeles siendo un cachorro.

Dalí los vio pasar a su lado, pero no se movió. Si no había comida o algo acolchado de por medio, nada parecía muy interesante para él.

La morena iba dispuesta a buscar a su padre en el pequeño lugar donde guardaba a los pájaros que rescataba cuando era invierno.

Al salir el frio pega sobre su rostro, se abriga más con la chaqueta de lana blanca mientras entra por la gran puerta de madera ubicada en el espacio hecho en el patio y lo observa entretenido en lo que tanto amaba.

Los animales.

El lugar donde estaba su padre siempre era una especie de invernadero que protegía a los pequeños animales de la lluvia o la nieve que pronto comenzaría a caer debido al invierno.

El hombre no se dio cuenta de su presencia y con delicadeza examinaba el ala de un Colirrojo para luego pasar al pico de otro

Rachel lo mira con cariño mientras que Picasso descubría pequeñas plantas extrañas en un costado

Luego de un rato su padre seguía sin notar que ella estaba allí, así que decide acercarse y tocar su hombro

"¡Santo Dios, Rachel. Que susto me diste!", Casi suelta al pobre animal mientras se llevaba con dramatismo las manos al pecho

Rachel comenzó a reír y pensó que, después de todo, sus padres si tenían muchas cosas en común.

"Lo siento, papa. Ya está la cena y te vine a buscar, pero estas muy entretenido"

"¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?", Preguntaba mientras introducía al pequeño pájaro en una jaula

"Lo suficiente para ver como arreglabas el pico de aquel pájaro y el ala de este", Señala a las dos aves

"Los traje hace una semana porque en el consultorio es muy difícil tenerlos. Tu madre se volvió a enfadar"

"Se enfada porque pasas mucho tiempo aquí", Mira el lugar que estaba lleno de jaulas y comida para aves

"Sabes que no me gusta que los dejen a la deriva, veo a muchos heridos y es mi deber como veterinario cuidar de ellos si está en mis posibilidades, no solo los animales domésticos merecen atención", Mira a Picasso que ajeno a todo seguía examinando el lugar

Rachel solo observa a su padre sin decir nada. Era un hombre especial que siempre cuidaba de los animales y de su familia.

Hiram Berry desde muy joven tuvo gran amor por las aves, incluso en su consultorio tenia cientos de fotos de ellas aunque atendiera a todo tipo de animales.

También trabajaba en la reserva de Ohio cuidando de ciertas aves exóticas, y eso a su hija y esposa las hacía sentir feliz porque sabían que él amaba su trabajo, sin embargo, Shelby se enojaba cuando el traía nuevas aves o cuando pasaba mucho tiempo cuidándolas en casa, porque sabía que lo hacía solo para alejarse

Rachel lo entendía, de hecho entendía a ambos y era un asunto pendiente para hablar como familia.

"Está oscureciendo ¿Qué tal si dejas a los pájaros un rato y vienes a comer?, Sugiere la morena cuando pudo escuchar un llamado de Shelby dentro de la casa

El hombre acomoda algunos cobertores sobre las jaulas y sale del lugar dejando una pequeña luz encendida. Lo suficiente para que no quedara todo completamente oscuro, ya que la noche no tardaba en comenzar a caer.

La cena transcurrió como siempre que comían los tres juntos.

Shelby hablaba sin parar, Hiram a veces la contradecía o miraba a Rachel con gracia por las ocurrencias de su mujer, mientras que la morena solo sonreía con emoción porque no sabía cuánto extrañaba hacer aquello, con esas personas que tanto amaba, hasta que llegaba el momento.

Luego de la comida la morena decide ayudar a lavar los platos y así hablar un rato mas con su madre en la cocina, hasta que el timbre suena y ella se ofrece a mirar mientras Shelby servía el postre que acostumbraban a comer viendo un Show de TV

La morena abre la puerta quedándose fría al instante, y no era precisamente por la brisa invernal que comenzaba a llegar, era por quien estaba parada allí

"Quinn…", Murmura

"Rachel, vine a recuperarte"

* * *

" _Después de un tiempo aprenderás que el sol quema si te expones demasiado. Aceptarás incluso que las personas buenas podrían herirte alguna vez y necesitarás perdonarlas, aprenderás que hablar puede aliviar los dolores del alma, descubrirás que lleva años construir confianza y apenas unos segundos destruirla, y que tú también podrás hacer cosas de las que te arrepentirás el resto de la vida."_

-William Shakespeare


	26. Esa habitación donde nunca se hablaba

**Capitulo 25**

" **Esa habitación donde nunca se hablaba"**

"Rachel, vine a recuperarte"

Cuando la joven empresaria menciono aquellas palabras, la morena parpadeo tan confusa como la vez que la encontró hace meses a las afueras de Los Ángeles Times

La rubia estaba parada frente a la puerta de la casa de los Berry, con un gorro de lana negro, un pantalón jean azul de tono muy oscuro, botas negras bajas, blusa y chaqueta verde, todo muy adecuado al frio que estaba haciendo en Lima, sin embargo, a pesar de verse tan hermosa, Rachel no lo percato porque se sintió más confusa al ver una gran maleta a su lado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo sabia donde estaba? Probablemente el paradero no era difícil de adivinar. Le dijo a Sam que se inventara cualquier cosa en caso de toparse con ella y tal vez eso lo hizo muy mal porque de otra forma Quinn no estuviera allí ¿Cierto?

"Quinn, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?", Pregunta cruzándose de brazos y sin intención de permitirle la entrada

"¿No me vas a dejar entrar? Esta anocheciendo y hay frio", Saca su labio inferior para generar lastima

"Responde lo que te pregunte"

"No es un lugar muy difícil de suponer, Rachel", Resopla con ironía

"Pero pude haber ido a cualquier parte", Discute como si eso fuera importante

"Sam me dijo que te fuiste de Los Ángeles y que no sabe si volverás, ¿Es eso cierto? Porque te viniste con tus mascotas", La rubia inquiere con algo de angustia en su voz

Rachel pensó que su amigo después de todo no hizo el trabajo tan mal, aunque sus palabras textuales fueron: "Le dices, a cualquiera que te pregunta, que no sabes a donde voy ni porque me fui" No que dijera que se había marchado para no volver.

Pero estaba bien, aunque no funciono con quien deseaba que funcionara, ya que Quinn Fabray con las mejillas enrojecidas del frio estaba parada frente a ella.

"No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Quinn te dije que me quería alejar de ti", No le importo el tono cruel en que salió eso

"Necesitamos hablar", Dice con las manos en jarra sobre su cintura

"Ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar"

"Hablaste tú, no yo hable lo suficiente. Necesito decirte muchas cosas", La miraba con algo de suplica

"No, Quinn. Vine aquí para despejarme no para angustiarme más con tus problemas existenciales"

"¿Perdón?", La mira ofendida

"Como escuchaste, te deje claro que era mejor estar lejos porque simplemente queremos cosas diferente"

"Tú no sabes lo que quiero", La señala con el dedo y luego mete las manos dentro del abrigo debido a la brisa que llegaba

"¡¿Quién es?! Rachel, tu padre espera que-", Shelby llega detrás de su hija y se interrumpe si misma al ver a la otra chica

"Hola, Sra Berry", La rubia con una gran sonrisa la saluda agitando la mano

"Quinn, que sorpresa", Abría la boca e intercambiaba su mirada entre una Rachel seria y una Quinn mostrando todos sus dientes; "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no pasas? Hay mucho frio"

"Su hija aun no me lo permite", Mira a Rachel que rueda los ojos y se hace a un lado para que la chica por fin entrara

Arrastra su gran maleta con ayuda de Shelby y todos llegan a la sala principal donde Hiram descubre que había una tercera mujer para degustar el postre.

"Me alegra mucho verte, estas hermosa", La Sra Berry inspeccionaba a la rubia de pies a cabeza mientras que la otra feliz le regalaba una sonrisa amable

Rachel permanecía seria sentada en el sofá mientras que su padre solo miraba sin entender nada

"Que bueno verte, Quinn. ¿Qué tal tus padres? ¿Vinieron contigo al pueblo?", Era Hiram quien luego de darle un caluroso abrazo la saludaba

"No, realmente venir fue cosa mía, tengo asuntos que arreglar por aquí y necesitaba visitarlos", Una vez sentada en el sofá, la rubia hablaba con comodidad con los padres de Rachel

"Nos alegra mucho. No te vemos desde que eras amiga inseparable de nuestra hija, hace muchos años"

"Si… Amigas", Rachel murmura por lo bajo y en tono odioso

"Estoy algo confundida de hecho, no me mal interpretes", Shelby a su lado le toca ligeramente el hombro, "Pero me extraña verte aquí y casualmente no hace mucho hablaba con Rachel de ti"

Y justamente Rachel quería escapar de ese lugar.

Ella no deseaba hablar más _de Quinn_ , ni _con Quinn,_ ni mucho menos que su madre en un rato la interrogara por la presencia de la otra que llego de la nada y con equipaje.

Pero, Quinn Fabray parecía disfrutarlo.

"Bueno, Shelby", Sonreía feliz y sofisticada, "Tenía mucho tiempo sin pasar por aquí, pero Rachel y yo nos hemos visto los últimos meses. ¿Cierto?", Miraba a la morena

"Si, Quinn vive ahora en Los Ángeles", Afirma entre dientes mirando directo a la otra mientras acariciaba a Dalí que gustoso se subió a sus piernas

"¿En serio? ¿Y se ven mucho?", Shelby se interesaba y Rachel comenzaba a sospechar la razón

Shelby siempre amo la amistad de las chicas cuando eran adolescentes porque ella y Judy llegaron a ser muy confidentes. Hace un rato, ese mismo día, le comento a su hija que hacían linda pareja, lo que quiere decir que, conociendo a su madre, viendo la actitud de Quinn para que cediera con ella y sumando dos más dos… La situación se iba a poner más incómoda.

"Si, nos hemos visto con mucha frecuencia, ¿Rachel no les dijo nada?", Quinn sin perder la inquietante sonrisa mira a los padres de la morena

"No dijo nada, pero nos alegra verte ¿Quieres postre?", Hiram es quien se levanta en busca de la tarta que Shelby olvido por andar de chismosa con la invitada

"No, gracias. Comí algo en el aeropuerto y no tengo mucho apetito, de hecho debería ir a buscar donde quedarme", Se levanta y los padres de la morena hacen lo mismo

"¿A dónde iras? Es algo tarde y es viernes", Dice él hombre preocupado

"Es verdad, no creo que encuentres nada", Afirma Shelby

"Llame a dos hoteles y me dieron otro contacto, pero si no encuentro puedo ir a la casa de los López."

"¿A casa de la madre de Gloria?", La mujer sonreía, al parecer también eran amigas

"Si, Santana me dijo que podía ir hasta allá"

"¿Y porque no te quedas aquí?", Hiram habla

"¡Nooo!", Rachel se levanta de golpe queriendo matar a su progenitor y haciendo que el gato saltara de sus piernas

Todos la miran extrañados, incluso Picasso, y ella acomoda sus lentes nerviosa al percatarse de la atención

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi marido, te puedes quedar aquí", Shelby ahora ignora a su hija y mira a Quinn con una sonrisa

"Mama, creo que Quinn puede ir a casa de los López, tal vez allí este más cómoda", Ofrece tratando de parecer tranquila

¡Por favor, que alguien le hiciera caso!

"Acá hay espacio, Rachel. No seas mal educada", Le recrimina la mujer mayor

Quinn reía interiormente, no quería hacer sentir mal a Rachel, su intención era persuadirla un poco para poder hablar, no que se incomodara al extremo de querer alejarla más, sin embargo, le causaba gracia toda la situación con sus padres.

De repente la rubia mira detrás de Rachel y descubre que Picasso estaba allí mirándola fijamente.

¿Tendría miedo de ella? Eso es algo que también tenía que cambiar

"No quiero molestar", Dice la empresaria

"No es molestia, hija. Quédate aquí", Hiram le sonríe con amabilidad y Rachel comienza a darse por vencida

"Solo si Rachel está de acuerdo", Esta vez la voz de Quinn no salió con sarcasmo, burla o persuasión, sino más bien con sinceridad y en espera de una respuesta positiva

Rachel entendió que tal vez si deseaba hablar y aunque darle la oportunidad de hacerlo era algo que tenía que pensar. Decidió en ese instante salir del paso y decir que si porque luego sus padres, y sobre todo su madre, iban a hacer mas incomoda la situación.

"Está bien", Dice cruzándose de brazos en forma infantil y haciendo sonreír a Quinn

"Vamos, te ayudo a llevar esto arriba para que te acomodes", La madre de Rachel toma la maleta de la improvisada invitada y rubia solo la sigue

Rachel va hasta la cocina en busca del postre que nunca llegaron a servir, su padre la sigue.

"¿No te sientes bien con Quinn aquí? Pensé que eran amigas", Hiram pregunta llegando a la cocina

"Es complicado", Niega con la cabeza, "No lo entenderías ahora"

"Llevo más de 30 años casado con tu madre, conozco situaciones complicadas"

Rachel sonríe y piensa en lo dramática que ha sido la vida de su padre con su madre

"Luego hablamos de eso", Dice y el hombre no insiste

Padre e hija comieron postre junto a Dalí y Picasso sin esperar a las otras dos porque la verdad se habían tardado mucho.

Hiram luego de un rato decide ir a descansar porque la mañana del sábado siguiente debía ir a la reserva natural.

Rachel se queda un rato con sus mascotas, minutos después, cuando iba a subir para saber que pasaba con las otras dos mujeres, su madre y Quinn bajaban las escaleras riendo como viejas amigas

"Rachel, Quinn me hablaba un poco de su trabajo ¡Es magnífico! ¿Te imaginas que yo algún día haga banquetes para uno de sus clientes famosos?", Expresa emocionada, "Mañana voy a llamar a Judy y le diré que su hija nos vino a visitar"

Quinn solo la miraba con una sonrisa mientras que Rachel no sabía cómo sentirse.

La visita de la rubia no era una visita cualquiera. Quinn estaba allí buscándola por alguna razón que venía derivada de lo que paso en su casa hace ya varias semanas.

Luego de la decisión que Rachel tomo, nada fue fácil. Ella estaba enamorada de Quinn y aunque entendía que merecía más que ser la amiga ocasional de la rubia, no evitaba que doliera la decisión de alejarse de ella.

Pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, ella no iba a ser el juguete de Quinn Fabray y si la rubia no deseaba tener una novia, tampoco la iba a obligar, simplemente iba a seguir adelante.

Es solo que no planeaba pasar la etapa de despecho con la misma Quinn cerca. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo comentarle a sus padres sobre la chica.

Decidió no pensar mucho más en ello, hablo un rato más con las otras dos, o más bien, Shelby hablaba con Quinn y ella miraba la TV incomoda.

Al siguiente día iba a hacer que Quinn se marchara y la dejara descansar de todo el drama, que respetara su espacio y su decisión de no querer ser una más del montón.

Se lo había dejado claro, ¿Cierto?

Y sea lo que sea que Quinn quisiera hablar con ella, nada iba a cambiar.

"Por cierto, Rachel, Quinn dormirá en tu habitación porque la de invitados no tiene luz"

"¿Qué?", La morena se detiene en su caminar luego de despedirse para ir a dormir

"Si, es que tu padre intento cambiar las bombillas por otras y no funcionaron, en tu habitación hay espacio, tu cama es grande", Dice y ya Rachel se comenzaba a cansar de que su madre no le dejara opción. Como si fuera una niña.

Quinn pensó en ofrecerse para dormir en el sofá, pero decidió ir por un mejor camino

"Solo será por esta noche, Rachel. Prometo no roncar, no moverme y no molestar", Alza dos dedos cruzados en señal de promesa

La morena la mira por un momento y solo hace una mueca con la boca que dio a entender que aceptaba aquello

"Que lindas, tal como en los viejos tiempos. Buenas noches, chicas", Shelby se despide con un par de besos y se aleja

"No sé qué haces aquí, no sé qué pretendes, ni porque me fastidias la vida, pero no me gusta esto, Quinn", Dice Rachel con molestia para luego subir las escaleras seguida por sus mascotas

La rubia suspira sabiendo que no lo iba a tener fácil, esta vez no.

Rachel se cambia y entra a la cama de su vieja habitación, que al igual que antes, estaba llena de posters y colores, pero esta vez sin libros o detalles que con el tiempo se habían ido guardando.

Sintió los pasos de Quinn casi media hora Después. La chica entro al pequeño baño ubicado allí pasando con cuidado al lado de Picasso y Dalí para luego salir cambiada con una pijama de pantalón que la abrigaría muy bien aquella noche.

Solo una lámpara estaba encendida del lado de la cama que, se suponía, ella iba a ocupar.

Entra, la apaga y mira entre la oscuridad a Rachel que estaba del lado izquierdo dándole la espalda.

Suspira y contempla el techo que muchas veces en su adolescencia vio antes de dormir cuando compartía momentos con esa misma chica a su lado, aunque pocas veces hablaba de lo que en realidad debían hablar. Tal vez todo sería diferente si hace diez años se hubiese dando cuenta de lo que hacía…

Ahora no quería mas distancias, no quería seguir siendo una ciega idiota que se negaba a sentir lo que era imposible dejar de sentir.

Fue a Lima con un propósito y lo iba a cumplir aunque le aterraba que Rachel no le creyera.

Se mueve un poco para quedar más cerca de la morena y llegar hasta su oído. Sin saber si estaba o no dormida, habla

"Vine aquí porque te amo…", Susurra confesándole por primera vez aquello, "¿Me escuchas? Te amo y estoy aterrada, pero ya no me importa", Termina con la voz algo ahogada y en el mismo susurro

Suspira tratando de calmarse, al parecer Rachel si estaba dormida, pero al siguiente día se lo iba a repetir con una mejor explicación si era necesario.

Casi una hora después se rinde al sueño al lado de una morena que no pego ojo en toda la noche…


	27. Promesas de un corazón de cartón

**Capitulo 26**

" **Promesas de un corazón de cartón"**

Para Rachel el Otoño en Lima siempre era más frio que en cualquier otro lugar. Ese pequeño pueblo tenia la particularidad de atraer consigo los vientos mas gélidos y al mirar por la ventana ese día, se podían notar las hojas muertas vistiendo el piso, recordando dónde estabas, que época del año se hacía presente y resonante en los vidrios empañados.

No era la estación favorita de Rachel y por ello decidió acostumbrarse al cálido clima de Los Ángeles. En donde nunca parece haber demasiado frio ni demasiado calor.

Cuanto lo extrañaba en ese momento.

La visita extraña e inesperada de Quinn, hizo que sus planes de disfrutar tiempo junto a sus padres y alejarse de cualquier problema o estrés emocional, se esfumaran.

Si Quinn estaba allí, iba a traer problemas o incomodidades para ella. Estaba más que segura de eso, sin embargo, al despertar prefirió no pensarlo. La mente la tenía muy nublada luego de pasar casi toda la noche despierta.

No eran más de las 6:00am cuando logro pegar el ojo y olvidar por un segundo lo que la rubia había susurrado en su oído

" _Te amo"_

¿Lo estaría diciendo en serio? No iba a negar que al escucharlo sintió un escalofrió con el cual tuvo que luchar para que la otra no se diera cuenta de que no estaba dormida.

Fingió estar dormida por casi dos horas mientras la rubia se rendía al sueño. El resto del tiempo intento dormir, pero no pudo…

Si Quinn hablaba en serio no significa que algo fuera diferente, lo que paso no lo iba a borrar y su decisión de estar alejada de ella fue la más sabia.

No deseaba ni quería sufrir más, porque si Quinn la amaba, ese amor no era el que merecía, no merecía el amor de un momento ni el capricho de una noche.

La periodista al pisar descalza el suelo de su antigua habitación, siente al instante el frio que la obligo a buscar pantuflas y abrigarse un poco más al tiempo que mira el reloj marcando las 11:05 am

Había dormido mucho y no había rastros de ninguna rubia de ojos avellana en el lugar.

Lo agradecía.

Entra al baño, se ducha con agua caliente y relaja su mente. Al salir se cambia por un suéter manga larga morado y un Jean oscuro que terminaba su atuendo sencillo, cotidiano y ahora acorde a la época en la que estaban.

Baja las escaleras con el estomago casi suplicando por comida. No ve a nadie en la sala principal, excepto por Dalí sentado a los pies de la ventana, probablemente vigilando cualquier cosa que se moviera, y Picasso cerca del mueble dormido. Les da un poco de cariño y camina hasta la cocina en donde todo estaba en iguales condiciones.

Sus padres no parecían estar en casa y Quinn tal vez ¿Se había ido?, lo pensó y espero a que fuera el caso porque tampoco se molesto en verificar si estaban sus pertenencias

Se sirve algo de cereal con leche y toma el Brownie que nunca faltaba en esa cocina. Comienza a comer tranquila hasta que escucha risas desde la entrada.

Era su madre y Quinn…

Suspira con pesadez al reconocer y poder diferenciar ambas carcajadas.

¿Desde cuándo se la llevaban tan bien? Parecían amigas de toda la vida

"¡Hija, hasta que te levantas!", Canturrea Shelby dejando un beso en la cabeza de la pequeña morena

"Buenos días", Quinn sonriente coloca bolsas sobre la mesa y se desata la bufanda color tierra que llevaba en el cuello, resaltando encima del resto de su vestimenta negra.

Rachel no responde nada a ninguna de las dos porque su boca estaba muy ocupada comiendo el cereal de avena que decidió servirse también.

Observa de reojo a la rubia y detalla como su madre se coloca frente a ella

"Quinn me acompaño a llevar algunas cosas a la iglesia, le regale a los niños de la escuela dominical algunos bocadillos, se los darán mañana. Luego fuimos a casa de los López, la madre de Gloria extraña mucho a Santana, que raro que no la ha venido a visitar", La mujer sonaba triste por ese detalle, "Y luego fuimos al supermercado", Termina con una sonrisa

Rachel se levanta para lavar el plato y mientras lo hace decide hablar de espaldas

"Pensé que te ibas hoy, Quinn"

La rubia alza la vista al instante

"No, aun no me voy, Rachel", Su voz sonó algo desafiante, "Tengo asuntos que arreglar aquí y se puede demorara varios días"

"La Sra López la invito a quedarse en su casa, pero le dije que no, aquí está bien y llamamos a Judy esta mañana, estaba muy feliz", Comenta la mujer emocionada por haber hablado con su vieja amiga

Rachel termina y pasa por medio de ambas mujeres sin decir nada.

La rubia la observa con fastidio debido a la actitud, era evidente que la quería ignorar para que se marchara, pero no lo iba a lograr

Quinn había ido hasta Lima con un propósito y si no lo lograba, al menos lo iba a intentar.

"¿A dónde vas?", Pregunta su madre

"Veré televisión o tal vez salga por allí"

"Hay mucho frio esta mañana"

"Lo sé, ¿Dónde está papa?"

"En la reserva"

"Bien", Se limita a decir

Rachel camina lejos de las otras dos y su nube de felicidad. No iba a prestarle atención a Quinn porque le había dejado en claro que no deseaba que estuviera allí.

No importa que le haya dicho que la amaba. Si bien le sorprendió escuchar eso de la boca de la otra por primera vez, realmente eso no iba a cambiar nada. Por una vez en su vida había decidido darse su lugar y esperar a quien mereciera y apreciara toda su atención.

"Me alegra mucho que Rachel y tú hayan retomado su amistad luego de tantos años", Shelby se sienta en la mesa junto a una rubia pensativa

La mujer deja dos tazas de café frente a ellas

"Si, también me alegra", Toma una de las tazas humeantes

"¿Han compartido mucho tiempo en Los Ángeles?", Su tono era muy curioso y feliz, "¿Salieron y todo eso?"

La empresaria abrió la boca para responder, pero de repente la cierra y medita por algunos segundos

"¿En serio Rachel nunca le comento sobre nuestro reencuentro?"

"No me dijo nada, hablamos varias veces los últimos meses, solo me comento lo del premio y estamos muy orgullosos de ella", Transmitía orgullosa en su voz, "Es una gran hija y se ha convertido en una gran mujer"

"Lo sé, es maravillosa"

"Cuéntame, Quinn. Se que te va muy bien en los negocios, pero ¿Qué tal en el amor? ¿Alguien especial por allí?", Risueña le da un ligero toque en el brazo

"Bueno, le confieso que los últimos años estuve un poco distraída de ese asunto, no me quise comprometer con nada ni nadie, pero estoy enamorada de una persona muy especial"

Shelby traga muy rápido su café y la mira con la boca abierta

"¿En serio? ¿Y quién es el afortunado?"

"Afortunada", Corrige

La mujer se sorprende aun más por aquello. No sabia que a la hija de Judy le gustaran las mujeres dado que en su adolescencia ese parecía ser uno de los detalles por los cuales no correspondió a su hija, según su percepción.

"No sabía que te gustaran las chicas, como a Rachel", Enlazo por conveniencia el hecho

"Yo tampoco lo sabía, estuve solo con chicos en los últimos años, pero…", Se alza de hombros, "Son cosas que pasan"

"Entiendo, Rachel supo que le gustaban las chicas desde muy joven, su padre y yo no lo entendimos al inicio, pero luego lo aceptamos y apoyamos porque al final ¿Quién decide si eso está bien o mal? Donde hay amor te aseguro que habrán cosas buenas"

Quinn al escuchar esas palabras se intereso por saber si su madre opinaba lo mismo del tema.

Judy sabía que Santana era homosexual y jamás le importo, a su padre tampoco. La trataban como a una hija mas y eso lo agradecía. Muy diferente a su abuela.

La madre de Judy siempre fue muy cerrada de mente, odiaba a los homosexuales, odiaba a las personas que no iban a la iglesia y odiaba que Rachel Berry siempre estuviera alrededor de su nieta.

Mas de una vez se lo hizo saber a su hija, pero Judy jamás le prohibió a Quinn ver a Rachel porque sabía que era una gran chica sin importar lo que su retrograda madre pudiera decir

Si en la actualidad a Judy o Russel les llegara a molestar que su hija este enamorada de una mujer, eso para Quinn no era impedimento alguno, era su vida y punto.

Se intereso también en saber si Shelby o Hiram habían conocido algunas parejas de su hija y aprovechando que tenía a la mujer en frente, le pregunto.

"Ustedes, es decir, Hiram y tú ¿Han conocido a las ex parejas de Rachel?"

"Conocimos a una chica llamada Ashley, dos veces que fui a Los Ángeles", Dice y a Quinn se le retuerce el estomago con tan solo escuchar el nombre de la castaña, "La vimos una vez que fui con Hiram y la otra fui sola, parecía buena chica, pero no sé porque terminaron, ahora que lo pienso"

"Tal vez Rachel no estaba enamorada", Sonríe tomando el último sorbo de su café

Y estaba en lo cierto, Rachel no amaba a Ashley, la amaba a ella y pronto Shelby lo tenía que saber.

"Espero que mi hija encuentre a la persona que la valore y ame para toda la vida", Sentencia para luego levantarse y colocarse un delantal de cocina, "Suena cursi, pero es lo que todos los padres queremos…", Suspira soñadora, "También espero que tu encuentres a esa persona", Señala a la rubia con el dedo

Quinn solo sonríe sin decir nada. Ella ya tenía a esa persona para toda la vida y solo esperaba que Rachel le diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que valía la pena.

Pasaron las horas y la rubia decidió ayudar a la Sra Berry a preparar el almuerzo, aprovechando de platicar un poco más.

No se cansaban de hablar y Rachel se fastidiaba de ese detalle. Estuvo lo que quedo de mañana en la sala con los animales mientras las otras dos no paraban de hablar en la cocina.

¿Qué tanto hablaban? ¿Desde cuándo eran inseparables y como hermanas? ¡Era un fastidio! Pero trato de mantener la calma

Cuando estuvo lista la comida ya Hiram había llegado y todos comieron en armonía, pero Rachel siguió en silencio.

Tanto Shelby como Quinn trataban de buscar un tema en donde la morena opinara, pero esta se negaba expresar más de una silaba.

Casi a la hora del postre Quinn se levanta para atender una llamada importante y la morena se puso de peor humor, porque imagino que era tal vez su amigo Devon u otro amigo de momento.

Cada vez que pensaba en la rubia y otras personas, no podía evitar de imaginar eso, pero estaba trabajando en no atormentarse con esas teorías, solo esperaba que dentro de poco la invitada improvisada se marchara y no insistiera en invadir su espacio.

Pocas horas luego del almuerzo, el matrimonio Berry salió a visitar a un nuevo vecino que era ex compañero de trabajo de Hiram, lo que significaba que Rachel y Quinn se quedaban solas en casa.

Para malestar de la silenciosa y mal humorada periodista.

Rachel paso la tarde en su vieja habitación revisando su blog mientras que Quinn hacia mas llamadas en el piso de abajo. Alguien tenía que saber que diablos hacia Santana sin su presencia, pero todo parecía ir bien.

La Latina de hecho fue una de las responsables de su viaje a Lima.

Cuando Sam le dijo a Quinn que Rachel se había ido de Los Ángeles, no le quiso informar a donde viajo, pero no fue muy difícil suponer que estaba en Ohio.

Tampoco le informo si volvía pronto o no volvía jamás. Al inicio Quinn no le creyó y él le dijo que entrara y que notara que no estaban los animales, entonces fue cuando a la empresaria se le acelero el corazón.

¿Rachel era capaz de dejar la ciudad solo por no estar cerca de ella? No la creía capaz de eso, pero nunca se sabe con ella.

Se marcho del edifico con el corazón en la boca y aquella mañana en la oficina todo fue un desastre para ella, hasta que Santana le dijo: "Debes ir a buscar a Rachel y pedirle que te de otra oportunidad"

"No puedo hacer eso, ella no me quiere cerca", Su voz sonaba angustiada

"Ella está enamorada, pero la cagaste por mucho tiempo y ahora debes convencerla de que puedes estar con ella, solo con ella, Quinn"

"No me creerá nada de lo que le diga"

"¿Y que pierdes con intentarlo?, además no quiero verte como un zombie o mal humorada en esta lugar. Levanta tu gran trasero y viaja a Ohio en donde esa enana debe estar comiendo kilos de Brownies preparados por su madre"

Y no se equivocaba. Por eso Quinn viajo desde Los Ángeles con el único propósito de recuperar a Rachel en su vida, demostrarle que la amaba o al menos intentar que le diera una oportunidad de demostrarle que podía ser la única para ella.

Sin embargo, las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien. Las últimas 24 horas con Rachel habían sido más frías que el otoño y casi infierno afuera.

La rubia dejo de hablar por teléfono y se dedico a mirar como Dalí jugaba gracioso con las cortinas de Shelby, incluso se comenzó a reír cuando el gato cayo boca arriba.

Rachel bajaba las escaleras justo en el momento en que la empresaria soltaba una corta carcajada al ver al felino.

"¿Ahora eres amiga de mi gato?"

Quinn gira la cabeza rápidamente

"¿Disculpa?"

La morena camina y se sienta en el sofá más alejado

"Que si ahora eres amiga de mi gato, primero te apareces como si todo estuviera bien a pesar de que te dije que quería estar lejos de ti, luego te conviertes en un día en la mejor amiga de mi madre y ahora hasta te diviertes con mi gato, el cual pensé que odiabas", El tono de Rachel era soberbiamente arrogante

Quinn se sintió incomoda al escucharla hablar de esa forma, pero sabia porque lo hacía. No la iba a detener

"Mi amistad con tu madre es sincera, pero aun así te dije que vine a recuperarte"

"No tienes que hacer nada, tome una decisión y pensé que te había quedado clara"

"Merezco una oportunidad, Rachel"

"Ya la tuviste, prácticamente"

"Puedo demostrarte que puedo estar contigo y hacerte feliz"

"No quiero eso, Quinn, no quiero estar contigo porque tú tienes otros planes en tu vida y está bien, no me importa, deberías irte y dejarme en paz", Se levanta

"¡Rachel, por favor, solo hablemos!", La sigue

"¡No quiero hacerlo, no te quiero escuchar!", Alza la voz dispuesta a irse hasta el patio trasero

"No seas infantil, escúchame al menos y luego si quieres me voy", Dice y la otra detiene sus pasos

"¿Si escucho lo que sea que vayas a decir te marchas aunque no esté de acuerdo?, Pregunta dándole la espalda

"Si, prometo que si me escuchas me marchara si eso quieres", Dice con fastidio

"Eso es lo que quiero", Gira y la mira de frente

"No es lo que quieres, es lo que piensas que quieres, tú me amas"

"Eso no significa que te quiera aquí, ¿Qué hago para que lo entiendas?"

"El amor es complicado.", Quinn lleva su cabello dorado detrás de ambas orejas

"Tú no sabes mucho de ese tema de todas formas", Ríe con ironía

"No soy una experta, pero no necesito serlo para sentirlo y los últimos días he aprendido muchas cosas"

"Me alegra mucho por ti, ¿Esto era lo que me tenias que decir? Ahora deberías ir por tus maletas", Pasa a su lado, "Tal vez alguien te espere en Los Ángeles"

"¡Dijiste que me ibas a escuchar!", La sigue de nuevo hasta la sala

"¡Dices muchas tonterías!"

"Tú eres la que estás diciendo tonterías sin escucharme"

"Ok, me sentare aquí", Ocupa el mueble en el cual estaba antes y esta vez Picasso se coloca a su lado, "Y te daré quince minutos para que me digas lo que sea que me tengas que decir, luego te marchas", Se cruza de piernas y Quinn rueda los ojos

Aquello parecía un juicio o entrevista, pero no le importo. Rachel le estaba dando una oportunidad ¿Cierto?

"Bien, bien", Frota sus manos nerviosa, "En el avión pensé muchas cosas, ensaye que decirte cuando te viera y la mayoría de las ideas las deseche porque nada de eso te dije cuando abriste la puerta"

La morena la miraba en la misma posición y sin decir nada. Quinn solo esperaba que la estuviera tomando en serio

"Y bueno, sé que me he comportado como una gran idiota, pero no era porque quisiera tenerte lejos de mí, era porque no sabía lo que sentía ni lo que quería, nunca he sido buena con las cosas del amor"

"No estoy escuchando nada nuevo", Rompe su silencio

"¿Puedo terminar?", Pregunta molesta y la otra no dice nada, "Ok, somos muy diferentes, pero me amas Rachel y yo te amo", La morena entrecierra los ojos, "No me mires así, te estoy diciendo la verdad, estoy enamorada de ti y tuve que perderte por completo para entenderlo"

Rachel respira profundo. El hecho de que Quinn volviera a sentenciar aquello la volvía a poner nerviosa, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

"¿Puedes esperarme un momento mientras busco algo?", La rubia no espero respuesta y corrió escaleras arriba

Rachel solo espero dos minutos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su perro tratando de relajarse. No importa cuán molesta o decepcionada estuviera de Quinn, esa chica siempre la ponía nerviosa.

"Hice una lista de puntos para convencerte", Dice la rubia apareciéndose con dos hojas en su mano, "Escribí esto en el avión y no te lo iba a mostrar, pero ahora creo que es una buena idea"

"¿Una lista? ¿Cómo en el supermercado?", Rachel acomoda sus lentes confundida

"No es como en el supermercado, es mas como… Un proyecto"

"¿Soy un proyecto?", Alza las cejas ofendida

"¡Claro que no! Solo escucha porque lo que escribí es todo lo que siento, pero primero que todo", Busca en su bolsillo trasero y saca desdoblando un gran corazón hecho de cartón

Rachel lo mira aun más confusa cuando la rubia lo coloca muy cerca de su rostro

De repente Quinn lo rompe a la mitad, luego en otra mitad y lanza al piso los trozos.

La morena solo mira el papel en sus pies y luego alza la vista para que la otra le diera una explicación

"Ese es mi corazón", Dice Quinn, "Así lo dejaste cuando me dijiste que no te merecía"

Ahora comprendía. La empresaria hizo una metáfora acerca de su corazón de cartón

"Quiero volverlo a reconstruir y para eso necesito que me escuches y comprendas"

"¿Qué debo comprender?"

"Que te amo, que no lo supe hasta que me hablaste de esa forma y me dejaste en mi casa, hasta que me vi sola y entendí que solo quería estar contigo y no por el momento si no siempre, Rachel", Sus ojos brillaban, "Esto no es un capricho, te lo juro, no se trata de orgullo o querer ganar"

Rachel traga saliva y la mira atónica por aquellas palabras

"¿Cómo estas tan convencida de me amas?"

"Porque nadie me ha dolido tanto como me has dolito tú y siempre fue así, es solo que antes no tenía la madurez para afrontarlo y ahora solo me negaba a sentir esto tan fuerte", Toca su pecho, "¿Sabes? Mi abuela me decía que no eras buena para mi"

"¿De qué hablas?", Frunce el ceño

"Ella al verme contigo me decía que me alejara de ti, que no eras buena influencia que eras el tipo de persona que no me dejaría buscar mis propios horizontes"

"No comprendo porque te dijo eso"

"Porque era una bruja", Espeta molesta, ella odiaba a la madre de su madre, "Creo que ella sabía que tú me gustabas y odiaba ese hecho. Cuando me dijo aquello no le hice mucho caso, pero en el fondo creo que me dio miedo de tener un futuro contigo y de alguna vez decirte: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?, no lo sé"

"Espera… ¿Me quieres decir que me dejaste hace diez años porque te dio miedo lo que dijo tu abuela? Que estupidez"

"No, yo te deje porque no sabía lo que sentía ni lo que quería, no comprendía el amor o lo que sea que se le pareciera, y hasta hace poco pensé que tampoco lo comprendía, vivía en una nube de fantasía buscando un príncipe azul que no necesitaba, pero lo que me dijo esa vieja creo que en cierta forma influyo en que te dejara de hablar. No me dejaba en paz"

Rachel queda pensativa por un momento

"Sabes… Esa es otra diferencia entre tú y yo, no importa lo que me digan, jamás me iba a alejar de ti"

"No fue por ella, no la quiero culpar aunque la odie, fue porque soy una idiota ¿Comprendes?, y te quiero demostrar que ya no lo seré mas, al menos no contigo", Ríe

"Somos muy diferentes", Baja la mirada hasta sus manos

"Somos todo lo que necesitamos y puedo acostumbrarme a tus diferencia así como tú te acostumbras a las mías"

"¿Qué dice allí?", Señala las hojas que Quinn había llevado

"Cierto, lo que escribí", Acomoda el papel en sus manos y respira profundo, "No soy tan buena escritora como tú, pero todo lo que dice aquí es una promesa de corazón, son puntos importantes en donde me comprometo a vivir con nuestras diferencias porque te amo y no quiero estar con nadie más", Sonaba sincera, pero Rachel no perdía la compostura

"Te escucho", Se mantenía seria y ahora erguida en su asiento

"Dice lo siguiente", Carraspea con nervios la garganta y trata de sostener con fuerza los papeles en su mano:

"He pasado casi toda mi vida buscando a la persona perfecta, a esa que cumpliera mis caprichos, la que compartiera mis gustos, la que me comprendiera; al príncipe azul que estuviera a mis pies y me amara como lo merezco pero, he sido una tonta por muchas razones y la principal es que he buscado algo que siempre he tenido a mi lado y eres tú, Rachel", Mira a la morena directo a los ojos para fugazmente volver a la lectura, "No eres mi príncipe azul, tampoco te tengo a mis pies porque no es eso lo que necesito, mucho menos compartes mis gustos, somos tan diferentes como la noche y el día, sin embargo, eso no evita que seamos una para la otra.

Puedo vivir con tus diferencias, así como tú has vivido con las mías a pesar de no haberte correspondido como lo merecías. No eres la tonta ilusión de un caballero con armadura porque eres real, eres la dulce mujer que me cuida cuando nadie mas esta a mi lado, entras a un club lleno de gente y gritos que odias, solo por complacerme; en silencio me acompañas si no hay tiempo para platicar y me enseñas tus lugares favoritos. Me defines como nadie el amor y me enseñas que existen los corazones de cartón, pero sobre todo… Me demuestras que se puede sentir más allá de lo humano.

No eres simple, eres extraordinaria, nerviosa y adorable; amas a tus animales como a un hijo y yo puedo vivir con eso; me comprometo a intentar comprenderlos, aun trabajo en mi miedo, pero Picasso y Dalí", Mira a los dos que parecían también atentos a le lectura, "Ellos formaran parte de mi vida si me lo permites. También prometo incluirte en cada aspecto de mi vida que sea necesario para ti, como mi familia, amigos o mis proyectos personales, siempre y cuando te sientas a gusto con todo eso, lo que sea que necesites saber, lo sabrás.

Aprenderé a cocinar Brownies de cualquier sabor para endulzarte la vida, tratare bien a tus amigos aunque ellos probablemente me odien en ocasiones, no me burlare de tu gusto por Freddie Mercury o Queen, ni de que llames a tu auto como a una persona y pongas de excusa a su antigua dueña. También ignorare a tu ex aunque se comporte como una idiota. Todo con tal de hacerte feliz; y si quieres conversaciones profundas podemos hablar de conflictos del medio oriente, la pobreza en áfrica o incluso las vías lácteas, pero si no quieres saber nada, aprenderé a leer tu mirada sin preguntar mucho más.

Por último… Si no te sientes cómoda con extraños alrededor, lo entenderé y estaré contigo a solas, también te dejare el espacio vacío y aguardare hasta que pase el tiempo en el que ya no quieras más que estar contigo misma porque sé que siempre querré estar allí.

Te regalare a diario domingos especiales, la exclusividad que mereces, el silencio que necesitas, los besos que deseas y el amor que ahora descubrí que siento por ti.

Quiero una oportunidad y quiero que seas mi novia, Rachel, por favor…"


	28. Endulzando Lagrimas

**Capitulo 27**

" **Endulzando lagrimas"**

"Quiero una oportunidad y quiero que seas mi novia, Rachel, por favor…"

Esa frase dicha por Quinn dio cierre a un montón de sensaciones. Rachel no sabía que sentir, hacer o decir en ese punto.

Sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas por los nervios, su corazón se acelero desde que la rubia dijo la primera línea y sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban mientras que trata de disimular y controlar todo lo que sentía.

Quinn se le había declarado como nunca nadie lo había hecho y realmente, incluso pensando en que la chica podía cambiar, no se imagino escuchar todo eso.

Era confuso, pero hermoso y venia de la mujer que siempre había amado.

La joven empresaria permaneció quieta, aun con los papeles en la mano, y la mirada fija en la morena.

Quinn no parpadeaba, no se movía, parecía que no respiraba. Solo esperaba una sola palabra por parte de Rachel, pero el único gesto que comenzó a recibir fue una negativa con la cabeza

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices que no? ¡Rachel, habla!", Se desespera al ver que la chica abría y cerraba la boca mientras que seguía negando lentamente

Rachel detiene sus movimientos al tiempo que se acomoda en el sofá y la mira fijamente. Suspirar y cerrar los ojos un momento

"¿Te sientes bien?", Quinn se inclina frente a ella

"Yo… No, yo no…", Se frotaba las manos sobre las piernas con tranquilidad, tratando de buscar las palabras exactas

"Habla por favor, dime que entendiste todo lo que te dije, quiero una oportunidad", La rubia toma sus manos desde la posición

"Si entendí lo que dijiste, son hermosas palabras", Humedece sus labios

"¿Entonces?", Alza las cejas, "¿Me darás una oportunidad?"

Rachel se levanta lentamente y Quinn hace lo mismo echándose a un lado, pero aun con la misma expectativa de una respuesta positiva

"Quinn… No es tan fácil", Baja la mirada hasta sus pies en donde Dalí comenzaba a revolotear

"¡Rachel, por favor!", Lanza los papales, sin querer, en el piso

"Fueron palabras muy hermosas las que leíste pero-."

"Las escribí yo misma", La interrumpe con cierto orgullo que a Rachel le causo ternura, "Es todo lo que siento, te juro que puedo cambiar lo que quieras que cambie", Seguía bajo un tono de suplica

"No dudo que las hayas escrito tú y hasta puedo pensar que lo sientes, pero eso no significa que vaya a decirte que si, no es tan fácil", Peina su cabello con las manos y acomoda sus lentes

"Si es fácil, tú lo haces complicado. Me amas y te amo"

"Si te amo", Dice y Quinn esboza una pequeña sonrisa, "Pero por esa razón es que no puedo aceptar lo que me propones, no puedo ser tu novia ahora, no quiero y un par de promesas no lo cambiaran"

"¡No son solo promesas!", Comenzaba a molestarse, "Esto que te dije no es cualquier cosa"

Quinn se movía de un lado a otro en el mismo círculo

"Cuando amas sufres más que nadie y yo no quiero seguir sufriendo, por eso no quiero tomar a la ligera tus palabras, si te doy una oportunidad ahora mismo, te digo que seré tu novia y olvidare todo, puede que resulte bien como puede que sea un completo desastre, Quinn", La veía moverse

"De eso se trata la vida, de arriesgarse ¿no?, yo lo quiero hacer", Se lleva la mano derecha al pecho

"Yo quisiera hacerlo, pero no así"

"¿Y de que modo? ¡Dios, Rachel! Te amo, quiero ser tu novia y necesito que me perdones ¡Por favor!. Esto no es algo que hubiese dicho antes, a nadie", Expresa con los ojos húmedos. Ya en ese punto comenzaba a desequilibrarse por no obtener nada positivo

"Tengo buenas cosas en mi vida", Dice como divagando porque no la miraba, "Amigos maravillosos, padres que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, el trabajo de mis sueños y un par de mascotas que amo", Los mira desde cerca para luego mirara Quinn, "Incluso te he tenido a ti en cierto modo y me siento afortunada por eso, pero he madurado lo suficiente para entender que hay cosas que necesitan de más tiempo y que hay decisiones que si tomas a la ligera se convierten en nuevos fracasos"

"Si, ya veo venir tu respuesta a esto", Baja la mirada y se seca las lagrimas, "Me duele saber el resultado de la actitud que tome antes contigo y me duele aun mas saber que declararte mi amor no sea suficiente o importante"

"Ha sido algo importante", Aclara

"Pero no he logrado nada, Rachel, ahora me siento peor. Creo que me ilusione demasiado con este momento", Su voz era de total derrota

"Si lograste algo. Lograste que supiera que sientes algo por mí y debes saber que las ilusiones son parte del paquete emocional"

"¿Paquete emocional?", Hace una sonrisa de medio lado

"Si, todo lo que viene cuando te enamoras"

"¿Y si sabes que te amo porque no comenzamos de nuevo? Podemos simplemente intentarlo", Insiste acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de Rachel

"No, no podemos simplemente comenzar de nuevo", Se aleja pasando a su lado

"¿Por qué no?", Pregunta de espaldas y cerrando los ojos brevemente por la frustración

"Porque ya tome la decisión de no sufrir mas y aunque ahora sepa que me amas, eso no significa que no puedas hacerme sentir mal de nuevo"

"Entiendo que desconfíes de mi", Se voltea para mirarla, "Pero te estoy proponiendo cambiar y el venir aquí fue un paso importante. Además, después de todo ¿Quién puede evitar el sufrimiento? Es algo que nunca sabrás, ahora me siento experta en esto y tú también me haces sufrir, por si te interesa saber ese detalle", Se cruza de brazos al terminar

"El amor apesta ¿Cierto?", Sonríe haciendo sonreír también a Quinn

"¿Puedes al menos considerarlo?"

"Solo necesito espacio y mas tiempo, Quinn"

"Te daré todo lo que quieras", Expresa rápidamente, "¿Esto es como una oportunidad, verdad?", Sonreía

"Digamos que…", Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, "Tienes siempre la oportunidad de ser tú misma y si quieres cambiar algo hazlo principalmente por ti, eso para mí está bien"

"¿Eso hará que seas algún día mi novia?", Quería respuestas menos ambiguas por parte de la morena y ya no sabía cómo preguntar

"Eso siempre ha logrado muchas cosas", Dice y Quinn frunce los labios pensativa

Rachel no le dijo directamente que sería su novia o que iban a tener un nuevo comienzo, pero le dejo claro que tenía la oportunidad de demostrarle algo siendo ella misma y no lo iba a desaprovechar. Iba a estar lo más cerca posible para que la morena se diera cuenta de que valía la pena todo aquello.

"No me daré por vencida, Rachel y tal vez no sea hoy o mañana, pero en algún momento querrás volver a estar conmigo porque te demostrare que vale la pena"

"Está bien, tienes un pase libre para demostrar lo que sea necesario para ti"

"Lo que sea necesario para ambas"; Corrige

"Lo que sea necesario para ambas", Susurra y mira alrededor

"¿Qué buscas?"

"Es algo tarde, debo sacar a pasear un rato a Picasso", Comienza a caminar, "Chico ven aquí", Lo llama

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"Me gustaría ir sola ahora mismo, gracias. Nos vemos luego", Se aleja en busca de una chaqueta y del correaje para luego salir bien abrigada con su mascota

Quinn se queda sentada un rato en el mismo lugar. Se sentía absolutamente triste. Escribió y dijo aquello con la máxima ilusión de recuperar a la morena, pero Rachel le recordó que aun estaba dolida y quería espacio, así que no resulto tan fácil como en su cabeza

Un golpe en el estomago y mas cucharadas de su propia medicina

"Supongo que me merezco todo esto", Espeta para sí misma con voz ronca mientras veía como Dalí ronroneaba y daba vueltas en el piso, "Ahora mismo tú tienes más oportunidad con Rachel que yo", Le dice al felino riendo con ironía, "Pero pronto estaremos juntas, somos una para la otra y si ella no lo ve, yo me encargare de demostrárselo", Susurra con determinación y aprovechando que no estaban los Berry, decide subir la escaleras e ir por una ducha caliente que le permitiría seguir pensando en su propósito: Reconquistar al amor de su vida

* * *

Al siguiente día Rachel se despertó sola en su vieja habitación. Quinn no durmió con ella porque la habitación de invitados había sido condicionada y realmente lo agradeció.

Lo que más necesitaba era estar sola luego de todo lo que hablo con Quinn.

Por mucho que tuviera las cosas clara en su cabeza y decidiera mantenerse firme a la idea de no querer sufrir más ni confiar a la ligera, amaba a Quinn y muchas cosas la hacían sentir frágil

Despertó aquel Domingo muy temprano y salió con su padre hasta la reserva natural de Ohio en donde Picasso fue otro invitado que jugó un rato a su antojo. Rachel observo como su padre con amor trataba a cada animal allí resguardado y también como la naturaleza le brindaba un poco de paz.

No más de dos horas pasaron de camino para que Rachel e Hiram llegaran de nuevo a casa. Eran pasadas las 3 de la tarde, por lo que la hora del almuerzo quedo atrás, sin embargo, desde la cocina se escuchaban risas y eso era común desde el momento en que Quinn llego.

A pesar de que le incomodara que chacharearan tanto, a Rachel le gustaba ese detalle, que su madre y la chica rieran siempre cuando estaban juntas

"Hasta que llegan", Shelby coloca los brazos en jarra sobre la cintura

"Se nos fue el tiempo, lo siento", Hiram besa a su mujer y le regala una sonrisa a Quinn que estaba con un delantal al lado de la misma

Rachel despoja a Picasso de su correa y se sienta en una banca sin decir nada, solo observaba.

¿Qué estaba haciendo la rubia?

"No guarde comida porque Quinn y yo decidimos comer fuera, salimos al centro comercial y aproveche de enseñarle luego la feria de Chef infantiles"

"Suena como actividad divertida", Pronuncia el hombre

"¿Estas siendo sarcástico, Hiram Berry?"

"Claro que no, cariño", Vuelve a besarla, "iré a ducharme con mucha agua caliente, ¿Cuándo falta para la cena?"

"Falta mucho, son apenas las tres y estamos haciendo otra cosa", Movía las manos despidiendo a su marido que sale sin decir nada mas

"¿Tengo que agregar algo más?", Quinn pregunta a Shelby con un recipiente y mezcla en sus manos

"No, solo bate un poco y llenas el molde que te deje, voy a buscar los recipientes a prueba de calor que compre por eBay, los tengo escondidos en el closet de arriba porque luego Hiram se queja de que gasto todo el dinero por internet", Sentencia y camina detrás de su esposo

Rachel seguía en la misma posición mirando lo que la otra preparaba. A esa altura ya sabía muy bien de que se trataba, pero decidió preguntar de todos modos

"¿Qué estas preparando?"

"¿Qué crees que es?", Pregunta sin mirarla mientras vertía todo el contenido en el molde

"¿Brownies?"

"Así es, Brownies de Snickers", Los señala cuando ya la mezcla estaba expandida

Rachel asiente con la cabeza porque ya lo suponía, ahora bien ¿Por qué Quinn estaba aprendiendo a hacer su dulce favorito?

"¿Nunca lo habías hecho antes?"

"No, tú madre me propuso aprender a hacer algo y esta es la mejor y mi primera opción"

"¿Por qué?", Sube sus lentes, parecía una niña preguntando, pero a Quinn le encantaba. Era como un juego

"Luego lo sabrás", Afirma y lleva la bandeja hasta el horno que había sido previamente graduado por la madre de Rachel

La periodista la sigue con la mirada hasta que la otra vuelve a su lugar y la mira fijamente sin decir nada, eso la puso nerviosa.

"¿A dónde vas?", Pregunta Quinn cuando la morena de repente se levanta

"A mi habitación", Responde ya de espalda y sin detener su caminar

Quinn resopla y apoya sus codos sobre la mesa. Rachel seguía distante, pero después de todo solo había pasado un día de su gran confesión. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante

La morena llego al piso de arriba solo para distraerse un rato con su computador o un libro. Era evidente que ella tenía que ver en el hecho de que Quinn aprendiera a preparar ese postre.

Al estar en el pasillo pudo escuchar como sus padres discutían en la habitación. Hiram le reprochaba a Shelby haber gastado en tonteras de cocina el último mes

"Eres un tacaño, además, es mi dinero y tengo lo suficiente para pagar todas estas cosas", Se escucha decir a la mujer

"¡Puedes gastarlo en cosas mejores!"

"Puedo gastarlo en cualquier cosa que me dé la gana, ¡Amo cocinar!

"Eres un caso perdido, Shelby"

"Tú eres un viejo amargado"

A la morena le incomodaba aquello, a pesar de que eran momentos de discusiones tontas que cualquier matrimonio tenía, prefería no escucharlas.

Su madre no iba a cambiar luego de tantos años y realmente su forma de ser, por mucho que enfureciera a su padre en ocasiones, no le hacía daño a nadie.

Ella había sufrido mucho, todos lo habían hecho en su momento y cambio lo que más amaba, cocinar de forma profesional, por estar al lado de su familia en un duro momento

Estaba orgullosa de ellos, habían pasado por muchas cosas y seguían unidos.

Hubiese querido que el pasado no se diera como se dio, pero nadie puede cambiar eso, nacemos para vivir esas experiencias.

Rachel parece recordarlo de nuevo…

Camina varios pasos más, pasa al lado de su habitación y sigue caminando al final del pasillo para observar la puerta que siempre estaba cerrada. Era igual que el resto, de madera caoba y con una ligera marca en la parte de arriba donde solía estar un cartel que decía: _"No pase la gente pequeña",_ ese mensaje siempre fue para hacerla molestar y sonríe al recordar.

Inhala una gran cantidad de aire para armarse de valor y girar, por primera vez en muchos años, aquella perilla.

Lo hace y suena un poco oxidada, pero le da paso sin ninguna dificultad, no imagino que estuviese sin llave.

Entra poco a poco sintiendo el cálido espacio, no habían olores nuevos ni viejos, simplemente era una habitación que estaba cerrada para guardar recuerdos, pero ya no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que se estaban haciendo.

En ese lugar había posters de autos y jugadores de Beisbol, una cama que ahora no tenía cobertores, lámparas masculinas, paredes verdes oscuras con un closet aun con algo de ropa en la esquina izquierda.

No se sintió nada bien observar aquello, era triste porque ya no representaba a quien se supone que debían recordar.

Solo representaba soledad y le volvía a doler recordar todo

"Te extraño mucho, Marcus", Susurra derramando algunas lagrimas mientras observaba una fotografía el día de la graduación de su hermano

Porque allí se encontraba, en la vieja habitación que una vez perteneció a Marcus Berry, su hermano mayor y el mismo que murió cuando Rachel tenía 13 años de edad haciendo que experimentara muy pronto lo que era sentir un grave dolor y un inmenso trauma emocional

Una sábado de noviembre, a las 10:05 am, una adolescente Rachel se encontraba sentada frente a la TV de su casa mientras garabateaba algo en una libreta. Su padre estaba en una emergencia veterinaria y su madre muy cerca hablando por teléfono sobre su trabajo como Chef jefe en el nuevo y lujoso hotel de Lima.

Todo parecía tranquilo, tal y como lo era siempre, hasta que la pequeña morena escucho la voz del narrador de noticias diciendo que algo ocurría en la Universidad de Boston.

" _Ultima hora, ha ocurrido un fatal suceso a escasos minutos. Un tiroteo en el comedor principal de la Universidad de Boston ha dejado por lo menos a 50 personas heridas y 30 muertos, estamos esperando más información, lo único que podemos confirmar es que el autor del crimen se suicido luego del hecho"_

Esa fue la noticia de última hora, esas palabras hicieron que todo cambiara.

Rachel miraba el televisor tratando de respirar con normalidad e imaginar que su hermano no estudiaba allí, pero de nada sirvió.

Gira lentamente la cabeza y observa como Shelby tenía el teléfono a sus pies y derramaba lágrimas sin parar. Ella también estaba pensando lo mismo.

Nada era un sueño, todo había sido real y su hermano podía estar muerto si se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos.

Marcus tenía 18 años y una beca deportiva para jugar Beisbol en la Universidad de Boston, también era estudiante del primer semestre de Economía, hijo mayor de Hiram y Shelby, el héroe torpe de Rachel Berry.

De la noche a la mañana no lo fue más. Dejo de existir.

Llamadas, lágrimas y personas correr se vieron en la casa aquel sábado. Hiram llego luego de recibir una llamada para preparar una ligera maleta y viajar a Boston junto a su mujer.

No sabían nada de Marcus, pero necesitaban ir por información. Rachel por su parte se quedo en casa junto a su tía Olga que no paraba de hablar sobre la tragedia.

La pequeña morena duro al menos dos horas frente a TV apagada, simplemente pensando, no hablaba, no se movía, solo gastaba oxigeno hasta que escucho el susurro de sus padres despidiéndose con prisa y decidió ir hasta su habitación.

Se acostó en la cama con el cuerpo de lado y con la vista fija en la ventana. Permaneció así hasta que pasaron varias horas y su tía llego para darle la noticia:

"Rachel… Marcus se fue. Lo siento mucho, pequeña", Acaricio su cabeza

"Quiero estar sola", Le dijo sin moverse. Solo permaneció mirando por la ventana donde el comienzo del invierno se veía más frío y oscuro.

Lloro durante horas, no durmió ni comió ni deseo hablar con nadie aquella madrugada, simplemente estaba experimentando un dolor que jamás pensó que existía.

De la noche a la mañana perdió a su hermano mayor, el que la defendía de cualquiera, el que la hacía reír con bromas sin gracia y el mismo que le prometió volverla a ver el siguiente mes para navidad.

Nada iba a suceder, nunca más.

Este suceso marco la vida de Rachel, no solo por mostrarle el dolor de la perdida, sino también porque en cierto modo la morena se vio afectada mentalmente de una forma inmensa.

No acudió al funeral de su hermano en el campus de la universidad donde se despidieron a todos los estudiantes fallecidos, tampoco bajo de su habitación el día del funeral en su casa y mucho menos quiso ver fotos o vídeos de Marcus durante meses. Fue una época de oscuridad, solo podía pensar en un hombre disparando a su hermano y que el mismo cayera al piso cubierto de sangre. Jamás lo vio o le dijeron algo tan gráfico, pero no podía evitar pensarlo y el miedo a cualquier persona desconocida comenzaba llegar. Incluso tuvo miedo de salir a la calle por mucho tiempo.

Estuvo en terapia durante dos años en los cuales paso uno entero estudiando en casa hasta que a los 15 años por fin dejo a de ir a consulta con los fastidiosos médicos que la _ayudaban_ a superar la perdida.

Ella no supero ni iba a superar la perdida, pero si aprendió a vivir con ella.

Ese suceso la hizo más tímida y muy nerviosa, de allí venia parte de su forma de ser, pero al mismo tiempo la hizo más fuerte y ahora que era una mujer madura, debía serlo aun más.

Su padre siempre se encerraba en su dolor. Desde que Marcus murió comenzó a aislarse mientras que su madre dejo de trabajar como Chef para enfocarse en ella y su trauma, lo cual la hacía sentirse culpable a veces, pero también recordaba que todo era un ciclo familiar, cada uno vivió el proceso de una manera diferente y cuando parecía que ya no dolía tanto… Llegaba noviembre.

Sus padres necesitaban deshacerse de muchas cosas

"Rachel, ¿Qué haces aquí?", Hiram interrumpe sus pensamientos y la morena limpia rápidamente sus lagrimas levantándose de la cama.

"Nada, solo… Solo miraba"

"Le dije a Shelby que cerraba la puerta, ¿Estás bien?", Se acerca y toca el hombro de la chica

"Si, yo...", Mira todo el lugar de nuevo, "¿No crees que deberían regalar muchas cosas?"

"¿Las cosas de tu hermano? ¡Estás loca!", La mira horrorizado mientras negaba con la cabeza

"Papa, Marcus ya no está", Dice entre dientes

"El siempre estará con nosotros"

"En nuestro corazón y mente puede estar por siempre, pero no podemos vivir aferrados a un recuerdo físico porque él no volverá", Comenzaba a tocar el tema que tanto quería hablar

"Rachel, por favor no hables de esa forma, tú más que nadie sabe lo doloroso que es esto para nosotros"

"Se que duele y por eso te digo que te deshagas de esto", Señala a la nada

"¡Esto es de Marcus!"

"¡Marcus no está y no volverá!", Lloraba

"No me alces la voz", Espeta el hombre con algunas lagrima asomándose

"Papa, te amo, pero no puedes seguir encerrado en este recuerdo"

"Lo recuerdo con el mismo dolor, Rachel todo es inevitable"

"No digo que se pueda evitar que duela, el recordarlo también me causa dolor a veces, pero no podemos incrementarlo guardando todas estas cosas como si aun viviera y haciendo reuniones en la fecha de su muerte"

"No estoy de acuerdo, el merece ser recordado como la gran persona que fue y por eso nos reunimos ese día y por eso guardamos sus cosas como un homenaje"

"No dudo que lo merezca, pero un cuarto empolvado y una cena recordando su muerte no es un homenaje. Yo tome una decisión, papa"

"¿Qué decisión?"

"No me quedare para la fecha"

"Eso queda en su consciencia, es tu hermano", La señala con el dedo, pero la morena lo ignora caminando hasta la puerta

"Fue mi hermano y siempre lo será de algún modo, pero prefiero seguir adelante y recordarlo con alegría, a quedarme encerrada aquí y simplemente recordar cómo murió, lo siento mucho papa", Expresa aun con lagrimas cayendo para luego salir sin cerrar la puerta

Esa habitación debía desaparecer y esperaba que su padre lo entendiera.

No sigue a su habitación, simplemente baja las escaleras con rapidez y pasa como un rayo hasta el patio donde el frío le recuerda que debe colocarse mejor el abrigo

La tarde se hacía presente con un cielo nublado y un silencio únicamente interrumpido por las aves que su padre tenía cerca.

Alza la cabeza y cierra los ojos tratando de relajarse. Odiaba discutir con sus padres, pero iban a cumplirse 14 años y necesitaban comenzar a llevar el recuerdo de la perdida de Marcus de otra forma. Sobre todo Hiram, quien se enfocaba más en aquellos recuerdos materiales y en la reunión innecesaria de cada noviembre.

Suspira profundo y de repente sonríe al pensar que tal vez su hermano hubiese dicho que su padre estaba muy loco si hacia una reunión para recordar la fecha de una muerte.

Se sienta en el pequeño columpio rojo que desde hace muchos años nadie usaba, simplemente a mirar como el pasto ya no era verde en esa época.

A los segundos alguien se sienta en el pequeño columpio del lado derecho

"Sabes, hace un clima fabuloso hoy, es perfecto para columpiarse", Dice Quinn con voz risueña mientras trataba de mover el columpio

"Te puedes caer, está muy viejo"

"No importa, no peso mucho"

"Yo no diría eso"

"¿Me estas llamando gorda?", Finge molestia

"Claro que no", Acomoda sus lentes y ríe de medio lado

"Te traje algo", Muestra en su mano izquierda un plato pequeño

"Un Brownie", Dice por lo bajo y lo toma

"De Snickers, tu favorito. ¿Te dije que los aprendí a hacer?", Seguía meciéndose un poco con sus pies

"Si, creí haber oído algo de eso aunque no me dijiste el porqué", Le seguía el juego

"Bueno, ahora tienes la respuesta, haré tu postre favorito, te endulzare la vida cuando llores y te acompañare en un viejo columpio muriendo de frío si eso te hace sentir mejor", Dijo Quinn y Rachel sonrió

Porque hay postres que te endulzan el alma y, si eres afortunado, habrán personas dispuestas a hacerlos para ti.


	29. Mi Lugar

**Capitulo 28**

" **Mi lugar"**

"Rachel, hija. ¿Estás segura que no te quieres quedar un poco más?"

"No, mama ya te dije que me tengo que ir hoy, tengo los boletos"

"Pero solo serán cinco días, es la cena y-"

"No, mama, no me quedare para esa fecha y sabes por qué", La interrumpe molesta y Shelby resopla

La morena se encontraba guardando las maletas en la camioneta de su madre para que esta la llevara al aeropuerto.

Luego de la discusión con su padre acerca de su difunto hermano, prefería marcharse lo antes posible y no crear más tensión.

Dentro de unos cinco días se conmemoraba la fecha de la muerte de Marcus Berry y sabia que si no se iba en ese instante, iba a tener que quedarse para pasar el mal rato de un homenaje deprimente al cual ya no quería pertenecer.

Su hermano era más que el triste recuerdo que su padre quería perpetuar.

Hiram no le hablo en lo que quedo del domingo y ella al siguiente día, muy temprano, fue por los boletos que la iban a llevar de regreso a Los Ángeles.

Quinn por su parte, también estaba lista para regresar. Si Rachel se iba entonces ella la iba a acompañar. Después de todo, era la única razón por la cual había viajado a Lima. La misma morena le hizo el favor de comprar otro boleto cuando la rubia le comento que deseaba regresar con ella.

Milagrosamente Rachel no protesto.

"Quinn, ¿Tú también te marchas tan rápido?", Shelby pregunta al ver como la rubia acomodaba su gran maleta en la parte trasera mientras Rachel guardaba las cosas de sus animales muy cerca

"Si, Shelby, ya es hora de que vigile lo que esté haciendo Santana con el negocio", Bromea

"Pero dijiste que tenias algunos asuntos que arreglar aquí, ¿Por eso viniste no?", Pregunta la acostumbrada curiosidad

"Sí, bueno…", Lleva su cabello detrás de la oreja sin perder la sonrisa, "Digamos que ahora mis asuntos aquí se están trasladando", Mira de reojo a Rachel que no perdía detalle de la conversación

Shelby mira a su hija y luego vuelve a mirar a Quinn. Repite ese gesto al menos cuatro veces hasta que abre y cierra la boca sin decir nada por unos minutos. Al final sonríe ampliamente.

"Que bien, que bien, iré por mi abrigo", Guiña un ojo a Quinn y entra a la casa

La pequeña morena rueda los ojos. Ella sabía que su madre sospechaba algo sobre ella y Quinn desde el primer momento en que la rubia piso la casa, pero luego con más tiempo hablarían de eso.

"Iré por Picasso, ya Dalí está en su canasta", Rachel se para al lado de la rubia que amarraba perfectamente su bufanda verde en el cuello, "Quinn…", La otra voltea a mirarla, "¿Yo soy un _asunto_?", Remarca la última palabra con seriedad

"No entiendo"

"Le dijiste a mi madre que viniste por un _asunto_ y sé que viniste para hablar conmigo, ¿O no es así?"

"Asa es", Muestra sus dientes

"No me gusta que me llames asunto, suena como un negocio", Dice y mira sus pies un poco nerviosa

Quinn se muerde el labio y la mira con ternura

"¿Cómo quieres que te llame?"

"De ninguna forma, es solo que…"

"No le has dicho nada a tus padres de nosotras, por eso digo que vine por un asunto, para no causar más alboroto entre los Berry"

"No había mucho que decir, tú nunca quisiste tener una etiqueta y mi madre es una chismosa", Mira fugazmente dentro de la casa, "Si le digo algo no me dejara en paz"

"Pero yo creo que ya sabe algo"

"Debe tener una novela armada en su cabeza, aun no le quiero decir nada"

"¿Aun?", Alza una ceja, "Lo que quiere decir que planeas hablarle de lo nuestro luego"

"Ahora mismo no existe _lo nuestro,_ Quinn"

"Pero si va a volver a existir, Rachel", Se acerca hasta quedar a centímetros de la morena

Rachel traga saliva y suspira retrocediendo unos pocos pasos

"Iré por Picasso", Anuncia y se marcha

Quinn se queda con una buena sensación luego de eso. Rachel estaba un poco más abierta al dialogo con ella y en esta ocasión no descarto nada sobre un futuro, que para la rubia iba a ser muy pronto.

Cuando la periodista entra a la casa en busca de su perro, se encuentra con su padre sentado en la sala mirando el noticiero de la tarde.

"Ven, muchacho", Le susurra a Picasso que emocionado corre hasta ella para que lo sujetaran de su correa

Rachel se queda mirando un poco más a su padre que no volteo a verla. Desde la discusión no le hablo, de hecho se encerró en su cuarto y tampoco bajo a comer. Shelby lo excuso diciendo que tenia dolor de cabeza, pero Rachel sabía que era simplemente por no querer hablar con ella.

La morena no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, la decisión de seguir adelante no era solo por ella, si no por todos en su familia. Amaba a sus padres y no quería que siguieran sufriendo luego e 14 años de la perdida de Marcus.

Si su padre estaba molesto y no le quería hablar, está bien, luego se le pasaría, pero ahora se marchaba, no tenía tiempo y realmente deseaba darle un abrazo de despedida.

"Papa… Ya me voy", Dice por lo bajo

El hombre gira un poco la cabeza y asiente lentamente mirándola

"Solo faltan cinco días, Rachel. Aun puedes arrepentirte", Espeta esta vez mirando la pantalla del televisor

"No tengo nada de que arrepentirme y no quiero hablar de eso, yo solo-"

"Buen viaje", Fue cortante

Rachel sintió dolor por esa actitud. Suspira con los ojos cerrados y se arriesga a caminar un poco más, con la correa de Picasso en la mano, para dejar un beso fugaz en el costado de la cabeza de su padre

"Adiós", Susurra con tristeza y vuelve a salir de la casa

Muy pocas veces discutía con sus padres, pero al tocar el tema de Marcus estaba mentalizada en que Hiram se iba a molestar, sin embargo, no esperaba una actitud tan inmadura y cerrada por parte del hombre.

Al salir se encuentra con su madre muy risueña junto a Quinn, como era costumbre.

"Es hora de irnos", Anuncia subiendo a Picasso en el asiento trasero, mientras que Shelby camina rumbo al asiento del conductor

Quinn mira el espacio en la parte de atrás y luego delante. ¿Se iba a sentar con los animales? Estaba en un proceso de adaptación a ellos, sin embargo, eran aproximadamente 30 minutos hasta el aeropuerto en donde Picasso estaría seguramente encima de ella.

Rachel ve el gesto nervioso en la mirada de la otra y decide ella ocupar el lugar al lado de sus mascotas

"Ve delante, Quinn", Dice y la rubia va tranquila

"¿Les molesta si coloco algo de música", Pregunta Shelby

"Por mi está bien", Quinn acepta y Rachel no responde porque estaba ocupada acomodando el cierre de la canasta estilo jaula que tenia Dalí

La rubia la mira por el espejo y voltea de inmediato al notar algo

"¿El no tiene su jaula para viajar? Es un perro muy grande", Mira a Picasso que felizmente estaba sentado olfateando

"En al aeropuerto me darán una, no tengo una jaula grande para él. Solo Dalí tiene la suya, además les tiene algo de miedo, si compro una es probable que llore cuando la vea"

"¿Y cómo viaja? ¿Siempre te dan una?"

"Las dos únicas veces que ha viajado en avión fueron cuando mi padre me lo regalo, era un cachorro y ahora, pero generalmente lo llevo conmigo en Chester cuando vamos a otra ciudad cercana, por eso no le compro una jaula de viaje"

"Hija, ¿Aun funciona ese auto?", Pregunta por el escarabajo

"Si, mama"

"Está muy viejo"

"Chester está bien, mama", Defendía su vehículo

"Es gracioso que lo sigas llamando así", La mujer mayor reía

"Es su nombre"

"Es un auto"

"¿Por qué discutimos sobre esto?"

"Porque deberías andar en un transporte más seguro"

"Mi auto es seguro", Habla con algo de duda ante eso porque recordaba las veces que se había dañado incluso haciéndola llegar tarde al trabajo

"Pero esta viejo, ahora que trabajas en un puesto importante en el periódico deberías comprar otro"

"Me gusta mi auto", Seguía firme

"¿Qué carro tienes tú, Quinn?", Shelby cambia el rumbo

"Un Mercedes"

"¡Wow un mercedes! Esos son lindos autos, con estilo, no como el de Rachel", Bromeaba sin apartar la vista de la carretera

"Creo que el auto de Rachel es muy lindo, es un clásico y muy pocas personas lo conservan tan bien, es genial que lo tenga", Quinn explica con tranquilidad al notar como la morena ya se comenzaba a incomodar por las indiscreciones de su madre

Ninguna volvió a hablar nada mas acerca del tema de los autos, pero si comenzaron a hablar sobre hornear Brownies y Rachel deseo tener alguno para comer.

Quince minutos después estuvieron en el aeropuerto. Eran las 4:40 de la tarde en Lima y verificaron el vuelo que pronto saldría.

Registraron a las mascotas, llevaron a Picasso para su jaula en donde Rachel permaneció a su lado durante los minutos en que ella tenía que abordar por otro lugar, ya que el animal estaba muy nervioso a diferencia del gato que se mantuvo tranquilo.

Quinn miraba todo con mucho detalle, cada vez le parecía más adorable el comportamiento de Rachel con sus _hijos_

¿Cómo sería la morena si llegara a ser madre de verdad algún día? Sonreía como tonta de tan solo imaginarlo.

Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo Quinn se había vuelto tan soñadora con la periodista.

"Lo que hace el amor", Se dice a sí misma en susurro

"¿Qué dices?", A Shelby a su lado le pareció haber escuchar algo

"Que me parece adorable como Rachel trata a sus animales"

"Si, saco eso de Hiram"

La morena luego de dejar a Picasso y Dalí camina hasta las otras dos mujeres

"Es hora, tenemos que abordar y creo que ya debes salir de esta área mama", Sujeta una maleta y mira a su madre que había entrado a la parte donde solo llegaban los pasajeros antes de ser inspeccionados para abordar

Una persona de seguridad le dijo que solo pasarían los que tuvieran boletos, ella dijo que el suyo estaba en la maleta y siguió caminando. Rachel se puso nerviosa y Quinn no paraba de reír.

Esa mujer era todo un caso.

"Hasta luego, Shelby, ha sido un placer poder compartir contigo estos cortos días", Quinn la abraza con mucho cariño

"El placer ha sido mío, querida. Espero nos visites pronto y podamos también reunirnos con Judy"

"Así será, creo que nos veremos muy seguido, de hecho te sorprenderás", Expresa con un tono de misterio

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Rachel luego te informara", Le da otro corto abrazo y camina hasta la zona de inspección

"¿A qué se refiere, Quinn?", Pregunta a su hija que miraba con el ceño fruncido a la rubia

"No lo sé, no le hagas mucho caso", Niega con la cabeza

"Esperaba poder compartir mas días contigo, Rachel"

"Nos veremos el próximo mes, recuerda"

"Pero este mes es importante, hija"

"Sabes porque lo hago, mama. No quiero seguir aferrada a una fecha triste, prefiero recordarlo con más alegría, no de esa forma"

"Tu padre está muy afectado por lo que le dijiste, él te ama y le duele que no le des la razón, pero te entiendo y por eso respeto tu decisión", Acariciaba los hombros de su hija

"Creo que debe ir con un especialista, a terapia como lo hice yo", Shelby detiene sus movimientos y la mira seria

"No creo que quiera, Rachel"

"Lo necesita y es hora de que tu como su esposa lo ayudes"

"No es fácil, sabes cómo es de testarudo"

"¿Quieres seguir sufriendo de esta manera la muerte de Marcus? Con una habitación llena de su cosas y con una cena para recordar cómo murió en donde todos solo lloran? no es sano, mama"

"Lo sé, hija, me duele más que nada en el mundo esos detalles, yo le he dicho a Hiram que deberíamos donar algunas cosas de Marcus y él solo grita o se aleja con sus pájaros"

"Se comporta como un niño caprichoso porque sabe que lo que está haciendo no es bueno", Espeta al tiempo que escucha el ultimo llamada para su vuelo.

Ya Quinn la esperaba del otro lado

"Buen viaje, hija", La abraza con mucha fuerza

"Te amo, mama y… Habla con él sobre el tema, por favor", Susurra en su oído

"Te prometo que lo haré", Besa ambas mejillas de su hija, tal cual lo hacía cuando era una niña

Rachel se sonroja un poco y se aleja hasta la zona de inspección en donde pasa sin problemas y tanto ella como Quinn del otro lado agitan sus manos para despedirse una vez más de la mujer que, casi llorando, hacia el mismo gesto.

Ambas pasan por otra puerta, muestran sus boletos y abordan rumbo a Los Ángeles.

Se sientan juntas en el avión. Rachel justo al lado de la ventana y Quinn del pasillo. Estuvieron en silencio la primera media hora en donde la morena solo observaba por la ventana como el sol se ocultaba

"¿En qué piensas?", Pregunta Quinn cerrando la revista en sus manos

"En nada, solo miraba…", Gira para observar esta vez a la rubia

"¿Aun estas molesta por mi viaje a Lima?", Ladea la cabeza curiosa, pero Rachel no responde, solo se encoge ligeramente de hombros, "¿Eso qué significa?"

"Que da igual si me molesto o no, tú no te detendrás"

"Lo dices como si fuera lo peor del mundo", Expresa con tristeza

"No es tan malo ni tan bueno para mí, no sé cómo sentirme, pero lograste parte de lo que querías, supongo", La seguía mirando

"¿Qué no me echaras a patadas?"

"Tener mi atención, ¿Eso querías no?"

"Si, eso quería, aunque esperaba mucho mas"

La morena mira al frente y queda en silencio por unos minutos

"No soy impulsiva y eso hace que necesite más tiempo ¿Sabes?", La mira fugazmente, "Sé que es inevitable que algo duela, pero esta vez quiero pensar más en mi", Confiesa tranquila haciendo círculos con el dedo índice en su pierna

"Rachel, mírame", Toma su mano derecha y recibe la atención de los ojos chocolate, "No soy una experta en estas cosas, pero creo que no importa cuánto miedo tengamos, cuanto nos alejemos por caprichos o discutamos por estupideces, nos amamos y aunque el mundo se acabe mañana… Lo que tiene que pasar pasara y estaremos juntas"

Se miran a los ojos por un largo rato mientras sus manos permanecían entrelazadas sin ninguna incomodidad.

No dijeron nada mas, no lo necesitaban y aunque fueron varias horas hasta Los Ángeles, aquello se sintió realmente agradable porque hay personas que nacen para estar en un lugar, incluso cuando el momento solo necesite un confortable silencio.

* * *

" _No sé si existe el destino, pero en caso de que el universo incluya ese lugar, deseo permanecer allí hasta que decidas regresar"_


	30. Marcando Terreno

**Capitulo 29**

" **Marcando terreno"**

"¡Buen día para todos!", Quinn llegaba canturreando al trabajo con varios cafés en una bandeja desechable

"Buenos días, jefa ¿Te ayudo?", Kurt se ofrece olfateando las bebidas

"Gracias, ¿Ya llego Santana?"

"Si, está en su oficina"

"Perfecto. Traje seis cafés de varios sabores, se los puedes dar a quien quieras, el mío es este", Toma el suyo y se va con la misma sonrisa que llego

"¿Se puede saber que fue eso? ¿Por qué su felicidad es tan duradera?", La joven asistente que detallo todo desde cerca, pregunta incrédula porque esta mujer no se parecía mucho a la Quinn mal humorada que conoció en sus primeras semanas de trabajo y sin embargo, el último mes parecía muy común.

"No lo sé, pero seguro Santana por fin lo averigua todo y nos cuenta", Habla por lo bajo, "Ten, toma un café y vamos a terminar que tenemos mucho trabajo hoy", Ambos se marchan mientras seguían susurrando la actitud de la rubia

Luego de revisar varios correos electrónicos, hacer llamadas telefónicas y leer algunos contratos referentes a los eventos; Quinn con una sonrisa emocionada toma de nuevo el teléfono para enviar el mismo mensaje que enviaba cada mañana desde que llego de Lima hace un mes.

" _Buenos días ¿Cómo amanece la persona mas adorable del planeta?"._ Envía y se muerde el labio ansiosa porque sabía que la respuesta, como siempre, iba a llegar de inmediato.

" _Eres muy cursi, Quinn ¿Te lo había dicho?"_ , Recibe como respuesta

" _Si, todos los días por la mañana me lo dices",_

" _Porque lo eres"_

" _Eso te gusta ¿No me dirás como amaneces?"_

" _Estoy bien, en la oficina esperando tu mensaje, supongo"_

" _¿Supones? Mañana deberías enviarme uno tú, También lo merezco"_

" _No"_

" _No te hagas la dura"_

" _No me hago la dura, disfruto de que ahora más a menudo sepas que existo"_

" _Rachel… "_

" _¿Dije algo malo?"_

" _Siempre dices cosas que me dejan sin nada que decir"_

" _Entonces hablamos después, que tengas un gran día, Quinn"_

" _Gracias, estaré pensando en ti"_

Y así termino la conversación que casi siempre se repetía cada mañana. Algunas veces solo dos mensajes y otras casi una hora de ellos, pero lo que a la rubia siempre le dejaba una espina dentro, era el hecho de terminar en ocasiones de hablar con ella diciendo algo romántico y que la morena no volviera a responder.

Realmente no dudaba de que Rachel la quisiera, pero le encantaría que la chica le devolviera las palabras de cariño que ahora se esforzaba más por decir.

Todo lo hacía con sinceridad, estaba aprendiendo a expresar ese amor que no sabía que sentía y ahora lo demostraba con más fluidez ante la ilusión y afán de que Rachel de una vez le dijera: "Si, quiero ser tu novia"

La periodista por su parte seguía firme en tener su espacio, pero no trataba de alejar los movimientos de Quinn, eso la joven empresaria lo agradecía y se esforzaba cada día por recuperar aquello que, por idiota, perdió.

"Es impresionante, pero alguien me dijo que mi socia llego repartiendo café y tan feliz como Lea Michele viendo el trasero de su novia Dianna Agron", Santana llegaba a la oficina con su característico humor y, cómo no, un vaso de café cortesía de Quinn, en la mano.

"Buenos días, Santana. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?", Ignora toda la broma y pregunta tranquila

"Excelente, me reuní con el jugador de Futbol y su esposa. La fiesta será en Malibú", Se sienta y deja el café sobre el escritorio

"¿Para cuándo?"

"Año nuevo, tenemos este mes para organizarla junto con la otra, si la concretas hoy"

"Muy bien, debemos agendar todo lo que quieren y organizar las próximas reuniones", Tenía los ojos en su computador sobre el escritorio

"Claro, pero no vine para hablar de eso"

"¿Y para qué?", Alza la vista

"¿Cómo que para qué? ¡No hemos podido hablar de nada!, cuando llegaste me fui de viaje, dijiste que me contabas cuando estuviera aquí, luego volví y estabas ocupada, luego me fui de nuevo y-"

"Ya entendí, Santana", La interrumpe

"Entonces dime, quiero saber que paso con Rachel porque solo me hablaste de hornear Brownies y de tener la mejor suegra del mundo"

"Ya te dije por teléfono la semana pasada, estoy en proceso"

"¿En proceso de qué?", Se cruza de piernas y entrecierra los ojos

"De conquistarla. ¿No debes ir a trabajar, Santana?", Prefería que su amiga dejara de chismosear en horas laborales

"¿Por qué la tienes que conquistar si esa mujer está loca por ti? Pensé que el viaje era suficiente", Ignora la última pregunta de la chica

"Eso no es suficiente, tiene miedo de que la vuelva a herir", Expresa con tristeza

"¿Pero no le confesaste todo?"

"Por supuesto, me lucí ¡Si vieras lo que le escribí!, al inicio me pidió que me fuera, pero por sus padres me quede a dormir, luego le confesé todo al siguiente día, me dio mucho miedo que no me creyera, solo me pidió espacio y tiempo, por lo menos tengo una esperanza y creo que voy bien."

"Que cagada, Fabray. Yo pensé que ibas a llegar hablándome de todo el sexo de reconciliación que tuviste con Berry y ya paso un mes"

"Ojala hubiese sido así, pero las cosas en el mundo real no son tan fáciles, Santana", Espeta molesta

"Claro, la reina del amor y las relaciones", Exclama con ironía moviendo la cabeza

"No soy la reina del amor, pero me estoy esforzando", Alza la barbilla orgullosa de su actitud

"¿Cómo? ¿Enviando mensajes tontos en las mañanas? Porque ya sé que lo haces, Kurt me dijo"

"¡Kurt es un chismoso!"

"¿Así que es cierto?", Reía con malicia ante la confirmación

"Si, es cierto, pero no son mensajes tontos, es importante. Le deseo buenos días y conversamos, algunas veces la llamo en la noches y hablamos durante horas"

"¿Con eso la vas a conquistar? Que aburrida", Finge sueño bostezando

"También le he enviado versiones nuevas de alguno de sus libros favoritos; un lente cambiable para la cámara que usa en los reportajes y una caja de Brownies, horneados por mí, a su oficina", Sonreía orgullosa, "Planeo enviar luego una nota con mi perfume", Expresa juguetona como una niña

"Lindo, pero sigue siendo aburrido a mi parecer, necesitas mas chispa"

"Deja de criticar. Rachel no es una chica común, Santana. Ella no se emociona con flores, espectáculos y una cena costosa. Ella es sencilla y disfruta de detalles como esos"

"Como digas, ¿Han habido avances por lo menos?"

"Al inicio no hablábamos mucho, las ultimas semanas si y se ríe a menudo sin incomodad, aunque no me acepta una cita de amigas".

"Te falta camino"

"Quisiera poder avanzar más, pero si no se puede esperaré… Es frustrante a veces, supongo que lo merezco", Su voz era débil

"No te rindas, si hablas con ella a menudo es importante y vas bien de ánimos, pero como dices, Rachel no es una chica común"

"No me cansare de intentar todo con ella", Sonaba decidida

"Me gusta tu actitud"

"Sabes… ", Sonreía de medio lado y apoyaba la barbilla sobre sus manos en el escritorio, "Cuando llegamos de Ohio compartimos Taxi y antes de bajarse sin querer nos besamos en los labios, no se enojo ni se puso nerviosa, solo me sonrió con algo de complicidad", Cuenta emocionada

"¿Hubo lengua?", Hace un gesto sugerente con las cejas

"¡Claro que no, te digo que fue sin querer! No fue algo profundo"

"No fue sin querer, se de esos cuentos", La mira desconfiada

"Está bien", Alza las manos, "moví la boca para que quedara sobre la suya, pero ella no tiene porque saberlo", Se encoge de hombros

"Buena jugada, pero necesitas más que eso", Se levanta, "Cuando gustes acude a mí para algunos consejos", Acomoda su chaqueta con arrogancia

"Gracias pero estoy bien así"

"Como digas; seguiré en lo mío", Camina hasta la puerta y se detiene de repente, "Me alegra que volvieras de esta manera"

"¿A qué te refieres?", Quinn la mira curiosa

"Realmente pensé que si ella se negaba no ibas a seguir esperanzada o con ganas de una relación, eres muy orgullosa, pero veo que disfrutas de esta nueva… ¿Etapa?"

"No es fácil, pero creo que valdrá la pena todo el esfuerzo y los kilos de más debido a los Brownies", Dice sincera

"Gracias por el café", Lo señala sobre el escritorio y sale de la oficina de su amiga con una sonrisa

Estaba feliz por el ánimo de Quinn, solo esperaba que la morena le diera la oportunidad muy pronto.

* * *

¿Saben que es lo peor de ser una persona _introvertida_? Tener una madre excesivamente _extrovertida_ y con ganas de meterse en todos los asuntos de los demás.

Ese era el caso de Rachel y Shelby. Una que odiaba hablar de más y otra que preguntaba demasiado.

No eran más de las cuatro de la tarde cuando la mujer llamo a su hija para preguntarle como estaba. El último mes habían hablado mucho sobre el tema de Hiram y el difunto hermano de la morena, debido a que la reunión para _recordar_ su muerte, se dio por primera vez sin la presencia de la chica y eso creo tensión e hizo que aquella cena se terminara en poco tiempo.

El hombre seguía algo molesto, pero le enviaba saludos a su hija por medio de su esposa, lo cual era un avance y tal vez se debía a que Shelby lo amenazo con irse de la casa si no le hablaba a Rachel y no comenzaba manejar de una forma diferente la pérdida de Marcus.

" _Tu padre también quiere saber"_

"¿Qué quiere saber, mama?"

" _Lo de Quinn"_

"No seas mentirosa, eres tú quien no deja de preguntar"

" _¡Te lo juro!, él me pregunto si ustedes tenían algo"_

"¿Cuándo?"

" _Cuando ella vino"_

"Eso fue hace un mes"

" _Pero aun quiere saber, ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez todo?"_

"Quinn y yo no tenemos nada, deja de preguntar todos los días lo mismo"

" _Pero si tuvieron, yo lo sé"_

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

" _¡Eso quiere decir que si!",_ Grita tan fuera que Rachel se separa del teléfono

"No grites", Arruga la cara

" _¿Por qué no me contaste nada antes?"_

"Porque eres muy chismosa", Se escucha un resoplido del otro lado, "Y porque Quinn y yo nunca fuimos novias o algo así"

" _No entiendo"_

"Salíamos y cosas por el estilo, pero ella no quería una novia en ese momento"

" _Ahhh ya… ¿Pero ahora si quiere? Y no me mientas porque por algo vino, Rachel, no me creí ese cuento de que tenia asuntos que resolver, el asunto eras tú"_

"Si, ahora si quiere", Dice y rueda los ojos

" _¡Que emoción! Hacen una hermosa pareja y es tu amor de toda la vida!",_ Seguía gritando

"Eres una exagerada",

" _No soy exagerada, siempre la quisiste y ahora que ella te quiere nada puede ser más perfecto",_ Como lo suponía, tu madre tenía una novela armada

"¿Cómo sabes que ella me quiere?",

" _Porque se leer los gestos y Quinn está enamorada de ti, al inicio no lo vi claro, pero ahora si"_

"Como sea, yo estoy enfocada en mi. Pasaron muchas cosas y no todo es color de rosa"

" _Lo entiendo, luego me contaras con calma, pero me alegra que vayan a ser novias"_

"No somos novias, mama", Repite molesta

" _Por ahora….",_ Canturrea

"¡Mama!"

" _¡¿Qué?!"_

"Me tengo que ir, alguien toca la puerta

" _No me mientas"_

"Adiós", Cuelga y suspira con pesadez. ¡Qué mujer tan pesada!

No muy lejos de allí, otra situación incómoda se estaba dando, pero con mas ironía y tensión que la conversación madre e hija.

"Necesito ver a Rachel antes de irme"

"No se va a poder, está encerrada en su oficina y probablemente muy ocupada"

"Me dijo que hoy se iba temprano"

"¿Cuándo te lo dijo?"

"Ese no es tu problema, Ashley"

"No veras a Rachel, es lo que te puedo decir, Quinn"

Las miradas desafiantes eran tan protagonistas como la sorna en los tonos de voz.

Quinn había salido de una pequeña reunión con algunos directivos de Los Ángeles Times, quienes la llamaron para contratar los servicios de su empresa durante la fiesta de fin de año.

Rachel no sabía nada de aquello y cuando la rubia llego no la vio, ahora esperaba encontrarla para darle la sorpresa.

Lo que no se esperaba era que una de las personas que acompaño la reunión era Ashley, la insoportable ex de la morena.

La periodista de famosos era la encargada de dar información sobre los requerimientos de su jefe, y algunos otros directivos no presentes, sobre lo que deseaban para la celebración.

No iban a ser semanas fáciles si ambas chicas permanecían en el mismo espacio

"Mira, no me interesa lo que digas, la voy a ver y no lo podrás evitar, de hecho la voy a llamar", Quinn espeta y le da la espalda al tiempo que saca el teléfono de su cartera para comenzar a llamar a la morena

"Haz lo que te dé la gana, idiota", Escupe y se aleja murmurando varias cosas

Quinn fingió no escuchar eso porque en el fondo le dio risa que la otra se molestara.

¡Como la odiaba! Intentar llevársela bien con ella, si Rachel se lo pedía, ya estaba casi tachado en la lista.

Según la morena, Ashley era buena persona si la conocían mejor, pero como Quinn no había conocido ni la mínima parte de su lado bueno, descartaba cualquier interacción amistosa con ella.

Rachel no respondía el teléfono y luego de la tercera llamada, Quinn pensó que tal vez la chica insoportable tenía razón y periodista estaba ocupada, pero cuando decidió marchare, escucho su voz.

"¡Hola, Quinn!" La morena con su bolso en el hombro y la mirada sorprendida se acerca, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te quería dar una sorpresa hoy", La rubia se acerca y sin perder la sonrisa besa delicadamente la comisura de los labios de la otra

Rachel se sonroja un poco y acomoda sus lentes.

Muy de cerca Ashley fingía leer algo en su teléfono.

"¿Qué sorpresa me querías dar?"

"Nosotros organizaremos la fiesta de fin de año para ustedes, es decir para el diario"

"¡Wow, no lo sabía!"

"Hoy lo concretamos y preferí decírtelo luego de terminar la reunión, pero me dijeron que estabas ocupada", Mira de reojo a la castaña que seguía en el mismo lugar, "No respondías el teléfono", Termina sacando su labio inferior en señal de puchero

"Lo siento, lo deje en silencio porque mi madre no para de llamar"

"Está bien", ríe, "¿Estas muy ocupada? Pensaba que tal vez podíamos ir a tomar un café y hablar ", Ofrece ilusionada

"Me gustaría, pero…", Se detiene cuando Quinn hace un gesto de no creerle, "Te lo juro, me encantaría, pero debo ir a entrevistar a un embajador, es un tema importante y solo puede a esta hora"

"No te preocupes, será otro día", Trataba de no sonar tan decepcionada

"Hasta pronto, me alegra que vayas a organizar la fiesta, será fabulosa"

"Cuídate, hablamos luego", Le regala un abrazo bien correspondido y la ve alejarse con algo de prisa

Antes de marcharse por la misma puerta, Quinn mira como Ashley se tongoneaba con una alegre sonrisa.

"¿Cuál es el motivo de tu repentina felicidad?", Pregunta acercándose hasta la castaña

"Es muy gracioso ver como tengo la razón", Seguía riendo de una forma tan odiosa que Quinn sentía martillos en su cabeza, "Rachel no esta tan emocionada en verte como piensas", Se encoge de hombros

La rubia lleva su cabello detrás de las orejas y chasquea los dientes tratando de no perder los nervios ante esta _insoportable criatura_

Luego de otra mirada asesina, alza la barbilla y se acerca hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro de la otra mujer.

"Entiende algo y quiero que te quede muy claro, muchachita", La señala con el dedo

"No me intimidas", Espeta y Quinn la ignora

"No me interesa si sigues enamorada de Rachel, pero lo mejor para ti es que no te metas entre nosotras"

"¿Por qué te debo hacerte caso?", Seguía desafiante

"Porque ella es mía y yo soy de ella, será mejor que te acostumbres a vivir con eso, querida", Espeta con la misma suficiencia y seguridad que acompaño su caminar hasta la salida segundos después.


	31. Simplemente Ella

**Capitulo 30**

" **Simplemente ella"**

"¿Sabes lo que dice Marc Jacob? Que no importa lo que uses si no como lo uses. Una prenda es tan hermosa como la quieras llevar, Rachel"

"Mama, te repito que me gusta el vestido azul, el rojo con negro es demasiado llamativo y además…", Entrecierra los ojos, "¿Quién es Marc Jacob?", Pregunta y Shelby abre la boca al máximo

"No lo puedo creer, ¿Quién te crio durante estos años?"

"Papá, tal vez", Se encoge de hombros y sube sus lentes

Madre e hija se encontraban en una habitación de hotel en New York City.

En la cama estaban dos vestidos mientras que las dos mujeres, paradas frente a ellos, decidían que escoger.

¿La razón? El evento de los Pulitzer Prizes en la Universidad de Columbia y en donde Rachel iba a ser galardonada, oficialmente, con un premio de reportaje divulgativo y servicio público gracias a su trabajo en algunos países Africanos.

Sus padres habían viajado desde Lima una noche antes, al igual que ella desde Los Ángeles, para acompañarla en tan especial día.

"Marc Jacob es uno de los mejores diseñadores", Insiste Shelby

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¡Todos lo saben!", Alza los brazos

"Yo no lo sé porque nunca compro ropa de diseñador; tú tampoco y dudo que ese señor haya dicho eso"

"No necesito comprar ropa de diseñador para saber eso, yo veo Fashion Pólice", Peina su cabello hacia atrás con los dedos

"Por eso te crees una experta", Rueda los ojos

"No sabes nada, Quinn si me entiende, por cierto ¿Dónde está?", Se emociona

"Debe estar por llegar con sus padres, a las 12 vamos a almorzar aquí, son las 11:15"

"¡Estoy muy ansiosa por ver a Judy!"

"Si, me lo puedo imaginar", Rachel recogía los vestidos y los dejaba fuera del closet guindados, ella había escogido el azul, pero no se lo iba a decir a su madre

"Me alegra mucho que invitaras a Quinn a New York", Shelby se sienta en la cama y ve como su hija ordenaba cuidadosamente las prendas para usar aquella noche

Rachel gira despacio al escucharla

"No la invite, técnicamente ella estaba en New York desde hace unos días"

"Pero se quedo hasta hoy porque la invitaste, eso es lindo", Trataba de sacar el tema llevando todo a favor

"Si, es verdad", Ríe de medio lado y se sienta junto con su la mujer

"¿Te pasa algo? ¿No estás feliz?", Ve la expresión vacía de Rachel

La morena, con la vista al frente, suspira

"¿Por qué te gusta tanto Quinn?", Gira y la mira por fin

"No entiendo, es una chica encantadora; ¿Por qué no gustarme?"

"Sé que te has dado cuenta de muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y por eso no paras de preguntar por Quinn, dime ¿Por qué te gusta _para mí_? si también me afirmaste y sabias que yo sufrí por ella en el instituto"

"Me gusta _para ti_ porque está enamorada _de ti_ ", Dice afincando las palabras y con la seriedad necesaria, "La verdad es que si la amas como parece y ella te ama de la misma forma…No hay nadie mejor para ti"

"No creo que sepas eso", Niega con la cabeza

"Hija, Quinn es el tipo de mujer que lo puede conseguir todo en la vida, tú también lo eres, claro está, pero son muy diferentes ¿Sabes a que me refiero verdad?"

"Si, ella parece que solo necesita un chasquido con los dedos"

"¡Exacto!, incluso tiene muchos aires de superioridad por eso, pero cuando está contigo parece la misma niña de hace diez años, la diferencia es que ahora su mirada no refleja miedo, si no ilusión, la ilusión de estar contigo"

"No entiendo como puedes interpretar todo eso con ver a Quinn dos días"

"Te he visto a ti y a Quinn durante años, verlas juntas dos días y analizar ciertas cosas solo fue la cereza del postre. Antes era difícil entender si ella estaba realmente interesada en ti porque yo no tenía acceso al mismo llanto que notaba en tu habitación cuando ya no te visitaba"

"Dudo que llorara por mí en ese entonces"

"Eso no importa, porque ahora tiene la capacidad de hacerlo por partida doble"

"No me gusta que llore, no me gusta llorar tampoco", Juega con sus manos

"Muchas veces lloraste por ella, pero si la quieres como lo percibo…", Inclina más su cabeza para buscar la mirada que esquivaba su hija, "Entonces permite que ambas lloren de felicidad esta vez"

"Estoy enamorada de Quinn", Mira a su madre confesando en voz alta lo que la mujer quería escuchar, "Y ella quiere ser mi novia"

"Por fin me lo dices", Lleva sus manos al pecho con dramatismo, "¿Por qué no le dices que si?"

"Porque cuando nos volvimos a ver ocurrieron cosas dolorosas, ella no se quería enamorar de nadie, no quería una relación ni nada parecido, yo decidí alejarme y ahora ella volvió a buscarme para pedirme una oportunidad"

"¿Y entonces…?", Movía las manos

"Que realmente se la quiero dar, creo que se está esforzando, pero sigo teniendo miedo"

"Jamás dejaras de tener miedo a muchas cosas, pero madurar significa aprender a vivir con ellas y puede ser extraordinario encontrar sorpresas", Toma la mano de su hija

"Supongo que sufrimiento es algo que se elige hasta cierto punto", Expresa pensativa

"¿Quién dijo eso?"

"Yo lo digo", Sonríe

"Y yo te digo que escojas el vestido negro con rojo; que levantes tu trasero para ir a comer porque tu padre debe estar muriendo de hambre, pero sobre todo", Se levanta y la señala con el dedo, "Dale una oportunidad a Quinn Fabray, no porque sea hermosa, elegante o rica, si no porque cualquiera que viaje a Lima en invierno; aprenda a hornear Brownies y aguante dormir con tus mascotas en la misma habitación, todo eso en 24 horas… Merece una oportunidad"

* * *

La hora del almuerzo había llegado.

Quinn se encontraba en una gran mesa junto con sus padres. Los tres esperaban a los Berry en el hotel donde se hospedaban.

Shelby fue la primera en insistir por aquel encuentro y Judy gustosa acepto ir junto a su esposo ya que ambos Vivian en la ciudad.

Rachel había invitado a Quinn para la entrega del premio y la rubia casi salta de felicidad.

Había viajado New York por asuntos de trabajo días antes y el mismo día que llego recibió la llamada de la morena

"¿Entonces quieres que este contigo ese día?", Pregunta la joven empresaria hablando por teléfono

" _Si, Quinn solo si quieres y puedes quedarte, me gustaría que estuvieras"_

"¡Claro que quiero!, me quedare hasta el día de le ceremonia"

" _Entonces nos vemos allá",_ La morena intenta colgar

"¿A quién mas invitaste?", Pregunta rápidamente

" _A nadie más porque Tina no puede ir y Sam esta con su familia desde acción de gracias, se reconciliaron o algo así"_

"¿Soy como tu última opción?", Su voz sonaba recriminadora aun tratando de evitarlo

" _No, Quinn, yo igual te iba a invitar"_

"¿Por qué?", Pregunta y Rachel comenzaba a pensar que Shelby era quien hablaba

¿Por qué preguntaba tanto?

" _Porque eres importante para mí",_ Dice

Esa última respuesta le valió a Quinn miles de mariposas estomacales y una promesa de apoyarla en tan importante día, el cual ya había llegado.

"¡Allá están, vamos!", Shelby se emociona al mirar la mesa en donde su vieja amiga le agitaba las manos

"Mama, deja de caminar tan rapido", Espeta Rachel, pero la mujer no le hace mucho caso y, a paso apresurado, llega hasta los demás

Quinn con una sonrisa la mira y disimuladamente le hace una seña para que se acerque cuanto antes a su lado, eso hizo sonrojar a Rachel y Russel lo noto.

"Que linda esta la pequeña, Berry", Le susurra a su hija, pero esta no parece escuchar

"Buenos días", Rachel saluda a todos con una tímida sonrisa

"¡Rachel, cariño que hermosa te ves!", Expresa Judy levantándose para darle un cálido abrazo.

"Muchas gracias, señora Fabray"

"Llámame Judy, querida, son muchos años de conocernos", Se sienta de nuevo

"Hola, Rachel", Esta vez es Russel quien se levanta y le da un abrazo mucho más corto para luego estrechar la mano con Hiram que más silencioso saludo y se sentó

La morena luego de algunos gestos más de saludo, se sienta al lado de Quinn que de inmediato le da un beso en la mejilla

"¿Nerviosa por esta noche?", Pregunta la rubia

"Un poco", Susurra Rachel

"Le dije a Shelby que esto no puede volver a pasar", Judy hablaba llamando la atención de todos

"¿A qué te refieres mama?", Pregunta Quinn con el ceño fruncido

"Han pasado muchos años, Quinnie, no puede ser que nos reunamos hasta ahora"

"Es verdad, solo hablábamos por teléfono, deberíamos planificar encuentros al menos para estas fechas", Shelby apoyaba la mención

"¿Qué tal para mayo en mi cumpleaños y para Enero en el tuyo? Pueden ser dos fechas fijas", Opina Judy

"Por supuesto, y también cuando-"

"¿Qué tal si ordenamos?", Hiram interrumpe el parloteo de las mujeres

"Apoyo a Hiram, muero de hambre", Russel llamaba al mesero con la mano

Las otras dos mujeres comenzaron a hablar del pasado mientras esperaban la comida; Russel e Hiram comentaban algo acerca del hotel, mientras que Quinn y Rachel… Bueno, ellas solo miraban todo en silencio.

"Me gusta esto", Dice la pequeña morena

"¿La comida de aquí?", Pregunta la rubia a su lado

"No, ellos", Señala a los mayores y Quinn sabe que se refería al buen momento que transmitían

"También me gusta, aunque me gusta más solo porque estás tú", Dice muy cerca de su oído y tomando la mano que la otra tenia sobre su propio muslo

Rachel la mira a los ojos sin nervios y en silencio; solo escuchando a los demás y con sus manos entrelazadas debajo de la mesa; esperaron el delicioso almuerzo

* * *

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde de un viernes 4 de Diciembre, día en que se iban a entregar los Pulitzer Prizes y Rachel no podía estar más nerviosa al llegar al lugar.

La ceremonia comenzaría a las 6 de la tarde en el gran auditorio de la Universidad de Columbia y en donde se encontraban comunicadores de todo el país y el mundo; junto con el comité de los premios y estudiantes de periodismo que soñaban con estar algún día parados en ese podio que ahora Rachel tenía casi en frente.

La morena iba a dar un pequeño discurso que escribió un día antes, el mismo fue sugerido por uno de los representantes al mencionar que era una de las periodistas más jóvenes en recibir un premio tan importante con su primer trabajo de gran auge.

La morena no sabía que decir cuando recibió la llamada, ella no era buena ante un gran número de personas y aunque su mente era capaz de crear palabras magnificas en una sola frase, no era lo mismo que esta parada en un lugar como ese y ante personas de tanta trayectoria periodística.

Pero acepto, porque tenía 27 años, un gran trabajo, un premio bajo el brazo y gente que la amaba. Si tienes eso, nada puede ser tan difícil.

"Espera hija", Hiram sujeta a Rachel del brazo antes de que la morena fuera en busca de los asientos numerados

El hombre desde lo acontecido en Lima no hablo mucho con la morena más que algunos saludos de cortesía, pero con el pasar de las semanas se comenzó a comportar como antes y la periodista agradeció inmensamente que haya ido para apoyarla con el mismo cariño de siempre, sin embargo, también sabía que aun se encontraba en un proceso para deshacerse de ciertos recuerdos materiales relacionados con su difunto hermano.

"¿Que sucede, Papá? ¿Hizo algo mama?", Pregunta lo primero que se le viene a la mente, Shelby podía hacer muchas cosas en un hotel solo por andar de chismosa y más aun llegando a una ceremonia de premios

"No, que yo sepa", La mira pensativo y de repente ambos ríen", En fin, te quería decir que estoy feliz por ti, me haces sentir muy orgulloso"

"Gracias"

"Me quiero disculpar por lo que paso… Ya sabes…", Baja la mirada apenado

"No te preocupes, somos una familia, pero espero que consideres muchas cosas, lo que hago y digo es siempre para que ustedes se sientan mejor"

"Lo sé, pero sigue siendo duro"

"Entonces tratemos de hacerlo mejor", Se encoge de hombros

"Te quiero mucho y si la vida me arrebato a un hijo en el pasado, quiero disfrutar de ti, eres mi pequeña". Dice con la voz ahogada; comenzaba a dejar escaparla algunas lagrimas

Rachel luchaba para no llorar, su maquillaje podía arruinarse, pero se le era imposible

"No, llores papá, todo está bien", Lo abraza

"Tengo que darte una noticia, Shelby quiso que esperara hasta hoy, cree que es importante contarte en persona y tal vez ayude con tus nervios, aunque no venga al caso"

"¿De qué se trata?", Pregunta impaciente

"Estoy yendo a terapia, me siento mejor con el tema de la muerte de Marcus y nos hemos desecho algunas cosas, no es fácil, pero… Estoy mejorando", Comenta inseguro

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti", Lo abraza de nuevo con mas fuerza pasando los brazos sobre su cuello

"No, yo estoy orgulloso de ti", El susurra el oído, "Ahora vamos a sentarnos que esta noche mi pequeña será una estrella y se lucirá en su discurso"

"¡No me lo recuerdes!", Expresa porque sus nervios volvieron a florecer.

Minutos después, ambos se sientan en sus respectivos lugares. El auditorio se encontraba repleto

"Wow, hay mucha gente", Hiram miraba a su espalda como el resto se acomodaba en elegantes butacas

"Es el premio de periodismo más grande del mundo, Hiram", Shelby explicaba y aunque si eran premios de suma importancia, Rachel sabía que su tono era exagerado solo porque se lo iban a dar a ella

"¿Cuánto falta para que comience?", Pregunta el hombre

"Faltan 10 minutos", Quinn era quien informaba

"Quiero que comience ya para ver como premian a mi pequeña", Shelby miraba a Rachel a su lado con los ojos brillantes

"No vayas a comenzar a llorar", Hiram rueda los ojos

Solo ellos tres eran quienes estaban junto a Rachel en la ceremonia ya que el matrimonio Fabray tenía compromisos aquella noche, no obstante, felicitaron a la morena una y otra vez antes de despedirse en el hotel.

"¿Estás bien?", Pregunta Quinn al notar que Rachel no paraba de mover su rodilla cuando algunas luces se apagaron

"Mi discurso solo tiene seis líneas y no me gusta hablar en público", Susurra como si otros estuvieran pendientes de ese faltan hecho

"Creo que a nadie le gusta eso, lo que pasa es que algunos aceptan porque les pagan mucho, entonces se acostumbran", Bromeaba para calmar a la otra

"Yo jamás me acostumbraría, yo me pongo muy nerviosa por todo", Niega con la cabeza

Quinn sabe que es cierto, Rachel desde la muerte de su hermano tenía incomodidad ante las multitudes y más aun si eran desconocidas y tenía que hablar frente a ellas.

"Lo harás bien, tú haces todo bien", Sujetaba su mano con fuerza para drenar los nervios y al instante las siente como un hielo

"No debí aceptar esto", Renegaba todo

"¿Qué dices, Rachel?, Shelby a su lado derecho le recriminaba aquello

"Estoy nerviosa, mama", La mira

"Pero si solo es un premio", Ahora le restaba importancia al galardón más importante del mundo, según ella

"No es por eso, tengo que hablar"

"Eso pasa rápido, Rachel", Hiram asoma su cabeza para animarla

"Es verdad, en un parpadeo terminas", Quinn añade

"¿Y qué tal si pasa algo? ¿si se me olvida todo? ¿Si me caigo como la que gano el Oscar a mejor actriz?", Comenzaba a delirar

"¿Viste a Jennifer Lawrence recibir su Oscar?", Quinn la mira con los ojos entrecerrados, "A ti no te gustan esos premios, que yo sepa"

"Es guapa, no veo esos premios, pero ella me gusta"

"Ah… Que bien", Muestra una sonrisa forzada y suelta la mano fría de la otra

Rachel iba a decirle algo mas cuando las luces se apagaron por completo y alguien comenzó a hablar

" _¡Buena noches! El comité de los Pulitzer Prizes y la escuela de periodismo de la Universidad de Columbia, les da la cordial bienvenida a otra noche en donde se premiaran a los periodistas y trabajos más destacados del año pasado"_

Hubieron mas palabras; un homenaje para el decano de la Universidad de Columbia, galardones a periodistas que Rachel jamás pensó tener tan cerca; un documental de animales que hizo llorar a todos e incluso algo de música por parte de la orquesta sinfónica de New York en honor a la pronta navidad, pero nada de eso fue tan importante como el anuncio que se oyó a las 8:45 pm

" _Y ahora, para continuar con esta increíble noche, reciban con un gran aplauso a la joven ganadora de un Pulitzer Prizes en la categoría de reportaje divulgativo y Servicio Público, gracias a un maravilloso trabajo titulado: Una Mirada A Los Olvidados, con ustedes… Rachel Berry",_

Quinn y Shelby tuvieron que moverla un poco para que se diera cuenta que era su nombre el que habían pronunciado, entonces con una ligera dosis de adrenalina, se levanta arrugando el papel en su mano.

Rachel sube al escenario con una sonrisa bañada de nervios y el discurso de seis líneas totalmente arrugado.

Le entregaron el premio al pisar el escenario, tal y como hacían con aquellos que anunciaban porque todos conocían los resultados antes de la gala. Luego camina hasta el podio que solo, y con el micrófono encendido, la esperaba.

Ella hubiese deseado simplemente tener el premio e irse a sentar, pero le tocaba hablar.

Coloca la placa con el circulo dorado, característico del Pulitzer, justo en el podio donde se encontraba.

Mira su mano empuñada y nota como solo quedaba migajas del papel donde estaba su discurso; mira al público y nota como sus padres y Quinn estaban emocionados; suspira y deja caer el resto de papel, ya no los necesitaba de todas formas.

"Buenas noches", Su voz se escucho sin mucha fuerza a través del micrófono, "Tenia un discurso preparado, algo que motivara, en pocas palabras, a algunas personas esta noche, pero creo que el papel se desintegro en unos minutos", Expresa y todos ríen haciendo que se relajara un poco mas

"¿Y ahora que dirá si no tiene papel?", Hiram pregunta a la nada

"Sera simplemente ella", Responde Quinn mirando el escenario

"Viajar a países africanos me hizo vivir la realidad que muchos murmuran como cotidiana", Rachel comenzaba a hablar con mucha más seriedad, "Para las personas escuchar acerca de pobreza en países de ese continente es casi como una rutina coloquial; algunos se compadecen e investigan, donan y hasta viajan; otros simplemente lo dejan pasar", Mira con detalle como cada persona estaba atenta a sus palabras, "En un momento surgió mi inquietud por viajar a un destino desconocido; a un lugar en donde me sintiera diferente y totalmente fuera de mi zona de confort. El objetivo inicial no era realizar un reportaje como este, era simplemente llenarme de vivencias culturales, sin embargo, al momento de llegar a mi primer destino comenzó toda la magia y dolor. Lo digo de esta forma porque son las dos palabras más justas que encuentro. La magia vino por una cultura que me hizo sentir primitiva, mas humana y feliz, pero el dolor llego en manos de la miseria material, enfermedades y personas que miraban el pan que muchos desperdiciamos como un tesoro. En ese momento mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y me pregunte: ¿Por qué mas periodistas no hablan de esto a diario?, ¿Por qué es más importante hablar y glorificar al que desperdicia lo que otros necesitan? Después de todo, como periodistas, tenemos la oportunidad en nuestras manos al trabajar en cualquier diario o medio de comunicación... Al pensar en muchas cosas fue entonces cuando llore de impotencia; me sentí como tonta y me sentí frustrada al ser consciente de la riqueza mal distribuida en el planeta, por eso tuve una idea e hice esto lo mejor que pude"

Hace un breve silencio y se detiene a mirar por varios segundos el premio frente a ella

"No pretendía ganar fama y mucho menos un premio con este trabajo; tampoco con la historia que viene detrás de él. No soy alguien con una posición de poder; ni tengo el dinero suficiente para salvar la vida de tantas personas, aunque quisiera, aun así me siento feliz por muchas razones. Hoy he ganado un Pulitzer por expresarme como comunicadora, porque lo creí conveniente y tuve la oportunidad de hacer esto, y aunque me alegró inmensamente que mi trabajo por fin fuera tomado en cuenta... Lo realmente significativo fue haber ganado un reconocimiento luego de que las personas se conmovieran con la realidad de ciertos lugares. El verdadero logro es que esto atrajo miles de Miradas a los Olvidados. Por fin nos atrevimos a ver a quienes otros ignoran. Muchas Gracias"

Y así finalizo Rachel Berry el discurso improvisado que saco lágrimas, asombro, admiración y un gran aplauso de pie. No necesito un papel ni ensayos porque simplemente fue ella misma…


	32. Entre África y tu corazón

**Capitulo 31**

" **Entre África y tu corazón"**

Cuando acumulas muchos nervios antes de un suceso, tiendes a sentirte liberado, e incluso cansado, luego de haber pasado por dicho momento.

Eso sentía Rachel luego de su discurso.

Durante los minutos en los cuales hablo, no pensó en nada más que su experiencia y con profesionalismo planteo cada palabra, sin embargo, al bajarse del escenario y aun con personas aplaudiendo, sus piernas comenzaron temblar de nuevo. Esta vez debido a la liberación…

Ya no estaba nerviosa, ansiosa o preocupada por hacerlo mal.

Rachel estaba feliz, tan feliz como su madre llorando, su padre aplaudiendo como foca y Quinn con una sonrisa que podía cubrir todo el auditorio.

A paso apresurado se acerco a esas tres personas tan importantes y los abrazo con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños brazos podían ejercer.

"Eres la mejor", Le susurro Quinn al oído luego de dejar un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

Rachel solo le sonrió agradecida. No la iba a contradecir, ella se sentía la mejor en ese instante.

Pasaron apenas 40 minutos para que la gala terminara y todos comenzaron a salir entusiasmados mientras hablaban de los premios, el discurso y lo extraña que era la mujer del decano.

"¡Esto hay que celebrarlo como se debe!", Shelby estaba eufórica

"Podemos ir a cenar", Ofrece Hiram

"¡Nooo, que aburrido! Yo digo que vamos a un club de esos famosos que seguro Quinn conoce, ¡Estamos en New York, la ciudad de las luces!"

"Mama, eso es en Paris", Rachel la miraba con el ceño fruncido

"Entonces esta es la ciudad del pecado"

"Eso es en Las Vegas", Responde de nuevo su hija

"Shelby estás loca", Dice el hombre, "Y a esto lo llaman La Gran Manzana"

"Ustedes son aburridos, Quinn si me entiende ¿Cierto?", Mira a la rubia que no aguantaba la risa por la actitud de la mujer

"Claro que te entiendo, pero creo que la que debe decidir donde celebrar es Rachel", Mira a la morena

"Tú conoces New York más que yo, dime a donde podemos ir"

"Que no hayan chicos vestidos de mujer, eso me confunde", Hiram habla rápidamente

"¿A caso los discriminas?", Su mujer lo asesina con la mirada

"Claro que no, pero me confunden y pienso que son damas"

"Eso no tiene nada de malo, Hiram"

"Me refiero a que-"

"A que es mejor ir a un lugar tranquilo", Rachel acude en ayuda de su progenitor

"Eso mismo", El hombre respira

Todos caminan en busca de un taxi mientras iban hablando de qué lugar era indicado para la ocasión.

Shelby le seguía recriminando a Hiram el hecho de discriminar a los hombres disfrazados de mujeres; Rachel rodaba los ojos con fastidio y Quinn se sentía demasiado a gusto con esas personas a su alrededor.

Ya casi cuando iban a abordar el taxi, un hombre se acerca apresurado hasta ellos

"¡Rachel Berry", Grita el hombre alto de unos 30; delgado y con gafas pequeñas

La morena gira extrañada por el grito y lo ve acercarse algo agitado

"Seguro quiere un autógrafo", Shelby le susurra a su hija

"Entra al taxi", Hiram la empujaba levemente para que dejara de ser tan chismosa

"Buenas noches", El extraño hombre mira a todos los presentes, "Hola, Rachel ¿Cómo estás?", Saluda a la morena de ultima

"Bien… Gracias", Lo observa insegura

"¿Me permites hablar contigo unos minutos a solas?"

Rachel duda unos segundos, pero luego camina solo unos pasos para ver que deseaba el hombre

Quinn no perdía detalle de los movimientos

"Primero te felicito por tu premio, cuando vi la lista de los Pulitzer Prizes me entere de tu trabajo, te confieso que yo siempre he soñado con ese reconocimiento", Expresa amable

Rachel asiente con la cabeza ¿Para eso la había llamado? ¿Para decirle que _envidiaba_ su premio?

"Gracias, bueno si me disculpa tengo que ir a…", Señala a su espalda

"Me llamo Robert Allen, periodista del New York Times", Extiende por primera vez su mano

"Mucho gusto", Rachel corresponde el gesto

"Me gustaría platicar contigo sobre algo relacionado a tu trabajo en África, he sido enviado especial por el New York Times y la UNICEF durante dos años"

"Eso es fabuloso ¿Aun viajas?", Pregunta emocionada

"Si, pero ya no podre y la UNICEF necesita un corresponsal de alto nivel, se me ocurrió que tú puedes ser esa persona y ellos lo consideran igual"

Rachel parpadea varias veces algo aturdida, ¿Le estaba ofreciendo aquello? Ella amo todo lo que pudo conocer de África; soñaba con volver y estar con algo tan importante como UNICEF era maravilloso

"¿Pero cómo? ¿No son ellos quienes me deben contactar?"

"Por eso he venido yo, me han enviado exclusivamente para hablar contigo, todos saben de tu reportaje y están complacidos"

"Pero, yo trabajo en Los Ángeles Times, no pertenezco al mismo periódico que tú"

"Eso es lo de menos, mira… Toma mi tarjeta", Se la extiende, "Tal vez podamos hablar luego, cuando estés mas desocupada. ¿Te parece bien mañana?"

"Sí, creo que mañana está bien", Mira fugazmente detrás donde aun la esperaban

"Perfecto, me llamas temprano y tomamos un café, creo que te gustara mi oferta, si es que aun quieres volver a África"

"Gracias, claro yo amaría volver", Sonreía complacida

"Perfecto, nos vemos mañana, Rachel Berry", Vuelve a extender su mano

"Hasta mañana", Se despide y mira la tarjeta en donde se leía el nombre del hombre, pero de repente tuvo curiosidad por algo, "¡Señor Robert, espere!", Le grita y el otro se detiene, "¿Por qué ya no viajara mas a África?"

"Me voy a casar y ellos necesitan a alguien libre de compromisos y ataduras en Estados Unidos", Se encoge de hombros, "Hasta mañana, Rachel"

"Hasta mañana…", Dice pensativa

La morena mira como Quinn y su familia aun permanecían afuera del Taxi. Decide guardar la tarjeta y olvidar por un rato el tema de África.

"¿Qué quería ese chico Rachel?", Su padre pregunta cuando ya el auto estaba andando

Hiram iba delante del taxi mientras que las tres mujeres iban detrás, Rachel justo en medio de su madre y Quinn

"Es reportero del New York Times"

"¿Te ofreció trabajo?"

"No, pero creo que la UNICEF quiere que yo vaya a África"

"¿Para otro reportaje?", Shelby pregunta

"Para ser corresponsal y vivir allí", Sentencia haciendo que a Quinn se le agitara el corazón y no precisamente de felicidad

* * *

"Me gusta este lugar, aunque prefería algo mas movidito", Shelby se sentaba en la lujosa mesa de un Restaurant Bar que Quinn les recomendó

La rubia sabía que Rachel odiaba los sitios demasiado ruidosos, por eso prefirió llevarlos a un lugar en donde tranquilamente podían escuchar música, comer y tomar tragos

Era bastante artístico, incluso había _estatuas humanas_ en las esquinas y solo se movían cuando alguien pasaba.

"A mí me gusta aquí", Dice Hiram

"A mí también, gracias por traernos Quinn", Rachel la observa

La rubia había estado muy callada desde que la morena menciono lo de África en el taxi, sin embargo, no perdía la amabilidad.

"Me alegra que les guste, la comida es deliciosa y los platos tienen nombres artísticos"

"Lo puedo notar", La mujer mayor miraba la carta que el mesero dejo al instante que los situó en la mesa

"No sé si me quiera comer un _Dark Picasso"_ , La periodista leía un plato, "Siento que me puedo comer a mi mascota", El resto comenzó a reír

"No creo que Picasso sepa tan bien como eso, pero puedes escoger otro"

"Primero vamos a brindar", Shelby se levanta

"¿Con agua?", Pregunta Hiram al ver la copa

"Si, con agua, quiero que de ahora en adelante el futuro de mi hija sea siempre brillante y si acepta ese trabajo en África entonces le den cuatro Pilitzer mas. ¡Salud!", Alza la copa y el resto también brinda con agua ya que era lo que tenían por ahora en la mesa

Quinn siguió el gesto del resto, pero no con la misma emoción, simplemente no lo podía evitar.

Si Rachel se iba a África significaba que ella estaba perdida y sus ojos lo demostraban

"¿Te sientes bien?", La morena toma su mano al notar como su mirada se encontraba apagada desde hace rato

"Estoy algo mareada", Recibe la atención del resto

"¿Quieres tomar algo para eso?", La chica se preocupa mas

"No, tal vez sea porque no comí mucho en el almuerzo"

"Entonces vamos a ordenar rápido", Hiram alza la mano para llamar al mesero

"¿Segura que no quieres nada?", La morena insiste

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Hoy es para celebrar por ti", Le sonríe haciendo que la otra se sintiera mejor

La cena paso entre risas; ocurrencias de Shelby; un gran susto a Hiram cuando fue al baño por parte de la Estatua Humana; Quinn comentando a cerca de los mejores lugares de New York y Rachel… Bueno, ella comenzó a hablar de lo maravilloso que era África y UNICEF.

Eso a la rubia ya no le hacía gracia.

Es increíble como la percepción de algo puede cambiar en tan solo 5 minutos.

Era media noche cuando todos fueron al hotel, incluida Quinn que los acompaño en el taxi y luego se iría a casa de sus padres.

Shelby estaba callada y medio dormida por tantos tragos que pidió antes y después de comer. Hiram cansado se despidió de Quinn y su hija para llevar a su esposa a la habitación

La morena vio como sus padres se alejaban y permaneció parada justo en la puerta del hotel

"Que pases buenas noches, Rachel", La rubia la abraza con cariño y gira para volver al taxi

"¿A dónde vas?", Pregunta la morena rápidamente

"A casa de mis padres"

"¿No tienes departamento aquí?"

"Tenia, pero era alquilado, cuando me mude a Los Ángeles lo deje"

"Entiendo…", Mete las manos en su abrigo y mira sus pies

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Nada, estaba pensando en que tal vez puedes mostrarme más de la ciudad, suelo venir poco a New York"

"¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?"

"Solo quiero estar un rato mas contigo, caminar, no lo sé",

"Espera un momento", Dice la rubia para luego acercarse y avisarle al taxista que se podía marchar, un minuto después se para frente a la morena "Listo, vamos", Se acomoda su propio abrigo

"¿Has ido a una obra de Broadway?", Pregunta la periodista y comienza a caminar escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo mientras que su hombro sujetaba el pequeño bolso que uso para aquella noche

El Pulitzer estaba bien resguardado por sus padres en el hotel

"Si, solía ir mucho los jueves con mi madre"

"Amo ver los carteles de Broadway, pero he ido a muy pocas, mi madre las ama"

"Podemos ir antes de volver a Los Ángeles"

"Suena bien, pero tendría que llevar a mi madre"

"No tengo problema con Shelby", Reía

Y así siguieron conversando, riendo y caminando mientras el tiempo se pasaba como si nunca hubiese llegado.

Esa era una de las cosas por las cuales eran una para la otra. No importa que tan diferente sean, cuando están juntas el tiempo siempre se detiene y cualquier tema sirve de anfitrión.

Rachel le comentaba que Picasso y Dalí estaban siendo cuidados por una vecina que ellos amaban porque les daba mucha comida. Quinn pensó que tal vez esa era una buena táctica para ganar el cariño de las mascotas de Rachel.

Caminaron tanto que pasaron 7 cuadras hasta llegar a la 10th St. En donde había un gran mirador encima de la ciudad y que daba una esplendida vista al Rio Hudson.

"Creo que tendremos que volver en taxi, estos Louis Vuitton no están hechos para caminar tanto, me matan", Se lamenta Quinn sentándose en una banca

"Si, yo también estoy algo cansada", Se sienta a su lado y la mira con cariño

Quinn tenía la nariz roja, eso le recordó la noche que la encontró muy enferma con un resfriado, justo horas antes de decirle que deseaba alejarse de ella

"¿Qué pasa?", La rubia pregunta al sentir la mirada penetrante de la otra

"Me gusta cuando tienes la nariz roja", La toca levemente y Quinn resopla, "No fue buena idea caminar con zapatos altos", Dice haciendo una mueca incomoda

"Bueno, fue tu idea caminar en tacones y en pleno invierno"

"Y tu aceptaste"

"Solo porque me gusta ser amable", Bromea

"De vez en cuando hay que hacer cosas diferentes", Dice mirando todo el lugar. Había varias personas a pesar del frio y la hora, "Me gusta aquí, es tranquilo"

"De mañana también, suelen venir muchas personas, pero hay silencio"

"Si, es raro porque en esta ciudad hay poco silencio, creo que nunca podría vivir aquí"

"¿Y en África?", Pregunta sin ninguna intención de querer ocultar su tono poco animado

"¿Qué pasa con África?"

"¿Allí si te gustaría vivir?", La mira a los ojos

Rachel humedece sus labios y se levanta para caminar cuatro pasos hacia una de las barandas que mostraba los cientos de autos pasar. Quinn la sigue minutos después

"Si te ofrecieran trabajar en lo que más amas y que ese trabajo ayude a muchas personas ¿Aceptarías? Es decir… En Los Ángeles trabajo en lo que amo, pero desde que fui a África no he dejado de soñar con volver y ayudar a más personas de alguna forma", Explica Rachel aun mirando la calle

"Comprendo… Yo, yo…", Trataba de decir algo mas

"Te amo, Quinn", Expresa mirándola

La rubia parpadea y suspira perdiéndose en los ojos chocolate de la otra

"Yo también te amo, Rachel", Traga saliva mientras trataba de controlar su agitado corazón.

La morena camina un poco más, como fingiendo que no escucho la respuesta

"Aunque… Parece que no es suficiente", Quinn añade inhalando una gran bocanada de aire, "Dudo que mi amor pueda hacer que te quedes aquí si te ofrecen ir a África, ni siquiera he podido hacer que me des otra oportunidad", Su voz sonaba derrotada, ya no quería ocultar el hecho de odiar esa posibilidad de un viaje por parte de la morena

"El hombre me dijo que lo llamara para hablar mañana con él sobre este asunto y eso hare", Hablaba mirando a la rubia que ahora mantenía la mirada baja

"Ok, espero todo te salga bien", Su voz sonaba agitada debido al esfuerzo que hacía para evitar llorar

"Le diré que es un gran honor que me hayan considerado para esto", Seguía hablando como si no escuchara lo que la rubia decía, "Que probablemente no descarte la oportunidad en un futuro, pero le explicare que no puedo ir a vivir en África", Sentencia haciendo que Quinn alzara la vista rápidamente

"¿No aceptaras?", No sabía si había escuchado bien

"No, no aceptare"

"Pero pensé que…"

"Le pregunte porque no quiere ir él y me dijo que se iba a casar, eso quiere decir que no aceptan a nadie comprometido o con lazos sentimentales en otro lugar"

La joven empresaria la miraba buscando entender por completo aquello.

"¿No te vas por tus padres?", Indaga

"No me voy por ti", Confiesa, "No quiero que pasen diez años más y darme cuenta que quiero estar contigo"

La rubia abría y cerraba la boca dejando escapar el aliento que visiblemente jugaba en el aire frio.

¿Rachel había dicho aquello? ¿No estaba soñando?

"Eso significa que…", Se acerca más a ella y le acaricia la mejilla delicadamente con una mano, "Por fin me darás una oportunidad, Dime…", Cierra los ojos tratando de calmarse, "Dime por favor que me perdonaste y podemos estar juntas"

"No necesito perdonarte, lo hice desde el momento en que llegaste a Lima y te quedaste en casa de mis padres, créeme"

"¿Entonces me querías hacer sufrir?", Trataba de bromear secando sus lagrimas

"No, solo quería que tú estuvieras segura de que deseabas esto, Quinn"

"Eres maravillosa, demasiado para mi, incluso", Expresa sin parar de llorar, "Gracias por volver a mí", La abraza con mucha fuerza y Rachel se deja envolver en el cálido confort que los brazos de la rubia siempre le daban

"Yo siempre he estado aquí…", Susurra mas para sí misma que para Quinn


	33. Mi regalo de cumpleaños

**N/A: El siguiente capitulo sera el final; luego de ese subiré un pequeño epilogo :) Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 32**

" **Mi regalo de cumpleaños"**

 **6 meses después**

"¿Sabes que hay detrás del arcoíris?"

"¿Oro?

"No, hay Brownies, muchos Brownies"

"¿De Snickers?"

"Claro, aunque también algunos de avellanas"

"Estás loca Rachel", Quinn ríe y se remueve

Ambas estaban completamente desnudas bajo las sabanas de la cama de Quinn. La rubia boca arriba y la morena encima con la barbilla apoyada sobre su pecho.

"No estoy loca, te hablo en serio. Eso es lo que siempre me imagino"

"Que te lo imagines no significa que sea real", Peina un leve flequillo que tapaba los ojos de la morena

"Todo es posible, anoche dijiste que no ibas a resistir seis orgasmos porque estabas cansada, pero querías mas y mas y ¡Ouch!", Se queja al recibir un pellizco cerca del hombro

"Deja de hablar tonterías, tú eres la insaciable"

"Es que tú sabes muy bien", Besa el pecho de la chica, justo donde había apoyado la barbilla

"Rachel…", Expresa Quinn despacio al notar como la chica bajaba entre las sabanas hasta su entrepierna, "¡Rachel Berry!", Da un salto al sentir como, y sin previo aviso, la morena paso la lengua por su centro

"Deja de moverte", Pide como puede, su voz sonaba ahogada debido al trabajo que estaba haciendo

"Oh Dios mío…", Quinn se rindió y cerrando los ojos disfruto del momento

Fueron varios minutos los que duro removiéndose mientras Rachel sostenía con fuerza su cadera, pero al final con un jadeo ahogado, termino rendida ante un delicioso orgasmo

La morena limpia su boca y sonriente sube para besar con ternura la cabeza de su novia

"Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor", Susurra en su oído

"Te amo", Responde Quinn mirándola con los ojos adormecidos

"Es hora de levantarse"

"No quiero", La abraza con fuerza quedando casi encima de ella

"Pero es tu cumpleaños"

"No me importa", Entierra su cabeza en el cuello de la morena

"Tus padres vienen y debes recibirlos ¿No vas al aeropuerto"

"Ellos vienen en taxi", Murmura aun desde el cuello de Rachel

"No seas mala hija"

"No seas mala novia", Dice en forma infantil

Rachel le hace cosquillas logrando salir de su agarre. Se sienta en la cama y la mira con ternura

Quinn estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella; despeinada y desnuda en la cama, esta vez sin sabanas cubriéndola.

Simplemente la mira por un rato…

"¿Puedes levantarte?", Le pide sin perder la sonrisa

"¿Dónde está mi regalo?", Responde con otra pregunta

"Por ahí esta"

"¿Qué me compraste?", Se apoya sobre sus propios codos

La morena humedece sus labios y con los ojos brillantes responde

"Algo… Algo muy especial"

"¿Me lo darás ya?", Sonríe como niña

"Si te levantas te lo doy en un rato"

Quinn lo medita por algunos segundos, pero luego se levanta dejando un beso en los labios de su chica y pasando al baño con un movimiento de caderas exagerado.

Rachel niega con la cabeza y prefiere ir a preparar un buen desayuno para la cumpleañera. Porque entrar a la ducha con Quin significaba un retraso para la reunión.

Aquel domingo de junio, Quinn Fabray estaba cumpliendo 28 años y un gran almuerzo con varios amigos iba a ser la celebración.

La morena le propuso hacer una gran fiesta porque, a pesar de no ser su estilo, sabía que la rubia si las disfrutaba y sin embargo esta se negó, porque las cosas habían cambiado y, afortunadamente, para mejor.

Quinn y Rachel llevaban 6 meses en una relación oficial, eran novias desde aquella noche de diciembre en que se dieron una nueva oportunidad, y aunque sus caracteres opuestos seguían allí, con fortuna habían encontrado el equilibrio para saber disfrutar del amor que se tenían.

Sus familias ya lo sabían; los padres de Rachel se sentían felices y los de Quinn se encontraban un poco confundidos, pero no se opusieron, después de todo… Ya eran bastante adultas para saber lo que querían.

Estaban aprendiendo que las relaciones no se basan en querer tener la razón o dominar una sobre la otra; si no en respetar la razón del otro y disfrutar de las diferencias que el amor te muestra como oportunidad.

Quinn le daba la paz que Rachel necesitaba y la morena de vez en cuando la sorprendía con una aventura improvisada. Porque de eso se trataba, que sus diferencias fueran un regalo que ellas disfrutaran.

La rubia comenzaba a entender más del amor y las relaciones, viviéndolo en primera fila, mientras que Rachel por fin sabía lo que era ser completamente correspondida.

Habían sido 6 meses de un noviazgo maravilloso y aunque las discusiones por cosas pequeñas surgían, nada había sido tan importante como para pensar que no valía la pena estar mucho más tiempo juntas.

"Déjame entender bien lo que me dices, ¿Te ofrecieron trabajar en África y con UNICEF pero no aceptaste?"; Tina preguntaba con mucho asombro

"Así fue", Responde Rachel con tranquilidad

"Estás loca", Sam negaba con la cabeza

"¿Por qué no lo sabíamos hasta ahora?", Inquiere la asiática

"Cerré el tema aquella mañana en New York cuando me reuní con él", Se encoge de hombros

"Pero no entiendo, Rachel, tú siempre quisiste volver y ayudar a esas personas", A Sam nada le encajaba

Rachel suspira por tener que tratar el asunto a esas alturas.

Los tres estaban sentados en una mesa; en el jardín de la casa de Quinn y en donde también pululaban algunos amigos de la rubia y sus padres, luego de la comida para celebrar el 28 cumpleaños de la joven empresaria.

Sam y Tina habían sido invitados, no formaban parte de los amigos íntimos de Quinn, pero con el paso de los meses comenzaron a relacionarse de una forma mucho más amable; llevando siempre la fiesta en paz en beneficio de todos.

"Sé que les parece raro, era una gran oportunidad, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice"

"Dame una buena razón para creerte eso, Rachel", Tina se cruza de brazos frente a ella

Rachel se muerde el labio inferior y gira la cabeza para buscar a Quinn con la mirada. Había escuchado una gran carcajada que, sabia, provenía de ella y al parecer era por algo que un amigo le contaba.

Tina y Sam siguen el gesto de la morena y conectan con la misma imagen.

"¿Fue por Quinn?", Indaga el rubio

Rachel lo mira seria

"Ellos no querían a alguien con algún lazo aquí y si me iba no podía estar con Quinn, además de que estaríamos demasiado lejos y no me permitirían viajar con mucha frecuencia"

"Wow, renunciaste a una de las mejores oportunidades de tu vida por una chica", Tina espeta con sorna

"No es una chica cualquiera, Tina", Dice entre dientes la periodista mientras que, con ansiedad, se acomodaba los lentes.

"Sé que es tu novia y todo lo demás, pero ¡Dios, Rachel es África!, eso te hubiese hecho muy feliz"

"No estoy segura ¿y sabes por qué? Porque cuando recibí el Pulitzer, el mismo día que conocía a ese periodista de New York Times, mi satisfacción más grande no fue ver a un montón de gente aplaudir por lo que dije o por el trabajo que hice; fue ver a mis padres y a Quinn con orgullo en la mirada, aplaudiendo con mas sinceridad que cualquier otra persona allí. Tal vez ir a África me haga ayudar a más personas e incluso me gane más premios, eso me complace, pero de nada sirve ser glorificada y ayudar a la humanidad si no disfruto de mi vida en todos los sentidos… Aquí tengo un buen trabajo; ya tendré tiempo de ir a países africanos u otros lugares, con la UNICEF o sin ella, pero sé que lo querré hacer con la persona que amo muy cerca, y esa persona es Quinn", Explica tranquila para luego levantarse e ir por otro coctel de piña

Sus amigos se quedaron mudos y la siguieron con la mirada por varios minutos.

"Si yo pudiera hablar tan solo un 2% de la forma en que habla ella, te juro que tuviera a cientos de chicas a mis pies", Dice Sam

"Eso nunca sucederá, porque lo dirías solo por conquistarlas, Rachel siempre lo dice de corazón"

"Quiero mucho a esa enana", El rubio sonreía

"Yo también"; Añade la asiática

Rachel comenzó a buscar a Quinn, pero esta se alejo segundos antes entrando a la casa. Se excuso para hacer algo importante

"Picasso, ven aquí", La rubia llamaba al animal que mordisqueaba una pelota a los pies de la escalera del interior de la casa.

La chica se posiciono en un escalón por encima

El perro y Dalí se encontraban allí porque la misma Quinn le insistió a Rachel en que llevara a sus mascotas los fines de semana en que se quedara a dormir, y en esa ocasión, estaban invitados a la reunión.

Todo era parte de la adaptación de la joven empresaria y, cabe destacar, que había avanzado mucho con los peludos _hijos_ de Rachel.

"Te pondré esto para que lo luzcas con los invitados, ya Dalí tiene el suyo, pero creo que se quedo dormido", Metía por la cabeza del perro una camiseta a la medida con el logo de su empresa

Era negra y en dorado tenia las letras F&L que representaban su apellido y el de Santana.

"Te ves tan guapo", Acariciaba su cabeza mientras el animal trataba de olfatear la extraña prenda

"¿Sabías que a los perros no les gusta que los vistan?", Escucha Quinn a su espalda. Gira despacio sabiendo de quien era esa voz

"Ya me lo dijiste, Rachel, pero a él le gusta"

Le periodista mira como Picasso movía la cola feliz, probablemente porque vio pasar al fondo a un camarero con algo de comida.

"¿También le pusiste algo a Dalí?", Se sienta en el mismo escalón que Quinn ocupaba, justo encima de Picasso

"Si, pero está dormido ¿Es normal que duerma tanto?"

"Ya te lo dije, es un gato, su trabajo es básicamente creerse dueño de todo y eso incluye dormir como si nada le importara", Explica

"Entiendo, les comprare mucha ropa"

"No son niños, Quinn", La mira graciosa

"Tengo amigas que le compran mucha ropa a sus mascotas, me gusta como lucen, siempre lo veo en instagram"

"Pero a ellos no les gusta"

"¿Quién lo dice? ¿El encantador de perros?", Expresa a la defensiva

"Lo dicen los expertos"

"¿Sabías que ese famoso encantador de perros ni siquiera estudio para eso?"

"Yo no he dicho que fuera él quien lo dijo, todos saben que-"

"Como sea", No la deja terminar, "He aprendido a convivir con ellos, hasta les tengo cariño, por lo menos déjame vestirlos cuando ellos no se opongan", Pide con cara de cachorro regañado

"Está bien", Suspira aceptando la derrota porque, al parecer el traicionero de su perro, estaba feliz con la camiseta

"Le pondré prendas cuando haya frio y también para las reuniones en las que estén invitados"

"Siempre y cuando se sientan a gusto porque si no se las quito yo misma", La señala con el dedo

"Claro, como tú digas", Feliz comienza a besar los labios de su novia

"¡Quinnie, ¿Dónde estás?!"; Judy llegaba hasta el lugar y sorprendida da un pequeño salto, "Oh, lo siento, no sabía", Voltea la mirada

La pareja al sentir la presencia de la mujer, se separa.

"¿Qué sucede, mama?", Quinn pregunta tranquila mientras que Rachel tenia la mirada avergonzada sobre Picasso.

Por alguna razón le daba vergüenza que sus padres las encontraran en esas situaciones.

"Vine a decirte que tú padre tiene indigestión y nos vamos al hotel"

"¿Qué hotel?", Frunce el ceño

"Reservamos antes de venir"

"¿Tan temprano? Son apenas las 6 de la tarde", Se levanta de su asiento

"¿Se siente muy mal el Sr Russel?", Inquiere Rachel

"No, no, es que le cae mal la leche de coco y ha probado algunos aperitivos con eso luego de almorzar, ahora no para de ir al baño", Hace una mueca de asco

"¿Por qué no sube y se acuesta un rato?", Ofrece Quinn

"No, ya está listo para irnos, además no queremos molestar. Estás en tu cumpleaños y preferimos ir a descansar al hotel mientras ustedes se divierten y mañana nos vemos de nuevo"

"Sabes que no es molestia, pero está bien, me mantienes informada de cómo sigue papá"

"Eso haré. Hasta luego, querida", Judy se despide de Rachel con un abrazo

"Nos vemos luego, Sra Fabray, espero que el Sr Russel mejore"

"¿Jamás me llamaras Judy?", Alza una ceja tal cual lo hace Quinn

"Lo intentare luego", Sonríe con timidez

"Esta chica es adorable", Le dice a su hija

"Lo sé", La rubia más joven guiña un ojo a su novia, "¿Vamos por papá?", Pregunta a su madre

Ambas Fabray caminan en busca del hombre mientras que Rachel vuelve a sentarse en las escaleras para observar como Picasso jugueteaba cómodo con su camiseta

"¿Realmente te gusta esa ropa?", Entrecierra los ojos, "Bueno, si me la pone ella yo también me dejo"

Las siguientes horas fueron llenas de bromas, tragos y comidas en el jardín de Quinn.

Unos pocos amigos que la rubia consideraba de confianza, y que habían trabajado con ella en el negocio desde sus inicios, sumando a Kurt, Santana, Kitty, Tina, Sam y Rachel. Fueron quienes la acompañaron en aquella tranquila velada.

No necesitó de una fiesta con cientos de personas que no conocía para sentirse bien, tal y como hacía antes. De alguna u otra forma, había aprendido a disfrutar de los pequeños momentos, con las personas justas.

Era más de media noche cuando todos se habían marchado y una casi borracha Santana les firmo, en forma de autógrafo, la camiseta a Picasso y Dalí

"Santana tiene la capacidad de tomar más alcohol que cualquier otro ser humano", Rachel estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina y miraba como Dalí daba vueltas con su camiseta firmada.

"Toma poco, pero no sabe tomar", Dice Quinn guardando algunas botellas de vino que sobraron

"Claro, tú eres una experta", Se burlaba

La joven empresaria camina en silencio y se para frente a ella con los brazos cruzados

"¿Qué pasa?", Pregunta la morena algo nerviosa

"Creo que se te olvido algo", Dice seria

Rachel mira a su alrededor, ¿Le pidió que hiciera algo?"

"No entiendo…"

"¿Qué día es hoy, Rachel?", Seguía en la misma posición

"8 de Junio, o 9 porque ya es media noche"

"¿Y quien cumple años el 8 de Junio?"

"Muchas personas en el mundo"

"¡Rachel!", Patea el piso

"¿Qué hice?"

"¡No me diste mi regalo!", Expresa indignada con las manos en la cintura

"¿Qué mejor regalo que mi presencia?", Sonreía inocente

Quinn la mira y toda la molestia fingida desaparece. En realidad ese era su mejor regalo

Con tranquilidad se sienta en una silla a su lado; toma sus manos y las besa

"Si, eres mi mejor regalo… Pero pensé que… Tal vez me habías comprado algo, como me dijiste ayer, y esta mañana, que compraste algo especial", Jugueteaba con sus pequeños dedos

"¿Yo te dije eso?"

"Si, hoy temprano", La mira seria

"No lo recuerdo"

"Está bien, no me des nada", Espeta con un tono más molesto de lo que pensó

Rachel ríe por lo bajo y se levanta

"Iré por el regalo, no te molestes", Deja un beso en sus labios y sube las escaleras casi corriendo

A los pocos minutos baja con una caja de terciopelo negra, su tamaño era como el de un libro de bolsillo. Era totalmente cuadrada y llevaba un lazo blanco encima.

Deja la caja delante de una expectante Quinn que la miraba como pidiendo permiso para abrirla.

"Anda, ábrela", La incita a hacer lo que tanto quería

La rubia con delicadeza suelta el elegante lazo y abre la mediana caja. Su expresión fue algo confusa

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Papeles?", Reía. Eran corazones hechos de cartón con los nombres de ambas escritos en ellos

"Sigue buscando", Dice y espero a que Quinn sacara cada pequeño papel con sus nombres y así observara el secreto al final de la pequeña caja

La rubia lo hace y vuelve a mostrarse sorprendida abriendo ligeramente la boca

"Esto es…", Susurra sin terminar la frase

"Son alianzas de oro blanco", Explica Rachel lo que la otra debía suponer, "Representan algo así como un compromiso"

"¿Son para nosotras? Son lindas…", Toma una y la inspecciona distraída

La periodista la miraba en silencio

"¿Tú me amas?", Pregunta minutos después haciendo que la rubia dejara de mirar la joya

"Claro que te amo, Rachel", Responde algo ofendida

"¿Crees que me puedas amar mucho más tiempo?"

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Dudas de mi amor?", La mira con seriedad

"No es eso, es que…", Relame sus labios y mueve la silla hasta quedar mucho más cerca de Quinn, "Yo te amo desde que te conocí", La mira a los ojos tomando sus manos, "Cuando no sabía ni siquiera lo que significaba el amor; te seguí amando cuando pensé que te había olvidado; te volví a amar en nuestro nuevo encuentro y te sigo amando hoy a pesar de los tropiezos"

"Yo también te amo de toda esa forma, mi amor", La rubia tenía los ojos húmedos, "No supe comprenderlo antes, pero también te he amado por mucho tiempo"

"Mi pregunta hoy es… ¿Quieres que estemos juntas y hacerlo hasta que la muerte nos separe?"

La chica de ojos avellana sonríe, pero al instante cambia el gesto comprendiendo aquello.

Mira las alianzas a su lado y luego observa a su novia que, con la mirada ansiosa, esperaba una respuesta.

"¿Tu regalo para mi cumpleaños es proponerme matrimonio?", Pregunta sorprendida

"No, mi regalo para tu cumpleaños es ofrecerte mi amor para toda la vida"


	34. Recuerdos para mi otro yo

**Capitulo 33**

" **Recuerdos para mi otro yo"**

¿Qué nos define como personas? en la vida creamos vínculos; hacemos acciones y tenemos experiencias que nos llevan a actuar de una forma determinada… A ser lo que somos. Pero siempre existirán factores que te hagan sentir de diferentes maneras; con todo el poder del mundo; o como la persona más débil.

Esas cosas, que te elevan o te hacen caer, tienden a romper tus esquemas; a llevarte a una cumbre y un abismo en el que jamás pensaste estar; porque siempre actúas de una forma; porque siempre quieres hacer todo como te gusta, sin embargo, llega esa persona que cambia el rumbo de tu existencia, y sin importar cuán diferente a lo planeado, convierta tu vida, un buen día de diciembre decides casarte con ella.

"¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?", Quinn pregunta desde su posición en una cómoda silla

"Es Santana gritándole a los decoradores"

"Pensé que Kurt se iba a encargar de eso hoy"; La rubia tranquila se miraba en el espejo, mientras que dos mujeres detrás buscaban lo necesario para comenzar su trabajo. Peinado y maquillaje

"Kurt acaba de salir y dejo todo listo, pero ella no está de acuerdo con algo, sabes cómo es", Judy le resta importancia y sentándose detrás de Quinn, la observa a través del espejo

Quinn conecta la mirada con su madre; la mujer desde que la rubia le comento sobre la boda hace meses, se volvió mucho mas susceptible.

Porque obviamente, Quinn Fabray le había dicho que si a la propuesta de Rachel en junio de ese mismo año. Ahora a inicios de diciembre, se casaban.

La fiesta se iba a llevar a cabo en una gran casa que alquilaron en Malibu, la misma donde Quinn se estaba preparando y perfecta para albergar a los más de 100 invitados en un inmenso jardín con vista al mar.

Sorprendentemente, Rachel acepto que fuera una gran fiesta y no un momento de poca gente como acostumbraba. De hecho le pidió a Quinn y Santana que la hicieran tal y como ellas planeaban las fiestas para sus clientes; porque a pesar de que la morena amaba la tranquilidad y la confianza que su círculo cercano le daba… Sabia también que su futura esposa era una mujer que vivía entre muchas personas y se sentía a gusto con eso.

Quinn se negó al inicio. Una gran boda siempre fue su sueño, pero ella no quería incomodar a Rachel con una ceremonia entre personas que tal vez no conocía, sin embargo, la morena le insistió en hacer algo grande; invitar a todas las personas necesarias para ver esa unión _para toda la vida._

Entonces todo comenzó a marchar.

Santana fue principalmente quien dirigió todo, ya que Quinn al ser una de las novia tenía muchas más ocupaciones.

Rachel colaboro en varias ideas, pero la experta era la rubia y la Latina, así que a veces se quedaba un paso atrás y las veía trabajar, cuando no le gustaba algo lo opinaba y Quinn generalmente lo cambiaba.

Shelby y Judy estuvieron también involucradas entre los preparativos, las mujeres quisieron hacer una primera lista de invitados; y entre ambas colocaron a 400 personas que luego las futuras esposas tuvieron que reducir a 150.

Eran la 1:20 pm y a las 4:00 pm era la primera ceremonia en un lugar que Quinn y Rachel consideraban especial. El Matador Beach, playa a la cual la periodista llevo a la rubia en una cita del _domingo estilo Rachel Berry,_ y que ambas habían escogido por ser un espacio romántico y silencioso; adornado de mar e inmensas rocas de fondo. Allí se daría el momento legal con un juez y también la bendición de un pastor amigo de los Berry; un gran hombre que estuvo con ellos durante la muerte de Marcus.

Todo estaba listo, en menos de 3 horas, Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray iban a ser esposas.

"Mama ¿Qué te pasa?", Quinn pregunta al ver como Judy se secaba algunas lagrimas con disimulo

"Nada, es que tengo alergias, no lo sé", Lloraba mas

"¿Nos pueden dejar un momento a solas?", La rubia más joven pide a las mujeres que la estaban arreglando.

Luego de que salieran, la chica se levanta y acomoda su bata de seda para sentarse al lado de su madre

"Puede ser la época del año, aquí en California hay mucho viento, no es nada", Judy se seguía excusando

"Desde hace días estas así"

La mujer mayor suspira y mira a los ojos de su hija

"Te vas a casar, Quinn y tendrás tu propia familia"

"¿Eso te molesta?"

"Claro que no, pero si me entristece un poco, creo que son cosas de la edad… Eres mi única hija y que des este paso es algo que me recuerda que ya no eres pequeña o que nuestro lazo no será tan fuerte", Llora con más intensidad

"¿Qué dices mama?", Quinn reía acariciando la espalda de su progenitora, "Eres mi madre, papá y tú siempre serán lo más importante para mí, junto con Rachel", La ayuda a limpiarse las ultimas lagrimas

"Rachel…", Susurra Judy, "Jamás imaginamos que te casarías con ella, ni siquiera imaginamos que te casarías con una mujer"

"Yo tampoco lo imagine, pero me alegra que sea de esta manera", Expresa con encanto

"¿Siempre has sido gay?", Pregunta por lo bajo, como si fuera un secreto porque después de todo, acepto su relación con Rachel e incluso la apoyo, pero jamás le pregunto sobre el tema de las chicas

"No sé si soy gay, pero amo a Rachel y no me interesa ninguna otra mujer u hombre del mundo", Afirma segura

"Eres Rachelsexual", Dice Judy asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo que su hija soltara una pequeña carcajada

"Si, mama, soy Rachelsexual"

"Te amo, hija y estoy orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado y en la gran mujer en que te has convertido", La abraza con fuerza para volver a llorar en su hombro

"Yo también te amo y será mejor que me comience a preparar porque luego te toca a ti peinarte", Rompe el abrazo para llamar a las estilistas

"¿Por qué Rachel no se quiso arreglar aquí?"

"Shelby no la dejo, dijo que no podíamos vernos antes de la boda porque es mala suerte", Explica Quinn rodando los ojos

"Entiendo, Shelby tiene razón", Apoya a su amiga

No muy lejos de allí, en un elegante hotel de la zona. Rachel estaba casi lista mientras Shelby y Tina daban vueltas por toda la habitación

La periodista estaba maquillada y peinada, simplemente esperaba para colocarse el vestido, pero minutos antes su madre y su mejor amiga decidieron ponerse de acuerdo para desesperarla.

Tina decía que debían apurarse porque Picasso se estaba comiendo su propio traje, el mismo traje que Quinn le mando a hacer a la medida.

Shelby, por otro lado, peleaba con la nada porque el pastor no terminaba de llegar y acordaron en que el hombre estaría en el hotel hace más de una hora.

Rachel, increíblemente, estaba tranquila, pero ver a las dos mujeres hablar sin parar la comenzaba a poner más ansiosa de lo normal

"¡Pueden calmarse!", Dice prácticamente gritando

"¿Cómo que calmarnos, Rachel? ¡El pastor no llega!", Shelby se para frente a la pequeña morena

"Ya llegará, papá fue por él al aeropuerto"

"Pero no responde a nuestras llamadas y el vuelo en que supuestamente venia llego hace rato"

"Los teléfonos suelen quedarse sin batería, mama",

"¿Y si no llega?"

"Eso no impedirá que Quinn y yo nos casemos", Se encoge de hombros

"¡Ni se te ocurra!, ustedes deben tener la bendición divina", Expresa con dramatismo

"Y tu perro se está comiendo la corbata, Quinn me amenazo con esto", Tina señalaba a Picasso que tranquilo mordisqueaba el elegante traje.

"¿Te amenazo?", Rachel entrecierra los ojos

"Me encargo ponérselo, aunque tú no quisieras, pero que solo se lo colocara una hora antes porque podía querer quitárselo. Si lo daña ella me puede asesinar porque es de diseñador", Se cruza de brazos

"¿Y porque se lo colocaste antes de tiempo?"

"¡Porque Dalí se dejo el suyo, pensé que él iba a ser igual!"

"Es un perro y es inquieto", Rachel resopla y se levanta para quitarle la corbata y la chaqueta a Picasso, "Le dije a Quinn que no le pusiera ropa, solo una pajarita"

"Pero se ven tan lindos, hija", Shelby estaba encantada con los pequeños trajes de las mascotas

"Solo le durara una hora en la fiesta, como mucho", Dice Rachel cuando logro desprender toda la ropa de su perro, "¿Dalí estas bien?", Pregunta al gato que estaba sobre una almohada y tenía la corbata de lado, "Si, tú estás bien"

Dos golpes se escuchan en la puerta y Shelby corre para abrir

"¡Gracias a Dios!", Se lleva una mano al pecho al ver a Hiram con el pastor detrás, "Que bueno que llega, pastor James, mi hija se niega a casarse hoy sin la bendición de Dios", Expresa y Rachel rueda los ojos porque ella _jamás_ dijo eso

Para Rachel, un pastor u otro hombre religioso, no era necesario para tener una bendición, ella y Quinn se sentían bendecidas, pero el pastor James era un gran hombre y consideraba que invitarlo para ese acto era un lindo detalle, más no vital como precisaba su madre

"Hija, ¿te falta mucho?", Hiram la mira sonriente, Rachel aun estaba en bata

"Solo me pondré el vestido, papá", Sonríe

"Si, salgan, salgan", Shelby echaba al pastor y a su esposo que estaban cerca de la puerta, "En un rato bajamos, Santana nos debe llamar dentro de una hora"

Los hombres hacen lo pedido y las tres mujeres se paran frente al hermoso vestido que Rachel iba a usar.

"Que hermoso es", Expresa Shelby cuando Tina con delicadeza lo posiciono en la cama

"¿Lista para usar tu traje de guerra?", Pregunta la asiática con humor a su amiga

"Desde hace tiempo", Responde Rachel y comience a quitarse la bata.

Tanto el vestido de Quinn como el de Rachel, habían sido diseñados por un amigo de la rubia, pero ambos eran diferentes y ninguna de las dos había visto el modelo de la otra, sin embargo, la hora había llegado y por fin podían detallar lo hermosas que lucían.

En una zona del Matador Beach, se coloco una carpa; la mesa donde el juez iba a hacer el acto legal y, justo a un lado, un hermoso arco de madera adornado con flores y en donde al final iban a realizar la ceremonia religiosa.

Todo sobre una alfombra que Santana encargo a la medida justa de la cantidad de personas y sillas.

No eran muchas las que estaban allí, Rachel pidió que ese momento si fuera exactamente con las personas necesarias, sus familiares y amigos cercanos. Ya en la fiesta si podía estar quien quisiera

Todos con atuendos blancos y en colores pasteles claros, estilo que favorecía a una boda en la playa; esperaban a las novias que llegaban con sus padres.

Shelby llego con Tina, el Pastor James y Sam que las pasó a buscar antes de que Rachel saliera con Hiram

El auto donde iba Rachel con su padre ya estaba estacionado, solo esperabas a que Quinn llegara con Russel. Los hombres no las iban a llevar al altar, como era una tradición, sin embargo, ellas decidieron ir en diferentes autos con ellos para no romperla del todo. Al llegar a la alfombra que las conducía al juez, lo iban a hacer tomadas de la mano.

"Ya Quinn está a un minuto, ¿Estas nerviosa?", Hiram dentro del auto le pregunta a su hija

"Siempre estoy nerviosa en el fondo, aunque parezca tranquila a veces, sigo estando nerviosa, pero estoy bien ahora mismo", Toma la mano de su padre

"Todo estará bien, Quinn y tú hacen una hermosa pareja, creo que tu madre soñaba con este día", Dice y logra observar como a lo lejos Shelby se movía de un lado a otro cerca de Judy y los demás

"Si, ella sabia este final y nunca me lo dijo", Ríe Rachel

"¡Ya llego!", Logran escuchar a alguien afuera del auto

"¿Están listos para bajar?", Pregunta el chofer

Hiram ayuda a bajar a su hija cuando ya el auto donde estaba Quinn se paro en la acera, pero un poco más adelante

"Te confieso que aun estoy algo confundido, eso de que te cases con una chica no lo imaginaba, pero me alegra que sea con Rachel Berry", Russel expresa poco antes de abrirle la puerta a su hija.

Quinn con su hermoso vestido, sale del auto muy despacio y mira el rostro del hombre

"¿Por qué te alegra que sea con ella?"

"Te mira como yo miraba a tu madre el día de nuestra boda, te juro que eso es suficiente amor", Afirma Russel observando justo donde la morena estaba parada.

A menos de 5 metros, Rachel del brazo de su padre, se encontraba esperando a Quinn, la cual al voltear lentamente pudo conectar su mirada con los expresivos y tiernos ojos color chocolate.

Entonces entendió lo que su padre decía… Esa mirada solo expresaba el más puro amor, el mismo que ella sentía.

Lentamente las dos entran a la alfombra colocada sobre la blanca arena y se miran.

El vestido de ambas era blanco y algo ajustado; por debajo de la rodilla y con una cinta parecida a un velo disimulado que caía en la espalda; mas que todo por decoración. El de Quinn tenía mangas, mientras que el de Rachel era palabra de honor, con ligeros tirantes a cada lado de sus brazos. La morena llevaba un moño alto y la rubia el cabello semi recogido.

Se veían deslumbrantes, pero más por lo especial de sus miradas que por los atuendos.

Hiram y Russel se despiden de ellas en la entrada del camino que las conduciría _al altar_

Una frente a la otra, con sus hermosos vestidos, se vuelven a mirar a los ojos.

"Eres… Eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta", Rachel dice como puede debido a la emoción

"Soy la segunda mujer más hermosa, tú eres la primera", Quinn acaricia tiernamente su mejilla

"No, no", La periodista niega con la cabeza, "Te ves magnifica", Estaba casi babeando

"¿No te has visto en un espejo?", La rubia alza una ceja

"¿Por qué tardan tanto?", Santana pregunta impaciente

"Tal vez estén pensando en huir, vi eso en una película", Sam a su lado responde

"¡Cállate, niño", Judy lo regaña

"¿Sera que caminamos?, todos nos miran", Quinn le susurra a Rachel cerca del oído ya que la morena no planeaba moverse

"Claro, claro", Ríe con nerviosismo y se coloca a la izquierda de su futura esposa

Kurt hace la señal para que un grupo de cuerdas comenzaran a tocar; en ese momento ellas deciden caminar con la mayor sonrisa en su rostro.

Allí se encontraban los padres de cada una, Santana y Tina, quienes eran las madrinas. Sam con Merley, la nueva novia del rubio y secretaria de Rachel. Delante estaban algunos otros familiares de los Berry y Fabray, entre todos no pasaban de ser 15 personas que luego se unirían a la fiesta más grande.

Delante, cerca de la mesa del juez, estaban sentados Picasso y Dalí perfectamente vestidos con sus trajes y corbatas.

Todos miraban a las dos hermosas mujeres que iban caminando como si el mundo no importara.

Rachel apretaba con fuerza la mano de Quinn; la rubia sabía que el agarre era más fuerte debido a los nervios y no le importo. Si quería se la dejaba morada, en ese momento era lo de menos.

Shelby y Judy lloraban sin parar igual que algunos otros presentes, pero ellas no miraron a los lados, se miraban una a la otra cuando habían llegado

"¿Podemos comenzar?", Pregunta el juez y Rachel suelta ligeramente la mano de Quinn mientras que con la otra tenía casi destrozado el pequeño ramo de flores

"¿Nerviosa?", Pregunta la rubia más que todo en broma, sabia la respuesta, "Porque yo me estoy muriendo"

"Si, pero son nervios de felicidad", Le guiña el ojo a su pronta esposa

En los siguientes minutos, el juez se encargo de hacer los procedimientos necesarios para que ambas firmaran el acta de matrimonio y fueran unidas por la ley. Segundos después, a tan solo dos pasos, se posicionaron debajo del hermoso arco donde el pastor James hablaría algunas palabras dando su bendición.

Tina y Santana como madrinas, estaban paradas al lado de cada una, igual que hicieron para firmar el acta de matrimonio junto con Sam y Kurt.

Todo marcho bien, el único percance fue Picasso queriendo comerse la corbata y Dalí que se acostó debajo del arco y fue sacado por Kurt disimuladamente.

"Muy bien, ¿Tienen algunos votos que decir?", Pregunta el pastor a las dos esposas

Rachel mira a Quinn, ella no había escrito nada y al parecer la otra chica tampoco.

"Creo que todas las promesas de nuestra relación las conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pastor James", Expresa la morena dando a entender que ninguna de las dos iba a dar un discurso sobre cuanto se amaban o que prometían para el resto de sus vidas, "Ella una vez me prometió en Lima que iba a cambiar por mi y hemos vivido esos cambios juntas", Observa a su esposa con cierta confidencialidad en la mirada

"Y Rachel me prometió que me iba a amar para toda la vida, aun no llega el resto de nuestras vidas, pero he sentido su amor cada segundo", Añade la otra

"Siendo así, pregunto lo ultimo ¿Rachel aceptas ante Dios a Quinn como tu esposa?"

"Por supuesto", Responde mirando los ojos avellana que tanto amaba

"¿Quinn, aceptas a Rachel como tu esposa ante los ojos de Dios?"

"Moriría si no lo hago", Fue su respuesta

"Entonces, lo que Dios une, que el hombre no lo separe. Felicidades", Con esas palabras cerro la ceremonia y ambas chicas se besaron con la mayor emoción bajo una lluvia de pétalos de rosas blancas

Todos aplaudían; algunos lloraban; otros silbaban, Dalí maullaba y Picasso Ladraba.

Todo fue perfecto, justo como el amor que esas mujeres tan diferentes se tenían.

Minutos después, varios autos trasladaron a las personas hasta la gran casa donde se iba a dar la fiesta.

Un montón de invitados más las esperaban aplaudiendo con emoción. El resto de los Fabray y Berry estaban allí, al igual que amigos de Quinn e incluso conocidos de Rachel en el diario. El señor Thomas McMillan, director de Los Ángeles Times estaba en una mesa.

La velada estuvo llena de ánimo y emociones. Shelby y Judy decidieron cantar una canción juntas, lo cual fue un desastre, pero hizo reír a los presentes. Un grupo toco diversas canciones haciendo que todos bailaran.

La comida estaba deliciosa; los tragos y brindis no cesaban; incluso llegando la noche algunos estaban un poco borrachos.

Rachel desde lejos observaba como su recién esposa se desenvolvía con total naturalidad ante tantas personas. Ella nunca se podía acostumbrar, pero aquel día no estaba incomoda, estaba feliz y nada lo iba a evitar.

Quinn decide acercarse al notar como la morena estaba en un barandal en la distancia, simplemente observándola con una copa en la mano.

"Hola, esposa", Besa sus labios fugazmente, "¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?", Pregunta muy cerca de su cuerpo; en el barandal que daba una hermosa vista a la playa

"Solo miraba"

"¿Qué mirabas?", Entrecierra los ojos

"A ti, siendo mi esposa entre la gente", Dice con gracia dejando la copa sobre la baranda

"Eres muy graciosa y a veces extraña, pero te amo de esa manera", La vuelve a besar, esta vez dejando más tiempo sus labios juntos

"¿Por qué invitaste a Ashley?", Inquiere la morena al separarse

"¿Por qué no hacerlo?"

"Pensé que te caía mal"

"Si, me cae muy mal, de hecho, pero ella al igual que Devon", Señala al hombre que estaba bailando con su actual novia, "Deberían presenciar cómo nos amamos y lo especial que serán nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante. De esa forma nunca podrán ser un obstáculo ni motivo de discusión, sería una aberración que quisieran entrometerse entre nosotras"

"Es una teoría descabellada, Quinn", Reía alto

"Ellos no importan de todas formas"

"¿Y quién es la chica que esta con Santana? ¿Por qué no vino Kitty?", Hasta ahora Rachel se daba cuenta de ese detalle

"No puede ser que no sepas quien es ella, hasta Tina la recordó"

"Me saludo, es muy amable, pero no la recuerdo"

"Es Brittany S Pierce, la ex novia de Santana"

"¿Brittany de McKinley?", Abre la boca asombrada

"Esa misma, ahora vive en la ciudad y al parecer Santana dejo a Kitty por ella, quizás nunca la olvido y al ver a Brittany recientemente con un elenco de baile, ¡Bum!", Hace un gesto de estallido, "La chispa renació"

"Se les ve muy bien", Expresa notando como ambas parecían susurrarse cosas al oído en una mesa

Todo desbordaba en ánimos, era simplemente perfecto.

"Nunca imagine todo esto", Dice la morena abrazando a su esposa

"¿Por qué?", Quinn besa su nariz

"Sabes por qué", Baja un poco la mirada, "Fueron cosas complicadas las que vivimos"

"Eso ya no tiene nada de importancia; hemos aprendido a vivir con nuestras diferencias y es muy divertido si me lo preguntas"

"¿Nunca te vas a arrepentir de esto?", Inquiere Rachel con un tono que de repente sonó inseguro y eso a Quinn no le agrado

En otro caso la hubiese mirado con molestia ante la inseguridad de su amor, pero en esa ocasión decidió abrazarla muy fuerte por la cintura y darle la confianza que siempre estaba dispuesta a regalar.

"¿Sabes que me diría a mi misma si me encontrara años atrás? Quizás siendo una adolescente…", Pregunta la rubia

"No entiendo, ¿como tú a tu otro tú del pasado?"

"Si, yo a mi otro yo siendo más joven"

"¿Qué le dirías?", Sonríe y la mira curiosa

"Le diría que conocerá a una hermosa chica llamada Rachel Berry; al inicio no le prestara mucha atención; incluso encontrara tantas diferencias que pensara que no son una para la otra, pero que no la deje ir… Que permanezca siempre cerca de ella porque a su lado encuentra la calidez que nadie más le puede dar. Que nunca la abandone con un café en frente un día de invierno; que sea valiente, pero que si no lo hace porque la vida la distrae… Años después le debe dar una oportunidad; debe callarse de vez en cuando para no arruinarlo y disfrutar del silencio; las caricias; la compañía y la seguridad que esa chica le da. Le diría que la bese mucho, que lo haga un montón hasta que sus labios no puedan mas del ardor, pero que sobre todo…", Hace una pausa y humedece sus labios, "Que le agradezca por mostrarle que puede amar más que nadie en la vida"

"Tal vez… Tal vez esa chica será muy feliz", La morena con los ojos brillantes murmura cerca de los labios de su esposa

"Lo será; será muy, muy feliz", Dice y la besa con pasión

Cuando sus lenguas se cansan de jugar y el aire es necesario, se separan agitadas uniendo sus frentes.

"Sorpresa…", Murmura Rachel en la misma posición, "Estas atada a mí para toda la vida"

"Y espero que nunca me dejes ir"


	35. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Mi pasión es escribir, contar, relatar; dar una visión detallada sobre temas que considero importantes para un gran número de personas.

Mi pasión es el periodismo; documentado bajo un ojo crítico y analizado con el afán de hacer un cambio en el mundo. No sé si lo he logrado durante los últimos años, pero sigo viviendo bajo la misma pasión que una vez me llevo a estudiar lo que ahora ejerzo con tanto profesionalismo.

Cuando amas lo que haces buscas cualquier manera de hacerlo común e incluirlo en tu rutina. Yo a pesar de no tener todo el tiempo libre que quisiera, he aprendido a equilibrar lo que amo en la vida.

Mi familia y el periodismo

El año pasado viajamos a cuatro países africanos, cuatro de los más pobres de todo el continente. Luego de varios años lo pude hacer y fue una experiencia sumamente enriquecedora, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no hubo un reportaje que documentar; o publicar para ser nominada a un premio; esta vez guarde todas las experiencias para mí, y lo más gratificante fue haberlas compartido con ellos.

Mi esposa Quinn y mi hijo Eliot, mi razón de vivir desde hace mucho tiempo. Con ellos viaje a esos lugares que tantas enseñanzas dejan a los que pisan esas tierras.

Eliot tiene 6 años y está en la edad en la cual tus padres son super héroes y hasta el color de la arena te parece curioso, no saben cómo disfruto de ese detalle.

Al niño lo lleve yo durante los 9 meses, debido a que mi trabajo a pesar de requerir tiempo, tiende a ser más flexible que los eventos de mi esposa.

Utilizamos un método muy moderno; el donante de esperma fue anónimo y el ovulo de Quinn fue insertado en mi vientre, lo que hizo que este niño tuviera muchos rasgos de ella, aunque según mi esposa, los 9 meses que estuvo dentro de mi bastaron para contagiarse de mi extra forma de ser.

Tiene el cabello castaño claro; piel pálida y unos ojos color avellanas que te pueden convencer de cualquier cosa…

"¡Mami, por favor necesito ayuda!", Me dice Eliot muy agitado

"¿Por qué estas tan cansado?", Le pregunto al ver como sus mejillas se enrojecían cada vez mas

"Mama no me deja subir al elefante, dice que tienen enfermedades contagiosas y es mentira", Me explica haciendo muchos movimientos con las manos

Porque no les había dicho, corre el mes de julio y estamos de nuevo en África, específicamente en Sudáfrica, uno de los piases más desarrollados del continente y el mismo que Eliot escogió para vacacionar simplemente porque se entero de que hicieron un mundial de fútbol aquí y hace meses entro el equipo infantil del colegio.

"Los elefantes son amigables y no creo que te puedan contagiar algo", Le doy la razón a mi pequeño

"¿Me puedes ayudar a convencerla?", Me pide con desesperación

"¿Por qué no la convences tú? Yo estoy escribiendo algo, hijo", Le explico con la vista ahora en la pantalla del portátil mientras acomodo mis lentes

Estoy justo en una de las reposeras que da vista al lago. Es un hotel maravilloso, con una combinación de resort en medio de un safari

"Le dije que hay personas que te ayudan a subir y si eres pequeño suben contigo"

"¿Y porque no te deja?"

"Porque no me vacune contra elefantes", Me responde con un tono de burla característico de su otra madre

Contengo la risa y me levanto porque sé que no tenga más opción que ir a hablar con Quinn

"Vamos, pero solo te subes una vez, dudo que te permita más que eso y yo ahora estoy ocupada", Cierro el portátil para luego tomar al niño de la mano

Quinn estaba a varios metros, en una de las barras donde servían un delicioso café.

Al vernos alza la mano y sonríe

"Le dices que los elefantes son amigables como Dalí y Picasso", Me susurra el niño cuando ya estábamos a dos pasos

"¿Ya desayunaste mi amor, o lo haremos juntas?", Me pregunta mi esposa luego de darme un corto beso.

Es grandioso que me salude de esa forma a pesar de haberla dejado en la cama hace una hora para ir a escribir.

"Ya he comido algo, pero…"

"Mama, Mami te quiere decir algo", Eliot me interrumpe, la paciencia no es lo suyo

"¿Qué me tienes que decir?", Pregunta Quinn tornando el gesto serio

"¿Por qué no lo dejas subir a los elefantes? Sabes que son sus animales favoritos luego de conocerlos el año pasado"

"Son animales muy grandes y peligrosos, vi que este tipo de animales salvajes pueden contener miles de enfermedades, mi hijo no subirá a uno y menos si no está vacunado", Espeta de brazos cruzados

"¡Mama, por favor, ellos son amigables!"

"Amigables son Picasso y Dalí", Replica mi esposa recordando a nuestras mascotas que quedaron en casa de mis padres.

"Te puedes contagiar, Eliot"

"Quinn, los elefantes son muy grandes, pero son animales indefensos, los guías por eso ofrecen paseos en ellos", Trato de convencerla. "Además no existe vacuna contra ellos porque no te van a contagiar de nada"

"No, Rachel, dije que no. Tienen enfermedades"

"No las tienen y por cierto ¿Sabías que el café que tomas lo hacen con su excremento?"

"¡¿Qué?!", Grita horrorizada lanzando la taza por la barra

"Es prácticamente el café más fino y caro del mundo; y las semillas se las dan a los elefantes para que las fermenten a la hora de desecharlas, de esa forma adquieren mejor textura. Su digestión hace que sea el mejor grano de café", Explico lo que aprendí la noche anterior de boca de un hombre que se dedicaba a eso

"Creo que voy a vomitar", Dice ella respirando profundo

"¿Entonces si puedo ir con los elefantes igual que todos los niños?", Insiste Eliot

"¿Estás segura que él estará bien?", Me pregunta Quinn con preocupación

"Yo estaré con él"

"Está bien… Pero solo una vuelta, no confió en la altura de esos animales; no confió en ningún animal"

"¡Si, vamos, vamos, vamos!", El niño comienza a saltar emocionado para luego correr a ver como varias personas iban a la zona de animales

"Deberías intentarlo también", Le digo a Quinn

"¿Intentar qué?"

"Al menos tocar un elefante. A los únicos animales que te has acostumbrado han sido Picasso y Dalí"

"Con ellos está bien, gracias", Se niega caminando hasta una de las mesas

La miro meditando en insistir y ella me mira sin decir nada más, en el fondo sabía que yo lo iba a lograr.

Quinn tocaría un elefante antes de nuestro regreso a Estados Unidos.

Dejo el portátil en la mesa donde mi esposa comenzaba a desayunar, _sin café,_ y luego sigo a mi hijo.

El paseo fue corto para Eliot, pero lo suficiente para mí que debía seguir escribiendo algo importante para Los Ángeles Times.

Los elefantes ni siquiera deberían ser animales para montar, pero en este lugar los cuidaban tan bien que era imposible negarse a ese capricho para los turistas.

Ese mismo día, por la noche cuando ya Eliot estaba dormido, decido bajar a tomar una copa con mi mujer.

Ella en la barra me hablaba de cómo Santana por fin, luego de 8 años de noviazgo con Brittany, los mismos que teníamos ambas de casadas, iba a contraer matrimonio con la adorable rubia. Me alegre mucho por ellas, hacen una adorable pareja.

Es como si Brittany pudiera endulzar las partes más agrias de Santana.

"Cuando me lo contó me sorprendí, pero ya era hora de que se lo propusiera", Me dice ella

"¿Fue Brttany quien se lo propuso?", Le pregunto

"¡Fue Santana!", Expresa con mas incredulidad y yo hago lo mismo abriendo los ojos al máximo

"Brindemos por eso", Alzo mi Martini y le digo: "Que Santana y Brittany sean, al menos, la mitad de felices que somos nosotras"

"Salud", Sonríe y yo la miro con intensidad

"¿Qué sucede?", Me pregunta juguetona, "¿Quieres que subamos ya?", Alza una ceja

"No, creo que debemos dar un paseo", Le digo dejando la copa y haciendo que se levantara

Ambas caminamos tomadas de la mano alrededor de los turistas y empleados del complejo.

Cuando llegamos a las afueras, justo donde estaban animales caminando, ella se detiene.

"No, Rachel, no iré allí", Dice parada muy firme

"Estos animales son inofensivos, Quinn…", Le explico con tono cansado

"¡Te dije que no quiero!", Grita caminando apresurada de vuelta al hotel, pero yo la logro alcanzar antes de que pasara el primer sendero

"¡Espera, espera!"

"No me gustan estos animales, no estoy acostumbrada", Me dice exasperada

"Pero el año pasado vimos varios y hasta te parecieron divertidos"

"No es lo mismo que tocarlos, aquí están muy cerca y son muy grandes"

"Estas acostumbrada a vivir con animales"

"Picasso y Dalí son domésticos, es algo muy diferente, ellos incluso aman la ropa", Se cruza de brazos dando su excusa

"Mi amor… Debes vencer tu miedo", Trato de tomarle las manos

"No lo haré con una jirafa o un elefante, lo siento, Rachel", Negaba con la cabeza

Yo miro mis pies pensando en que hacer; siempre intento que Quinn tenga contacto con animales, de esa forma no gritaría al ver uno en nuestros viajes a África; o cuando Eliot insiste en ir al zoológico.

"¿Y si solo tocamos uno pequeño?", La miro esperanzada

"No veo muchos animales pequeños aquí"

"Entonces un elefante"

"¡Te dije que no!"

"Hazlo conmigo, solo inténtalo y si te parece muy malo, prometo no insistir nunca más"

"No estoy segura de esto…", Movía sus pies nerviosa y yo me acerco para abrazarla por la cintura

"¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos hace dos años al aniversario de tus padres en New York?", Pregunto y ella asiente con la cabeza, "Me dijiste que debía intentar hablar con un indigente y de esa forma no les tendría tanto miedo al ir por la calle… Quiero que tu intentes lo mismo con uno de estos animales"

Ella se queda pensativa, puedo notar como sus ojos se hacen más oscuros ante los pensamientos, pero decide aceptar y lo supe no porque me lo haya dicho… Sino porque me tomo la mano con la misma fuerza que se la tomo yo al llegar a una multitud de gente.

Caminamos hasta la zona donde un gran elefante, llamado Fuller, nos recibió gustoso luego de las dos primeras caricias frías de mi esposa.

De eso se trata nuestro matrimonio. De disfrutar las diferencias, combatir los miedos juntas y criar a nuestro hijo de la mejor forma

No todos los días han sido ni serán color rosa, pero tenemos nuestras almas y cuerpos dispuestos para hacer lo mejor posible.

A trabajar medio día cuando la vida nos agote.

A dibujar con crayones las paredes del cuarto del niño si él piensa que es artístico. ¿Qué mejor forma de disfrutar sus ideas?

A viajar a casa de nuestros padres solo por un abrazo

A cocinar todo el día de navidad; o dejar de cocinar durante una semana porque el Delivery suena apetitoso.

A comer brownies de muchos sabores y luego fingir que prometemos, sinceramente, una dieta el próximo lunes.

Nuestro matrimonio se basa en planes improvisados; en silencios acostumbrados; en ruidos con carcajadas y pelos rubios por todos lados.

Se basa en hablar de miedos y en la vergüenza de ciertos errores cometidos. En dejar la ropa regada y la cama desacomodada porque la noche anterior nos dejo agotadas y el niño al siguiente día muy temprano, tiene prometido un paseo.

En escuchar música viendo el techo y tomarnos de las manos para calmar los nervios.

En confesar cuando algo va mal; en darnos la espalda cuando el trabajo esta pesado y por la noche no podemos dormir, pero aun así… Abrazarnos justo cuando el sol comienza a salir.

En llamarnos a cada hora cuando estamos de viaje y en contarle un cuento a nuestro hijo antes de dormir.

En bañarnos juntas para aligerar el tiempo y terminar llegando muy tarde gracias a eso.

También se basa en discutir por el color de las cortinas; en celos llevaderos; en metáforas de corazones de cartón. Se basa en sueños en conjunto y la planificación de un futuro que nos predice que estar juntos siempre se sentirá bien.


End file.
